El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo, Esmeralda
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: (Tercera y Última Parte) De repente la calle comenzó a desaparecer frente a mí. Poco después reapareció, pero todo era diferente. Había vuelto al pasado. Me llamo Bella Swan y soy la última viajera del tiempo. Así termina la aventura de mi vida... Pasen les juro que no se van a arrepentir
1. Sinopsis

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

Edward está en grave peligro y su única esperanza es Bella... aunque ella ya no confía en él.

A Bella no le hacía ninguna ilusión ser la última viajera en el tiempo, ni tener que saltar al pasado para cerrar el Círculo de los Doce (que, además, es tan secreto que ni lo entiende), ni enfrentarse a enemigos dispuestos a acabar con su vida. Prefería quedarse con su vida normal y corriente: instituto, amigas y algún chico de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, cuando conoció a su compañero de viajes, el encantador Edward Cullen, la cosa se puso muchísimo más interesante... ¡y surgió el amor! Pero ahora Bella está destrozada. Acaba de descubrir que todas las atenciones del chico eran sólo una estratagema para distraer al oscuro Conde Vulturi y cumplir él solo la misión. Pero la jugada no le salió bien y ahora se encuentra en manos de un nuevo enemigo: una Sociedad Secreta infiltrada en casa de los Cullen dispuesta a acabar con los viajeros en el tiempo. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora Bella? ¿Rescatar a Edward y luchar juntos por cerrar el Círculo? ¿U olvidarse de todo y volver a su vida del siglo XXI?

* * *

**Hola! Bueno como lo prometí ayer, aquí les dejo la sinopsis y ahora mismo subo el Prólogo, pero antes debo decirles que a mi personalmente no me gusto mucho el capítulo de esta trilogía, es bueno eso lo reconozco, pero para mi concepto le falto un poco mas de...No se que simplemente le falto; Pero no les digo esto para desanimarlas al contrario es para que uds mismas lo juzguen ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula! **


	2. Prólogo

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Belgravia, Londres, 3 de julio de 1912. _

—Me temo que quedara una fea cicatriz —dijo el médico sin levantar la cabeza.

Sam sonrió con ironía.

—Bueno siempre será mejor que la amputación que profetizó la señorita Catastrofista.

— ¡Muy gracioso! —resopló Emily—. Yo no soy catastrofista, ¡Y tu…, señor Despreocupado, no deberías tomártelo a broma! Sabes de sobra lo fácil que es que se infecte una herida, y más en esta época, que es un sinónimo de condena a muerte: ¡aquí los antibióticos brillan por su ausencia y los médicos son todos unos carniceros ignorantes!

—Vaya, muchas gracias —dijo el médico mientras extendía una pasta marrón sobre la herida recién cosida.

Aquello escocía de un modo espantoso, y Sam tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que el dolor no se reflejara en su rostro. Solo esperaba no haber dejado ninguna mancha en el elegante diván de Lady Tilney.

—No es culpa suya. —Sam notó que Emily hacía grandes esfuerzos para sonar amable, e incluso trataba de sonreír, una sonrisa bastante forzada, pero, al fin y al cabo, es la intención lo que cuenta—. Estoy segura de que hace todo lo que puede —añadió.

—Nadie podría hacer más. El doctor Harrison es el mejor —aseguró Lady Tilney.

—Y el único… —murmuró Sam, que de pronto se sentía increíblemente cansado. La bebida dulzona que le había dado el médico debía de contener un somnífero.

—Sobre todo el más discreto —remató el señor Harrison. El brazo de Sam quedó protegido por un vendaje blanco inmaculado—. Y para ser sinceros, no puedo imaginar que dentro de ochenta años las heridas abiertas con objetos cortantes y punzantes se traten de una forma distinta a como yo lo he hecho.

Emily respiró hondo y Sam intuyó enseguida lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Se le había soltado un mechón de pelo del tocado, y con aire rebelde se lo colocó detrás de las orejas y replicó:

—Sí, bueno, en términos generales es posible que no, pero si las bacterias… ¿Sabe?, las bacterias son unos organismos unicelulares que…

— ¡Ya basta, Emily! —La interrumpió Sam—. ¡El doctor Harrison sabe muy bien lo que son las bacterias!

La herida todavía le escocía terriblemente, y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan agotado que solo tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormitar un rato. Pero aquello habría irritado aún más a Emily, y Sam sabía que en realidad tras sus ojos azules que echaban chispas solo se ocultaba la preocupación y, peor aún, el miedo que le inspiraba su estado. Lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era no dejar ver lo mal que se encontraba y su propia desesperación, de modo que sencillamente siguió hablando.

—Al fin y al cabo no estamos en la Edad Media, sino en el siglo XX, el siglo de los avances revolucionarios. Hace tiempo que se han inventado el electrocardiograma, y desde hace unos años también se conoce el agente patógeno de la sífilis y se ha encontrado un tratamiento.

—Vaya, ya veo que alguien ha estado muy atento en la clase de señorios. —Ahora Emily parecía a punto de estallar—. ¡Te felicito!

—Y el año pasado una tal Marie Curie obtuvo el premio noble de Química —añadió el doctor Harrison.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué otra cosa ha descubierto esa buena señora? ¿La bomba atómica?

—Es terrible lo inculta que eres en según qué cosas. Marie Curie descubrió la radio…

— ¡Vamos, cierra el pico de una vez! —Emily se había cruzado de brazos y lo escrutaba furiosa, sin prestar atención a las miradas reprobatorias que lanzaba lady Tilney—. ¡Puedes guardarte tus charlas para otro día!

— ¿Sabes? ¡Ahora! ¡Podrías! ¡Estar! ¡Muerto! ¿Quieres explicarme, por favor, cómo iba a superar yo esta catástrofe sin ti? —Se le quebró la voz—. ¿O cómo podría seguir viviendo sin ti?

—Lo siento, princesa.

—Bah —exclamó ella—. No hace falta que pongas esa cara de perro apaleado.

—No tiene ningún sentido preocuparse por lo que habría podido pasar, querida —dijo lady Tilney sacudiendo la cabeza mientras ayudaba al doctor Harrison a guardar de nuevo su material médico en el maletín—. Lo que cuenta es que al final todo ha ido bien. Dentro de lo malo, Sam ha tenido suerte.

— ¡Que hubiera podido acabar peor no significa que todo haya ido bien! —Gritó Emily—. ¡Nada ha ido bien! ¡Nada en absoluto! —Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas, y Sam sintió que se le rompía el corazón—. Ya hace tres meses que estamos aquí y hasta ahora no hemos conseguido nada de lo que habíamos planeado. Al contrario, ¡Solo hemos empeorado aún más las cosas! ¡Ahora que por fin teníamos esos malditos papeles en nuestro poder, va Sam y se deshace de ellos!

—Es posible que me precipitara un poco. —Sam dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada— Pero en ese momento sencillamente creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto— Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había visto la muerte muy próxima. No había faltado mucho para que la hoja de la espalda de Lord Vladimir acabara con su vida. Pero de ningún modo podía decírselo a Emily—. Si Edward se pusiera de nuestro lado —continuó—, aún tendríamos una oportunidad. En cuanto haya leído los papeles, comprenderá por qué hacemos esto. — ¡O eso era al menos lo que esperaba!

— ¡Pero si ni nosotros mismos sabemos exactamente que hay en esos papeles! Tal vez estén cifrados o… ¡por al amor de Dios, si ni siquiera sabes qué le has dado a Edward en realidad! —Exclamó Emily—. Lord Vladimir podría haberte colado cualquier cosa: viejas cuentas, cartas de amor, hojas en blanco…

A Sam ya se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad hacía tiempo, pero lo pasado, pasado estaba, y ya no se podía remediar.

—A veces hay que tener confianza —murmuró y deseó que esa afirmación fuera cierta en su caso.

Más aún que la posibilidad de haber entregado a Edward unos papeles sin valor, le atormentaba pensar que el muchacho podía haber ido directamente con los documentos al Conde Vulturi. Eso significaría que se había desprendido de la única baza con la que contaban. Pero Edward había dicho que amaba a Isabella, y la forma en que se había expresado había sido de algún modo… convincente.

_"Me lo prometió"_ quiso decir Sam, pero de su boca solo salió un murmullo inaudible. De todos modos, no habría sido fiel a la verdad, porque en realidad no había llegado a oír la respuesta de Edward.

—Fue una idea estúpida querer colaborar con la Alianza Florentina —oyó que decía Emily. Se le habían cerrado los ojos. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le había dado el doctor Harrison, actuaba terriblemente deprisa.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo sé —continuó Emily—. Fue una idea estúpida por mi parte. Tendríamos que habernos encargados del asunto por nosotros mismos.

—Pero vosotros no sois unos asesinos, querida —repitió Lady Tilney

— ¿Moralmente existe una diferencia entre matar a alguien o encargar a alguien que lo haga? —Emily suspiró hondo, y aunque Lady Tilney la contradijo enérgicamente _("¡Muchacha, no digas esas cosas! ¡Vosotros no habéis encargado ningún asesinato, solo habéis transmitido algunas informaciones!")_, continuó diciendo en un tono de profundo desconsuelo

—En realidad hemos hecho mal todo lo que podía hacerse mal, Sam. En tres meses solo hemos conseguido malgastar un montón de tiempo y el dinero de Lady Tilney, además de implicar en este asunto a demasiada gente que no habría tenido por qué verse mezclada en esto.

—Es el dinero de lord Tilney —la corrigió Lady Tilney—. Y créeme cuando digo que te quedarías asombrada si supieras en qué puede llegar a malgastar el dinero ese hombre. Las carreras de caballos y las bailarinas son lo más inofensivos que puedo mencionar al respecto. Lo poco que apartó para nuestro asunto le pasa totalmente desapercibido. Y aunque no fuera así, debería ser lo bastante caballeroso para no mencionarlo.

—Y yo, personalmente, tengo que decir que habría lamentado mucho que no se hubiera implicado en este asunto —aseguró el doctor Harrison con una sonrisa—. A estas alturas ya empezaba a encontrar mi vida un poco aburrida. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días tiene uno la oportunidad de tratar con viajeros del tiempo que lleguen del futuro y siempre pueden decir la última palabra independientemente de lo que se hable. Y, ente nosotros, la forma de proceder de los caballeros Cullen y Pinkerton-Smythe enervaría a cualquiera.

—Desde luego —convino Lady Tilney—. Ese fatuo de Jonathan incluso amenazó a su mujer con encerrarla en casa si seguía mostrando simpatía por las sufragistas. —Y añadió imitando la voz gruñona de un hombre—: ¿Y qué vendría después de esto? ¿El derecho a voto para los perros?

—Es verdad, y por eso le amenazó usted con darle una bofetada —dijo el doctor Harrison—. Tengo que reconocer que ha sido una de las pocas veces en las que no me he aburrido mortalmente en una reunión de té.

—Pero si no fue así en absoluto. Solo le dije que no me haría responsable de lo que hiciera mi mano derecha si seguía pronunciando ese tipo de comentarios incalificables.

_—"Si seguía diciendo tamañas estupideces",_ son las palabras exactas — la corrigió el doctor Harrison—. Lo recuerdo bien porque me dejó profundamente impresionado.

Lady Tilney rió y le ofreció su brazo.

—Le acompañaré hasta la puerta, doctor Harrison.

Sam trató de abrir los ojos e incorporarse para darle las gracias, pero no consiguió hacer ni una cosa ni la otra.

—Brl… ias —balbució con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

— ¡¿Qué demonios había en eso que le ha dado?! —le gritó Emily al médico mientras se marchaba. El doctor Harrison se volvió al umbral y contestó:

—Solo unas gotas de tintura de morfina. ¡Totalmente inofensiva!

Sam no llegó a oír el grito de indignación de Emily.

_De los Anales de los Vigilantes 30 de marzo de 1916 Contraseña del día: Potius sero quam numquam (Livio) Dado que, según nuestras fuentes de información en el Servicio Secreto, se espera que en los próximos días se produzca en Londres nuevos ataques aéreos de la escuadrilla de la Marina alemana, procedemos a aplicar de inmediato el protocolo de seguridad de nivel uno. El cronógrafo se instalará indefinidamente en la Sala de Documentos, y lady Tilney, mi hermano Jonathan y yo elapsaremos juntos desde allí para limitar a tres horas el tiempo diariamente destinado a este fin. Los viajes al siglo XIX no deberían representar ningún problema en este lugar, ya que durante la noche raramente se encontraba nadie allí y en los Anales no se habla en ningún momento de una visita desde el futuro por lo que podemos partir de la base de que nunca se detectó nuestra presencia. Como era de esperar, lady Tilney se resistió a apartarse de sus usos habituales y no pudo encontrar, según sus propias palabras, "ninguna lógica en nuestra argumentación", pero al final tuvo que inclinarse ante la decisión de nuestro gran maestre. Los tiempos de guerra requieren, como es sabido, medidas excepcionales. La elapsación de esta tarde al año 1851 ha transcurrido de forma sorprendentemente plácida, tal vez porque mi solicita esposa nos ha proporcionado una buena porción de sus incomparables pastas de té y porque, recordando los encendidos debates que se habían producido en otras ocasiones, hemos evitado temas como el derecho a voto de las mujeres. Por más que lady Tilney se ha lamentado en un momento dado de no poder ir a la Exposición Universal de Hyde Park, la conversación no ha terminado en disputa, ya que nosotros compartimos totalmente su decepción sobre el particular. Con sus propuestas de matar el tiempo a partir de mañana jugando al póquer, lady Tilney ha dejado ver una vez más el lado excéntrico de su personalidad. EL TIEMPO HOY: ligera llovizna con tiempo primaveral, 16 grados Celsius INFORME: Timothy Cullen, Círculo Interior._

* * *

**Hola! Bueno aquí les queda el prólogo y con él me despido hasta el Miércoles :D Creo que responere algunos Reviews dejados en Zafiro :D**

**jdhernandez****: Gracias por el Review! Bueno ojala que todas tus dudas sean aclaradas, y ahora mismo te envío los libros, que pena la demora :S Espero tu Review ;)**

**Connie1:**** Gracias por el Review! Jajajaja eres muy graciosa ¡Cuidado con lo del colapso, no quiero perder a una fiel lectora! y como tu lo has dicho en esta tercera y última parte se aclararán todas las dudas Espero tu Review ;)**

**soledadcullen: ****Gracias por el Review! Tuve tus mismas reacciones mi mamá llego a pensar que estaba loca por decir tantas cosas raras al mismo tiempo, pero es que ese ultimo capítulo me dejo O.o Ojalá disfrutes de esmeralda y Espero tu Review!**

**NBellaCullen: ****Gracias por tu Review! Bueno pues ojala te guste mi adaptación ;) Espero tu Review!**

**CataD: ****Gracias por tu Review! Mi mamá ya esta considerando la cita con el Psiquiatrico desde hace mucho :/ Ojala no te valla a pasar lo mismo, Ojala que la actitud de Edward cambie un poco, de nada de verdad me encanta hacer estas adaptaciones :D Espero tu review ;)**

**robcesionadatwilighter: ****Gracias por tu Review! Creeme lo intente, busque y busque y re-busque un personaje que diera con la personalidad de Alice pero es que simplemente no lo hay, y no la quiero poner como alguien de paso, o un personaje malo por que ella no es así, así que simplemente decidi no ponerla creeme me duele igual o mas que a ti :( Espero Tu Review ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	3. Capítulo I

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_Reanudará el destino su curso fatal. Perderá su lozanía el roble con ella, sometido al yugo del tiempo __terrenal. Hasta que el lucero palidezca y muera, no tendrá el águila su nido eternal. Y solo por amor se extingue una estrella, si ha elegido libremente su final._

_De los Escritos secretos del Conde Vulturi_

El extremo de la espada me apuntaba directamente al corazón, y los ojos de mi asesino eran como agujeros negros que amenazaban con tragarse todo lo que estuviera cerca de ellos. Supe que no podría escapar y retrocedí unos pasos tambaleándome. El hombre me siguió.

— ¡Eliminaré del planeta lo que no es querido por Dios! ¡Tu sangre empapará la tierra!

Tenía como mínimo dos réplicas mordaces a esos patéticos gruñidos en la punta de la lengua _(¿empapar la tierra?: ¡la tierra estaba embaldosada allí!),_ pero el pánico no me permitió articular palabra. Por otra parte, el hombre no parecía estar en disposición de apreciar mi sentido del humor. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía que supiera lo que era el humor. Retrocedí un paso más y mi espalda chocó contra la pared. Mi adversario soltó una risotada. Quizá tuviera sentido del humor al fin y al cabo, solo que no coincidía con el mío.

— ¡Ahora morirás, demonio! —gritó, y sin pensárselo dos veces me hundió la espada en el pecho.

Me desperté sobresaltada lanzando un grito. Estaba bañada en sudor y me dolía el pecho como si efectivamente me hubiera atravesado la hoja de una espada. ¡Qué sueño más horrible! Aunque en realidad tampoco era para sorprenderse.

Los acontecimientos del día anterior (y de los días precedentes) no constituían precisamente una buena base para quedarse acurrucada bien calentita bajo la manta y dormir el sueño de los justos.

En realidad, más bien eran la base adecuada para que un montón de pensamientos negativos reptaran por mi cabeza como monstruosas plantas carnívoras. "_Edward solo ha estado fingiendo. En realidad no me quiere."_

_"Probablemente tampoco tiene que hacer gran cosa para que los corazones de las muchachas vuelven hacia él"_

Oía repetir al Conde Vulturi con su voz suave y profunda, una y otra vez. Y: _"No hay nada más previsible que la reacción de una mujer enamorada"._

¿Y cómo se supone que reacciona una mujer enamorada cuando se entera de que le han mentido y la han manipulado?

Exacto: habla por teléfono durante horas con su mejor amiga y luego permanece sentada en la oscuridad sin poder conciliar el sueño, preguntándose por qué demonios ha tenido que ir a tropezarse con el tipo en cuestión, mientras llora desconsolada añorando otros tiempos más felices... Fácil de prever, sí.

Los dígitos luminosos del despertador junto a mi cama marcaban las 3:10, lo cual significaba que se me debían de haber cerrado los ojos y que incluso había dormido más de dos horas. Y alguien (¿_mamá_?) tenía que haber entrado y haberme tapado, porque lo último que recordaba era que estaba acurrucada en la cama con las rodillas levantadas escuchando los latidos súper acelerados de mi corazón.

Qué extraño que un corazón roto pudiera latir aún. _"¡Parece como si estuviera formado solo por esquirlas rojas con los bordes afilados que me arañan desde dentro y me desangran!";_ así había tratado de describir a Alice el estado de mi corazón (de acuerdo, suena tan patético como lo del tipo de la ronquera de mi sueño, pero algunas veces la verdad es tan... cursi...).

Y Alice me había dicho compasivamente: _"Sé muy bien cómo te sientes. Cuando Max rompió conmigo, primero pensé que me iba a morir de pena. Y de un fallo orgánico múltiple además: arritmia, disnea, embolia cerebral, parálisis progresiva... Pero, en primer lugar, no dura para siempre; en segundo, la situación no era tan desesperada como te parece y, en tercero, tu corazón no es de cristal"._

—No, es de piedra —la corregí sollozando—. Mi corazón es una piedra preciosa que Edward ha roto en mil pedazos, como en la visión de la tía Kate.

—Bueno, reconozco que no suena mal del todo, ¡pero no es verdad! En realidad los corazones están hechos de un material completamente distinto, puedes creerme. —Alice se aclaró la garganta y añadió con tono solemne, como si me estuviera revelando el mayor de los secretos—: Se trata de un material mucho más maleable, irrompible, que puede moldearse de nuevo una y otra vez. Fabricando según una receta secreta. Otro carraspeo para elevar la tensión. Instintivamente contuve el aliento. — ¡El mazapán! —anunció Alice.

— ¿El mazapán? — Por un instante dejé de sollozar y sonreí sorprendida.

— ¡Sí, mazapán! —repitió Alice muy seria—. Del bueno, del que tiene mucha almendra.

Estuve a punto de soltar una risita, pero entonces recordé que era la chica más desgraciada del mundo y dije, sorbiéndome la nariz:

— ¡En ese caso, Edward me ha mordisqueado un pedazo de corazón! Y de paso también ha mordisqueado todo el chocolate que lo envolvía. Tendrías que haber visto cómo me miraba cuando...

Antes de que pudiera volver a la carga, Alice lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

—Bells, lamento tener que decírtelo, pero no vas a arreglar nada gimoteando. ¡Tienes que pasar la página!

—No lo hago expresamente —le aseguré—. Es algo que me sale de dentro sin que pueda evitarlo. Hace un minuto era la chica más feliz del mundo, y luego va y me dice que...

—Muy bien. Edward se ha portado como un cerdo —me interrumpió Alice rápidamente—. Aunque no consigo entender por qué. ¿Cómo es eso de que las chicas enamoradas son más fáciles de manejar? Yo diría que es justo lo contrario. Las chicas enamoradas son como bombas de relojería a punto de estallar. Nunca se puede saber qué es lo que harán. Creo que Edward y su machista amigo el conde han cometido un error garrafal.

—Yo pensaba que realmente me quería. Que haya estado fingiendo todo el tiempo es algo tan...

¿Ruin? ¿Cruel? No encontraba ninguna palabra para describir mis sentimientos.

— ¡Vamos Bells! En otras circunstancias podrías seguir hundiéndote en la autocompasión durante semanas y no te diría nada, pero en este momento sencillamente no puedes permitírtelo. Necesitas todas tus energías para otras cosas, como, por ejemplo, sobrevivir. —La voz de Alice sonaba insólitamente severa—. ¡De modo que haz el favor de dominarte de una vez!

—Eso mismo me ha dicho también Jacob antes de largarse y dejarme sola.

— ¡Ese monstruito invisible tiene razón! Ahora tenemos que mantener la cabeza fría y recabar todos los hechos. Puaj, ¿qué es esto? Espera un momento, tengo que abrir la ventana, Bertie acaba de tirarse uno de esos pedos que te dejan K.O... ¡Perro malo! ¿Por dónde íbamos? Sí exacto, tenemos que descubrir qué escondió tu abuelo en vuestra casa. —La voz de Alice subió ligeramente de tono—. Tengo que reconocer que Jasper ha sido de gran ayuda. Tal vez no sea tan bobo como parece.

—En tu opinión, querrás decir. —Gracias a Jasper, el hermano pequeño de Edward, que desde hacía poco iba a nuestra escuela, habíamos descubierto que el enigma que mi abuelo me había dejado consistía en unas coordenadas geográficas que conducían directamente a nuestra casa—. La verdad es que me interesaría muchísimo saber hasta qué punto está informado de los secretos de los Vigilantes y los viajes en el tiempo de Edward.

—Posiblemente sepa más de lo que podrá suponerse. En todo caso no se tragó la historia de que los juegos de señorios son el último grito en Londres. Pero fue bastante listo para no hacerme preguntas. —Alice hizo una pausa y añadió—: Tiene unos ojos bastante bonitos.

—Es verdad. Eran realmente bonitos, sí— Lo cual me hizo recordar que Edward tenía los mismos ojos que su hermano. Verdes y coronados por unas gruesas cejas oscuras. —No es que esté especialmente impresionada, solo es una constatación.

_"Me he enamorado de ti."_ Edward lo había dicho muy serio, mirándome directamente a los ojos. ¡Y yo le había devuelto la mirada y le había creído! Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas y apenas pude oír lo que Alice decía.

—... espero que sea una carta larga o una especie de diario en el que tu abuelo te explique todo lo que los otros se callan y a ser posible más. Entonces no tendríamos que seguir avanzando a ciegas y por fin podríamos trazar un plan de verdad que...

Esos ojos tendrían que estar prohibidos, o, si no, deberían promulgar una ley que impidiera que los chicos con unos ojos tan bonitos pudieran andar por ahí sin gafas de sol, a no ser que tuvieran unas orejas de elefante o alguna cosa por el estilo...

— ¿Bells? No estarías lloriqueando otra vez... —Ahora el tono de su voz de Alice era igual que el de la señorita Victoria, nuestra profesora de geografía, cuando algún alumno le decía que se había olvidado los deberes en casa—. ¡Cariño, eso que haces no es bueno! ¡Tienes que dejar de dramatizar y de hurgar en la herida! ¡Tenemos que tener...

—... la cabeza fría! Tienes razón.

Aunque me costó un gran esfuerzo, hice todo lo posible por expulsar de mi mente el recuerdo de los ojos de Edward e insultar un poco más de confianza a mi voz. Sencillamente, se lo debía a Alice. Al fin y al cabo, ella me había estado apoyando incondicionalmente durante estos días. Por eso, antes de que colgara, no pude menos que decirle lo contenta que estaba de tenerla como amiga. (Aunque al hacerlo de nuevo se me escaparon unas lágrimas, pero esta vez de emoción.)

— ¡Y yo también! —Me aseguró Alice—. ¡Qué aburrida sería mi vida sin ti!

Cuando colgó, faltaba poco para la medianoche, y de hecho me había sentido un poco mejor durante unos minutos, pero en ese momento, a las tres y diez, me moría de ganas de volver a llamarla y soltarle otra vez el mismo rollo.

Yo no era una de esas personas con tendencia a lamentarse y a darles vueltas a los problemas, pero era la primera vez en mi vida que sufría penas de amor. Quiero decir, de las auténticas. De las que duelen de verdad. Y ante eso, todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano. Incluso mí supervivencia me parecía algo secundario.

Para ser del todo sincera, la idea de morir no me parecía tan desagradable en ese instante. Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera que moría de amor; en ese sentido estaba en buena compañía: la Señorenita, Julieta, Pocahontas, la Dama de las Camelias, Madame Butterfly, y ahora también yo, Isabella Swan.

Lo bueno era que podía ahorrarme el número del puñal, porque con lo miserable que me sentía seguro que hacía tiempo que estaba infectada de tuberculosis, de modo que tendría una muerte mucho más estética. Pálida y hermosa como Blancanieves, yacería en mi cama con el cabello esparcido sobre la almohada. Y Edward se arrodillaría a mi lado y lamentaría amargamente lo que había hecho cuando yo murmurara mis últimas palabras con un hilo de voz… Pero antes de nada tenía que ir urgentemente al lavabo.

El té a la menta con mucho azúcar y limón era una especie de remedio universal contra todos los males en nuestra familia, y yo me había bebido una jarra entera. Porque, en cuanto había entrado por la puerta de vuelta del cuartel general de los Vigilantes mi madre se había dado cuenta enseguida de que no me encontraba bien (algo que en realidad tampoco tenía mucho mérito, porque, de tanto llorar, parecía un conejo albino) y yo estaba totalmente segura de que no se iba a creer la explicación (propuesta por Jacob) de que había tenido que cortar cebollas durante el trayecto en la limusina.

— ¿Te han hecho algo esos condenados Vigilantes? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, consiguiendo parecer al mismo tiempo preocupada y terriblemente furiosa—. Mataré a Carlisle si…

—Nadie me ha hecho nada, mamá —me apresuré a asegurarle—. Y no ha pasado nada.

— ¡Como si fuera a creerse algo así! ¿Por qué no le has explicado lo de las cebollas? Nunca haces caso de lo que te digo —exclamó Jacob pateando el suelo con las zarpas.

Jacob era un pequeño daimon gárgola de piedra con unas grandes orejas, alas de murciélago, larga cola escamosa de dragón y dos cuernecitos sobre una cabeza de aspecto gatuno. Por desgracia, esta encantadora criatura no era ni la mitad de tierna de lo que podía imaginarse por su aspecto y, por desgracia, nadie excepto yo podía oír sus comentarios desvergonzados y darle la correspondiente réplica.

Por otro lado, el que yo pudiera ver daimones gárgola y otros espíritus y que pudiera hablar con ellos desde mi más tierna infancia era solo una de las extrañas cualidades con las que me había tocado vivir. La otra, aún más rara y desconocida por mí misma hasta hacía solo dos semanas, era que yo pertenecía a un círculo (¡secreto!) de doce viajeros del tiempo y debía saltar diariamente durante unas horas a algún lugar del pasado. En realidad, se suponía que la afectada por la maldición, quiero decir, por el don de viajar en el tiempo, debía ser mi prima Tanya, que de hecho era la más apropiada para el cometido; pero al final me tocó a mí cargar con el muerto, algo que debería haber sabido desde el principio, acostumbrada como estaba a que siempre me tocara la china.

En Navidades, cuando hacíamos el amigo invisible, era yo la que sacaba el papelito con el nombre de la profesora (¿qué demonios se supone que puedes regalarle a una profesora?); cuando tenía entradas para un concierto, caía enferma (o a veces también durante las vacaciones), y cuando quería estar especialmente guapa, me salía un grano en la frente tan grande como un tercer ojo. Ya sé que de entrada no parece que los viajes en el tiempo se pueden comparar con un grano y que se tiende a considerar que son algo divertido y envidiable, pero lo cierto es que no lo son en absoluto. Más bien pueden describirse como fastidiosos, estresantes y peligrosos.

Y, por último, no hay que olvidar que si no hubiera heredado ese estúpido don, nunca habría conocido a Edward, lo que significaría que mi corazón (fuera de mazapán o no) todavía estaría incólume. De hecho, Edward era uno de los doce viajeros del tiempo que quedaban vivos, porque a los otros solo se les podía encontrar en el pasado.

—Has estado llorando —constató mi madre con voz neutra.

— ¡¿Vez?! —Gritó Jacob—. Ahora intentará tirarte de la lengua y no te perderá de vista ni un segundo, y para nosotros se habrá acabado lo de buscar tesoros esta noche.

Le respondí con una mueca para darle a entender que esa noche no estaba de humor para buscar tesoros (es lo que hay que hacer con los amigos invisibles si no quieres que te tomen por loca por hablar sola).

—Dile que querías probar si funcionaba tu spray de pimienta y que te has rociado los ojos sin querer —gruñó entonces el aire.

Pero estaba demasiado agotada para mentir, de modo que miré a mi madre con los ojos llorosos y lo intenté con la verdad, dejando espacio para que llenara los huecos.

—Es solo que… no me encuentro bien porque… cosas de chicas, ¿sabes?

—Ay, cariño.

—Cuando llame a Alice, seguro que enseguida me sentiré mejor.

Para mi sorpresa, y la de Jacob, mi madre se dio por satisfecha con esa explicación. Me preparó té, me dejó la jarra y mi taza estampada preferida en la mesita de noche, me acarició la cabeza y me dejó tranquila, renunciando incluso a sus habituales advertencias _("¡Bella, que son las diez y ya llevas cuarenta minutos al teléfono! ¡Ya os veréis mañana en la escuela!")._ A veces, realmente, era la mejor madre del mundo. Suspirando, levanté las piernas de la cama y caminé con paso inseguro en dirección al cuarto de baño. Sentí un corriente de aire fría.

— ¿Jacob? ¿Estás ahí? —pregunté a media voz mientras buscaba el interruptor a tiendas.

—Eso depende. —Jacob estaba colgado cabeza abajo de la lámpara del pasillo, balanceándose y parpadeando deslumbrado por la luz—. ¡Solo si no vuelves a transformarte en una fuente ambulante! —Su voz se hizo aguda y llorosa y empezó a imitarme, por desgracia, bastante bien—. _"Y entonces él dijo, no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando, y entonces yo dije, sí o no, y a continuación él dijo, sí, pero por favor, deja de llorar…" _—Suspiró de forma teatral—. Realmente las chicas son lo más irritante que hay, por detrás de los empleados de banca jubilados, las dependientas de las tiendas de medias y los presidentes de las sociedades de horticultura.

—No puedo garantizarte nada —susurré para no despertar al resto de la familia—. Lo mejor será que no hablemos de tú-ya-sabes-quién, porque si no… bueno… la fuente podría volver a ponerse en marcha.

—De todos modos, no podría soportar oír su nombre otra vez. ¿Qué te parece si por fin nos ponemos a hacer algo razonable, como, por ejemplo, buscar un tesoro?

Dormir tal vez habría sido algo razonable, pero, por desgracia, volvía a estar completamente desvelada.

—Por mí, podemos empezar a buscar, pero antes tengo que ir un momento a eliminar el té.

— ¿Quéééé? Señalé la puerta del baño.

—Ah, vale —dijo Jacob—. Te esperaré aquí.

El espejo del baño tenía mejor aspecto del que esperaba. Ni rastro de tuberculosis, por desgracia. Solo tenía los párpados algo hinchados, como si me hubiera pasado un poco con la sombra de ojos rosa.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido todo este rato, Jacob? —Pregunté cuando volví al salir al pasillo—. No habrás estado, por casualidad, en casa de…

— ¿De quién? —Preguntó Jacob con cara de indignación—. No me estarás preguntando por aquel cuyo nombre no puede pronunciarse…

—Hmmmm… sí.

Me moría de ganas de saber qué había hecho Edward esa noche. ¿Cómo estaría su herida del brazo? ¿Habría hablado con alguien sobre mí? Le habría dicho tal vez algo como: _"Todo esto es un gran malentendido. Claro que quiero a Isabella. Nunca he tratado de engañarla"_

—Ni hablar, no voy a caer en la trampa. —Jacob bajó aleteando de la lámpara y se posó en el suelo. Sentado ante mí, apenas me llegaba por encima de las rodillas—. Además, no he salido. He revisado a fondo toda la casa. Si alguien puede encontrar el tesoro, ese soy yo, aunque solo sea porque ninguno de vosotros es capaz de pasar a través de las paredes, o de revolver los cajones de la cómoda de tu abuela sin ser descubierto.

—Alguna ventaja tiene que tener ser invisible —dije yo, y renuncié a comentar que Jacob no podía revolver nada de nada, porque con sus zarpas fantasmales ni siquiera podía abrir un cajón. Ninguno de los espíritus que había conocido hasta el momento era capaz de mover objetos. Y la mayoría ni siquiera eran capaces de provocar una corriente de aire—. Supongo que ya sabes que no estamos buscando un tesoro, sino solo una indicación de mi abuelo que pueda servirnos de ayuda para saber algo más sobre este asunto.

—La casa está repleta de trastos en los que guardar tesoros, por no hablar de todos los posibles escondrijos —continuó Jacob sin inmutarse—. Las paredes del primer piso en parte son dobles, y en medio hay unos pasadizos estrechísimos que definitivamente no han sido pensados para gente con el culo gordo.

— ¿De verdad? —Nunca había visto esos pasadizos de los que hablaba—. ¿Y cómo se puede entrar?

—En la mayoría de las habitaciones las puertas han sido, sencillamente, empapeladas, pero aún hay una entrada en el armario empotrado de tu tía abuela y otra detrás del macizo aparador del comedor. Y en la biblioteca también hay una conexión con la escalera de la vivienda de El señor Marcus y otra que sube al segundo piso.

—Lo que explicaría por qué El señor Marcus siempre aparece como si saliera de la nada —murmuré yo.

—Y eso no es todo: en el gran tubo de la chimenea que corre junto a la pared divisoria con el número 83 hay una escalera por la que se puede trepar hasta el tejado. Desde la cocina ya no hay acceso, porque ahí la chimenea está tapiada, pero en el armario empotrado del final del pasillo del primer piso hay una trampilla lo bastante grande para que pase incluso Papá Noel. O vuestro siniestro mayordomo.

—O el deshollinador.

— ¡Y aún me falta el sótano! —Jacob hizo si no hubiera oído mi objeción—. ¿Ya saben vuestros vecinos que hay una puerta secreta que da a su casa? ¿Y qué bajo su sótano existe otro sótano más? Aunque quien quiera buscar algo allí no debe tener miedo de las arañas.

—Entonces será mejor que busquemos primero en otro sitio —dije rápidamente olvidándome por completo de susurrar.

—Si supiéramos que estamos buscando, naturalmente sería más sencillo. —Jacob se rascó la barbilla con la pata trasera—. Pero con lo poco que sabemos podría tratarse de cualquier cosa: el cocodrilo disecado del trastero de la escalera, la botella de whisky detrás de los libros de la biblioteca, el fajo de cartas del compartimento secreto del secreter de tu tía abuela, la caja metida en un hueco de la pared...

— ¿Una caja en la pared? —le interrumpí. Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, creo que has despertado a tu hermano —dijo. Giré sobre mí misma.

Mi hermano Seth, de doce años, estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación y se pasaba las manos por su revuelta cabellera pelirroja.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando, Bells?

—Es muy tarde —susurré—. Vuelve a la cama, Seth.

Seth me miró indeciso, y pude ver literalmente cómo se iba despabilando segundo a segundo.

— ¿Qué decías de una caja en la pared?

—Yo... quería buscarla, pero creo que será mejor que espere a que se haga de día.

— ¡Tonterías! —Exclamó Jacob—. Veo en la oscuridad tan bien como... una lechuza. Además, difícilmente vas a poder registrar la casa cuando todos estén despiertos, a no ser que quieras tener más compañía aún.

—Yo tengo una linterna —dijo Seth—. ¿Y qué hay dentro de la caja?

—No lo sé exactamente. —Reflexioné un momento—. Posiblemente algo del abuelito.

—Oh —dijo Seth interesado—. ¿Y dónde está escondida la caja? Miré a Jacob.

—La he visto colocada en una pared lateral del pasadizo secreto que hay detrás del hombre gordo con patillas montado a caballo —dijo Jacob—. Pero ¿quién va a esconder secretos... tesoros a estas alturas en una aburrida arca? El cocodrilo me parece mucho más prometedor. ¿Quién sabe con qué lo habrán rellenado? Yo voto por qué lo rajemos.

Como el cocodrilo y yo ya nos conocíamos de antes, me opuse a su propuesta.

—Primero miraremos en esa caja. Lo del hueco en la pared no suena nada mal.

— ¡Suena aburrido! —Berreó Jacob—. Probablemente, uno de tus antepasados escondió ahí el tabaco de pipa para que no lo vieran sus padres... —Por lo visto, se le había ocurrido una idea, porque de repente sonrió con malicia—. ¡O el cuerpo descuartizado de una criada insolente!

—La caja está en el pasadizo secreto detrás del cuadro del tatarabuelo Quil —le expliqué a Seth pero... Antes de que hubiera terminado la frase, mi hermano ya había dado media vuelta.

— ¡Voy corriendo a por mí linterna! — Lancé un suspiro.

— ¿Y ahora por qué suspiras otra vez? —Jacob puso los ojos en blanco—. No veo qué problema hay en que nos acompañe. Haré mi ronda rápidamente para asegurarme de que el resto de la familia sigue durmiendo —añadió desplegando las alas—. No queremos que la fisgona de tu tía nos sorprenda in fraganti cuando encontremos los diamantes, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué diamantes?

— ¡Piensa en positivo por una vez! —Jacob ya había salido volando—. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Diamantes o los restos putrefactos de la criada insolente? Todo es cuestión de actitud. Nos encontraremos ante el gordo del jamelgo.

— ¿Estás hablando con un fantasma?

Seth, que había vuelto a aparecer detrás de mí, apagó la luz del pasillo y encendió su linterna.

Asentí con la cabeza. Seth nunca había puesto en duda que podía ver fantasmas, todo lo contrario: a los cuatro años (yo tenía ocho) ya me defendía con vehemencia cuando alguien no quería creerme como la tía Carmen, por ejemplo, que siempre se indignaba cuando iba con nosotros a Harrods y yo me ponía a hablar con el simpático portero uniformado de los grandes almacenes, el señor Grizzle.

Como el señor Grizzle ya hacía cincuenta años que había muerto, naturalmente nadie podía comprender que me quedara allí parada y empezara a hablar sobre los Windsor (el señor Grizzle era un ferviente admirador de la reina) y sobre lo húmedo que era ese junio (el tiempo era el segundo tema favorito del señor Grizzle). Algunas personas se reían, otras encontraban que los niños tenían una fantasía "divina" (lo que la mayoría subrayaba revolviéndome el cabello) y otras sencillamente sacudían la cabeza, pero nadie se alteraba tanto como la tía Carmen.

Abochornada por mi conducta, mi tía acostumbraba tirar de mí, se ponía a maldecir cuando yo plantaba los pies en el suelo, decía que debería tomar ejemplo de Tanya (que, por cierto, ya por entonces era tan perfecta que no se le movía de sitio ni un pasador del pelo) y, lo más cruel de todo, me amenazaba con dejarme sin postre. Pero aunque sabía que cumpliría sus amenazas (y a mí me encantaban los postres en todas sus variantes, incluida la compota de ciruelas), no tenía valor para pasar ante el señor Grizzle fingiendo que no le veía.

En momentos así, Seth siempre trataba de ayudarme rogándole a la tía Carmen que me soltara porque el pobre señor Grizzle no tenía a nadie con quien charlar aparte de mí, y en cada ocasión la tía Carmen le dejaba fuera de combate con gran habilidad diciéndole con voz melosa: _"Ay, mi pequeño Seth, ¿cuándo entenderás que tu hermana solo quiere llamar la atención? ¡Los fantasmas no existen! ¿O es que ves a alguno por aquí?"._ Y al final Seth siempre se veía obligado a sacudir tristemente la cabeza y la tía Carmen podía sonreír con aire triunfal.

Sin embargo, el día en que mi tía decidió finalmente no volver a llevarnos a Harrods, Seth cambió sorprendentemente de táctica. Mi diminuto y mofletudo hermanito (¡era tan mono de pequeño, y tenía un ceceo tan encantador!) se plantó ante la tía Carmen y gritó: _"¿Sabes lo que acaba de decirme el señor Grizzle, tía Carmen? ¡Ha dicho que eres una bruja mala y frustrada!"._ Naturalmente, el señor Grizzle nunca hubiera dicho algo así (era demasiado educado y la tía Carmen demasiado buena clienta), pero la noche anterior mamá soltó algo parecido. Al oírlo, la tía Carmen apretó los labios y se largó pisando fuerte, llevándose consigo de la mano a Tanya.

Luego en casa hubo una discusión bastante fea con mi madre (mamá estaba enfadada porque habíamos tenido que encontrar el camino de vuelta solos, y a la tía Carmen le quedó claro como el agua que lo de la bruja "frustrada" había salido de labios de su hermana), y el resultado fue que ya no pudimos salir más de compras con la tía Carmen. Aunque la palabra "frustrada" se ha seguido utilizando entre nosotros hasta el día de hoy.

Más adelante, a medida que me iba haciendo mayor, dejé de contarle a todo el mundo que podía ver cosas que ellos no veían. Es lo más inteligente que se puede hacer si no quieres que te tomen por loca. Solo con mis hermanos y con Alice no tenía necesidad de disimular, porque ellos me creían. En el caso de mamá y la tía abuela Kate no estaba tan segura de eso, pero al menos ellas nunca se reían de mí. Como la tía Kate tenía visiones a intervalos irregulares, probablemente sabía muy bien cómo te sentías cuando nadie te creía.

— ¿Es simpático? —susurró Seth. El cono de luz de su linterna bailaba sobre los escalones.

— ¿Quién?

—Pues el fantasma.

—Sí —murmuré ateniéndome a la verdad.

— ¿Y qué aspecto tiene?

—Es bastante mono, pero él se considera un tipo peligroso.

Mientras bajábamos andando de puntillas hasta el segundo piso, que ocupaban la tía Carmen y Tanya, traté de describir a Jacob lo mejor que pude.

— ¡Qué guay! —Susurró Seth—. ¡Una mascota invisible! ¡Qué envidia me das!

— ¡Una mascota! Sobre todo, no se te ocurra decir eso cuando Jacob esté presente.

Casi esperaba oír los ronquidos de mi prima a través de la puerta del dormitorio, pero naturalmente Tanya no roncaba. Las personas perfectas no hacen ruidos desagradables mientras duermen.

—Escucha, Seth, son las tres y media de la noche y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela. Mamá me matará si descubre que no te he dejado dormir.

— ¡No estoy nada cansado! ¡Y no estaría bien que ahora me enviaras a la cama y siguieras sin mí! Dime, ¿qué escondió el abuelo?

—No tengo ni idea; tal vez un libro en el que me lo explica todo o una carta. El abuelito era el gran maestre de los Vigilantes. Lo sabía todo sobre mí y esa historia de los viajes en el tiempo, y también sabía que no era Tanya la que había heredado el gen, porque yo me encontré con él personalmente en el pasado y se lo expliqué.

— ¡Qué suerte tienes! —Susurró Seth, y añadió casi avergonzado—: La verdad es que yo apenas lo recuerdo. Solo me acuerdo de que siempre estaba de buen humor y de que no era nada estricto, justo lo contrario de Abue Sue. Además, siempre olía a caramelo y a hierbas raras.

—Eso era su tabaco de pipa. ¡Cuidado!

Llegué justo a tiempo de frenar a Seth. Ya habíamos pasado el segundo piso, pero en el tramo de escalera que llevaba al primer piso había unos cuantos peldaños traicioneros que crujían mucho. Al final había aprendido algo de repetidos paseos nocturnos a la cocina durante años. Rodeamos los puntos peligrosos y finalmente llegamos a la pintura del tatarabuelo Quil.

— ¡Muy bien, allá vamos!

Seth iluminó la cara de nuestro antepasado con la linterna.

— ¡Es una crueldad que llamara a su caballo Fat Annie! ¡El animal es súper esbelto, y en cambio él parece un cerdo bien cebado con barba!

—Sí, a mí también me lo parece.

Palpé por detrás del marco buscando la palanca que ponía en movimiento el mecanismo de la puerta secreta. Como siempre, se atrancaba un poco.

—Todos duermen como bebés. —Jacob aterrizó resoplando junto a nosotros en los escalones—. Todos menos El señor Marcus, que por lo visto padece de insomnio. Pero no os preocupéis, que no nos molestará: está sentado en la cocina ante un plato de salchichas de pollo frías mirando una película de Clint Eastwood.

—Perfecto.

Con el chirrido habitual, el cuadro giró hacia delante dejando paso a unos pocos escalones situados entre las paredes, que un metro y medio más allá acababan ante otra puerta más ancha. Esa puerta conducía al baño del primer piso, y por el otro lado estaba camuflada con un espejo que llegaba hasta el suelo. En otro tiempo a menudo pasábamos por ella solo para divertirnos (lo emocionante estaba en que nunca se podía saber si en ese momento alguien estaría utilizando el baño), pero nunca descubrimos para qué servía en realidad aquel pasadizo secreto. Tal vez simplemente a uno de nuestros antepasados le gustara la idea de poder desaparecer cuando quisiera del reservado.

— ¿Y dónde está la caja, Jacob? —pregunté.

—Ichquierda. Entre lach paredes. En la penumbra no podía distinguirlo bien, pero sonaba como si estuviera intentando sacarse algo de entre los dientes.

—El nombre de Jacob es de viejo —dijo Seth—. Yo le llamaría Jake. O Jakey. ¿Puedo coger yo la caja?

—Está a la izquierda —dije.

— ¿Cho un raro? —Dijo Jacob—. ¡Jake o Jakey! ¡Ni che te ocurra! Cho vengo de una larga echtirpe de poterosos daimones, y nuechtroch nombrech…

—Oye, ¿tienes algo en la boca?

Jacob masticó y escupió antes de decir:

—Ahora ya nada. Me he comido a esa paloma que dormía en el tejado. Estúpidas plumas.

— ¡Tú no puedes comer!

—No tiene ni idea de nada, pero siempre tiene que opinar de todo —dijo Jacob ofendido—. Y ni siquiera me concede el gusto de zamparme una palomita.

—Tú no puedes comer palomas —repetí—. Eres un espíritu.

— ¡Yo soy un daimon! ¡Puedo comer lo que me dé la gana! Una vez incluso me tragué a un cura enterito, con sotana y alzacuellos. ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de incrédula?

—Será mejor que vigiles si viene alguien.

— ¡Oye! ¿Es que no me crees?

Seth ya había bajado los escalones e iluminaba el muro con su linterna.

—No veo nada.

—Pues la caja está detrás de las piedras. En un hueco, cabeza hueca —dijo Jacob—. ¡Y yo no miento! Si digo que me he zampado una paloma, es que me he zampado una paloma.

—Está en un hueco detrás de las piedras —informé a Seth.

—Pues no da la sensación de que haya ninguna suelta.

Mi hermano pequeño se arrodilló en el suelo y empujó las piedras con las manos para ver si alguna cedía.

— ¡Hola! ¡Estoy hablando contigo! —dijo Jacob—. ¿Acaso me estás ignorando, niña llorica? —Y al ver que no respondía, gritó—: ¡Muy bien, de acuerdo, era una paloma fantasma! Pero vale igual.

— ¿Paloma fantasma? No me hagas reír. Aunque hubiera palomas fantasma (y yo no he visto nunca ninguna), tampoco podrías comértela: los espíritus no se pueden matar entre sí.

—Estas piedras están fijadas a prueba de bomba —informó Seth. Jacob resopló enojado.

—En primer lugar, también las palomas pueden decidir a veces quedarse en la tierra como espíritus, vete a saber por qué. Tal vez tengan alguna cuenta pendiente con un gato. En segundo lugar, ¡Explícame, por favor, cómo puedes distinguir a una paloma fantasma de las otras! Y en tercer lugar, su vida fantasmal se acaba cuando me las como. Porque yo no soy un espíritu corriente, sino (no sé cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo) un daimon. Es posible que no pueda hacer muchas cosas en vuestro mundo, pero en el mundo de los espíritus soy un tipo importante. ¿Cuándo vas a comprenderlo?

Seth volvió a ponerse de pie y asestó unas cuantas patadas a la pared.

—Imposible, no hay nada que hacer.

— ¡Chist, para! Haces demasiado ruido. —Asomé la cabeza al pasadizo y dirigí una mirada de reproche a Jacob—. Muy bien, fantástico, tipo importante, y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

— ¿Qué pasa? Yo no he dicho nada de piedras sueltas.

—Y, entonces, ¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta la caja?

La respuesta _"Con martillo y escarpa"_ era perfectamente lógica, solo que no fue Jacob quien la dio, sino El señor Marcus. Me quedé petrificada del susto. Ahí estaba, solo un metro por encima de mí. En la penumbra veía brillar la montura dorada de sus gafas de lechuza. Y sus dientes. ¿Era posible que estuviera sonriendo?

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Con la emoción, Jacob escupió un chorro de agua sobre la alfombra de la escalera—. Debe de haber inhalado las salchichas. O la película era una porquería. Sencillamente ya no se puede confiar en Clint Eastwood.

Lamentablemente, lo único que fui capaz de articular fue:

— ¿Q… qué?

—El martillo y la escarpa serían la elección correcta —repitió El señor Marcus con calma—. Pero propongo que dejemos la empresa para más tarde, aunque solo sea para no alterar la tranquilidad nocturna de los otros habitantes del edificio cuando usted saque el arca de su escondite. Ah, aquí está también señor Seth. —Miró hacia la luz de la linterna de Seth sin parpadear—. ¡Descalzo! Se resfriará andando así por la casa.

Él, por su parte, iba equipado con unas zapatillas y un elegante albornoz con un monograma bordado. M.V.

— ¿Cómo se ha enterado de que estamos buscando una caja? —preguntó Seth. Su tono de voz era bastante enérgico, pero por sus ojos dilatados pude ver que estaba tan espantado y desconcertado como yo. El señor Marcus se puso bien las gafas.

—Bueno, supongo que porque fui yo quien emparedé aquí esa "caja". En realidad, se trata de un arca con un trabajo de marquetería muy valioso, una antigüedad de principios del siglo XVIII que perteneció a su abuelo.

— ¿Y qué hay dentro? —pregunté, por fin capaz de articular otra vez con claridad. El señor Marcus me dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Habría sido del todo inapropiado por mi parte hacer esa pregunta. Simplemente me limité a esconder aquí el arca por encargo de su abuelo.

—Si cree que me lo voy a tragar... —dijo Jacob enfurruñado—. Este hombre mete la nariz en todas partes. Y se acerca sigilosamente por detrás cuando uno se siente a salvo después de haberle dejado ante un plato de salchichas. ¡Pero todo esto es por tu culpa, incrédula fuente ambulante! Si no me hubieras acusado de mentir, este insomne senil no habría podido sorprendernos.

—Desde luego, estaré encantado de ayudarles a volver a sacar el arca de aquí —continuó El señor Marcus—, pero sería preferible hacerlo hoy al atardecer, cuando su abuela y su tía se encuentren en la reunión de la sección femenina del Rotary Club. Por eso ahora les propongo que nos vayamos todos a la cama; al fin y al cabo, mañana tienen que ir a la escuela.

—Sí, claro —dijo Jacob—, y entretanto él saca ese trasto de la pared por su cuenta, y luego se hace con los diamantes y nos deja a nosotros unas cuantas nueces viejas en la caja. Ya sabemos cómo funciona esto.

—Tonterías —murmuré. Si esa hubiera sido la intención de El señor Marcus, habría podido hacerlo mucho antes, porque, aparte de él, nadie sabía de la existencia de la caja. Pero ¿qué demonios podía haber dentro para que el abuelito la hubiera hecho emparedar en su propia casa?

— ¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos? —preguntó Seth, adelantándose impertinentemente a la pregunta que yo ya tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Porque manejo muy bien el martillo y la escarpa —dijo El señor Marcus. Y bajando aún más el tono de voz, añadió—: Y porque, lamentablemente, su abuelo no puede estar aquí para apoyar a la señorita Isabella.

De pronto se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarme a llorar otra vez.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—No se alegre demasiado pronto. La llave del arca se ha... perdido. Y no sé si podré reunir el valor suficiente para maltratar una obra tan valiosa como esa con una palanqueta.

El señor Marcus suspiró.

— ¿Eso significa que no les dirá nada de esto a mamá y a mi abuela? —preguntó Seth.

—No si se van enseguida a la cama. —De nuevo vi brillar sus dientes en la penumbra antes de que se volviera para subir otra vez por la escalera—. Buenas noches. Traten de dormir un poco.

—Buenas noches, El señor Marcus —murmuramos Seth y yo.

—Viejo tunante —dijo Jacob—. ¡A partir de ahora no te voy a quitar los ojos de encima!

_ Cuando el círculo de la sangre se completa la eternidad fragua la piedra filosofal. Vestida de juventud surge una nueva fuerza que al elegido otorga un poder inmortal más cuando ascienda la duodécima estrella._

* * *

**Hola...La verdad no se por donde comenzar las disculpas, no tengo perdón ni de los angeles ni dioses, de verdad siento mucho mi ausencia pero creanme que estas fueron las peores dos semanas que jamas he vivido el colegio me tiene totalmente ocupada, tengo demasiadas actividades y responsabilidades, no tuve ni un minuto libre, los pocos que tenia los utilizaba para poder dormir, la verdad lo he pasado muy mal :/**

**Pero dejando de lado lo malo ¿Qué tal el capítulo? comenzamos la tercera y última parte de la historia, espero muchos Reviews, alertas y favoritos por parte de ustedes :D**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que estuvieron pendientes de mi retraso, de verdad valoro mucho su preocupacion ;)**

**Ahora Reviews XD**

**karolay28: Gracias por tu Review! Bueno que te digo, ojala que en esta última parte se aclaren todas las dudas que han dejado las otras dos partes :D Espero tu Review ;)**

**Cata D: Gracias por tu Review! Si chica eres la primera en dejar un Review en Esmeralda, Ojala cumpla tus expectativas, ¿Como te fue en los exámenes? La verdad yo también estoy con exámenes y tareas :/ Pero bueno, asi es la vida. Espero tu Review ;)**

**Connie 1: Gracias por tu Review! Chica me asustas O.o Pero si mueres (Cosa que espero no pase :D) no leas detrás de mi hombro solo dime y yo te dejo leer sin que estés escondida ;) Y sobre lo de Emily creo que yo también hubiera reaccionado así. Espero tu Review ;)**

** : Gracias por tu Review! Bueno la verdad espero que esta última parte responda todas tus dudas, a mi también me da lastima que sea la última parte pero bueno como dice "Todo lo bueno, tiene que acabar" y esta historia no es la excepción :D Espero Tu Review ;)**

**Anais: Gracias Por Tu Review! Perdon por la demora :/ pero de verdad hasta ahora es que pude tener un espacio para poderles subir el capitulo, me alegro mucho de que sigas la historia desde el principio y ojala que el final cumpla con tus expectativas ;) Espero tu Review ;)**

**LauryD: Gracias Por Tu Review! Chica no importa que te perdieras el estreno, lo que importa es que sigas fiel a la historia ;D Ademas no creo que estés loca, simplemente te gusta mucho la historia y eso es normal. Gracias por tu preocupación, de verdad siento mucho la demora pero...Bueno ya di las explicaciones arriba, Y pues como todas nos tocara esperar para saber que pasa con todos en la historia ;) Espero tu Review ;)**

**Ale74: Gracias por tu Review! Te entiendo perfectamente con lo de la confusión a mi también me paso en su momento, créeme es un gusto para mi adaptar la historia Espero tu Review ;)**

**Isa28: Gracias por tu Review! Creo que te va tocar esperar como a todo el todo para poder saber que tenían los papeles, Espero Tu Review ;)**

**soledadcullen: Gracias por tu Review! Comparto tus mismos sentimientos la verdad me da mucha pena Emily y Sam, pero bueno, nos toca esperar para saber que tenían los papeles y sobre la relación de Bella Y Edward. Espero tu Review ;)**

**Luciamy00: Gracias por tu Review! Bueno acerca de lo de la pelicula y el libro, La pelicula...Mmmm...El nombre esta en ruso así que ni idea el nombre mandame un PM y te mando el link, los libros tienen los mimos nombre, Rubí, Zafiro y Esmeralda, Espero tu Review ;)**

**Hadia: Gracias por tu Review! ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Siento mucho la demora. Espero Tu Review ;)**

**Kero-chan: Gracias por tu Review! De verdad sinto mucho la demora, pero bueno "Al mal tiempo buena cara" Espero tu Review ;)**

**Casi se me olvidaba, para aquella que sigue Divergente, les aviso que ya puede consegir el archivo PDF sin proteccion lo cual es un alivio :)**

******Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	4. Capítulo II

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_Salta, y deja que te crezcan alas en el camino hacia abajo. Ray Bradbury._

— ¿Y bien? —Nuestra compañera de clase Jessica se había plantado ante nosotras con los brazos en jarras bloqueándonos el paso hacia el primer piso.

Los alumnos, que tenían que apretujarse para pasar a nuestro lado, protestaron por el atasco, pero a Jessica le era indiferente. Mientras retorcía entre sus dedos la fea corbata del uniforme del Saint Lennox con expresión severa, nos preguntó:

—A ver, ¿cómo pensáis ir disfrazadas?

El fin de semana era su cumpleaños y nos había invitado a su fiesta de disfraces anual. Alice sacudió la cabeza, irritada.

— ¿Sabes que cada vez te comportas de forma más rara, Jess? Antes ya eras extraña, pero últimamente la cosa empieza a ser realmente extravagante. ¡La gente no pregunta a los invitados cómo se vestirán para su fiesta!

— ¡Exacto! A ver si al final tendrás que celebrarla sola.

Traté de escabullirme discretamente hacia la escalera, pero Jessica alargó la mano a la velocidad del rayo y me agarró del brazo.

—Cada año le doy un montón de vueltas a la cabeza para encontrar un tema interesante de verdad, y al final siempre aparece un aguafiestas que hace lo que le da la gana —dijo—. Solo hay que pensar en "El carnaval de los animales" y ¡en todos los que se clavaron una pluma en el pelo diciendo que representaban a una gallina! Sí, Bells, ya puedes poner cara de culpable. Sé muy bien de quién fue la idea.

—No todo el mundo tiene una madre aficionada a las máscaras de elefante de papel maché —dijo Alice mientras yo me limitaba a murmurar fastidiada "Tenemos que ir a clase".

Me contuve para no añadir que en ese momento me importaba un pito su fiesta; pero supongo que se me debía de notar en la cara, porque, en lugar de apartarse, Jessica me apretó el brazo con más fuerza.

— ¿Y os acordáis de "La fiesta playera de las Barbies"? —Jessica se estremeció visiblemente ante el simple recuerdo de aquella fiesta (y con razón, dicho sea de paso) y después respiró hondo antes de añadir—: Esta vez quiero ir sobre seguro. "Verde que te quiero verde" es un tema fabuloso y no dejaré que nadie me lo estropee. Para que os queda claro: la laca de uñas verde o un pañuelo verde no bastan.

— ¿Te apartarías si te pusiera un ojo morado? —gruñí—. Seguro que para cuando llegue la fiesta estará verde.

Jessica hizo como si no me hubiera oído.

—Yo, por ejemplo, iré de Eliza Doolittle, la florista victoriana. Sarah tiene un disfraz de pimiento verde genial (aunque no sé cómo lo hará cuando tenga que ir al lavabo). Mike va de prado florido, envuelto de la cabeza a los pies en césped artificial.

—Jess…

Por desgracia, se resistía a dejarse apartar a un lado.

—Y a Tanya una modista le está haciendo un vestido. Pero aún es un secreto de qué irá disfrazada. ¿No es verdad, Tanya?

Mi prima Tanya, encajada entre un montón de alumnos de primero, trató de detenerse, pero se vio empujada escaleras arriba por la multitud.

—Bueno, en realidad no es muy difícil de adivinar. Solo os diré: tul en siete tonos de diferentes de verde. Y si todo va bien, me presentaré acompañada del rey Oberón.

Tuvo que gritar la última frase por encima del hombro, y mientras la pronunciaba me miró y sonrió de un modo extraño. Ya lo había hecho antes en el desayuno, y había faltado poco para que le tirara un tomate a la cara.

—Bien por Tanya —dijo Jessica satisfecha—. Viene de verde y con compañía masculina. Esos son mis invitados preferidos.

La compañía masculina de Tanya no sería… No, imposible. Edward nunca se pegaría unas orejas puntiagudas. ¿O tal vez sí? Miré hacia Tanya, que se movía entre el tumulto como una reina. Se había sujetado su resplandeciente cabellera roja en una especie de peinado trenzado estilo retro, y todas las chicas de las clases inferiores la miraban con esa mezcla de aversión y admiración que solo puede provocar la pura envidia.

Probablemente al día siguiente el patio de la escuela estaría invadido de encantadores peinados retro.

—Bueno, ¿de qué y con quién vais a venir? —preguntó Jessica.

—De marcianas, oh, Jess, la mejor de las anfitrionas que imaginarse pueda —respondió Alice con un suspiro resignado—. Y lo de los acompañantes todavía es una sorpresa.

—Ah, muy bien. —Jessica me soltó el brazo—. Marcianas. No es bonito, pero sí original. Cuidado con cambiar de planes, ¡eh! —Sin despedirse, se alejó en busca de su siguiente víctima—. ¡Sara! ¡Hola! ¡Espera un momento! ¡Es por lo de mi fiesta!

— ¿De marcianas? —repetí yo mientras dirigía automáticamente la mirada hacia el nicho donde acostumbraba a encontrarse Laurent, el fantasma de la escuela. Pero el nicho estaba vacío.

—De alguna manera teníamos que deshacernos de ella —dijo Alice—. ¡Fiestas! Bah, ¿quién tiene tiempo para ocuparse de eso ahora?

— ¿He oído algo de una fiesta? Me apunto.

El hermano de Edward, Jasper, que había aparecido de repente por detrás, se coló entre nosotras dos, dándome el brazo y pasándole el otro a Alice por la cintura como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Llevaba la corbata anudada de un modo muy curioso. Y al fijarme con más detalle me di cuenta de que se había limitado a hacerse un nudo doble.

—Y yo que ya empezaba a pensar que a vosotros los ingleses no os iban las fiestas. No hay más que ver a qué hora cierran los pubs.

Alice se soltó con un movimiento enérgico.

—Me temo que voy a decepcionarte, pero la fiesta de disfraces anual de Jessica no tiene nada que ver con una fiesta de verdad. A no ser que te gusten las fiestas en que los padres vigilan el bufet para que nadie vierta alcohol en las bebidas o sobre el postre.

—Bueno, eso es verdad; pero siempre juegan con nosotros a juegos muuuy divertidos —defendí a los padres de Jessica—. Y la mayoría de las veces también son los únicos que bailan. —Miré de soslayo a Jasper y rápidamente volví la cabeza, porque su perfil se parecía demasiado al de su hermano—. Para ser sincera, me extraña que Jessica aún no te haya invitado.

—No, si lo ha hecho —Jasper suspiró—. Le dije que por desgracia ya había quedado. Odio las fiestas temáticas con disfraz obligatorio. Pero si hubiera sabido que vosotras también ibais…

Estaba pensando en ofrecerme a anudarle bien la corbata (las normas escolares eran bastante estrictas en ese sentido) cuando volvió a pasar el brazo por la cintura de Alice y dijo alegremente:

— ¿Le has explicado a Isabella que hemos localizado el tesoro de vuestro juego de señorios? ¿Ya lo ha encontrado?

—Sí —respondió Alice escuetamente. Y me fijé en que esta vez no se había soltado. — ¿Y cómo sigue el juego ahora, mignonne?

—En realidad no es ningún… —empecé a decir, pero Alice me interrumpió.

—Lo siento, Jasper, pero no puedes seguir jugando con nosotras —dijo fríamente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Vamos, eso no me parece muy deportivo, la verdad!

Yo tampoco lo encontraba deportivo. Al fin y al cabo, no estábamos jugando a ningún juego del que pudiéramos excluir al pobre Jasper.

—Alice solo quiere decir que…

Alice volvió a interrumpirme.

—Mira, resulta que a veces la vida no es nada deportiva —dijo más fríamente aún si cabe—. Puedes darle las gracias a tu hermano por eso. Como estoy seguro de que sabes, en este "juego" estamos en bandos distintos. Y no podemos arriesgarnos a que le des alguna información a Edward, que, dicho sea de paso, es un ce… no es una persona de nuestro agrado que digamos.

— ¡Alice! — ¿Se había vuelto loca o qué?

— ¿Perdón? ¿Esta búsqueda del tesoro tiene algo que ver con mi hermano y los viajes en el tiempo? —preguntó Jasper parándose en seco—. ¿Y puedo preguntar qué os ha hecho Edward en realidad?

—Ahora no te hagas el sorprendido —dijo Alice—. Supongo que Edward y tú hablaréis de todo.

Me hizo un giño, y yo me quedé mirándola perpleja, incapaz de reaccionar.

— ¡Pues no, no lo hacemos! —gritó Jasper—. ¡Apenas tenemos tiempo para hablar! Edward siempre está fuera, ocupado con sus misiones secretas. Y cuando está en casa, se pasa el tiempo rumiando inclinado sobre sus documentos secretos o mirando agujeros secretos en el techo. O pero aún: Tanya se deja caer por el piso y me pone de los nervios con ese continuo ir y venir arreglando cosas. —Ponía tal cara de pena que me vinieron ganas de abrazarlo, sobre todo cuando añadió en voz baja—: Pensaba que seríamos amigos. Ayer por la tarde tuve la sensación de que realmente nos entendíamos bien.

Alice (o tal vez debería decir "mi amiga la nevera") se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Sí, ayer estuvo bien. Pero para ser sincera, apenas nos conocemos. De modo que en realidad no se puede hablar de una amistad.

—De manera que solo me has utilizado para encontrar las coordenadas —dijo Jasper, y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, probablemente con la esperanza de que ella lo desmintiera.

—Como ya he dicho, la vida no siempre es deportiva. —Era evidente que para Alice se había acabado la discusión. Mi amiga me estiró del brazo y dijo—: Bella, tenemos que darnos prisa. Hoy la señorita Victoria reparte los temas para las exposiciones, y no quiero tener que ponerme a investigar sobre la expansión del delta del Ganges oriental…

Me volví y miré a Jasper. Estaba muy serio y como aturdido. Cuando trató de meterse las manos en los bolsillos, descubrió que los pantalones del uniforme del Saint Lennox no tenían bolsillos.

— ¡Ali, mira qué has hecho! —le dije.

—… ni tampoco sobre grupos étnicos con nombre impronunciables.

La agarré del brazo, como antes Jessica lo había hecho conmigo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, cielo? —susurré—. ¿Por qué has cargado de ese modo contra Jasper? ¿Forma parte de un plan que aún no conozco?

—Solo soy prudente. —Alice desvió la mirada hacia el tablón de anuncios—. ¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Unas prácticas nuevas, diseño de joyas! Y a propósito de joyas —se metió la mano dentro de la blusa y sacó una cadenita—, mira, llevo la llave que me trajiste de tu viaje en el tiempo como colgante. ¿No te parece guay? Les digo a todos que es la llave de mi corazón.

Su maniobra de distracción no funcionó conmigo.

—Alice, Jasper no tiene la culpa de que su hermano sea un cerdo. Y le creo cuando dice que no sabe nada de los secretos de Edward. Es nuevo en Inglaterra y en la escuela no conoce a nadie…

—Seguro que encontrará a un montón de gente nueva que estará encantada de ocuparse de él. —Alice seguía mirando tercamente hacia el tablón de anuncios. En su nariz bailaban las pecas—. Ya verás cómo mañana me habrá olvidado y llamará mirnonne a otra.

—Sí, pero… —Y entonces vi el revelador enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y tuve una inspiración—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Tú forma de comportante no tiene nada que ver con Edward! ¡Solo te da miedo enamorarte de Jasper!

—Tonterías. ¡No es para nada mi tipo!

Ajá. No hacía falta que dijera más. Al fin y al cabo, yo era su mejor amiga y la conocía desde hacía una eternidad. Y, además, con su respuesta no hubiera conseguido despistar ni a Jessica.

—Vamos, Ali. ¿A quién quieres engañar? —dije riendo.

Por fin Alice apartó la mirada de los anuncios y me dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

— ¡Y qué importa si es así! Por el momento no podemos permitirnos padecer un reblandecimiento cerebral hormonal al mismo tiempo. Ya es suficiente con que una de las dos no se encuentre en plena posesión de sus facultades mentales.

—Muchas gracias.

— ¡Es que es verdad! Como solamente estás preocupada por Edward, sencillamente no eres consciente de la gravedad de la situación. Necesitas que te ayude alguien que pueda pensar con claridad, y esa soy yo. No me dejaré engatusar por ese francés, eso lo tengo muy claro.

— ¡Oh, Ali! —En un arranque de emoción le eché los brazos al cuello. Nadie, nadie en el mundo tenía una amiga tan maravillosa, loca e inteligente como Les—. Sería terrible que por mi culpa tuvieras que renunciar a estar felizmente enamorada.

—Ahora no vuelvas a empezar con tus exageraciones —replicó, y me sopló al oído—: Si se parece aunque solo sea un poco a su hermano, me habría roto el corazón en una semana a más tardar.

— ¿Y qué? —Dije dándole un cachete—. ¡Es de mazapán, y siempre se le puede volver a dar forma!

—No te burles. Los corazones de mazapán son una metáfora de la que estoy muy orgullosa.

—Sí, claro. Algún día saldrás citada en los calendarios de todo el mundo —dije—. _"Los corazones no se pueden partir de ningún modo porque son de mazapán"._ Brillante metáfora de la eminente Alice Brandon.

—Por desgracia es falso —dijo una voz junto a nosotras. La voz pertenecía a nuestro profesor de inglés, El señor James, que también esa mañana parecía demasiado guapo para ser un profesor.

_"¿Y usted qué puede saber sobre la naturaleza de los corazones femeninos?"_, me hubiera gustado preguntarle, pero con El señor James era mejor contenerse. Igual que a la señorita Victoria, le gustaba repartir deberes extra sobre temas exóticos, y por más relajado que pareciera, sabía que también podía ser implacable.

— ¿Y qué es lo que es falso, si puede saberse? —preguntó Alice olvidando toda prudencia. El señor James nos miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Creía que ya habíamos comentado suficientemente las diferencias entre metáforas, comparaciones, símbolos e imágenes. Por mí podéis incluir la expresión del corazón roto entre las metáforas, pero el mazapán es claramente

¿Qué? ¿A quién demonios podía interesarle aquello? ¿Y desde cuándo la clase empezaba en el pasillo?

—Un símbolo… ¿una comparación? —pregunté. El señor James asintió.

—Aunque una bastante mala —dijo sonriendo. Y luego volvió a ponerse serio—. Pareces cansada, Isabella.

Toda la noche tendida en la cama dando vueltas a la cabeza sin poder dormir y sin entender qué le pasa al mundo, ¿no es cierto? ¡Pero bueno! Eso no era en absoluto cosa suya, ¿no? Y también podía guardarse su tono compasivo. Suspiró.

—Supongo que todo esto te viene un poco grande. —Empezó a jugar con el anillo que le acreditaba como miembro de los Vigilantes—. Lo que era de esperar, claro. Tal vez el doctor White debería prescribirte alguna cosa que al menos te ayudara a descansar. El señor James respondió a mi mirada de enojo con una sonrisa de ánimo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al aula.

— ¿He oído mal o El señor James acaba de proponer que me administren un somnífero? —le pregunté a Alice—. Inmediatamente después de afirmar que tenía un aspecto horrible.

— ¡Sí, seguro que eso le iría muy bien! —resopló Alice—. Durante el día, una marioneta de los Vigilantes y, por la noche, drogada, para que no se te ocurran ideas tontas. Pero no lo permitiremos —Enérgicamente se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Le demostraremos a esa gente que te han infravalorado de una forma vergonzosa.

— ¿Eh? —exclamé, pero Alice me dirigió una mirada ferozmente decidida y anunció: —Trazar plan maestro, en primer descanso, lavabo de las chicas.

—A sus órdenes —dije. Lo cierto es que El señor James no tenía razón: en absoluto parecía cansada (lo había comprobado varias veces en los descansos en el lavabo de chicas), y extrañamente tampoco me sentía así.

Después de nuestra operación nocturna en busca del tesoro me había vuelto a dormir bastante rápido y no había tenido pesadillas. E incluso es posible que hubiera soñado algo bonito, porque en los segundos mágicos entre el sueño y la vigilia me había sentido confiada y llena de esperanza.

Aunque al despertarme, los tristes hechos me había devuelto a la realidad, siendo el primero de todos ellos: _"Edward ha estado simulando todo el tiempo"._ De todas formas, un poco de ese estado de ánimo esperanzado había superado la prueba de la vigilia; tal vez porque por fin había conseguido dormir unas horas seguidas, o tal vez simplemente porque en mi sueño había comprendido que la tuberculosis hoy día tiene curación; o tal vez es que sencillamente mis glándulas lacrimales estaban vacías.

— ¿Crees que Edward había planeado simular que estaba enamorado de mí, pero que luego, contra su voluntad, podríamos decir, se ha enamorado de mí de verdad? —le pregunté prudentemente a Alice mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas después de clase. Durante toda la mañana había evitado el tema para mantener la cabeza clara mientras trazábamos nuestro plan maestro, pero ahora tenía que hablar de aquello o iba a reventar.

—Sí —dijo Alice después de dudar un momento.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Tal vez fuera eso lo que quería decirte ayer con tanta urgencia. En las películas siempre son tan emocionantes esos malentendidos artificiales que tienen que mantener la tensión antes del final feliz y que en realidad podrían eliminarse solo con un poco de comunicación.

— ¡Exacto! Es el momento en que tú siempre gritas: "¡Pero díselo de una vez, cretina!"

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero en las películas siempre se interpone algo o alguien. El perro ha mordido el cable del teléfono, la perversa antagonista no le pasa la noticia, la madre le explica que su hija se ha trasladado a California… ¡ya sabes lo que quiero decir! —Me pasó su cepillo del pelo y me examinó con atención—. ¿Sabes?, cuanto más lo pienso, más improbable me parece que no se haya enamorado de ti.

Me sentí tan aliviada que se me empañaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—En ese caso seguiría siendo un cerdo, pero… creo que podría perdonárselo.

—Yo también —dijo Alice, y me dirigió una sonrisa radiante—. Tengo rímel resistente al agua y brillo de labios, ¿quieres?

Bueno, de todas formas no me haría ningún daño. Otra vez fuimos las últimas en salir de la clase. Me sentía de tan buen humor que Alice se sintió obligada a darme un codazo en las costillas.

—No es que quiera estropear tu entusiasmo, pero también podría ser que estuviéramos equivocadas y que hayamos visto demasiadas películas románticas.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dije—. Oh, ahí está Laurent.

Miré a mí alrededor. La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban saliendo, de modo que quedaban pocos que pudieran extrañarse de ver cómo le hablaba a un nicho de la pared.

— ¡Hola, Laurent!

—Buenos días, señorita Isabella.

Como siempre, llevaba una levita floreada, pantalones de media pierna y medias de color blanco crema. Sus pies estaban embutidos en unos zapatos de brocado con hebillas plateadas y su pañuelo del cuello estaba anudado de un modo tan artístico y complicado que era imposible que hubiera podido hacérselo él mismo. Lo más chocante era la peluca rizada, la capa de polvos en la cara y las pecas pegadas, que, por razones difíciles de entender, él llamaba "parchecitos embellecedores". Sin todos esos complementos y vestido con ropa actual, Laurent probablemente habría podido pasar por un joven bastante atractivo.

— ¿Dónde te has metido esta mañana, Laurent? Habíamos quedado en el segundo descanso, ¿no te acuerdas?

Laurent sacudió la cabeza.

—Odio esta fiebre. Y no me gusta este sueño; aquí es todo tan… ¡feo! —Suspiró profundamente y señaló el techo—. Me pregunto qué clase de patanes han cubierto de pintura los frescos. Mi padre pagó una fortuna por ellos. Me encanta la pastora del medio; está pintada con excepcional maestría, aunque mi madre siempre dice que debería llevar un poco más de ropa. —Con expresión malhumorada, me miró a mí y luego a Alice, dedicando especial atención a las faldas plisadas de nuestro uniforme escolar y a nuestras rodillas—. ¡Si supiera cómo van vestidas las personas en mi sueño febril, se quedaría realmente horrorizada! Sin ir más lejos yo lo estoy. Nunca en mi vida habría pensado que podía tener una imaginación tan depravada.

Por lo visto, Laurent tenía un día especialmente malo. Suerte que Jacob (¡al que Laurent odiaba!) había preferido quedarse en casa (según él, para mantener controlado el tesoro y a El señor Marcus, aunque yo sospechaba que en realidad quería volver a mirar por encima del hombro de mi tía abuela mientras leía. Por lo visto, el best-seller de la tía Kate le tenía enganchado).

— ¡Depravada! Qué cumplido más encantador, Laurent —dije con benevolencia.

Hacía tiempo que había renunciado a explicarle a Laurent que no estaba soñando, sino que desde hacía unos doscientos treinta años estaba muerto, porque suponía que a nadie le gusta escuchar algo así.

—Hace un rato el doctor Barrow me ha vuelto a practicar una sangría, e incluso he podido beber unos sorbos de agua —continuó—. Confiaba en soñar otra cosa esta vez, pero… en fin, aquí estoy de nuevo.

—Y yo estoy encantada de verte —repliqué cordialmente—. Te echaría mucho de menos, ¿sabes?

Laurent se esforzó en sonreír.

—Bueno, mentiría si dijera que yo no os llevo también, de algún modo, en mi corazón. ¿Debemos continuar ahora con las clases de modales?

—Por desgracia, no tenemos tiempo. Pero podemos quedar mañana, ¿de acuerdo? —En la escalera me volví de nuevo hacia él—. Por cierto, Laurent, ¿en septiembre del año 1782, cuál era tu caballo favorito?

Dos chicos que empujaban una mesa con un proyector por el pasillo se detuvieron, y Alice soltó una risita cuando me preguntaron a coro: "¿Es a mí?".

— ¿En septiembre del año pasado? —Preguntó Laurent—. Héctor, naturalmente. Siempre será mi caballo favorito. El alazán más soberbio que te puedas imaginar.

— ¿Y cuál es tu comida preferida?

Los chicos del proyector me miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Y también Laurent arrugó la frente.

— ¿Qué clases de preguntas son esas? En este momento no tengo ningún apetito.

—Bueno, no corre prisa. Dejémoslo para mañana. Hasta luego, Laurent.

—Me llamo Eric, pirada —dijo uno de los chicos, y el otro sonrió y dijo—: Y yo soy Adam, ¡pero, oye, no me importa que me llames Laurent!

Les ignoré y cogí a Alice del brazo.

— ¡Fresas! —gritó Laurent mientras nos íbamos—. ¡Mi comida favorita son las fresas!

— ¿De qué iba todo eso? —me preguntó Alice mientras bajábamos.

—Si me encuentro con Laurent en el baile, quiero prevenirle contra el virus de la viruela —le expliqué—. Acaba de cumplir veintiún años. Demasiado joven para morir, ¿no te parece?

—Me pregunto si es correcto inmiscuirse —dijo Alice—. Ya sabes: el destino, la predestinación y todas esas cosas.

—Sí, pero algún motivo tiene que haber para que siga merodeando por aquí como espíritu. Tal vez mi destino sea ayudarle.

— ¿Y por qué tienes que ir a ese baile? —preguntó Alice. Me encogí de hombros.

—Supuestamente, el Conde Vulturi lo determinó así en esos chalados Anales. Para conocerme mejor o algo parecido.

— ¿O algo parecido? —dijo Alice enarcando las cejas. Suspiré.

—Sea como sea, el baile se celebra en septiembre de 1782, pero Laurent no se pondrá enfermo hasta el año 1783. Si consigo prevenirle, podría, por ejemplo, irse al campo cuando estalle la enfermedad. O al menos mantenerse a distancia de ese lord no-sé-qué. ¿Por qué sonríes así?

— ¿Quieres decirle que vienes del futuro y que sabes que dentro de poco se infectará de viruela? ¿Y cómo demostración le dirás el nombre de su caballo favorito?

—Sí, bueno… El plan aún no está del todo maduro.

—Sería mejor una vacuna —dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta del patio—. Aunque de todos modos, no creo que resulte nada fácil.

—Supongo que no. Pero ¿qué hay que sea fácil en estos días? —dije, y lancé un gemido—: ¡Maldita sea!

Tanya se encontraba junto a la limusina que esperaba llevarme, como cada día, al cuartel general de los Vigilantes, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: que volverían a torturarme con los minués, las reverencias y el sitio de Gibraltar, todos ellos conocimientos muy útiles para un baile en el año 1782, al menos en opinión de los Vigilantes. Sin embargo, curiosamente todo eso me resultaba indiferente, tal vez porque ya estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en mi siguiente encuentro con Edward. Alice entornó los ojos.

— ¿Quién es ese fulano que está junto a Tanya? Señaló al pelirrojo señor Carstairs, un adepto de primer grado que, aparte de por su título, se distinguía sobre todo por su capacidad para ponerse rojo como un tomate. El señor Carstairs estaba de pie junto a Tanya con la cabeza gacha. Le expliqué a Alice quién era.

—Creo que Tanya le da miedo —añadí—, pero de algún modo también la encuentra fabulosa.

Tanya, que nos había visto, me hizo señas para que me acercara. Parecía bastante nerviosa.

—Desde el punto de vista cromático-capilar, al menos, encajan de maravilla —dijo Alice, y me abrazó—. Mucha suerte. Piensa en todo lo que hemos hablado. Y sé prudente. ¡Y, por favor, haz una foto del tal señor Giordano!

—Giordano, Giordano a secas, si no te importa —dije imitando la voz nasal de mi profesor—. Hasta la noche.

—Ah, Bells, no se lo pongas demasiado fácil a Edward, ¿vale?

— ¡Por fin, ya era hora! —me chilló Tanya cuando llegué junto al coche—. Hace una eternidad que esperamos. Todos nos están mirando.

—Como si eso te molestara. Hola, señor Carstairs, ¿cómo está?

—Hummm… Bien. Hummm… ¿Y usted?

Ya estaba rojo como un pimiento. El pobre el señor Carstairs me daba pena. Yo también tenía tendencia a sonrojarme, pero a él no solo le subía la sangre a las mejillas, sino que también las orejas y el cuello se le ponían del color de un tomate maduro. ¡Era algo horripilante!

—Magníficamente —dije, aunque me habría gustado ver la cara que ponía si hubiera contestado "hecha una mierda". El El señor Carstairs mantuvo la puerta del coche abierta para que entráramos; Tanya se instaló graciosamente en el asiento trasero y yo me dejé caer en el asiento que había frente a ella. El coche se puso en movimiento.

Tanya empezó a mirar por la ventanilla y yo me quedé contemplando el vacío, reflexionando sobre si sería mejor adoptar un aire frío y ofendido, o marcadamente amable pero indiferente, cuando me encontrara con Edward. Me disgustaba no haberlo discutido antes con Alice. Cuando la limusina ya subía hacia el Strand, Tanya dejó de mirar fuera y se puso a mirarse las uñas. Luego levantó la mirada de improviso, me examinó de arriba abajo y me preguntó desafiante:

— ¿Con quién irás a la fiesta de Jessica?

Era evidente que buscaba guerra, suerte que ya estábamos llegando: la limusina giraba para entrar en el aparcamiento de la Crown Office Road.

—Bueno, aún no he podido decidirme, no sé si iré con la rana Gustavo o con Shrek, si tiene tiempo. ¿Y tú?

—Edward quería ir conmigo —dijo Tanya, y me observó expectante. Estaba claro que quería ver cuál era mi reacción.

—Muy amable por su parte —dije cortésmente, y sonreí. La verdad es que no me costó demasiado, porque a esas alturas estaba bastante segura en lo que respectaba a Edward.

—Pero la verdad es que no sé si debería aceptar su invitación —suspiró Tanya, pero su mirada se mantuvo alerta—. Seguro que se sentirá terriblemente incómodo entre todos esos críos. Siempre se está quejando de los ingenuos e inmaduros que son algunos adolescentes…

Durante una fracción de segundo consideré la posibilidad de que tal vez estuviera diciendo la verdad y no quisiera solo molestarme. Pero aunque fuera así, no pensaba darle la satisfacción de ver que lo que había dicho me afectaba, de modo que asentí comprensivamente con la cabeza y le respondí:

—Siempre podrá disfrutar de tu madura e inteligente compañía, Tanya, y si eso no le basta, también puede discutir con señor Stanley sobre las consecuencias fatales del consumo del alcohol entre los jóvenes.

El coche frenó y aparcó en una de las plazas reservadas ante la casa en que la sociedad secreta de los Vigilantes tenía su sede desde hacía siglos. El chófer apagó el motor y en el mismo instante el señor Carstairs saltó del asiento del acompañante. Me adelanté a él muy poco y abrí yo misma la puerta. A esas alturas ya sabía demasiado bien cómo debía de sentirse la reina: la gente ni siquiera te cree capaz de salir sola de un coche. Cogí la cartera, salí afuera ignorando la mano que me tendía señor Carstairs, y dije tan alegremente como pude:

—Y, además, diría que el verde es el color favorito de Edward.

¡Bien! Aunque Tanya no movió ni una pestaña, ese round había sido claramente mío. Por eso después de dar unos pasos y de asegurarme de que nadie me estaba mirando, me permití una pequeñísima sonrisa triunfal… que inmediatamente se me borró: Edward estaba sentado al sol en la escalera de entrada al cuartel general de los Vigilantes. ¡Estúpida de mí! Estaba tan concentrada tratando de encontrar una réplica brillante para Tanya que no me había fijado en lo que tenía alrededor. El bobo corazón de mazapán de mi pecho no sabía si encogerse de angustia o palpitar de alegría.

Cuando nos vio, Edward se levantó y se dio unas palmaditas en los vaqueros para sacudirse el polvo. Aminoré el paso mientras trataba de decidir cómo debía comportarme frente a él. Con el labio inferior temblándome, seguramente la representación de la variante "amable pero marcadamente indiferente" no sería demasiado creíble.

Y por desgracia, ante la imperiosa necesidad que sentía de lanzarme a sus brazos, tampoco la variante "fría por enfado más que justificado" parecía realizable. De modo que me mordí el labio inferior y traté de adoptar una expresión lo más neutra posible. Al acercarme vi con cierta satisfacción que también Edward se mordía el labio inferior y además parecía bastante nervioso. Aunque iba sin afeitar y daba la impresión de que se había limitado a peinarse los rizos castaños con los dedos, si es que lo había hecho, de nuevo me sentí fascinada al contemplarle.

Me detuve al pie de la escalera, indecisa, y durante unos segundos los dos nos miramos directamente a los ojos, hasta que él desvió la mirada hacia la fachada de la casa de enfrente y la saludó con un "Hola". En todo caso, yo no me sentí interpelada, pero Tanya, en cambio, pasó a mi lado, subió los escalones, le pasó el brazo por el cuello y le besó la mejilla.

— ¡Eh!, hola —dijo. Tengo que admitir que ese saludo era mucho más elegante que quedarse petrificada mirándole estúpidamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mi conducta, por lo visto, había sido interpretada por el señor Carstairs como una señal de debilidad, porque me preguntó:

— ¿Quiere que le lleve la cartera, señorita?

—No, gracias, puedo yo.

Hice de tripas corazón, agarré la cartera con fuerza y me puse en movimiento. En lugar de echarme el pelo hacia atrás y pasar rápidamente junto a Edward y Tanya con la mirada fija al frente, subí por la escalera con la energía de un caracol reumático. Posiblemente, Alice y yo nos habíamos pasado de la raya con lo de las películas románticas, pensé. Pero justo en ese momento Edward apartó a Tanya y me cogió del brazo.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Bella? —preguntó. Casi se me doblaron las rodillas del alivio.

—Claro.

El El señor Carstairs iba cambiando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra, impaciente por seguir adelante.

—Ya vamos con un poco de retraso —murmuró, y las orejas se le encendieron.

—Tiene razón —susurró Tanya—. Bells tiene clase antes de elapsar y ya sabes cómo se pone Giordano cuando le hacen esperar. —No sé cómo pudo conseguirlo, pero su risa argentina sonó realmente auténtica—. ¿Vienes, Bells?

—Estará ahí dentro de diez minutos —dijo Edward.

— ¿No podéis dejarlo para más tarde? Giordano es…

— ¡He dicho que dentro de diez minutos!

El tono de Edward superó la frontera entre la buena y la mala educación, y el señor Carstairs parecía francamente asustado. Y yo también, supongo. Tanya se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —dijo, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás alejándose muy digna. A ella sí que le salía perfecto. El El señor Carstairs la siguió rápidamente. Después de que los dos hubieran desaparecido en el vestíbulo, Edward pareció haber olvidado lo que quería decirme. Volvió a mirar fijamente la estúpida fachada de la casa de enfrente y se frotó la nuca con la mano como si tuviera una contractura. Finalmente los dos cogimos aire al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo va tu brazo? —pregunté, y en el mismo instante Edward dijo:

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Los dos sonreímos, y Edward contestó:

—Mi brazo va de maravilla.

Por fin volvió a mirarme. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esos ojos! Se me volvieron a aflojar las rodillas y me alegré de que el el señor Carstairs no estuviera allí.

—Bella, siento muchísimo todo esto. Yo… me he portado de un modo totalmente irresponsable sin que te lo merecieras. —Parecía tan desgraciado que casi no lo podía soportar—. Anoche te llamé unas cien veces al móvil, pero siempre estaba ocupado.

Pensé en si no debería zanjar el asunto lanzándome directamente a sus brazos; pero Alice había dicho que no debía ponérselo demasiado fácil, de modo que me limité a enarcar las cejas y esperé a que siguiera.

—No quería hacerte daño, por favor, créeme —dijo con voz ronca—. Parecías tan terriblemente triste y decepcionada anoche…

—Tampoco fue tan malo —dije en voz baja (una mentira disculpable, en mi opinión; tampoco iba a refregarle por las narices las lágrimas vertidas y mi urgente deseo de morir de tuberculosis) —. Solo estaba… me dolió un poco… — ¡De acuerdo, esa sí que era la mentira del siglo!— Tener que pensar que por tu parte todo había sido fingido: los besos, tu declaración de amor…

Me callé, un poco cortada. Edward parecía aún más desolado que antes si cabe.

—Te prometo que nunca volverá a pasar algo así.

¿Qué quería decir exactamente? No acababa de entender adónde quería ir a parar.

—Bueno, claro ahora que lo sé, ya no funcionaría —dije en un tono un poco más enérgico—. Entre nosotros, el plan, de todos modos, era una estupidez. Las personas enamoradas no son más fáciles de influenciar que las otras. ¡Al contrario! Con todas esas hormonas nunca se sabe qué será lo siguiente que hagan. —Yo era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

—Pero por amor se hacen las cosas que de otro modo nunca se harían. —Edward levantó la mano, como si quisiera acariciarme la mejilla, pero enseguida la dejó caer de nuevo—. Cuando se quiere a alguien, de repente el otro es más importante que uno mismo —Si no le hubiera conocido, habría dicho que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. Uno se sacrifica por el otro...: supongo que eso es lo que el conde quería decir.

—Pues yo creo que el buen hombre no tiene ni idea de lo que habla —dije con desdén—. Si me lo preguntas, te diré que el amor no es precisamente su especialidad, y sus conocimientos de la psique femenina son… ¡deplorables!

_"Y ahora bésame, quiero saber si la barba pica."_ Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Edward.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dijo, y respiró hondo, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima—. En todo caso, estoy contento de que lo hayamos aclarado. En adelante podremos seguir siendo buenos amigos, ¿verdad?

¡¿Cómo?!

— ¿Buenos amigos? —repetí estupefacta. De repente tenía la boca seca.

—Buenos amigos que saben que pueden confiar el uno en el otro —dijo Edward—. Y ahora más que nunca es muy importante que confíes en mí.

Hasta el cabo de uno o dos segundos no se abrió paso en mi mente la idea de que, en algún momento de esa conversación, los dos habíamos tomado caminos diferentes. Lo que Edward había tratado de decirme no era: "_Por favor, perdóname, te quiero",_ sino _"¿Por qué no podemos seguir siendo buenos amigos?"._ Y cualquier idiota sabe que son dos cosas totalmente distintas. Eso significaba que él no se había enamorado de mí. Significaba que Alice y yo habíamos visto demasiadas películas románticas. Significaba…

— ¡Cerdo asqueroso! —grité, presa de una rabia ciega e incontrolable; estaba tan furiosa que me costaba articular palabra—. ¡Cómo se puede ser tan desgraciado! Un día me besas y me aseguras que te has enamorado de mí, y al siguiente dices que sientes ser un asqueroso embustero pero que quieres que confíe en ti.

Edward comprendió que habíamos estado hablando cada uno de cosas distintas, y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Bella…

— ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que me avergüenzo de cada una de las lágrimas que he derramado por ti! —Quería decirlo a gritos, pero fracasé estrepitosamente—. ¡Y no creas que han sido tantas! —alcancé a vociferar.

— ¡Bella! —Edward trató de cogerme la mano—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento tanto. Yo no quería… ¡por favor!

¿Por favor? Le miré furiosa. ¿No se daba cuenta de que solo lo estaba empeorando aún más? ¿Creía que con esa mirada de cordero degollado iba a cambiar algo? Quise dar media vuelta, pero Edward me retuvo por la muñeca.

—Bella, escúchame. ¡Nos esperan tiempos difíciles, y es importante que nos mantengamos unidos tú y yo! Yo… me gustas de verdad y quiero que… —confiaba en que no fuera a soltarme otra vez la maldita frasecita, pero eso fue justamente lo que hizo— seamos amigos. ¿No lo comprendes? Solo si podemos confiar el uno en el otro…

Me solté bruscamente.

— ¿De verdad crees que voy a querer tener por amigo a alguien como tú? —Había vuelto a recuperar mi voz, y esta vez sonó tan fuerte que las palomas del tejado salieron volando—. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que significa la amistad!

Y de pronto todo resultó muy fácil: me eché el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento enérgico, me di media vuelta y me marché caminando con paso decidido.

* * *

**Hola, bueno chicas de verdad siento mucho la demora pero esta vez no tiene que ver con el colegio (O bueno no completamente) resulta que mi abuelito falleció el pasado Domingo y eso me tiene muy mal :'( sobre todo por que este Domingo es mi cumpleaños y sera el primer cumpleaños sin el, Pero bueno como muchos han dicho ese es el ciclo de la vida pero de verdad duele mucho.**

**Por otro lado ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguien mas quiere matar a Edward? ¿Amigos, encerio? cuando yo lei eso casi tiro el computador de la rabia :$ Espero Reviews ;)**

**Como recompenza por mi falta por casi dos semanas les dejo este capítulo hoy, mañana les subo otro el domingo...¡DOS! ¿Qué les parece?**

**Ahora a responder Reviews :D**

**Laury D:**** Jjajajaaja si el señor Marcus da un poco de miedo, y tal vez tengas razon y si estes loca ;) Espero tu Review**

**Valeriia:**** Me alegra que te guste tanto, de verdad que lo hago con mucho cariño :'D Espero tu Review**

**kero-chan:**** Gracias por el apoyo, y bueno yo vivo en Colombia y aqui las vacaciones son en Junio-Julio entoces estoy llena de trabajo salimos en Noviembre :/ Pero gracias por tu Review de verdad valaro mucho el apoyo ;)**

**Anais:**** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y la verdad te voy a decir algo los capítulo hace mucho estan terminados el problema es que no tengo tiempo de sentarme en la computadora para subirlos :/ pero hay lo voy logrando :D**

**Karolay28: ****¿Qué tal? ya se encontraron, pero no fue un encuentro exactamente agradable, la verdad quiero matar a Edward por decir esa estupides :$ Espero tu Review ;)**

**soledadcullen:**** Siento mucho la demora, pero de verdad no tenia muchos animos de hacer nada :/ Pero bueno, ya aparecio Edward pero sigo en mi posición...Lo quiero matar -.- Sobre la caja nos tocará esperar un poco mas :D Otra vez siento mucho la demora y Espero tu review ;)**

**Ale74:**** Creo que tienes razón, Edward tendra que tener MUCHAS razones para tratar a Bella así :/ Espero tu Review ;)**

**from Forks: ****Que te quede claro, la historia NUNCA la voy a dejar, así que despreocúpate )**

**Cris:**** Gracias por tu apoyo! de verdad lo valoro mucho, yo también ya quiero conocer todos los secretos, ojala el colegio me permita seguir actualizando con regularidad, Espero tu Review ;)**

**Cata D:**** Siento muchisimo el retraso :/ pero tu entenderás la situación, que bueno que te haya ido bien, yo no creo estar llendo por el mismo camino, misnotas estan haciendo un caida libre que a mi mamá no le gustará :$ No importa que estes atrazada con lo de Divergente lo que importa es que también reciba tu apoyo en esa historia ;)**

**Guest****: Gracias por tu apoyo, y siento mucho la demora :/**

**Maty:**** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y bueno yo estoy ya a 3 meses de acabar el colegio por eso es que nos estan dejando tantos deberes, los profesores nos explotan :/ Por otro lado siento mucho la demora, y Espero tu Review ;)**

**jdhernandez6:**** Ten la seguridad que la historia nunca la voy a dejar, no importa cuanto me demore en actualizar :D por otro lado lo de los libros te los envío otro día por que hoy estoy un poco ocupada :/**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	5. Capítulo III

**Lumus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_"¿No podríamos seguir siendo amigos?":_ esa frase era realmente lo último.

—Seguro que muere un hada cada vez que en algún lugar del mundo se formula esta pregunta —dije. Me había encerrado en el lavabo con el móvil y hacía grandes esfuerzos para no ponerme a gritar, porque media hora después de mi conversación con Edward seguía con ganas de hacerlo.

—Lo que él ha dicho es que quería que fuerais amigos —me corrigió Alice, que, como siempre, había tomado nota de cada palabra.

—Eso es exactamente lo mismo —dije yo.

—No. Quiero decir que tal vez sí, pero… —Alice suspiró—. La verdad es que no lo entiendo. ¿Y esta vez estás segura de que has dejado que se explicara del todo? En Diez cosas que odio de ti hay un…

—He dejado que se explicara del todo, para mi desgracia, diría yo. —Miré el reloj—. Oh, mierda —volví a decir. Acababa de descubrir que tenía dos manchas rojas redondas en las mejillas—. Creo que he tenido una reacción alérgica.

—Solo son manchas de rabia —diagnosticó Alice cuando le describí la que veía—. ¿Qué me dices de tus ojos? ¿Te parece que brillan peligrosamente?

Observé mi imagen en el espejo.

—Bueno en cierto modo sí. Es un poco como la mirada de Helena Bonham Carter en el papel de Bellatrix Lestrange en Harry Potter. Bastante amenazador.

—Está claro, pues, tiene que ser eso. Escúchame bien, ahora vas a salir ahí fuera y los fulminas a todos con la mirada, ¿vale?

Asentí obedientemente y le prometí que lo haría. Después de la llamada me sentí un poco mejor, aunque el agua fría no pudo hacer desaparecer la rabia ni las manchas. Si El señor Jenks había encontrado extraño que tardara tanto, no se lo noté.

— ¿Todo va bien? —me preguntó amablemente ante el antiguo refectorio, donde me había estado esperando.

—Perfecto —contesté. Eché una mirada por la puerta abierta, pero, en contra de lo que había esperado, Giordano y Tanya no se veían por ninguna parte. Y eso que llegaba con muchísimo retraso a la clase—. Es que tenía que… hummm… ponerme un poco de colorete.

El señor Jenks sonrió. Aparte de las arruguitas en torno a los ojos y en las comisuras de los labios, nada sugería en su rostro redondo y afable que hacía tiempo que había cumplido los setenta años. Su calva reflejaba la luz, y toda su cabeza hacía pensar en una bola de bowling bien pulida. Instintivamente sonreí también. La mirada de El señor Jenks siempre producía en mí un efecto apaciguador.

—De verdad, ahora se lleva así —dije señalando las manchas rojas de mis mejillas. El señor Jenks me tendió el brazo.

—Vamos, mi valiente muchacha —dijo—. Ya he avisado de que iríamos abajo a elapsar. Lo miré perpleja.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Giordano y la política colonial del siglo XVIII? El señor Jenks sonrió suavemente.

—Bueno… digamos que, mientras estabas en el lavabo, he aprovechado para explicar a señor Giordano que hoy no tenías tiempo para la clase.

¡El leal y bondadoso El señor Jenks! Él era el único entre los Vigilantes al que parecía importarle algo. Aunque tal vez bailar el minué me hubiera relajado un poco (como a esa gente que descarga su rabia golpeando un saco de boxeo o en el gimnasio), la verdad es que podía renunciar perfectamente a la sonrisa de superioridad de Tanya.

—El cronógrafo espera —dijo ofreciéndome el brazo. Me apoyé gustosamente en él. Por una vez me alegraba de tener que realizar mi salto controlado en el tiempo diario, y no solo porque me permitía escapar del cruel presente llamado Edward, sino también porque el salto de hoy era el elemento clave en el plan maestro que Alice y yo habíamos trazado, siempre y cuando funcionara, claro. De camino a las profundidades del enorme sótano abovedado, El señor Jenks y yo atravesamos el cuartel general de los Vigilantes.

El recorrido era extraordinariamente enrevesado y se extendía a lo largo de varios edificios. Había tantas cosas que ver, incluso en los intrincados pasadizos, que una casi tenía la sensación de encontrarse en un museo: innumerables pinturas enmarcadas, planos geográficos antiquísimos, tapices tejidos a mano y colecciones completas de espadas colgaban de las paredes; objetos que parecían muy valiosos, como porcelanas, libros encuadernados en cuero y antiguos instrumentos de música, se exponían en vitrinas, y había montones de arcas y cajitas talladas, a las que en otras circunstancias me hubiera encantado echar una ojeada.

—No entiendo nada de maquillaje, pero si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar sobre Edward, soy bueno escuchando —dijo El señor Jenks.

— ¿Sobre Edward? —repetí despacio, como si primero tuviera que pensar de quién hablaba—. Todo va bien entre Edward y yo. (¡Sííí, perfecto! Mientras caminaba, golpeé la pared con el puño). Somos amigos, solo amigos. —Por desgracia, la palabra "amigos" no salió con mucha fluidez de entre mis labios, sino que más bien la escupí entre dientes.

—Yo también he tenido dieciséis años, Isabella. —Los ojillos de El señor Jenks brillaban de afecto—. Y te prometo que no diré que ya te había prevenido…

—Estoy segura de que usted era un chico encantador con dieciséis años. —No podía imaginarme a El señor Jenks utilizando tácticas retorcidas ni engañando a nadie con besos y palabras bonitas.

_"… Basta que estés conmigo en la misma habitación para que enseguida tenga la necesidad de tocarte y de besarte."_ Mientras caminaba, traté de ahuyentar el recuerdo de la mirada intensa de Edward pisando con más fuerza. La porcelana se puso a vibrar en las vitrinas. Perfecto. ¿Quién necesitaba bailar el minué para descargar la rabia? Con eso era más que suficiente. Aunque hacer añicos alguno de esos jarrones tan valiosos tal vez habría reforzado el efecto.

El señor Jenks me miró durante un rato con el rabillo del ojo, pero al final se contentó con apretarme el brazo y suspirar. De vez en cuando pasábamos junto a una armadura, y como ya me había ocurrido antes, cada vez tenía la desagradable sensación de que alguien me observaba desde dentro.

—Ahí hay alguien, ¿verdad? —le susurré a El señor Jenks—. Un pobre novicio que no puede ir al váter en todo el día, ¿no? Me doy perfecta cuenta de que ahora mismo nos está observando.

—No —dijo El señor Jenks, y rió bajito—. Pero hay cámaras de vigilancia instaladas en las vísceras, de ahí que tengas la sensación de que te observan.

Vaya, con que cámaras de vigilancia… Bueno, al menos no tenía que compadecerme de ellas. Cuando llegamos a la primera escalera que bajaba hacia los sótanos, recordé que El señor Jenks se había olvidado de algo.

— ¿No me quiere vendar los ojos?

—Creo que hoy podemos ahorrárnoslo —respondió El señor Jenks—. No hay nadie aquí que nos lo prohíba, ¿no es cierto?

Lo miré perpleja.

Normalmente tenía que recorrer el camino con los ojos tapados con un pañuelo negro, porque los Vigilantes no querían que pudiera encontrar por mi cuenta el lugar donde se guardaba el cronógrafo. Por algún motivo consideraban probable que me lo robara si tenía la oportunidad, lo que naturalmente era una estupidez, porque aquel trasto no solo me parecía siniestro (¡funcionaba con sangre!), sino que tampoco tenía la menor idea de cómo se utilizaban sus incontables engranajes, palancas y cajoncitos.

Pero, en lo que al tema de los robos se refería, todos los Vigilantes se comportaban como unos paranoicos. Seguramente eso se explicaba porque en otro tiempo había habido dos cronógrafos. Hacía casi diecisiete años, mi prima Emily y su novio Sam, los números nueve y diez en el Círculo de los Doce, se habían escapado con uno de ellos, aunque todavía no había descubierto cuál había sido exactamente el motivo que habían tenido para hacerlo (de hecho, había un montón de cosas en las que andaba a ciegas en todo ese asunto).

—Por cierto Madame Zarafina nos ha hecho saber que ha elegido un nuevo color para tu vestido de baile, no recuerdo cuál, pero estoy convencido de que estarás arrebatadora con él. —El señor Jenks rió entre dientes—. Aunque hace un rato Giordano ha vuelto a pintármelo todo de negro y me ha vuelto a recitar la lista completa de los espantosos faux pas que vas a cometer en el siglo XVIII.

El corazón me dio un brinco, porque me hizo recordar que tenía que ir con Edward al baile, y en ese momento no podía imaginar siquiera que al día siguiente estaría en condiciones de bailar con él sin destrozar, como mínimo, su pie.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué el baile, visto desde nuestra perspectiva, debe tener lugar forzosamente mañana por la noche? ¿Por qué no podemos esperar sencillamente unas semanas más? Al fin y al cabo, ese baile se celebra ese preciso día del año 1782 sin que importe el momento desde el que nosotros lo visitemos, ¿no es así?

Prescindiendo de Edward, esa era una cuestión que hacía tiempo también me preocupaba.

—El Conde Vulturi ha indicado con precisión cuánto tiempo en el presente debe transcurrir entre las visitas que le hagáis —dijo El señor Jenks, y me cedió el paso para que bajara por la escalera de caracol.

A medida que descendíamos y nos adentrábamos en el laberinto de los subterráneos, el olor a moho se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso. Allí abajo no había cuadros colgados de las paredes, y aunque habían instalado sensores de movimientos que se encargaban de que las luces se fueran encendiendo a nuestro paso, los pasadizos que se abrían de vez en cuando a la derecha y a la izquierda se perdían al cabo de unos metros en la oscuridad. Supuestamente allí se habían extraviado en varias ocasiones algunas personas y otras habían aparecido más tarde en algún punto en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Supuestamente, eso sí.

—Pero ¿por qué se fijó esos intervalos el conde? ¿Y por qué todos los Vigilantes se atienen a esa norma como si fuera un dogma?

El señor Jenks se limitó a lanzar un suspiro por respuesta.

—Quiero decir que si nos concediéramos unas semanas de tiempo, para el conde tampoco cambiaría nada, ¿no? —pregunté—. Él está en el año 1872, y el tiempo no corre más lento desde su perspectiva. En cambio, de esta manera yo podría aprender con calma todo ese lío del minué y tal vez también sabría quién sitió a quién en Gibraltar y por qué. (Lo de Edward sería mejor que me lo saltara). Entonces nadie tendría que criticarme todo el rato ni tener miedo a que hiciera el ridículo espantoso en ese baile y a que revelara, además, con mi comportamiento que vengo del futuro. ¿Por qué, pues, el conde está tan interesado en que para mí sea precisamente mañana cuando vaya a ese baile?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —murmuró El señor Jenks—. Parece como si tuviera miedo de ti y de lo que podrías averiguar si dispusieras de más tiempo.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al antiguo laboratorio de alquimia. Si no me equivocaba, estaba justo al doblar la esquina. Aminoré el paso.

— ¿Miedo de mí? Si casi me estrangula sin tocarme… Dado que también puede leer el pensamiento, tiene que saber que es él quien me da pánico, y no al revés.

— ¿Que casi te estrangula? ¿Sin tocarte? —El señor Jenks se paró en seco y me miró estupefacto—. Por todos los cielos, Isabella, ¿por qué no lo has explicado antes?

— ¿Me hubieran creído?

El señor Jenks se pasó el dorso de la mano por la calva, e iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando oímos unos pasos que se acercaban y el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. Desproporcionadamente alarmado, El señor Jenks me arrastró al otro lado de la esquina, en la dirección opuesta a donde había llegado el ruido, y se sacó a toda prisa un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

La persona que se acercaba a paso ligero por el pasillo era Carlisle Cullen, el tío de Edward y gran maestre de la logia, que sonrió al vernos.

—Ah, estáis aquí. El pobre Carstairs ha llamado por el teléfono interno para preguntar dónde os habíais metido, y he pensado que sería mejor ir a ver qué pasaba.

Parpadeé y me froté los ojos, como si El señor Jenks acabara de desatarme el pañuelo, pero habría podido prescindir de la comedia porque Carlisle Cullen no me prestó ninguna atención y se limitó a abrir la puerta de la sala del cronógrafo o del antiguo laboratorio de alquimia.

Carlisle era tal vez unos años mayor que mi madre y era un hombre muy apuesto, como todos los Cullen que había conocido hasta el momento. Mentalmente yo siempre lo comparaba con el jefe de aquelarre de vampiros. Su espeso cabello ya tenía canas y contrastaba con sus ojos ambarinos dándole un aspecto muy atractivo.

—Bien, Carstairs, ya vez que nadie ha desaparecido —dijo en tono jovial a señor Carstairs, que se encontraba sentado en una silla y en ese momento se levantó de un salto y empezó a retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

—Yo solo tenía la… pensé que… para mayor seguridad… —balbució—. Le ruego que me perdone, señor…

—Todos celebramos que se tome tan en serio sus obligaciones —dijo El señor Jenks, y Carlisle preguntó:

— ¿Dónde está James? Habíamos quedado para tomar el té con el decano Smythe y pensaba que le encontraría aquí.

—Acaba de irse —dijo el señor Carstairs —. De hecho tendría que haberse cruzado con él.

—Oh, en ese caso me voy corriendo, tal vez aún le alcance. ¿Vienes tú también Jason?

Después de dirigirme una mirada de soslayo, El señor Jenks asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya nos veremos mañana para el baile, Isabella. —Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando se volvió de nuevo y dijo como de pasada—: Ah, y saluda a tu madre de mi parte. Supongo que está bien, ¿no?

— ¿Mi madre? Sí, está bien.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Imagino que puse cara de sorpresa, porque carraspeó y añadió—: No es fácil hoy día para una madre criar sola a los hijos y trabajar al mismo tiempo, por eso me alegro de que todo le vaya bien.

Ahora sí que le miré con cara de asombro.

— ¿O tal vez me equivoco y en realidad no está sola? A una mujer tan atractiva como Renne seguro que no le faltan pretendientes; tal vez incluso tenga pareja fija…

Carlisle me miró con aire esperanzado, pero cuando vio que yo arrugaba la frente, echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y exclamó:

—Oh, vaya, se ha hecho muy tarde. Ahora sí que tengo que irme.

— ¿Eso era una pregunta? —inquirí después de que Carlisle hubiera cerrado la puerta.

—Sí —dijeron al unísono El señor Jenks y señor Carstairs, y este último se puso como un pimiento—. Hum… al menos a mí me ha parecido como si quisiera saber si tiene pareja fija —murmuró. El señor Jenks se echó a reír.

—Carlisle tiene razón, se ha hecho muy tarde. Si nuestro Rubí quiere tener tiempo libre esta noche, debemos enviarla ahora mismo al pasado. ¿Qué año elegimos, Isabella?

Como habíamos acordado con Alice, dije esforzándome en aparentar indiferencia:

—Tanto da. La otra vez, en el año 1956 (¿era 1956, no?) no había ratas en el sótano y estuve bastante cómoda. —Naturalmente, no mencioné que en medio de mi desratizada comodidad había tenido un encuentro secreto con mi abuelo—. Allí podría aprender un poco de vocabulario francés sin temblar de miedo todo el tiempo.

—No hay problema —dijo El señor Jenks, y abrió un grueso diario mientras el señor Carstairs corría a un lado el tapiz que ocultaba la caja fuerte con el cronógrafo.

Traté de mirar por encima del hombro de El señor Jenks mientras pasaba las páginas, pero sus anchas espaldas no me permitían ver.

—Veamos, fue el 24 de julio de 1956—dijo El señor Jenks—. Y tú estuviste allí toda la tarde y saltaste de vuelta a las 18.30.

—Las 18.30 sería una buena hora —dije yo, rezando interiormente porque nuestro plan funcionara. Si podía saltar exactamente al momento en que había abandonado la habitación la otra vez, mi abuelo aún estaría abajo y no tendría que perder el tiempo buscándolo.

—Creo que será mejor que elijamos las 18.31, no vaya a ser que te tropieces contigo misma.

El señor Carstairs, que había colocado la caja del cronógrafo sobre la mesa y ahora sacaba con mucho cuidado el aparato, del tamaño de un reloj de chimenea, de su funda de terciopelo, murmuró:

—Pero en realidad no puede decirse que eso sea de noche. El señor James indicó que…

—Sí, ya sabemos que El señor James se toma las normas muy en serio —dijo El señor Jenks mientras se concentraba en las ruedecitas dentadas. Sobre la superficie de aquel extraño aparato, entre delicados motivos geométricos y dibujos coloreados de planetas, animales y plantas, resplandecían unas piedras preciosas engastadas tan gruesas y brillantes que casi parecían artificiales (como las joyas autoadhesivas con las que a mi hermana pequeña le gustaba jugar) A cada uno de los viajeros del tiempo en el Círculo de los Doce le correspondía una piedra preciosa.

Para mí había un rubí, y el diamante, que era tan enorme que con el dinero obtenido con su venta se habría podido comprar todo un bloque de pisos, era "propiedad" de Edward.

—Pero imagino que los dos somos lo bastante caballeros para no dejar a una joven dama sola de noche en un sótano oscuro, ¿no es cierto, Leo? —acabó el señor Jenks. El el señor Carstairs asintió no muy convencido.

—Leo es un bonito nombre —dije yo.

—Viene de Leopold —repuso el señor Carstairs, y sus orejas se pusieron rojas como las luces traseras de un coche mientras se sentaba a la mesa, abría el diario y desenroscaba el capuchón de una pluma. La escritura pequeña y pulcra con que se habían anotado las largas hileras de fechas, horas y nombres sin duda era suya

—Mi madre encuentra que es un nombre horroroso, pero es una tradición ponérselo a todos los primogénitos de nuestra familia.

—Leo es un descendiente directo del barón Miroslaw Cayo Leopold Rakoczy —explicó El señor Jenks, y mientras hablaba se volvió un momento hacia mí y me miró a los ojos—. Ya sabes, el legendario compañero del Conde Vulturi conocido en los Anales con el nombre del Leopardo Negro.

Yo estaba perpleja.

—Ah, ¿de verdad?

Mentalmente comparé a el señor Carstairs con el enjuto y pálido Cayo, quien me había infundido tanto miedo con sus terribles ojos negros; pero no tenía muy claro si debía decir "Bueno, pues ya puede estar contento de no parecerse a su siniestro antepasado" o si a fin de cuentas no era peor aún ser pelirrojo y pecoso y tener cara de luna.

—Cuando mi abuelo por parte de padre… —arrancó a decir señor Carstairs, pero El señor Jenks le interrumpió rápidamente.

—Seguro que su abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de usted —dijo en tono decidido—. Sobre todo si supiera con cuánto coraje ha sacado adelante sus exámenes.

—Fallé un poco en "Manejo de armas tradicionales", saqué solo un "suficiente" —dijo el señor Carstairs .

—Bah, eso tampoco tiene ninguna utilidad para nadie; es una disciplina totalmente anacrónica. —El señor Jenks tendió la mano hacia mí—. Ya estamos listos, Isabella. En marcha al año 1956. He ajustado el cronógrafo a tres horas y media exactamente. Sujeta bien la cartera y sobre todo no te la dejes en la habitación, ¿de acuerdo? El el señor Carstairs te esperará aquí.

Apreté la cartera contra mi pecho con un brazo y le alargué la mano libre a El señor Jenks, que deslizó mi dedo índice en uno de los minúsculos registros del cronógrafo. La aguja penetró en la carne y un magnífico rubí brilló llenando toda la habitación de luz roja. Cerré los ojos mientras me dejaba arrastrar por una violenta sensación de vértigo. Cuando volví a abrirlos un segundo después, el señor Carstairs y El señor Jenks habían desaparecido, igual que la mesa. Estaba más oscuro que antes. Una única bombilla iluminaba la habitación, a cuya luz pude distinguir a mi abuelo Harry, que se encontraba de pie a solo un metro de mí absolutamente atónito.

—Tú… No te… ¿No ha funcionado bien? —dijo horrorizado. En el año 1956 tenía veintitrés años y no se parecía gran cosa al octogenario que yo había conocido de pequeña—. Has desaparecido hace un momento y acto seguido has vuelto a aparecer otra vez aquí.

—Sí —dije orgullosa, y contuve el impulso de lanzarme a sus brazos. Como en nuestro otro encuentro, al verle se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Mi abuelo había muerto cuando yo tenía diez años, y volver a verle seis años después de su entierro era una experiencia tan maravillosa como horrible.

Lo horrible no era que en nuestros encuentros en el pasado no fuera el abuelo que yo había conocido, sino una especie de versión inacabada suya; lo horrible era que yo fuera una persona totalmente desconocida para él. Mi abuelo no sabía cuántas veces me había sentado de pequeña en su regazo, ni que él había sido quien me había consolado con sus historias cuando mi padre había muerto, o que siempre nos dábamos las buenas noches en una lengua secreta inventada que aparte de nosotros no entendía nadie. Él no tenía ni idea de cuánto le quería, y yo no podía decírselo. A nadie le gusta oír algo así de una persona con la que solo ha pasado unas horas. Traté de olvidarme, en la medida de lo posible, del nudo en la garganta, y continué:

—Para ti solo ha pasado un minuto, calculo, razón por la cual te perdono que aún no te hayas afeitado el bigote, pero para mí han sido unos días en los que han ocurrido un montón de cosas.

Harry se pasó la mano por el bigote y sonrió.

—Sencillamente te has vuelto a… Vaya, eso ha sido muy astuto por tu parte, nieta.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Aunque, para serte sincera, ha sido idea de mi amiga Alice. Para que pudiéramos estar seguras de que te encontraría. Y así no perderíamos tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, el problema es que tampoco he tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que vamos a hacer a partir de ahora. En este instante me disponía a recuperarme un poco de tu visita y reflexionar con calma sobre todo esto… —Me miró con la cabeza ladeada—. Es verdad, se te ve distinta que hace un rato… Hace un momento no llevabas ese pasador en la cabeza y… parece como si te hubieras adelgazado.

—Gracias —dije.

—No pretendía ser un cumplido. Por tu aspecto se diría que hay algo que no marcha bien. —Se acercó un paso más y me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Va todo bien?—preguntó afablemente. "Muy bien", quise decir, pero, para mi horror, me puse a llorar a lágrima viva.

—Perfecto —sollocé.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo Harry dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda—. ¿Tan malo es?

Durante unos minutos no pude hacer más que verter lágrimas como una fuente. Y eso que creía que otra vez lo tenía todo controlado. La ira, tan enérgica y adulta, me había parecido la reacción apropiada frente a la forma de comportarse de Edward. Además, era mucho más cinematográfica que ponerse a lloriquear. Pero, por desgracia, la comparación de Jacob parecía ajustarse bastante bien a mi estado actual.

— ¡Amigos! —dije finalmente entre sollozos, porque mi abuelo tenía derecho a una explicación—. Quiere que seamos amigos. Y que confíe en él.

Harry interrumpió sus palmaditas y arrugó la frente extrañado.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de desesperante?

— ¡Que ayer mismo aún me estaba diciendo que me quería!

Harry puso cara de entender menos aún si cabe.

—Pues así a primera vista no me parece que sea la peor base para una amistad.

Mis lágrimas dejaron de manar como si alguien hubiera desenchufado la fuente.

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Parece que no lo quieras entender! —grité—. ¡Primero me besa, luego descubro que todo era solo una táctica y que me estaba manipulando, y después me viene con lo del "seamos amigos"!

—Oh, ya entiendo. ¡Vaya… qué canallada! —Harry seguía sin parecer muy convencido—. Perdona que haga conjeturas tontas, pero espero que no estemos hablando de ese joven Cullen, el número once, el Diamante…

—Pues sí —dije—. Del mismo.

Mi abuelo lanzó un gemido.

— ¡Vaya por Dios! ¡Lo que faltaba para los postres! Como si el asunto no fuera ya bastante complicado—. Me lanzó un pañuelo de tela, me cogió la cartera de las manos y dijo enérgicamente—: Y ahora basta de lloros. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—A las 22.00 horas de tu tiempo volveré a saltar de vuelta. —Curiosamente, el llanto me había sentado bien, mucho mejor que la variante adulta furiosa—. ¿Qué era eso que decías de los postres? De hecho tengo un poco de hambre, ¿sabes?

Harry se echó a reír.

—Bueno, será mejor que vayamos arriba. La verdad es que esto es bastante claustrofóbico. Además, tengo que llamar a casa para decirles que llegaré tarde. —Abrió la puerta—. Vamos, nietecita. Por el camino puedes explicármelo todo. Y no te olvides de que si alguien pregunta, eres mi prima Hazel que ha venido del campo.

Una hora más tarde estábamos sentados con las cabezas echando humo en el despacho de Harry, con un montón de hojas con anotaciones extendidas ante nosotros que consistían principalmente en números de años, círculos, flechas e interrogantes, además de unos gruesos infolios de cuero (los Anales de los Vigilantes de varias décadas) y el obligado plato de galletas, de las que los Vigilantes de todas las épocas parecían poseer reservas inacabables.

—Demasiado poco tiempo y demasiada poca información —repetía Harry una y otra vez mientras caminaba de arriba abajo por la habitación mesándose los cabellos, completamente revueltos a pesar de la gomina—. ¿Qué puedo haber escondido en esa arca?

—Tal vez un libro con toda la información que necesito —dije. Habíamos pasado sin ningún problema junto a la guardia de la escalera, porque el joven centinela seguía durmiendo como en mi última visita. —Al pasar a su lado, los vapores del alcohol casi podían palparse—. De hecho, en el año 1956 el ambiente entre los Vigilantes era mucho más relajado de lo que había imaginado.

Nadie encontró extraño que Harry hiciera horas extra y a nadie pareció preocuparle que su prima Hazel del campo le acompañara mientras trabajaba. Aunque, de todos modos, a esas horas casi no había nadie en el edificio. El joven El señor Jenks también había acabado su jornada, lo que era una lástima, porque me habría gustado volver a verle.

—Un libro. Sí, tal vez —dijo Harry mientras mordía una galleta con aire pensativo. Había tratado de encender un cigarrillo tres veces, pero en cada ocasión se lo había arrancado de la mano. No quería volver a oler a humo de cigarrillos cuando saltara de vuelta—. Eso de las coordenadas cifradas tiene sentido; me gusta, sí, y va conmigo. Siempre he tenido debilidad por estas cosas. Pero ¿cómo podían saber Emily y Sam lo de ese código en el... en el libro de caballerías amarillo?

—El Caballero Verde, abuelo —dije pacientemente—. El libro estaba en tu biblioteca y la hoja con el código estaba colocada entre las páginas. Tal vez Emily y Sam la pusieran allí.

—Pero eso no tiene lógica. Si desaparecen en el pasado, en 1994, ¿por qué años más tarde hago emparedar un arca en mi propia casa? —Se detuvo y se inclinó sobre los libros—. ¡Creo que voy a volverme loco! ¿Conoces la sensación de tener la solución al alcance de la mano y no poder atraparla? Estaría bien que también se pudiera viajar al futuro con el cronógrafo; así podrías entrevistarme directamente...

De pronto se me ocurrió una idea, y era una idea tan buena que estuve a punto de darme a mí misma unas palmaditas en el hombro. Pensé en lo que me había explicado el abuelo la última vez. Según él, Emily y Sam, como se aburrían al elapsar, habían saltado más atrás en el tiempo y habían vivido experiencias tan excitantes como la representación original de una obra de Shakespeare.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! —grité, y me puse a bailar de alegría. Mi abuelo arrugó la frente.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes? —me preguntó desconcertado.

— ¿Y si me enviaras más lejos en el pasado con vuestro cronógrafo? —solté entusiasmada—. Entonces podría encontrarme con Emily y Sam y preguntárselo directamente. Harry levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Y cuándo te encontrarías con ellos? No tenemos ni idea de en qué época se ocultan.

—No, pero sí que sabemos, por ejemplo, cuándo os visitaron aquí. Si yo sencillamente llegara en ese momento, podríamos conversar y juntos... Mi abuelo me interrumpió. —En sus visitas aquí en los años 1948 y 1949 desde los años 1992 y 1993 —con cada año que nombraba, el abuelo daba un golpecito sobre nuestras hojas y recorría con el índice la trayectoria de diversas flechas— Emily y Sam aún no sabían lo bastante, y todo lo que sabían me lo dijeron. No, en caso de que lo hiciéramos, tendrías que encontrarte con ellos después de que hubieran huido con el cronógrafo. —De nuevo golpeó enérgicamente las notas con el dedo—. Eso tendría sentido, lo demás solo contribuiría a añadir más confusión.

—Bueno, entonces... puedo viajar al año 1912, al sitio donde me encontré una vez con ellos, en casa de lady Tilney, en Eaton Place.

—Sería una posibilidad, sí, pero temporalmente no funcionaría... —Harry dirigió una mirada sombría al reloj de pared—. Tú ni siquiera estabas segura de la fecha, por no hablar de la hora. Y no hay que olvidar que antes tendríamos que registrar tu sangre en el cronógrafo, porque si no, no podrías viajar en él. —Volvió a mesarse los cabellos—. Y, además, tendrías que llegar completamente sola desde aquí hasta Belgravia, y probablemente en 1912 eso no sea tan sencillo... ah, y también necesitaríamos un vestido... No, en tan poco tiempo, por mucho que queramos, es imposible hacerlo. Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa. Tengo la solución en la punta de la lengua... solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para reflexionar... además de un cigarrillo.

Sacudí la cabeza. No, no me rendiría tan deprisa. Sabía que la idea era buena.

—También podríamos llevar el cronógrafo en esta época hasta delante de la casa de lady Tilney, y yo saltaría directamente allí. Esto ahorraría un montón de tiempo, ¿no? Y en lo que al vestido refiere... ¿Por qué me miras así? Harry había abierto los ojos de par en par.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —susurró—. ¡Es eso!

— ¿El qué?

— ¡El cronógrafo! ¡Nieta, eres un genio!

Harry dio la vuelta a la mesa y me abrazó.

— ¿Un genio? —repetí. Ahora era mi abuelo el que se puso a dar saltitos de alegría por la habitación.

— ¡Sí! Y yo también —continuó—. Los dos somos unos genios, porque ahora sabemos qué hay escondido dentro del arca. Bueno, la verdad es que yo no lo sabía.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dije.

— ¡El cronógrafo! —gritó Harry.

— ¿El cronógrafo? —repetí.

— ¡Es perfectamente lógico! Sin que importe la época en que Emily y Sam se lo llevaron, de alguna manera debió de encontrar de nuevo el camino de vuelta hasta mí, y después yo lo escondí. ¡Para ti! En mi propia casa. No es especialmente original, ¡pero es tan lógico!

— ¿Eso crees?

Lo miré indecisa. Aquello me parecía un poco cogido por los pelos, pero definitivamente la lógica nunca había sido mi fuerte.

—Confía en mí, nieta, ¡sencillamente lo sé! —En entusiasmo que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció bruscamente para dar paso a una expresión reconcentrada—. Claro que esto abre un abanico de posibilidades totalmente nuevas —dijo arrugando la frente—. Ahora solo debemos... solo debemos reflexionar a fondo sobre esto. —De nuevo echó una ojeada el reloj de la pared—. Sencillamente necesitamos más tiempo, maldita sea.

—Puedo intentar que me envíen otra vez al año 1956 cuando tenga que volver a elapsar —dije—. Pero mañana por la tarde no podrá ser, porque tengo que ir al baile y encontrarme con el conde.

Al recordarlo se me encogió el corazón, y no solamente por Edward.

— ¡No, no, no! —gritó Harry—. ¡De ninguna manera! Tenemos que haber dado un paso adelante antes de que te presentes de nuevo ante el conde. —Se rascó la frente—. Piensa, piensa, piensa.

— ¿No ves que ya me sale humo de las orejas? Desde hace ya una hora no hago nada más que pensar —le aseguré, pero era evidente que solo hablaba consigo mismo.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es registrar tu sangre en el cronógrafo. En el año 2011 no conseguirías hacerlo sin ayuda, es demasiado complicado. Y luego tendré que explicarte cómo se usa el cronógrafo. —Una nueva mirada inquieta al reloj—. Si llamo ahora mismo a nuestro doctor, podría estar aquí en media hora, de modo que si tenemos suerte y lo encontramos en casa... El problema estará en explicarle por qué debe sacarle sangre a mi prima Hazel. Con Emily y Sam, extrajimos sangre de una forma totalmente oficial, para investigaciones científicas, pero tú estás aquí de incógnito y así debe seguir siendo, porque si no... —Espera un momento —le interrumpí—. ¿No podríamos hacer lo de la sangre nosotros mismos?

Harry me miró desconcertado.

—Bueno, yo tengo una formación muy amplia, pero las jeringuillas no son precisamente mi especialidad. Para ser sincero, ni siquiera puedo ver la sangre. Siempre siento como una debilidad en el estómago y...

—Puedo sacarme sangre yo misma —dije.

— ¿En serio? —Me contempló estupefacto—. ¿En tu época enseñan a manejar jeringas en las escuelas?

—No, abuelo, no lo aprendemos en la escuela —repliqué con impaciencia—. Pero aprendemos que la sangre fluye si te cortas con un cuchillo. ¿Tienes uno? Harry dudó un momento.

—Bueno... yo... la verdad, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.

—Está bien, yo tengo uno.

Abrí la cartera y saqué el estuche para las gafas en el que Alice había escondido el cuchillo japonés para verduras, por si me atacaban en uno de mis viajes en el tiempo y necesitaba un arma. Mi abuelo abrió los ojos de par en par cuando abrí el estuche.

—Antes de que lo preguntes, no forma parte del kit de los escolares en el año 2011 —dije. Harry tragó saliva y se puso rígido.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Entonces iremos a la Sala del Dragón, dando antes un pequeño rodeo para recoger una pipeta del laboratorio del doctor. —Echó una ojeada a los infolios que había sobre la mesa y se colocó uno bajo el brazo—. También nos llevaremos esto. Y las galletas. ¡Para mis nervios! No te olvides de la cartera.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer en la Sala del Dragón?

Volví a tirar el estuche dentro de la cartera y me levanté.

—Allí está el cronógrafo. —Harry cerró la puerta después de que pasara y se detuvo en el pasillo para escuchar. No se oía ningún ruido—. En caso de que nos encontremos a alguien, diremos que te he traído para visitar la casa, ¿está claro, prima Hazel?

Asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Tenéis el cronógrafo tirado por ahí? ¿Y no os preocupa? En nuestra época lo guardan en una caja fuerte en el sótano, por miedo a los ladrones.

—Naturalmente el arca está cerrada —dijo Harry, tirando de mí escaleras abajo—, pero la verdad es que no nos dan miedo los ladrones. Y en estos momentos tampoco hay viajeros del tiempo entre nosotros que puedan utilizarlo. El asunto solo se puso emocionante cuando Emily y Sam vinieron a elapsar aquí, pero ya hace años de eso. Por esa razón en la actualidad no puede decirse precisamente que los Vigilantes tengan centrada su atención en el cronógrafo, por fortuna para nosotros diría yo.

De hecho, el edificio parecía desierto, aunque Harry me aseguró entre susurros que siempre se quedaba alguien de guardia. Miré con añoranza por la ventana hacia el tibio atardecer de verano. Qué lástima que no pudiera salir y conocer un poco mejor el año 1956. Harry percibió mi mirada y dijo sonriendo:

—Créeme, a mí también me gustaría mucho más ir contigo a algún sitio y fumarme un cigarrillo tranquilamente, pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Lo de fumar sería mejor que fueras pensando en dejarlo, abuelo. Es muy malo para la salud, ¿sabes? Y por favor, aféitate el bigote, no te pega nada.

—Chist —susurró Harry—. Si alguien oyera que me llamas abuelito, no sé qué explicación daríamos.

Pero no encontramos a nadie por el camino, y cuando unos minutos más tarde entramos en la Sala del Dragón, aún pudimos ver el sol del atardecer brillando sobre el Támesis tras los jardines y los muros. Igual que en mi época, me quedé fascinada contemplando la impresionante belleza de la sala, con sus proporciones majestuosas, sus gruesas ventanas y sus artísticos artesonados pintados, y como siempre eché la cabeza hacia atrás para admirar el enorme dragón tallado que se arrastraba por el techo entre las imponentes arañas y parecía que iba a salir volando en cualquier momento. Harry echó el cerrojo. Parecía mucho más nervioso que yo, y vi que sus manos temblaban mientras sacaba el cronógrafo de su arca y lo colocaba sobre la mesa en medio de la sala.

—En la época en que lo hice con Emily y Sam, fue una aventura fabulosa. Nos divertimos tanto... —dijo. Pensé en Emily y Sam y asentí: aunque solo los había visto una vez en casa de lady Tilney, podía imaginar lo que quería decir mi abuelo. Estúpidamente, en ese instante pensé en Edward. ¿La emoción que parecía haber sentido con nuestras aventuras también era fingida? ¿O solo lo que me quería?

Rápidamente me concentré de nuevo en el cuchillo para verduras japonés y en lo que iba a hacer con él a continuación. Y el caso es que la maniobra de distracción funcionó hasta cierto punto. Al menos no volví a romper a llorar. Mi abuelo se secó las palmas de las manos en los pantalones.

—Ahora empiezo a encontrarme un poco viejo para estas aventuras —dijo. Mi mirada se deslizó hacia el cronógrafo. Para mí era exactamente igual que el cronógrafo con el que había viajado hasta allí: un aparato complicado lleno de trampillas, palancas, cajoncitos, ruedecitas y botones, decorando por todas partes con miniaturas.

—Podrías contradecirme —dijo Harry un poco ofendido—, diciendo, por ejemplo: _"¡Pero si eres jovencísimo para empezar a sentirte viejo!"_.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo eres. Aunque el bigote te hace parecer mucho más mayor.

—Respetable y serio dice Sue.

Me limité a enarcar las cejas significativamente, y mi joven abuelo se inclinó refunfuñando sobre el cronógrafo.

—Fíjate bien. Con estas diez ruedecitas de aquí se ajusta el año. Y antes de que me preguntes por qué se necesitan tantas casillas para eso, te diré que se escriben en números romanos; espero que los domines.

—Eso creo.

Cogí un cuaderno de anillas y un bolígrafo de la cartera. Era imposible que pudiera asimilar toda esa información si no tomaba notas al mismo tiempo.

—Y de ese modo fijas el mes. —Harry señaló otra rueda dentada—. Pero, cuidado, por alguna razón solo en este paso únicamente hay que proceder siguiendo el antiguo sistema del calendario celta; el uno designa a noviembre, y octubre lleva, por tanto, el número doce.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Típico de los Vigilantes! Hacía tiempo que sospechaba que complicaban tanto las cosas sencillas para dárselas de importantes. Pero apreté los dientes y al cabo de unos veinte minutos me di cuenta de que tampoco había que ser un genio para aprender todo aquello una vez se había comprendido el sistema.

—No te preocupes, ya lo he captado —interrumpí a mi abuelo cuando ya iba a empezar otra vez desde el principio, y cerré mi libreta—. Ahora tenemos que registrar mi sangre. Y luego... ¿qué hora es, por cierto?

—Es importante que no cometas ni el más mínimo error en el ajuste. —Harry miraba fijamente el cuchillo japonés, que yo había vuelto a sacar del estuche—. Si no, vete a saber dónde... cuándo aterrizarías. Y lo que es peor aún, no tendrías ningún control sobre cuándo saltas de vuelta. Oh, Dios mío, este cuchillo tiene un aspecto terrible. ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

—Naturalmente. —Me subí la manga—. Lo único que no tengo claro es dónde sería mejor cortar. Una herida en la mano llamaría la atención cuando salte de vuelta, y además de un dedo solo saldrían unas gotitas.

—No si te cercenas la punta del dedo —dijo Harry estremeciéndose—. Eso te hace sangrar como un cerdo; yo mismo lo probé una vez...

—Creo que elegiré el antebrazo. ¿Preparado? De algún modo era divertido ver que Harry tenía mucho más miedo que yo. Mi abuelo tragó saliva con esfuerzo y agarró con las dos manos la taza de té floreada que debía recoger la sangre.

— ¿Por ahí no pasa una arteria principal? Oh, Dios mío, me tiemblan las rodillas. Al final te desangrarás aquí, en el año 1956, por culpa de la irresponsabilidad de tu propio abuelo.

—Es una arteria gruesa, pero hay que cortarla longitudinalmente para desangrarse. Lo leí no sé dónde. Parece que muchas suicidas se equivocan con eso, y luego los salvan a todos y ya saben para la próxima vez cuál es la forma correcta de hacerlo.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —gritó Harry. Yo misma sentía una especia de flojera en el estómago, pero no tenía más remedio que seguir adelante. Las situaciones especiales requieren medidas especiales, habría dicho Alice. De modo que ignoré la mirada horrorizada de Harry y apoyé la hoja sobre la parte interna del antebrazo, unos diez centímetros por encima de la muñeca. Sin presionar mucho, la moví transversalmente sobre la blanca piel. Aunque solo tenía que ser un corte superficial, se hundió más de lo que esperaba; la fina línea roja se ensanchó rápidamente y goteó sangre de la herida. El dolor, una desagradable quemazón, llegó un segundo más tarde.

Formando un reguero fino pero continuo, la sangre se deslizó por el brazo y cayó en la taza de té que temblaba en la mano de Harry.

—Corta la piel como si fuese mantequilla —dije impresionada—. Ya dijo Alice que este cuchillo es realmente mortífero.

—Guárdalo ya —exigió Harry, que parecía que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro—. Demonios, realmente tienes mucho coraje. Una auténtica Clearwater, podría decirse, fiel a nuestro lema familiar... Reí entre dientes.

—Sí, seguro que lo he heredado de ti.

La sonrisa de Harry resultó un poco forzada.

— ¿Y no te duele?

—Claro que me duele —dije, y eché una ojeada a la taza—. ¿Basta con esta cantidad?

—Sí, debería bastar. Harry parecía un poco mareado.

— ¿Quieres que abra la ventana?

—Está bien. —Colocó la taza junto al cronógrafo y respiró hondo—. El resto es sencillo. —Cogió la pipeta—. Solo tengo que dejar caer tres gotas de tu sangre en estas dos aberturas; ¿ves?: aquí debajo, el cuervo minúsculo y el signo del yin y el yang, y luego giro la rueda y muevo esta palanca. Bueno, ya está. ¿Oyes eso?

En el interior del cronógrafo varias ruedecitas empezaron a girar; se oyeron una serie de crujidos, tableteos y zumbidos y el aire parecía calentarse. El rubí se iluminó brevemente, y luego las ruedecitas volvieron a pararse y todo quedó como antes.

—Inquietante, ¿eh?

Asentí y traté de ignorar que se me había erizado todo el vello de mi cuerpo.

—Eso significa que en este cronógrafo se encuentra ahora la sangre de todos los viajeros del tiempo excepto la de Edward, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si también se registrara su sangre?

—Aparte de que nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, estas informaciones son estrictamente confidenciales —dijo Harry, que poco a poco iba recuperando el color de la cara—. Todos y cada uno de los Vigilantes han tenido que jurar que no hablarán con nadie ajeno a la logia del secreto en toda su vida.

—Oh.

Harry suspiró.

—Pero, bueno, yo tengo una especie de debilidad por romper juramentos. —Señaló un pequeño compartimento del cronógrafo que estaba adornado con una estrella de doce puntas—. Lo que está claro es que de este modo se completará un proceso en el interior del cronógrafo y algo aterrizará en este compartimento. En las profecías se habla de la esencia bajo la Constelación de los Doce y también de la piedra filosofal. _"Las preciosas alcanzan la unidad, del aroma del tiempo el aire se satura, y una permanece fija por toda la eternidad"._

— ¿Ese es todo el secreto? —dije decepcionada—. Una vaguedad más que se puede interpretar de mil maneras.

—Bueno, si se reúnen todos los indicios, en realidad es bastante concreto. _"Cura todo achaque y toda pestilencia, bajo la Constelación de los Doce se cumple la sentencia_". Se supone que, correctamente empleada, esta sustancia debe ser capaz de curar todas las enfermedades de la humanidad. Eso ya sonaba mejor.

—Para conseguir algo así, realmente tendrían sentido todas estas complicaciones —murmuré mientras pensaba en el voto secreto de los Vigilantes y en sus enrevesadas reglas y rituales. Bajo estas circunstancias podía comprender incluso que se las dieran de importantes. Lo cierto era que para conseguir una medicina milagrosa de ese tipo valía la pena esperar unos siglos, y el Conde Vulturi merecía todo el respeto y toda la consideración por haber descubierto todo eso y haber sido el primero en hacerlo posible. Si no fuera un tipo tan antipático...

—Emily y Sam, sin embargo, no estaban tan seguros de que la piedra filosofal fuera realmente lo que pensamos —dijo Harry como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Ellos dicen que es difícil creer que alguien que no retrocede ante la idea de asesinar a su propio tatarabuelo esté interesado en perseguir el bien de la humanidad. —Carraspeó—. ¿Ha dejado de salir sangre?

—Aún no, pero ya no sale tanta. —Levanté las manos por encima de la cabeza para acelerar el proceso—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Supongo que tendré que probarlo, ¿no?

—Por Dios, esto no es ningún coche con el que se puede hacer un viaje de prueba, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry retorciéndose las manos.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunté—. ¿Es que no era esa la idea?

—Bueno, sí —dijo mi abuelo, y lanzó una mirada al grueso infolio que había traído—. En realidad tienes razón. Al menos así podríamos ir sobre seguro, aunque ya no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—De pronto parecía haber recuperado todas sus energías. Se inclinó y abrió los Anales—. Tenemos que ir con cuidado para no elegir una fecha en la que aterrices en medio de una reunión. O en la que te tropieces con uno de los hermanos Cullen, los cuales se han pasado un montón de horas en esta sala elapsando.

Se me acababa de ocurrir otra idea brillante.

— ¿Y no podría también encontrarme con lady Tilney a solas? —dije—. ¿En algún momento después de 1912, a poder ser?

—No sé si eso sería inteligente. —Harry hojeó el infolio—. Tampoco queremos complicar las cosas más de lo que ya están.

—Pero no podemos desperdiciar las pocas oportunidades con que contamos para saber algo más —exclamé, y recordé algo en lo que Alice me había insistido mucho: debía aprovechar todas las ocasiones que se me presentaran y sobre todo hacer preguntas, hacer tantas preguntas como se me ocurrieran—. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volveremos a disponer de una oportunidad como esta? En el arca también puede haber algo distinto a lo que imaginamos, y entonces tal vez nunca pueda volver a intentarlo. ¿Cuándo nos encontramos por primera vez nosotros dos?

—El 12 de agosto de 1948, a las doce del mediodía —dijo Harry, ensimismado en la lectura de los Anales—. No lo olvidaré nunca.

—Exacto, y para que no lo olvides nunca, yo te lo escribiré —dije, encantada en mi propia genialidad. Y garrapateé en mi libreta de anillas:

Para lord Harry Clearwater. ¡Importante! 12 de agosto de 1948, 12 del mediodía. Laboratorio de alquimia. Por favor, ven solo. Isabella Swan.

Arranqué la hoja de un tirón y la doblé. Mi abuelo levantó un momento la cabeza del infolio.

—Podría enviarte a 1852, al 16 de febrero a medianoche. Lady Tilney elapsa allí, viniendo, concretamente, del 25 de diciembre de 1929 a las nueve de la mañana —murmuró—. La pobre ni siquiera por Navidad puede estar tranquila en casa. Aunque al menos le dan una lámpara de petróleo. Escucha lo que dice aquí: _"Lady Tilney vuelve animada del año 1852, a la luz de la lámpara de petróleo ha confeccionado dos cerditos de ganchillo para el bazar de beneficencia del día de Reyes, que este año se celebra bajo el lema de "Vida campestre""._ —Se volvió hacia mí—. ¡Cerditos de ganchillo! ¿Te imaginas? Existe el peligro de que sufra el trauma de su vida si te ve aparecer de pronto surgiendo de la nada. ¿Realmente queremos arriesgarnos a eso?

—Solo irá armada con una aguja de hacer ganchillo, y estas tienen la punta redondeada si no recuerdo mal. —Me incliné sobre el cronógrafo—. Bueno, pues, primero el año. 1852. Empiezo con la M, ¿no? MDCCCLII. Y el mes de febrero, según el calendario celta, es el número tres; no, cuatro...

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Primero tenemos que vendarte la herida y volver a pensarlo con calma!

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —dije—. El día... era esta palanca de aquí, ¿verdad?

Harry me miraba por encima del hombro asustado.

— ¡No tan rápido! Todo debe encajar a la perfección; si no... si no... —Otra vez parecía que fuera a vomitar de un momento a otro—. Y no debes sujetar nunca el cronógrafo, porque te lo llevarías contigo al pasado. ¡Y entonces ya no podrías volver!

—Como Emily y Sam —susurré. —Para mayor seguridad, elegiremos una ventana temporal de solo tres minutos. Pongamos de 12.30 a 12.33; a esa hora al menos ya estará tranquilamente sentada tejiendo sus cerditos. Si estuviera durmiendo, no la despiertes, porque podría darle un infarto...

—Pero entonces tendría que aparecer en los Anales, ¿no? —le interrumpí—. Lady Tilney me dio la impresión de ser una persona muy fuerte. No creo que vaya a desmayarse por eso.

Harry arrastró el cronógrafo hasta la ventana y lo colocó detrás de la cortina.

—Aquí podemos estar seguros de que no habrá ningún mueble. Sí, no pongas esa cara. ¡Una vez Timothy Cullen aterrizó sobre una mesa con tan mala fortuna que se rompió una pierna!

— ¿Y si lady Tilney se encuentra justamente aquí mirando soñadoramente hacía la noche? Vamos, abuelito, no pongas esa cara, era solo una broma.

Lo empujé suavemente a un lado, me arrodillé en el suelo ante el cronógrafo y abrí el registró que se encontraba bajo el rubí. Tenía el tamaño justo de mi dedo.

—Espera un momento. ¡Tú herida!

—También podemos vendarla de aquí a tres minutos. Nos veremos entonces —dije, y después de inspirar profundamente, apreté la punta del dedo contra la aguja. Me invadió la ya familiar sensación de vértigo, y mientras la luz roja se ponía a brillar y Harry decía "Pero aún quería...", todo se desvaneció ante mi vista.

_De los Anales de los Vigilantes 18 de diciembre de 1745 Mientras, según dicen, el ejército de jacobitas se encuentra ya ante Derby y sigue avanzando hacia Londres, nos hemos instalado en nuestro nuevo cuartel general, confiando en que la información de que 10.000 soldados franceses se han unido a the young pretender "Bonnie Price Charlie" no se confirme y podamos celebrar en paz la Navidad en la ciudad. No podría imaginarse un alojamiento más apropiado para nosotros, los Vigilantes, que estos venerables edificios de Temple, pues también los caballeros del Temple fueron, al fin y al cabo, guardianes de grandes secretos; la gran Temple-Church no solo está al alcance de la vista, sino que sus catatumbas también están unidas por las nuestras. Oficialmente desde aquí seguiremos desarrollando nuestras actividades, pero este lugar también nos ofrecerá la posibilidad de alojar a adeptos, novicios e invitados de fuera, y naturalmente a los criados, además de proporcionarnos espacio suficiente para instalar algunos laboratorios con fines alquimísticos. Nos alegra que lord Vladimir no haya conseguido enturbiar con sus calumnias la buena relación del conde con el Prince of Walles (véase el informe del 2 de diciembre) y hayamos podido adquirir, gracias a la protección de Su Majestad, este complejo de edificios. En la Sala del Dragón se celebra hoy la solemne entrega de los documentos secretos propiedad del conde a los miembros del Círculo Interior. _

_INFORME: Señor Oliver Newton, Círculo Interior._

* * *

**Hola chicas, siento mucho la demora pero hasta ahora llego a mi casa estuve todo el día fuera :/ pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Que creen ¿Sera que Bella y Harry estan en lo correcto respecto al contenido la la arca? creo que nos tocará seguir esperando ;)**

**Bueno la verdad es que estoy con un poco de afán, gracias a todas por su apoyo con respecto a mi abuelo de verdad lo valoro mucho :D**

**Por ultimo...Mañana...Es...Mi...¡Cumpleaños! Wiiiii Viva yo :D Mañana les dejo otro capítulo y en ese si responderé los Reviews ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	6. Capítulo IV

**Lummus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Necesité unos segundos para acostumbrarme al cambio de luz. Solo una lámpara de petróleo colocada sobre la mesa iluminaba la sala. A su luz cálida y exigua reconocí una agradable naturaleza muerta consistente en una cesta, algunos ovillos de lana rosa, una jarra de té con una funda de fieltro y una taza con decoración de rosas, además de a lady Tilney, que estaba en una silla haciendo ganchillo y al verme dejó caer las manos sobre el regazo.

Aunque había envejecido claramente desde nuestro último encuentro y algunas canas salpicaban sus cabellos rojos, peinados con una permanente bastante convencional, seguía manteniendo ese porte majestuoso e inaccesible que también caracterizaba a mi abuela. Por cierto, no hizo ningún intento de chillar ni de lanzarse hacia mí con la aguja de hacer ganchillo desenvainada.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo.

—Feliz Navidad —repliqué yo un poco desconcertada. Por un momento me quedé parada sin saber qué decir, pero enseguida me rehíce:

—No tenga miedo, no quiero sangre suya ni nada parecido.

—Lo de la sangre hace tiempo que está hecho, Isabella —dijo lady Tilney en un tono ligeramente reprobatorio, como si yo ya tuviera que saberlo—. Y, por cierto, ya me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrías. Pero siéntate, por favor. ¿Un poco de té?

—No, gracias. Solo tengo unos minutos. —Me acerqué un paso más y le tendí la hoja—. Esto es para que lo reciba mi abuelo, para que… bueno, para que todo pase como ha pasado. Es muy importante.

—Comprendo.

Lady Tilney cogió la hoja y la dobló con toda calma. No parecía en absoluto desconcertada por mi aparición.

— ¿Por qué esperaba que viniera?

—Porque me dijiste que sobre todo no me asustara si me visitabas. Por desgracia, no dijiste cuándo sería eso, y por esa razón ya hace años que estoy esperando a que me asustes. —Rió bajito—. Pero tejer cerditos tiene un efecto extraordinariamente tranquilizador. Para serte sincera, es muy fácil dormirse del aburrimiento.

Tenía en los labios un cortés "Si es para fines benéficos…" pero cuando eché una mirada a la cesta solté:

— ¡Oh, pero si son una monada!—Y realmente lo eran.

Mucho mas grandes de lo que me había imaginado, como auténticos animales de peluche, y elaborados con un realismo sorprendente.

—Coge uno —dijo lady Tilney.

— ¿De verdad?

Pensé en Leah y metí la mano en la cesta. Los animales tenían un tacto super suave.

—Lana angora-cachemir —dijo lady Tilney con orgullo—. Solo yo la uso. Todas las demás usan lana de oveja, pero la suya pica y esta no.

—Ah, vaya. Gracias.

Con el cerdito rosa apretado contra mi pecho, tuve que pararme a reflexionar un momento. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? Me aclaré la garganta.

— ¿Cuándo nos encontraremos la próxima vez? En el pasado, ¿no?

—Fue en 1912. Pero desde mi perspectiva no es la próxima vez. —suspiró—. Fueron tiempos excitantes…

— ¡Oh, no! —Mi estómago se encogió de nuevo como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. ¿Por qué no habíamos elegido una ventana temporal mayor?—. Entonces está claro que usted sabe más que yo —solté—. No tenemos tiempo para entrar en detalles, pero… tal vez podría darme aún un buen consejo antes de que me marche.

Mientras hablaba, ya había retrocedido unos pasos en dirección a la ventana, fuera del círculo de la luz de la lámpara.

— ¿Un consejo?

— ¡Sí! Algo así como: sobre todo guárdate de…

La miré expectante.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó lady Tinley intrigada.

— ¡Eso es lo que no sé! ¿De qué debo protegerme?

—En cualquier caso, de los sándwiches de pastrami y del exceso de luz solar, no es buena para el cutis —dijo lady Tilney enérgicamente, y luego su figura se desvaneció ante mis ojos y me encontré de vuelta en el año 1956. ¡Por Dios! ¡Sándwiches de pastrami! Hubiera hecho mejor en preguntar de quién debía protegerme y no de qué. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Había desperdiciado mi oportunidad.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios es esa cosa? —exclamó Harry cuando el cerdito se hizo visible. En lugar de aprovechar cada segundo para sonsacarle información a lady Tilney, había dedicado toda mi atención a un animalito de peluche rosa.

—Un cerdo de ganchillo, abuelo, está claro, ¿no? —dije en tono apagado, decepcionada conmigo misma—. Angora y cachemir. Todas las demás usan una lana que pica…

—En cualquier caso parece que nuestra prueba ha funcionado —dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza—. Puedes utilizar el cronógrafo y podemos fijar una cita en mi casa.

—Era muy poco tiempo —gemí—. No he podido enterarme de nada.

—De todos modos… tienes un cerdo, y lady Tilney no ha sufrido un infarto. ¿O sí?

Sacudí la cabeza desmoralizada.

—Naturalmente que no.

Harry envolvió el cronógrafo en su funda de terciopelo y lo volvió a meter en el arca.

—Si te señorve de consuelo, piensa que así tendremos tiempo de sobra para volver al sótano sin que te vean y trazar nuevos planes mientras esperamos a tu salto de vuelta. Aunque no sé cómo vamos a arreglárnoslas esta vez si ese inútil Cartrell ya se ha despertado.

Cuando volví a aterrizar en la Sala del Cronógrafo en mi época, mi estado de ánimo había mejorado rozando casi la euforia. Es verdad que tal vez lo del cerdito de ganchillo (lo había embutido en mi cartera escolar) no había sido particularmente efectivo, pero por lo demás Harry y yo habíamos hecho un buen trabajo. Si el cronógrafo se encontraba realmente en el arca, en adelante dejaríamos de depender del factor casualidad.

— ¿Algún hecho reseñable? —preguntó el señor Carstairs. Vamos a ver: me he pasado toda la tarde trazando planes conspirativos con mi abuelo, hemos registrado irregularmente mi sangre en el cronógrafo y luego he saltado al año 1852, donde he mantenido un encuentro conspirativo con lady Tinley. De acuerdo, la verdad es que no había tenido nada de conspirativo, pero igualmente estaba prohibido.

—La bombilla a veces parpadeaba un poco —dije—. Y he estudiado vocabulario de francés.

El el señor Carstairs se inclinó sobre el diario y escribió con su letra pequeña y pulcra lo siguiente:

_"19.43 Rubí de vuelta de 1956, donde ha hecho sus deberes escolares, bombilla parpadeante_".

Tuve que esforzarme para no soltar una risita. Sí, claro, todo tenía que estar en orden. Lo terrible es que ya era muy tarde. Solo esperaba que mamá no hubiera enviado a casa a Alice antes de que yo llegara.

Pero el el señor Carstairs no parecía tener ninguna prisa, que en ese momento estaba enroscando con una lentitud exasperante el capuchón de su estilográfica.

—También puedo encontrar el camino sola —dije.

—No, no puede hacerlo —dijo él asustado—. Por descontado yo la acompañaré hasta la limusina. —El señor Carstairs cerró el diario de golpe y se levantó—. Y tengo que vendarle los ojos. Ya lo sabe.

Suspirando dejé que me atara el pañuelo negro en torno a la cabeza.

—Sigo sin entender por qué no puedo conocer el camino hasta esta sala.

Cuando en realidad hacía tiempo que lo conocía.

—Pues porque así está escrito en los Anales, claro —dijo el señor Carstairs en tono sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? —exclamé—. ¿Mi nombre está en los Anales y ahí dice que yo no puedo conocer el camino? ¿Cuándo?

—Naturalmente no aparece su nombre —dijo el señor Carstairs, evidentemente incómodo por el tono de su voz—; si fuera así, nadie hubiera creído todos estos años que el otro Rubí… me refiero, naturalmente, a la señorita Tanya… —Carraspeó y enmudeció, y oí cómo abría la puerta—. ¿Me permite? —preguntó, y después me cogió del brazo y me condujo al pasillo. Aunque no podía ver, estaba segura de que había vuelto a sonrojarse, porque era como si caminara junto a un radiador.

— ¿Qué dicen exactamente los Anales sobre mí? —pregunté.

—Perdone, pero no puedo decirle nada más, ya he dicho demasiado.

Podía oír literalmente cómo se retorcía las manos, o al menos la que no me sujetaba. ¿Y se suponía que ese tipo era descendiente del peligroso Cayo? Debía de ser una broma, ¿no?

—Por favor, Leo —dije con tanta amabilidad como pude.

—Lo lamento, pero no me sonsacará nada más.

La pesada puerta se cerró tras nosotros y el el señor Carstairs me soltó para cerrarla con llave. Me dio la sensación de que había necesitado diez minutos para realizar esa operación, de manera que traté de recuperar un poco de tiempo adoptando un paso enérgico, lo que por cierto no era nada fácil con los ojos vendados.

El el señor Carstairs había vuelto a cogerme del brazo, algo que tampoco estaba mal, porque sin un guía no habría tardado en darme de bruces contra una pared en ese laberinto. Decidí que no estaría de más hacerle un poco la pelota. Así tal vez después se mostrara más dispuesto a proporcionarme información.

— ¿Sabe que he conocido personalmente a su antepasado?

La verdad es que incluso tenía una foto suya, pero, por desgracia, no podía enseñársela, porque enseguida habría corrido a explicar que traía objetos prohibidos del pasado.

— ¿Sí? De verdad que la envidio. El barón debió de ser un personaje realmente impresionante.

—Oh sí, muy impresionante.

— ¡Ya lo creo que lo era! El siniestro viejo aristócrata—. Me preguntó por Transilvania, pero, por desgracia, no pude decirle gran cosa al respecto.

—Sí, debió de ser difícil para él vivir en el exilio —dijo el señor Carstairs, y acto seguido soltó un "¡Arg!" bastante estridente. "Una rata" pensé enseguida, y me arranqué la venda de los ojos presa del pánico. Pero no era una rata lo que había hecho chillar al señor Carstairs, sino Edward. Con un poco más de barba que por la tarde, pero con unos ojos terriblemente luminosos y vivos. Y tan increíblemente, desvergonzadamente, inconcebiblemente guapo…

—Solo soy yo —dijo sonriendo.

—Ya lo veo —dijo el señor Carstairs malhumorado—. Me ha dado un susto de muerte.

Y a mí. Mi labio inferior empezó a temblar de nuevo y me lo mordí para que el estúpido labio se estuviera quieto.

—Puede tomarse el resto del día libre, ya llevaré yo a Isabella hasta el coche —dijo Edward tendiéndome la mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Puse una cara lo más arrogante posible (en la medida en que eso puede hacerse con los dientes apretados contra el labio inferior; me imagino que parecía un castor, aunque un castor arrogante, eso sí) e ignoré la mano que me tendía.

—Eso no puede ser —dijo el señor Carstairs —. Tengo el encargo de llevar a la señorit… ¡aaarg!

—Me miró horrorizado—. Oh, señorita Isabella, ¿por qué se ha quitado la venda? Va contra las normas.

—Pensaba que era una rata —dije, y lancé una mirada lúgubre a Edward—. Y la verdad es que no andaba muy equivocada.

—Ya ve lo que ha conseguido —dijo el señor Carstairs a Edward en tono de reproche—. Ahora ya no sé qué debo… el protocolo indica… y si nosotros…

—No se lo tome tan a pecho, señor Carstairs. Ven, Bells, nos vamos.

—Pero no puede de ningún modo… debo insistir en que… —balbuceó señor Carstairs—. Y usted no tiene ningún derecho a darme órdenes… quiero decir que no está facultado para eso.

—Pues vaya a fastidiar.

Edward me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí. Primero quise resistirme, pero comprendí que de eso modo solo conseguiría perder aún más tiempo. Probablemente si lo hacía, al día siguiente aún estaríamos allí discutiendo. De manera que me dejé llevar y dirigí una mirada de disculpa hacia el señor Carstairs por encima del hombro.

—Hasta la vista, Leo.

—Sí, exacto. Hasta la vista, Leo —dijo Edward.

—Esto… esto tendrá consecuencias —balbuceó el señor Carstairs detrás de nosotros. Su cabeza brillaba como una hoguera en el pasillo en penumbra.

—Sí, sí, mira como temblamos de miedo —A Edward no parecía importarle en absoluto que el señor Carstairs pudiera oírle—. Estúpido chupatintas.

Esperé que hubiéramos doblado la primera esquina para soltarme y acelerar el paso hasta casi acabar corriendo.

— ¿Acaso te entrenas para los juegos Olímpicos? —preguntó Edward. Giré sobre mis talones.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Alice hubiera estado orgullosa de mi resoplido—. Tengo mucha prisa, ¿sabes?

—Quería asegurarme otra vez de que mis disculpas de esta tarde te han llegado de verdad.

De su voz había desaparecido cualquier indicio de burla. Pero no de la mía.

—Sí, me han llegado —resoplé—. Lo cual no significa que las haya aceptado.

—Bella…

—Ya está bien, no hace falta que vuelvas a decirme que realmente te gusto. Tú también me gustabas, ¿sabes? Incluso me gustabas mucho. Pero eso se ha acabado.

Subí corriendo tan deprisa la escalera de caracol que cuando llegué arriba, estaba sin aliento. En condiciones normales me hubiera quedado reclinada sobre la barandilla jadeando, pero no quería dar ninguna muestra de debilidad, y menos aun viendo que Edward estaba tan tranquilo. De manera que salí disparada hacia delante. Hasta que él me sujetó por el brazo y me obligó a detenerme. Di un respingo porque sus dedos me apretaban la herida que empezó a sangrar de nuevo.

—No me importa que me odies, de verdad —dijo Edward. Mirándome a los ojos muy serio—, pero me he enterado de cosas que hacen necesario que cooperemos tú y yo para que tú… para que los dos salgamos vivos de esta.

Traté de liberarme, pero Edward aumentó la presión sobre mi brazo.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué cosas son esas? —pregunté, aunque hubiera preferido gritar "¡Owwww!" bien fuerte.

—En realidad no conozco aún todos los detalles, pero podría ser que estuviera equivocado con respecto a Emily y Sam. Y por eso es importante que tú... —Se paró en seco, me soltó y se miró la palma de la mano—. ¿Esto es sangre?

¡Vaya, fantástico! Ahora, sobre todo, no poner cara de culpable.

—No es nada. Esta mañana en la escuela me he cortado con una hoja de papel. Bueno, y para continuar con el tema, mientras no puedas especificar (Dios, qué orgullosa estaba de que se me hubiera ocurrido palabra) qué "cosas" son esas de las que supuestamente te has enterado, puedes estar seguro que no voy a cooperar contigo.

Edward trató de cogerme el brazo de nuevo.

—Parece una herida seria. Déjame ver... Será mejor que vayamos a ver al doctor White. Tal vez esté aquí todavía.

—Lo que supongo que significa que no quieres decir nada más sobre lo que supuestamente has descubierto.

Lo mantuve a distancia con el brazo estirado para que no pudiera examinar la herida.

—Porque ni yo mismo estoy seguro de cómo poner orden a todo esto —dijo Edward. E igual que Harry antes, añadió en un tono ligeramente exasperado—: ¡Sencillamente necesito más tiempo!

— ¿Y quién no? —Me puse en marcha. Ya habíamos llegado ante el taller de Madame Zarafina, y desde allí no faltaba mucho para la salida

—Hasta luego, Edward. Lástima que tenga que verte mañana.

En el fondo esperaba que volviera a sujetarme, pero esta vez no lo hizo, ni tampoco me siguió. Y aunque me hubiera encantado ver la cara que ponía, no me volví. De hecho, hubiera sido una tontería, porque las lágrimas volvían a correr por mis mejillas. Seth me esperaba en la puerta de casa.

— ¡Por fin! —dijo—. Quería empezar sin ti, pero El señor Marcus ha dicho que teníamos que esperarte. Ha estropeado la cisterna del váter del baño azul y ha explicado que tiene que quitar las baldosas para desmontarla. Hemos echado el cerrojo a la puerta secreta desde dentro. Astuto, ¿eh?

—Muy sofisticado.

—Pero dentro de una hora volverán Abue Sue y la tía Carmen y seguro que dirán que deje la reparación para mañana.

—Pues entonces tenemos que damos prisa. —Lo atraje un momento hacia mí y le di un beso en su enmarañada cabellera pelirroja. Suponía que para eso aún había tiempo—. No le habrás explicado a nadie nada de esto, ¿no? Seth parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Solo a Leah. Estaba tan…, bueno, ya sabes que siempre se da cuenta cuando hay algo que flota en el aire, y cómo puede machacarte a preguntas. Pero no dirá nada y nos ayudará a mantener distraídas a mamá, a tía Kate y a Tanya.

—Sobre todo a Tanya —dije yo hablando para mí.

—Todavía están todas arriba en el comedor. Mamá ha invitado a cenar a Alice.

En el comedor estaban recogiendo la mesa, lo que significaba, que la tía Kate había pasado a ocupar su sillón ante la chimenea con las piernas en alto y El señor Marcus y mamá recogían la mesa. Todos se alegraron de verme, quiero decir todos menos Tanya. A no ser que supiera ocultar muy bien su alegría. Jacob, que se balanceaba colgado de la araña, me gritó:

— ¡Por fin llegas! Pensaba que iba a morirme de aburrimiento.

A pesar de que en el aire flotaba un delicioso olor a comida y mamá dijo que me había guardado algo caliente, afirmé heroicamente que no tenía hambre porque ya había cenado en Temple, ante lo cual mi estómago se retorció de indignación, pero no podía perder el tiempo en tranquilizarlo. Alice me dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

—El curry estaba buenísimo, no podía parar de comer, y más teniendo en cuenta que mamá está otra vez en una de sus terribles fases experimentales y los mejunjes macrobióticos que cocina no se los come ni nuestro perro.

—Pues da la sensación de que estás… ejem... digamos que bien alimentada —dijo Tanya con sarcasmo. Unos rizos se habían soltado de su peinado y le enmarcaban la cara de un modo extraordinariamente favorecedor. Parecía mentira que alguien pudiera ser tan guapo y al mismo tiempo tan desagradable.

—Qué suerte tienes. A mí también me gustaría tener un perro —le dijo Leah a Alice— o cualquier otro animal.

—Bueno, ya tenemos a Seth —dijo Tanya—, que es casi como si tuviéramos un mono.

—Sin contarte a ti, repugnante araña venenosa —dijo Seth.

—Dale fuerte, chaval —graznó Jacob desde la lámpara palmoteando con las zarpas—. ¡Bien contestado!

Mamá ayudó al señor Marcus a apilar la vajilla en el montaplatos.

—Sabes muy bien que no puede ser, Leah, mientras la tía Carmen tenga alergia al pelo de los animales.

—Podríamos tener un topo lampiño —dijo Leah—. Siempre sería mejor que nada.

Tanya abrió la boca para enseguida cerrarla de nuevo porque por lo visto, no se le ocurrió nada desagradable sobre el tema de los topos lampiños. La tía Kate, repanchigada en su sillón, señaló con aire soñoliento sus redondas y sonrosadas mejillas.

— ¡Isabella, dale un beso a tu tía abuela! Es terrible que te veamos tan poco últimamente. Esta noche he vuelto a soñar contigo y ya te puedo adelantar que no ha sido un sueño precisamente agradable...

— ¿Puedes explicármelo después, tía Kate? —La besé y aproveché para susurrarle al oído—: Y, por favor, ¿podrías ayudarnos a mantener a Tanya alejada del baño azul?

Los hoyuelos de la tía Kate se marcaron aún más y me dirigió un guiño, repentinamente despierta. Mamá, que había quedado con una amiga, estaba mucho más animada que los últimos días y ya no ponía cara de preocupación ni suspiraba exageradamente cada vez que me miraba.

Para mi sorpresa, permitió que Alice se quedara un rato más, e incluso nos ahorró sus habituales sermones sobre los peligros de los autobuses nocturnos. Más aún. Seth podía ayudar a El señor Marcus en la reparación de la cisterna supuestamente averiada, sin que importara cuánto tardaran en hacerlo. Solo Leah tuvo mala suerte y la enviaron a la cama.

—Pero yo quiero estar cuando saquéis el tes… la cisterna —rogó conteniendo las lágrimas al ver que mamá no se dejaba ablandar.

—Yo también me voy a la cama ahora con un buen libro —dijo Tanya a Leah.

—A la sombra de la colina de los vampiros —se chivó Jacob—. Ya está en la página 413, en el punto en que el joven, aunque también no muerto, Christopher St. Ives consigue llevarse por fin a la cama a la bellísima Mary Lou.

Le dirigí una mirada divertida, y me quedé estupefacta al ver que de pronto parecía un poco avergonzado.

—Te juro que solo lo he hojeado por encima —dijo, y saltó de la araña a la repisa de la ventana. La tía Kate aprovechó el anuncio de Tanya para decir:

— ¡Oh, pero, querida, pensaba que aún me harías compañía un rato en la habitación de música! Me gustaría tanto jugar otra vez al Scrabble. Tanya puso los ojos en blanco.

—La última vez tuvimos que excluirte del juego porque insistías en que existía la palabra "arbolería".

—Sí, y existe. Es una tienda donde venden árboles. —La tía Kate se levantó y se colgó del brazo de Tanya—. Pero lo acepto como no válido por hoy.

— ¿Igual que zampahuesos y salta mesas? —dijo Tanya.

—Pero, liebrecilla, si estoy segurísima de que salta mesas existe —dijo la tía Kate guiñándome un ojo. Abracé a mamá antes de subir a la habitación con Alice.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, Carlisle Cullen te envía saludos. Quería saber si tienes pareja fija.

Seguramente habría sido mejor esperar a que Tanya y la tía Kate hubieran salido de la habitación antes de decírselo, porque las dos se quedaron petrificadas y se pusieron a mirar a mamá con cara de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué? —Mamá se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Y tú que le has contestado?

—Bueno, que hacía una eternidad que no salías con nadie y que con el último que lo hiciste siempre se rascaba la entrepierna cuando creían que no le miraban.

— ¡¿No le habrás dicho eso de verdad?!

—No, no se lo he dicho —respondí riendo.

— ¿Ah, estáis hablando de ese apuesto banquero con el que Sue quería ligarte? ¿Señor Itchman? —intervino la tía Kate—. Aquello eran ladillas, garantizado.

Alice soltó una risita.

—Se llamaba Hitchman, tía Kate. —Mi madre tuvo un escalofrío y se frotó los brazos—. Y me alegro de no haber comprobado lo de las ladillas. Bueno, ¿qué le has dicho en realidad? A Carlisle, quiero decir.

—Nada —respondí—. ¿Quieres que la próxima vez le pregunte su tiene una relación fija?

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo mamá, y luego añadió sonriendo—. No la tiene. Lo sé por casualidad por una amiga que tiene una amiga que le conoce bastante… Pero no es que me interese especialmente.

—No, claro —dijo Jacob saliendo volando de la repisa de la ventana y posándose en medio de la mesa del comedor—. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de una vez?

Media hora más tarde Alice estaba al corriente de las últimas novedades y Leah se encontraba en posesión de un auténtico cerdo de ganchillo vintage del año 1929. Cuando le explique de dónde lo había sacado, se quedó muy impresionada y quiso llamar a Margaret al bicho en honor de lady Tilney. Con el cerdo en brazos, se durmió feliz cuando por fin se hizo la calma. Los martillazos y los golpes de escarpa que daba El señor Marcus resonaron por toda la casa.

Estaba clarísimo que nunca habríamos conseguido reventar la pared en secreto. Pegada a ellos, la tía Kate entró andando de puntillas en la habitación.

—Nos ha descubierto en la escalera —dijo Seth disculpándose.

—Y he recordado el arca —dijo la tía Kate excitada—. Pertenecía a mi hermano. Estuvo durante años en la biblioteca y luego, poco antes de su muerte, desapareció de repente. De modo que creo que tengo derecho a saber qué pensáis hacer con ella.

El señor Marcus suspiró.

—Por desgracia, no teníamos elección; en ese momento La señora Sue y la señorita Carmen llegaban a casa.

—Sí, y en esa situación estaba clarísimo que yo era el mal menor, ¿no?

La tía Kate rió satisfecha.

—Lo importante es que Tanya no se haya enterado de nada —dijo Alice.

—No, no hay por qué preocuparse. Se ha ido a su habitación resoplando de rabia solo porque he colocado la palabra "tenedorero".

—Que, como todo el mundo sabe, es el recipiente donde se guardan los tenedores —dijo Jacob—. Un utensilio que no puede faltar en ningún hogar.

La tía Kate se arrodilló en el suelo y acarició la polvorienta tapa del arca.

— ¿De dónde la habéis sacado?

El señor Marcus me dirigió una mirada interrogativa y yo me encogí de hombros. Ya que estaba con nosotros, sería mejor que le contáramos de qué iba todo.

—La emparedé en ese lugar por encargo de su hermano la noche anterior a su muerte. —explicó El señor Marcus muy digno.

— ¿No fue hasta la noche anterior a su muerte? —repetí como un eco. Aquello también era nuevo para mí.

— ¿Y qué hay dentro? —preguntó la tía Kate, que se había incorporado y buscaba un sitio para sentarse. Como no encontró nada más, al final se instaló en el borde de mi cama al lado de Alice.

—Esa es la gran pregunta —dijo Seth.

—La gran pregunta es más bien cómo conseguimos abrir el arca —dijo El señor Marcus—. Porque la llave desapareció junto con los diarios de lord Clearwater el día del robo.

— ¿Qué robo? —preguntaron al unísono Alice y Seth.

—El día del entierro de vuestro abuelo entraron aquí a robar —explicó la tía Kate— mientras todos estábamos en el cementerio para despedirnos de él. Qué día tan triste, ¿verdad, querido? —La tía Kate levantó la cabeza para mirar a El señor Marcus, que la escuchaba con rostro impasible. Aquello me sonaba vagamente. Por lo que recordaba, algo había asustado a los ladrones, que habían huido antes de poder llevarse nada. Pero cuando se lo expliqué a Seth y a Alice, mi tía me contradijo.

—No, no, angelito. La policía solo llegó a la conclusión de que no habían robado nada porque todo el dinero en metálico, las obligaciones al portador y las joyas de valor seguían en la caja fuerte.

—Lo que solo tendría sentido si los ladrones hubieran estado interesados exclusivamente en los diarios —dijo El señor Marcus—. En su momento me permití comunicar esta tesis a la policía, pero nadie me creyó. Por otra parte, no había ninguna señal de que hubieran intentado forzar la caja fuerte, lo que significaba que los ladrones conocían la combinación. De modo que se supuso que Clearwater había trasladado sus diarios a otro lugar.

—Yo le creí, querido —dijo la tía Kate—. Pero, por desgracia, en ese momento mi opinión no tenía gran peso. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca lo ha tenido —añadió frunciendo la nariz—. Sea como sea, el caso es que tres días antes de que Harry muriese tuve una visión, por lo que estaba convencida de que no había muerto de muerte natural. Por desgracia, como de costumbre, todos me tomaron por…loca. Y sin embargo, la visión era bien clara: una poderosa pantera se abalanzaba contra el pecho de Harry y le destrozó la garganta.

—Sí, muy clara —murmuró Alice, y yo pregunté:

— ¿Y los diarios?

—No se encontraron nunca —explicó El señor Marcus—. Y con ellos desapareció también la llave de esta arca, porque el señor Clearwater se la había pegado detrás al último diario. Puedo atestiguarlo porque lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Jacob entrechocó las alas impaciente.

—Yo voto por que dejemos de charlar y vayamos a buscar una palanqueta.

—Pero… el abuelito murió de un infarto —dijo Seth.

—Sí, bueno, en todo caso es lo que parecía. —La tía Kate suspiró hondo—. Ya había pasado de los ochenta, y se desplomó sobre su escritorio del despacho de Temple. Por lo visto, mi visión no era una razón de peso para pedir una autopsia. Sue se enfadó mucho conmigo cuando se lo pedí.

Seth se arrimó a mí y se apoyó contra mi hombro.

—Se me ha puesto la carne de gallina —susurró. Permanecimos callados durante un rato. Solo Jacob, que había empezado a volar en círculos en torno a la lámpara del techo, gritó:

— ¡Por qué no nos ponemos en marcha de una vez! Pero nadie podía oírlo aparte de mí.

—Esto son muchas casualidades —dijo Alice finalmente.

—Sí —le di la razón—. Harry hace emparedar el arca y al día siguiente "casualmente" muere.

—Sí, y "casualmente" tres días antes tengo una visión de su muerte —dijo la tía Kate.

—Y "casualmente" luego también desaparecen sus diarios sin dejar rastro —añadió Seth.

—Y "casualmente" la llave que la señorita Alice lleva colgada al cuello parece exactamente la misma de esta arca —dijo El señor Marcus casi disculpándose—. Durante toda la cena no he podido apartar los ojos de ella.

Alice se llevó la mano al cuello perpleja.

— ¿Esta de aquí? ¿La llave de mi corazón?

—Pero eso no puede ser —dije yo—. La cogí del cajón de un escritorio en Temple en algún momento del siglo XVIII. Sería demasiada casualidad, ¿no?

—La casualidad es la única dueña y señora del universo, ya lo dijo Einstein. Y él debía de saberlo bien. —La tía Kate se inclinó hacia delante con gran interés.

— ¡No lo dijo Einstein, sino Napoleón! —gritó Jacob desde el techo—, y ese estaba como una regadera.

—También puede ser que me equivoque; las llaves antiguas se parecen mucho unas a otras —dijo El señor Marcus.

Alice abrió el cierre de la cadenita y me tendió la llave.

—De todos modos, vale la pena intentarlo.

Le di la llave a El señor Marcus, y todos contuvimos la respiración mientras se arrodillaba ante la arca y la introducía en la delicada cerradura y la llave giró con facilidad.

—Increíble —susurró Alice.

La tía Kate asintió satisfecha.

— ¡Ya os he dicho que las casualidades no existen! Todo, todo, está determinado por el destino. Y ahora no nos haga sufrir más y abra la tapa, señor Marcus.

— ¡Un momento! —Inspiré profundamente—. ¡Es importante que todos los aquí presentes mantengamos un pacto de silencio sobre lo que sea que encuentre en el arca!

Era increíble lo deprisa podían cambiar las cosas: hacía solo unos días aún me estaba quejando de los secretos de los Vigilantes, y ahora yo misma fundaba una sociedad secreta. Solo faltaba que exigiera que todos se vendaran los ojos cuando salieran de mi habitación.

—Daba la impresión de que ya supiera lo que hay dentro —dijo Jacob, que había hecho varios intentos de meter la cabeza a través de la madera pero en cada ocasión la había vuelto a levantar tosiendo.

—Claro que no diremos nada —dijo Seth un poco ofendido, y también Alice y la tía Kate me miraron con cara de indignación. Incluso en el rostro imperturbable de El señor Marcus se movió una ceja.

—Juradlo —exigí, y para que entendieran hasta qué punto hablaba en serio, añadí—: ¡Juradlo por vuestra vida!

Solo la tía Kate se levantó de un salto y se puso la mano sobre el corazón entusiasmada. Los otros aún dudaban.

— ¿No podríamos jurar por otra cosa que no fuera la vida? —Refunfuñó Alice—. Considero que por la mano izquierda sería suficiente.

Sacudí la cabeza.

— ¡Juradlo!

— ¡Lo juro por mi vida! —exclamó la tía Kate alegremente.

—Lo juro —murmuraron todos los demás con voz apagada. Y Seth empezó a soltar risitas nerviosas mientras la tía Kate, para realzar la solemnidad del momento tarareó en voz baja la melodía del himno nacional.

La tapa rechinó cuando El señor Marcus (después de asegurarse una vez más con la mirada de que yo estaba de acuerdo) la levantó. Sus dedos retiraron con mucho cuidado varios paños mohosos de terciopelo, y cuando finalmente quedó a la vista el objeto que envolvían, todos excepto yo dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Solo Jacob gritó: "¡Será cuentista!".

— ¿Esto es lo que pienso que es? —preguntó la tía Kate al cabo de un momento con los ojos abiertos todavía de par en par.

—Sí —dije yo mientras me apartaba los cabellos de la cara con gesto cansado—. Es un cronógrafo.

Seth y la tía Kate se habían ido a regañadientes, El señor Marcus con suma discreción, y Alice no sin protestar. Pero su madre ya la había llamado dos veces por teléfono para enterarse de si:

a) había sido asesinada o b) tal vez yacía descuartizada en algún lugar de Hyde Park, de modo que tampoco le quedaba otra opción.

Antes sin embargo, le había tenido que jurar que me atendría estrictamente a nuestro plan maestro.

_"Por tu vida",_ había exigido, y yo le había dado ese gusto. De todos modos, al contrario que la tía Kate, había renunciado al himno nacional. Por fin se había hecho silencio en mi habitación, y dos horas más tarde (después de que mi madre hubiera asomado otra vez la cabeza por la puerta) también en toda la casa. Había estado dudando mucho rato sobre si realmente debía probar el cronógrafo esa misma noche.

Para Harry no supondría ninguna diferencia que yo saltara a nuestra cita en el año 1956 hoy, o esperara a mañana, o lo hiciera incluso dentro de cuatro semanas, y para mí, en cambio, una noche entera durmiendo de un tirón, para variar, probablemente tendría efectos milagrosos. Pero, por otro lado, al día siguiente tenía que ir al baile y presentarme de nuevo con el Conde Vulturi, y aún seguía sin saber qué propósitos ocultos abrigada ese hombre. Con el cronógrafo envuelto en el albornoz, me deslicé escaleras abajo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que arrastrar ese trasto por toda la casa? —preguntó Jacob—. Podrías saltar sencillamente desde tu habitación.

—Sí, pero ¿quién sabe quién dormía ahí en 1956? Y además, luego tendría que cruzar toda la casa y arriesgarme a que alguien me tomara otra vez por una ladrona… No, saltaré directamente del pasadizo secreto, así no habrá peligro de que nadie pueda verme en el momento del aterrizaje. Harry me ha dicho que me esperaría ante el retrato del tata-tatarabuelo Quil.

—El número de tas es diferente cada vez —constató Jacob—. Yo que tú lo llamaría simplemente el antepasado gordo.

La ignoré y preferí concentrarme en los escalones en mal estado. Luego hice bascular el cuadro, que no hizo ningún ruido porque el señor Marcus había engrasado el mecanismo. Además, había colocado pestillos tanto en la puerta del baño como en la salida de la escalera.

Al principio dudé en correrlos los dos, porque si por algún motivo me veía obligada a saltar de vuelta fuera del pasadizo secreto, me quedaría en el exterior con el cronógrafo encerrado dentro. Después de arrodillarme y deslizar el dedo índice en el registro, lo presioné con fuerza contra la aguja (la verdad es que no había forma de acostumbrarse a aquello: cada vez que hacía un daño de mil demonios) y le dije a Jacob:

—Cruza los dedos para que funcione.

—Va a ser un poco difícil —dijo Jacob, y un instante después había desaparecido, y consigo también el cronógrafo. Respiré hondo, pero el aire enrarecido del pasadizo no ayudaba precisamente a disipar la sensación de vértigo. Me incorporé un poco insegura, sujeté con más fuerza la linterna de bolsillo de Seth y abrí la puerta que daba a la escalera. De nuevo se oyeron crujidos y chirridos como en una película de terror antigua cuando el cuadro se movió hacia un lado.

—Ah, estás aquí —murmuró Harry, que me había esperado fuera, equipado también con una linterna—. Por un segundo me he temido que pudiera ser un fantasma que aparecía a medianoche puntualmente…

— ¿Con un pijama de Peter Rabbit?

—He bebido un poco, por lo de antes… Pero me alegro de haber acertado el contenido del arca.

—Sí, y afortunadamente el cronógrafo sigue funcionando. Tengo una hora, tal como hemos quedado.

—Entonces ven conmigo, rápido, antes de que empiece a berrear y despierte a toda la casa.

— ¿Quién? —susurré alarmada.

— ¡Pues el pequeño Billy! Le están saliendo los dientes o qué se yo, y cuando protesta es como una señorena.

— ¿El tío Billy?

—Sue dice que, por razones pedagógicas, debemos dejarle llorar, de lo contrario se convertirá en una gallina. Pero no hay quien lo soporte, de modo que, gallina o no, a veces me deslizo en secreto hasta su cama. Cuando le canto Zorra, quién se ha llevado al ganso deja de llorar.

—Pobre tío Billy. El clásico caso de trauma infantil, diría yo— no me extraña que actualmente estuviera tan obsesionado con cargarse todo lo que se le ponía a tiro, fueran patos, ciervos o jabalíes, ¡y sobre todo zorros! El tío Billy era presidente de una asociación que luchaba por la introducción de la caza legal del zorro en Gloucestershire—. Tal vez deberías cantarle otra cosa y comprarle un zorrito de peluche.

Llegamos a la biblioteca sin que nadie nos viera, y después de cerrar la puerta tras nosotros, Harry lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Bueno, parece que lo hemos conseguido. En la habitación apenas había cambiado nada en relación con mi época; solo el tapizado de los sillones era distinto: cuadros escoceses verdes y azules en lugar de rosas crema sobre el fondo verde musgo. En la mesita entre los sillones había una tetera con un calentador, dos tazas y (cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos para asegurarme de que no era una alucinación) ¡un plato con bocadillos! ¡Nada de galletas secas, sino auténticos y nutritivos bocadillos! No me lo podía creer. Harry se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y me señaló el de enfrente.

—Si tienes hambre, señorv… —dijo, pero para entonces yo ya había agarrado el primer bocadillo y le había clavado el diente.

— ¡Me has salvado la vida! —solté con la boca llena. Y entonces recordé una cosa—. No será de pastrami, ¿no?

—Pepino y jamón —dijo Harry—. ¡Se te ve cansada!

—Y a ti también.

—Aún no me he recuperado de las emociones de la tarde. Como he dicho, antes he tenido que tomarme un whisky. Bueno, dos. Pero mientras tanto también he tenido tiempo de reflexionar y he llegado a dos conclusiones… sí, sí, puedes coger tranquilamente el otro bocadillo. Y esta vez tómate tu tiempo para masticar. Da un poco de miedo verte devorarlo así.

—Sigue hablando —dije. ¡Oh, Dios mío, por fin comida de verdad! Tenía la sensación de que nunca había probado unos bocadillos tan buenos—. ¿A qué dos conclusiones has llegado?

—Bien. En primer lugar, por agradables que sean, nuestros encuentros deberían tener lugar mucho más adelante en el futuro si queremos que nos aporten algo. Tan cerca como sea posible del año de tu nacimiento. Para entonces tal vez yo ya haya comprendido qué se proponen Emily y Sam y cuáles son sus motivos, o en todo caso seguro que sabré más que hoy. Eso significa que la próxima vez que nos veamos en el año 1993, fecha en la que también te podré ayudar con el asunto del baile.

Sí, sonaba lógico.

—Y, en segundo lugar, todo esto solo funcionará si me abro paso hasta el centro de poder de los Vigilantes, es decir, hasta el Círculo Interior.

Asentí con energía, porque para hablar tenía la boca demasiado llena.

—Hasta ahora mis ambiciones en este sentido se habían mantenido dentro de unos límites aceptables. —La mirada de Harry apuntó al escudo familiar de los Clearwater que colgaba encima de la chimenea. Una espada, enmarcada de rosas, y debajo por las palabras HIC RHODOS, HIC SALTA, lo que podía traducirse por _"Demuestra de lo que eres capaz"_—. Aunque desde el principio he ocupado un buen lugar en el palco (¡al fin y al cabo la familia Clearwater se encontraba representada, ya que en el año 1745, en el grupo de los miembros fundadores y además estoy casado con una portadora potencial del gen de la línea Jade!), la verdad es que no tenía la menos intención de comprometerme más de lo necesario… Pero ahora esto se ha acabado. En atención a ti, Emily y Sam, incluso le lameré el… trataré de estar en buenas con Kenneth Cullen. No sé si funcionará, pero…

— ¡Sí que funcionará! Incluso serás gran maestre —dije yo mientras me sacudía las migas del pijama. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar un eructo de satisfacción. ¡Qué fantástico era volver a sentirse llena!—. A ver, reflexionemos de nuevo: en el año 1993 tú tendrías…

— ¡Chist! —Harry se inclinó hacia delante y me puso un dedo sobre los labios—. No quiero oírlo. Tal vez no sea muy inteligente, pero no quiero saber lo que me depara el futuro en tanto no nos señorva en este asunto. Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro me quedan por vivir treinta y siete años y me gustaría pasarlos tan… libre de interferencias como sea posible. ¿Me comprendes?

—Sí. —Le miré con tristeza—. Lo comprendo muy bien, abuelo.

Después de eso no me pareció muy oportuno hablarle de las sospechas que abrigaban la tía Kate y El señor Marcus con respecto a las circunstancias de su muerte. Siempre podría dejarlo para 1993. Me incliné hacia atrás en el sillón y traté de sonreír.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no hablamos de la magia del cuervo abuelito? Eso es algo que aún no sabes sobre mí.

_De los Anales de los Vigilantes 2 de abril de 1916 CONTRASEÑA DEL DIA: Duo cum faciunt idem, non est idem (Terencio) Londres sigue sometida al fuego enemigo, ayer las escuadrillas alemanas incluso volaron de día, y las bombas causaron grandes daños en toda el área urbana. La administración de la cuidad ha dispuesto que parte de los sótanos accesibles desde la City y el Palacio de Justicia sean utilizados como refugios antiaéreos. Por eso hemos empezado a tapiar los pasos conocidos, hemos triplicado la guardia en la zona de los sótanos y hemos completado, además nuestro arsenal de armas tradicionales con armas modernas. Hoy hemos elapsado de nuevo, ateniéndonos al protocolo de seguridad, en un grupo de tres desde la sala de Documentos al año 1851. _

_Todos llevábamos algo para leer, y habríamos podido pasar un rato tranquilo si lady Tilney hubiera encajado mis comentarios sobre sus lecturas con algo más que humor y no hubiera vuelto a provocar enseguida una disputa por cuestiones de principios. Yo me reafirmo enseguida en la opinión de que las poesías de ese Rile son un puro disparate y un galimatías, además de ser un poco patriótico leer literatura alemana: ¡nos encontramos en medio de una guerra! Personalmente, odio que la gente trate de convertirme a sus ideas, pero, por desgracias, me ha resultado imposible hacer desistir a ello a mi interlocutora. Lady Tilney estaba leyendo un degenerado fragmento sobre unas manos ajadas que saltan húmeda y pesadamente como sapos después de un chaparrón, o algo parecido, cuando han llamado a la puerta. Naturalmente sobresaltados, y por eso descaro enigma b aq us lady conocer a aunque luego lo niegue una aclaración nadie! Sangre sin ve un metro ochenta y sin verde año. Nota del margen: 17.5.1986 Ilegible al parecer por mancha de café. Las paginas 34 o 36 faltan enteras. Solicito la introducción de una norma que exija que la lectura de los Anales por parte de los novicios se efectué en todos los casos bajo supervisión. _

_D. Clarksen, archivero (¡sumamente enojado!)_

* * *

**Hola, bueno hoy no me demore tanto :D la verdad llevo como 2 horas tratando de actualizar pero el bendito computador no me dejaba -.-**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todas por sus bueno deseos por mi cumpleaños, aunque debo decirles que fue el peor cumpleaños de la historia, les juro que día tan pésimo, deberían ponerlo en el álbum de los records mundiales -.-**

**Ahora Reviews, Algunos del capítulo II ;)**

**grisAliceCullenSwan: ****Tienes todo mi permiso ;)**

**Connie1: ****Muchas gracias tanto por el pesame como por mi cumpleaños ;)**

**Ine Flores M: ****Muchas gracias, creo que todas queremos matar a Edward y consolar a Bella.**

**Joasan: ****Muchas gracias, yo también quiero matar a Edward -.-**

**soledadcullen:**** Creo que Bella estaría perdida sin Alice como apoyo, y si pobre Jasper ¿Será que Alice le dará una oportunidad? y mis sentimiento respecto a Edward**

**Cata D: ****Ya aparecio Jacob, es que lo bueno se hace esperar ;) me encanta el apodo de Edward "Rey de los Imbésiles" perfecto :D con respecto a tu duda no creo que pase nada es un derecho el poder comentar siempre y cuando no se insulte o se use un mal lenguaje :D**

**Laury D:**** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :) Tienes todo mi consentimiento para castrar a Edward, pero no creo que debamos ir a los extremos no debemos culpar a los mini-Edwards ;) Respecto a tu duda este tercera parte tiene Veinticinco capítulos + el Epílogo ;)**

**Ine Flores M: ****Muchas gracias :D **

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miércoles **

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	7. Capítulo V

**Lummus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_Un viaje en el tiempo realizado con la ayuda del cronógrafo puede durar de 120 segundos a 240 minutos: en el caso de Ópalo, Aguamarina, Citrina, Jade, Zafiro y Rubí el ajuste mínimo es de 121 segundos, y el máximo de 239 minutos. Para evitar saltos incontrolados en el tiempo, los portadores del gen deben elapsar 180 minutos diariamente. Si el tiempo le sitúa por debajo de este límite, pueden producirse saltos incontrolados dentro de un plazo de veinticuatro horas (véanse las actas del 6 de enero de Enero de 1902 y el 17 de febrero de 1902, Timothy Cullen). Según investigaciones empíricas realizadas por el Conde Vulturi en los años 1720 a 1730, un portador del gen puede elapsar diariamente con el cronógrafo un total de hasta cinco horas y media, es decir, 330 minutos. Si se supera dicho límite, aparecen dolores de cabeza y sensaciones de vértigo y debilidad, así como una importante merma de las capacidades perceptivas y coordinativas. Este dato pudo ser confirmado por los hermanos Cullen en tres ensayos personales de características semejantes. _

_De las Crónicas de los Vigilantes, volumen 3, capítulo 1, "Los señoríos del cronógrafo"._

—Oh, no, ya has vuelto a lloriquear otra vez —dijo Jacob, que me esperaba en el pasadizo secreto.

—Sí —me limité a responder.

Para mí había sido muy duro despedirme de Harry, y no había sido la única que había llorado. Mi abuelo y yo no volveríamos a vernos hasta dentro de treinta y siete años, al menos desde su perspectiva, y a los dos nos parecía un tiempo increíblemente largo. Si hubiera sido por mí, habría saltado inmediatamente al año 1993, pero tuve que prometerle a Harry que antes recuperaría el sueño atrasado.

Aunque eso era mucho decir, porque eran las dos de la madrugada y a las siete menos cuarto tenía que levantarme. Probablemente, mamá necesitaría una grúa para levantarme de la cama. Al no oír ninguna replica impertinente de parte de Jacob, le iluminé la cara con la linterna. Probablemente solo fuera imaginaciones mías pero pareció un poco triste, y eso me hizo pensar que lo había tenido muy abandonado durante todo el día.

—Me alegro de que me hayas esperado, Jake —dije en un repentino arrebato de ternura. También me habría gustado acariciarle, pero es imposible acariciar a los espíritus.

—Pura casualidad. Mientras estabas fuera, me he dedicado a buscar un escondite apropiado para este trasto —dijo señalando el cronógrafo.

Volví a envolver el cronógrafo en mi albornoz, lo levanté, lo apoyé en la cadera y me lo coloqué en el brazo. Bostezando, salí a la escalera deslizándome por la abertura, y a continuación empujé el retrato del tatata… del antepasado gordo, que giró silenciosamente hasta tapar de nuevo la entrada. Jacob me acompañó volando mientras subía por la escalera.

—Si presionas hacia dentro la pared trasera de tu armario empotrado (no te costará porque solo es cartón enyesado), podrás deslizarte a rastras hasta el trastero bajo la escalera. Y allí hay un montón de escondites posibles.

—Me parece que por esta noche me conformaré con esconderlo debajo de la cama.

Me caía de sueño y las piernas me pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Había apagado la linterna, de modo que encontré el camino hacia mi cuarto a oscuras. Y probablemente en estado de letargo. En todo caso cuando llegué a la altura de la habitación de Tanya ya estaba medio dormida, y por eso cuando la puerta se abrió y me quedé atrapada bajo la luz, casi se me cayó el cronógrafo al suelo del susto.

—Oh, shit —gruño Jacob—. Antes dormían todos como lirones, ¡te lo juro!

— ¿No eres un poco mayorcita para llevar ese pijama de conejitos? —preguntó Tanya. Vestida con un camisón de tirantes finos, mi prima se apoyó graciosamente en el marco de la puerta. Los rizos le caían resplandecientes sobre los hombros. (Una ventaja de los cabellos trenzados es que al mismo tiempo pueden producir efecto de tirabuzones con pátina dorada incorporada.)

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —murmuré para que no se despertara también la tía Carmen.

— ¿Por qué te deslizas de puntillas por mi pasillo en plena noche? ¿Qué llevas ahí?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "mi pasillo"? ¿Quieres que trepe por la fachada para llegar a mi habitación?

Tanya se apartó de la puerta y dio un paso hacia mí.

— ¿Qué llevas bajo el brazo? —repitió, esta vez en tono amenazador.

El hecho de que hablara en susurros lo hacía todo aún más inquietante, y además Tanya tenía una mirada tan… peligrosa que no me atreví a pasar a su lado.

—Oh, oh —dijo Jacob—. He aquí alguien que padece un grave síndrome premenstrual. Yo que tú no le buscaría las cosquillas.

La verdad es que tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

— ¿Te refieres a mí albornoz?

— ¡Enséñame lo que hay ahí dentro! —exigió.

Retrocedí un paso.

— ¿Te falta un tornillo o qué? No pienso enseñarte mi albornoz en mitad de la noche. ¡Haz el favor de dejarme pasar, quiero ir a la cama!

— ¡Y yo quiero ver qué llevas ahí! —susurró Tanya—. ¿Crees que soy tan ingenua como tú y que me chupo el dedo? ¿Te piensas que no me he fijado en vuestras miradas conspirativas y vuestros cuchicheos? Si queréis mantener alguna cosa en secreto, deberías actuar con un poco más de astucia. ¿Qué había en esa arca que tu hermano y El señor Marcus han llevado a tu cuarto? ¿Lo que llevas bajo el brazo?

—Hay que reconocer que la chica no es estúpida —dijo Jacob rascándose la nariz con un ala. A otra hora del día y con la cabeza más despejada, seguro que me habría inventado alguna historia para salir del aprieto, pero en ese momento sencillamente no tenía los nervios para eso.

— ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! —resoplé.

— ¡Sí que lo es! —resopló a su vez Tanya—. Tal vez yo no sea el Rubí y por tanto tampoco un miembro del Circulo de los Doce, ¡pero al contrario que tú, al menos pienso como si lo fuera! No he podido oír todo lo que habéis cuchicheado en tu habitación, las puertas de esta casa son demasiado sólidas para ello, ¡pero con lo que he oído tengo más que suficiente!— Dio un paso más hacia mí y señaló mi albornoz—. ¡Deberías darme lo que llevas ahí inmediatamente si no quieres que te lo coja yo!

— ¿Nos has espiado?

De pronto me entró miedo. ¿Cuántas cosas habría oído Tanya? ¿Sabría ya lo que llevaba "ahí" era el cronógrafo? Cronógrafo que, por cierto, desde hacía unos minutos parecía pesar como mínimo el doble de lo habitual.

Para mayor seguridad, lo sujeté con las dos manos, lo que hizo que la linterna de Seth se me callera al suelo y armara un ruido de mil demonios. Aunque a esas alturas ya no estaba tan segura de querer que la tía Carmen siguiera dormida.

— ¿Sabías que Edward y yo aprendimos juntos el arte del Krav Maga?

Tanya dio un paso hacia mí y automáticamente yo di uno hacia atrás.

—No. ¿Y tú sabías que en este momento tienes exactamente la misma mirada que el roedor loco de La Edad de Hielo?

—Tal vez tengamos suerte y el Krav Maga sea solo una guarrada inofensiva —dijo Jacob—. ¡Como el Kamasutra! —Rió entre dientes—. Lo siento, pero en las situaciones extremas siempre se me ocurren los mejores chistes.

—El Krav Maga es una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo israelí muy eficaz —me informó Tanya—. Con una patada en el plexo solar podría dejarte fuera de combate o partirte la rodilla de un solo golpe.

— ¡Y yo podría gritar pidiendo ayuda!

Hasta ese momento nuestra conversación se había desarrollado en susurros, como si fuéramos dos serpientes charlando, pero ¿qué pasaría si llamaba a escena a los restantes habitantes de la casa? Seguramente entonces Tanya no me partiría la rodilla, pero todos querrían saber qué había envuelto en el albornoz. Tanya debió de adivinar lo que pensaba, porque rió burlonamente mientras se acercaba contoneándose y dijo:

— ¡Vamos, grita! ¡Grita, por favor!

—Yo lo haría —dijo Jacob. Pero al final no tuve que hacerlo, porque en ese momento, como si hubiera surgido de la nada, apareció El señor Marcus detrás de Tanya.

— ¿Puedo serles útil a las damas? —preguntó.

Tanya giró bruscamente sobre sus talones como un gato asustados. Durante una fracción de segundo pensé que iba a darle una patada en el plexo solar a El señor Marcus, pero, aunque la punta de su pie se contrajo convulsivamente, por suerte no lo hizo.

—A mí también me entra hambre a veces por la noche, y ya que estoy aquí, no tendría inconveniente en prepararles un piscolabis urgentemente.

Tanya volvió hacia su habitación con deliberada lentitud.

—No voy a perderte de vista —dijo, y me apuntó al pecho con el índice con aire acusador. La pose era tan teatral que parecía que se estuviera preparando para declamar, pero de hecho se limitó a decir—: Y a usted tampoco, señor Marcus.

—Tendremos que tomar precauciones —susurré después de que cerrara la puerta de su habitación y el pasillo quedara otra vez a oscuras—. Es una experta en Taj Mahal.

—Tampoco está mal el chiste —comentó Jacob en tono aprobador.

— ¡Y sospecha algo! —dije apretando el paquete-albornoz contra mi pecho—. Si es que no lo sabe ya. Seguro que se chivará a los Vigilantes, y si se enteran de que nosotros…

—Seguro que hay lugares y horas más apropiados para discutir esto —me interrumpió El señor Marcus en un tono insólitamente seco. Y después de recoger la linterna de Seth del suelo, la encendió y la deslizó hacia arriba, por la puerta de la habitación de Tanya, hasta llegar a la lumbrera semicircular. Estaba entreabierta. Asentí con la cabeza para indicarle que había comprendido: Tanya podía oír todo lo que decíamos.

—Sí, tiene razón. Buenas noches señor Marcus.

—Que duerma bien, señorita Isabella.

Mamá no necesitó ninguna grúa para levantarme de la cama por la mañana. Su táctica fue más pérfida. Utilizó el repelente Papá Noel de plástico que le habían regalado a Leah en las últimas Navidades, un muñeco que, cuando se le daba cuerda graznaba sin parar con su repulsiva voz plasticosa: "Hohoho, merry Christmas everyone".

Al principio todavía traté de amortiguar el ruido tapándome con la manta, pero después de dieciséis "Hohoho" me rendí y la aparté; lo que por otra parte lamenté inmediatamente, ya que entonces me vino a la memoria qué día era. El día del baile. Si no sucedía un milagro y encontraba una forma de saltar antes de la tarde al año 1993 para ver a mi abuelo, tendría que presentarme ante el conde sin sus informaciones. Me mordí la lengua. La noche anterior debería haber vuelto a viajar otra vez en el tiempo.

Aunque, por otro lado, entonces seguramente Tanya habría descubierto mis maniobras, de modo que, a fin de cuentas, había tomado la decisión correcta.

Me levanté tambaleándome de la cama y me dirigí al lavabo. Solo había dormido tres horas, porque, después de la irrupción de Tanya decidí ir sobre seguro y, bajo la dirección de Jacob, me metí en el armario empotrado, presioné la pared posterior y en el trastero le rajé el vientre al cocodrilo para esconder el cronógrafo dentro.

Después de eso estaba tan rendida que me quedé frita, lo que al menos tenía la ventaja de que me había ahorrado las pesadillas. Al contrario que la tía Kate, que mientras yo bajaba bamboleándome al primer piso para desayunar (con retraso, porque había estado buscando durante una eternidad el maquillaje de mamá para disimular un poco mis ojeras), me atrapó en el pasillo y me arrastró a su habitación.

— ¿Algo va mal? —pregunté, y enseguida me di cuenta de que habría podido ahorrarme la pregunta, porque si la tía Kate estaba levantada a las siete y media es que algo iba muy mal. Mi tía llevaba el pelo completamente alborotado y uno de los dos rulos que debían mantener sus rubios cabellos apartados de la frente se había soltado y ahora le colgaba sobre la oreja.

—Ay, niña, ya puedes decirlo, ya. —La tía Kate se dejó caer sobre la cama deshecha y se quedó mirando, con la frente dramáticamente arrugada, el motivo floreando del empapelado color lavanda—. ¡He tenido una visión!

Otra vez no, por favor.

—Déjame que lo adivine: alguien ha pisoteado con su bota el corazón de Rubí y lo hacen añicos —propuse—. O mejor, un cuervo se ha estampado en pleno vuelo contra un escaparate lleno de… ¿relojes?

La tía Kate sacudió la cabeza, lo que hizo que los ricitos volaran y el segundo rulo se colocara también en una peligrosa posición oblicua.

— ¡Isabella, no deberías bromear con eso! Tal vez no siempre sepa lo que significan las visiones, pero siempre han demostrado ser ciertas. —Me cogió de la mano y me atrajo hacia ella—. Y esta vez era tan clara… te he visto con un vestido azul, con una falda amplia que se balanceaba, y por todas partes había velas encendidas y música de violines. No pude evitar que se me pusiera la carne de gallina.

Por si no me angustiaba bastante la idea de tener que asistir al baile, ahora además la tía Kate tenía una visión. Y yo no le había hablado del baile ni del color de mi vestido. La tía Kate estaba satisfecha de haber captado por fin mi atención.

—Al principio todo parecía muy plácido, todos bailaban, tú también, pero entonces vi que la sala de baile no tenía techo. Sobre ti, en el cielo, se aglomeraban unas terribles nubes negras de las que surgió un enorme pájaro que se dispuso a lanzarse sobre ti —continuó—. Y cuando quisiste huir, corriste directamente hacia… ¡oh, fue horrible! Sangre por todas partes, todo estaba rojo de sangre, incluso el cielo se tiñó de rojo, y las gotas de lluvia también eran solo sangre…

—Hum… ¿tía Kate?

—Sí, lo sé, cariño —dijo retorciéndose las manos—, es terriblemente cruel y espero no signifique lo que pasará a primera vista…

—Creo que te has saltado algo —la interrumpí de nuevo—. ¿Hacia dónde corría yo… quiero decir hacia dónde corría la Isabella de tu sueño?

— ¡No era un sueño! Era una visión. —Los ojos de la tía Kate se abrieron aún más, si es que eso era posible—. Hacia una espada. Corriste directamente hacia ella.

— ¿Una espada? ¿Y de dónde salía?

—Estaba… sencillamente suspendida en el aire, creo recordar… —añadió la tía Kate gesticulando nerviosa con la mano—. Pero lo importante no es eso —continuó ligeramente irritada—, ¡sino toda la sangre!

—Hummm… —Me senté junto a ella en el borde de la cama—. ¿Y qué se supone que debo de hacer ahora, en concreto, con estas informaciones?

La tía Kate volvió la cabeza, cogió de la mesita de noche la lata de caramelos de limón y se metió uno en la boca.

—Ay, cariño, no lo sé. Solo pensé que tal vez te ayudaría… como advertencia…

—Muy bien. Trataré de no correr hacia una espada suspendida en el aire, te lo prometo. —Le di un beso y volví a ponerme en pie—. Y tú deberías dormir un poco más, aún falta mucho para tu hora de levantarte.

—Sí supongo que debería de hacerlo. —La tía Kate se tendió sobre la cama y se tapó con la manta—. Pero no te tomes esto a la ligera —añadió—. Por favor, ve con cuidado.

—Lo haré— en la puerta volví a girarme hacia ella—. Y… —Me aclaré la garganta—, ¿por casualidad no aparecía un león en tu visión? ¿O un diamante? ¿O… el sol, tal vez?

—No —dijo tía Kate, que ya había cerrado los ojos.

—Lo imaginaba —murmuré, y cerré la puerta con suavidad al salir. Cuando llegué a la mesa, enseguida me di cuenta de que Tanya no estaba.

—La pobre está enferma —dijo la tía Carmen—. Tiene un poco de fiebre y fuertes dolores de cabeza; supongo que es esa gripe que está causando estragos. ¿Podrás disculpar a tu prima en la escuela, Isabella?

Asentí furiosa. ¡Gripe! ¡Seguro! Lo que Tanya quería era quedarse en casa para poder registrar mi habitación con calma. Por lo visto, Jacob, que se había instalado en el frutero sobre la mesa del desayuno, pensó lo mismo.

—Ya dije que no era tonta esa chica.

Y también El señor Marcus, mientras mantenía en equilibrio un plato con huevos revueltos en la palma de la mano, me dirigió una mirada elocuente.

—La pobre ha tenido que soportar demasiadas emociones estas últimas semanas —añadió la tía Carmen haciendo caso omiso del resoplido descortés de Seth—. No es extraño que su cuerpo pida un descanso.

—No digas tonterías, Carmen —la reprendió Abue Sue, y bebió un sorbito de té—. Nosotros los Clearwater aguantamos bastante más que eso. Por lo que a mí respecta —Abue Sue irguió su seca espalda— no he estado enferma ni un solo día en toda mi vida.

—La verdad es que yo también me siento bastante… mal —dije. Sobre todo cuando pensaba que la puerta de mi cuarto ni siquiera podía cerrarse desde fuera. Como casi todas las puertas de la casa, disponía de un sistema de cierre pasado de moda que solo se podía utilizar desde el interior de la habitación. Enseguida mi madre se levantó de un salto y me puso la mano en la frente. La tía Carmen puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Ya estamos otra vez con esas! Isabella sencillamente no soporta no ser el centro de atención.

—Se nota frío. —Mamá me agarró la punta de la nariz con los dedos como si tuviera cinco años—. Y aquí seco y caliente, como debe ser. —Me acarició el cabello—. Este fin de semana puedo dedicarme a mimarte si quieres. Podríamos desayunar en la cama…

—Guau, sí. Y nos lees historias de Peter, Flopsy, Mopsy y Cotton Tail, como antes —dijo Leah, con el crédito de ganchillo sentado en su regazo—. Y luego alimentaremos a Bella y con trocitos de manzana y le pondremos compresas frías.

Abue Sue colocó una rodaja de pepino sobre su tostada, en la que ya se apilaban en un orden perfecto queso, jamón, huevo revuelto y tomate.

—Isabella, no tienes aspecto de estar enferma, más bien diría rebosas vitalidad.

¡Increíble! ¡Apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio y parece que te haya mordido un vampiro, y van y te dicen que rebosas vitalidad!

—Hoy estaré todo el día en casa —dijo El señor Marcus—. Podría llevarle a Tanya un poco de sopa de pollo caliente.

Aunque se lo decía a la tía Carmen, estaba muy claro que aquello iba dirigido a mí.

—Ya me ocuparé yo de mi hija. Usted debería ir al taller Walden Jones para recoger mis encargos y el vestido para la fiesta de Tanya.

—Eso está en Islington —dijo El señor Marcus, dirigiéndome una mirada de preocupación—. Estaré un buen rato fuera.

—Sí, así es.

La tía Carmen frunció el ceño extrañada.

—Cuando vuelva, podría pararse a comprar unas flores —dijo lady Sue—. Unos cuantos arreglos primaverales para el vestíbulo, la mesa del comedor y la habitación de música. Nada chillón como esos vulgares tulipanes papagayo de hace poco, sino más bien tonos blancos y delicados amarillos y lilas.

Mamá repartió besos de despedida a todos antes de irse a trabajar.

—Si encuentra nomeolvides, podría traerme una macetita, señor Marcus. O muguete, si ya hay.

—Muy bien —dijo El señor Marcus.

—Sí, ya puestos, traiga también unos lirios, así los pondrán poner en mi tumba cuando haya muerto porque me han enviado a la escuela estando enferma —dije malhumorada, pero mamá ya había salido por la puerta.

—Vamos, no te preocupes —trató de animarme Jacob—. Si la arpía pelirroja se queda en casa, Tanya tampoco se podrá pasear tan fácilmente por tu habitación. Y aunque lo hiciera, aún tendría que ocurrírsele la idea de empujar la pared posterior de tu armario y escurrirse hasta el trastero. E incluso entonces nunca conseguiría reunir el valor suficiente para destripar el cocodrilo. ¿Qué? Supongo que ahora te alegras de que esta noche te haya convencido de rajar a ese bicho…

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque me estremecí por dentro al recordar aquel rincón oscuro y siniestro lleno de telarañas, y naturalmente seguía estando preocupada. Si Tanya realmente había intuido, o sabía incluso, qué debía buscar, no se rendiría tan deprisa. Y, además, yo llegaría a casa más tarde de lo habitual si no conseguía aplazar la visita al baile. Demasiado tarde, tal vez. ¿Qué pasaría si los Vigilantes se enteraban de que el cronógrafo robado se encontraba en nuestra casa? Un cronógrafo al que solo le faltaba la sangre de Edward para cerrar el círculo.

Al pensarlo, se me puso la carne de gallina. Probablemente se quedarían alucinados cuando se dieran cuenta de que se encontraban tan cerca de cumplir la misión de su vida. ¿Y quién era yo para mantener en secreto algo con lo que posiblemente se podía fabricar un remedio contra todas las enfermedades de la humanidad?

—Y siempre existe la posibilidad de que la pobre chica esté enferma de verdad —dijo Jacob.

—Sí, y la Tierra es plana —repliqué yo estúpidamente en voz alta. Todos en la mesa me miraron desconcertados.

—No, Bella y , la Tierra es como una bola —me corrigió amablemente Leah—. Y se supone que vuela a toda velocidad a través del universo. Al principio yo tampoco quería creerlo. —Cortó un pedazo de tostada y los sostuvo ante el morro rosa del cerdito—. Pero en realidad resulta que es así. ¿No es verdad, Siobhan? ¿Un trocito más con jamón?

Seth soltó un débil gruñido y Abue Sue torció la boca en una mueca de desaprobación.

— ¿No habíamos establecido la regla de que en las comidas no podían estar presentes animales de trapo, muñecas ni amigos reales o imaginarios?

—Pero es que Siobhan se porta muy bien —repuso Leah, aunque enseguida dejó resbalar el cerdo bajo la silla como una buena chica.

La tía Carmen estornudó ruidosamente. Por lo visto, ahora también era alérgica a los animales de trapo.

Aunque Jacob había prometido defender el cronógrafo con su vida (en ese momento me reí, aunque no con muchas ganas) e informarme enseguida si Tanya entraba en mi habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si el cronógrafo llegaba a manos de los Vigilantes. Pero darle vueltas a ese tema tampoco servía de nada; tenían que superar el día y confiar que todo fuera bien.

Primera medida: bajé del autobús una parada antes para hacer algo contra mi cansancio en el Starbucks.

— ¿Podrías prepararme tres espressos en un Caramel macchiato? —le pregunté al chico que estaba detrás del mostrador, y él respondió sonriendo con ironía:

— ¡Si a cambio me das tu número de móvil!

Lo miré con un poco más de atención y le devolví la sonrisa halagada. Con sus cabellos oscuros y esa coleta súper larga me recordaba a uno de esos tipos apuestos que salen en las películas francesas. Naturalmente solo parecía guapo mientras no se comparara con Edward, lo que estúpidamente hice al instante.

—Ya tiene novio —dijo alguien detrás de mí. Volví la cabeza molesta, y vi que era Jasper. El hermano de Edward me guiñó un ojo antes de añadir—: Además, es demasiado joven para ti, como podrás ver fácilmente por su uniforme. Un café late y un muffin de arándanos, por favor.

Puse los ojos en blanco y cogí mi mezcla especial con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—No tengo novio, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo. Vuelve a preguntármelo dentro de dos años, ¿vale?

—Lo haré —replicó el chico.

—Seguro que no lo hará —dijo Jasper—. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que les pide el número a todas las chicas guapas.

Sencillamente lo dejé plantado, pero Jasper volvió a alcanzarme en la acera.

— ¡Eh, espera! Siento mucho haberte estropeado el ligue. —Miró su café con gran desconfianza—. Seguro que me ha escupido en el vaso.

Tomé un gran trago de mi vaso de papel, me quemé instantáneamente los labios, la lengua y la parte delantera de la garganta y me pregunté, cuando pude volver a pensar, si no habría sido mejor tomar el café por vía intravenosa.

—Ayer estuve con Celia, la que va a nuestra clase, en el cine —continuó Jasper—. Una chica genial. Increíblemente guapa y divertida. ¿No te parece?

— ¿Quééé? —dije con la nariz metida en la espuma de leche. (Por lo visto, Jacob me estaba influyendo.)

—Nos divertimos mucho juntos —siguió—. Pero será mejor que no se lo digas a Alice, podría ponerse celosa.

Estuve a punto de echarme a reír. Qué ricura de chico, ahora quería manipularme.

—Muy bien. Callaré como una tumba.

— ¿Así que crees que de verdad podría ponerse celosa? —preguntó Jasper rápidamente.

— ¡Sí, claro! Loca de celos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no hay ninguna Celia en clase.

Jasper se rascó la nariz desconcertado.

— ¿La rubia? ¿La de la fiesta?

—Jessica.

—Es verdad que estuve con ella en el cine —protestó. El uniforme de la clase, con su desastrosa combinación de amarillo tristón y azul marino, le sentaba aún peor que a los demás. Y el modo como se pasaba la mano por los cabellos me recordó a Seth y despertó mi instinto maternal. Me pareció que merecía un premio por no mostrarse tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo como su hermano mayor.

—Se lo haré saber a Alice suavizándolo un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —le propuse.

Rió tímidamente.

—Pero no le digas que me he equivocado de nombre... bueno... mejor que no le digas nada... o tal vez...

—Déjame hacer a mí. —Le tiré de la corbata como despedida—. ¡Y oye, felicidades! Hoy te has hecho bien el nudo.

—Lo ha hecho Jenn —dijo Jasper sonriendo, un poco cortado—. O como se llame.

A primera hora teníamos clase de inglés con El señor James, que reaccionó a la noticia de la enfermedad de Tanya con una simple inclinación de cabeza, a pesar de que no pude resistirme a la tentación de dibujar en el aire unas comillas mientras pronunciaba la palabra "enferma".

—Tendrías que haberlo traído —susurró Alice mientras El señor James repartía los deberes corregidos de la semana anterior.

— ¿El cronógrafo? ¿A la escuela? ¿Bromeas? ¿Y qué pasaría si lo descubre El señor James? A la Ardilla le daría un infarto. Aunque antes aún tendría tiempo de informar rápidamente a sus colegas Vigilantes, que me descuartizarían, me llevarían al potro, o harían lo que sea que dicten sus chaladas reglas de oro para un caso como este. —Le tendí a Alice la llave del arca—. Aquí está la llave de tu corazón. En realidad quería dársela a Jasper, pero he pensado que no te gustaría, ¿no?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y volvió la cabeza hacia delante, donde estaba sentado Jasper, esforzándose en no mirarla.

—Vuelve a colgártelo, y procura que Tanya no te lo quite.

—Krav Maga —murmuró Alice—. ¿No salía en una película con Jennifer López? ¿Esa en la que al final le da una paliza a su violento ex marido? A mí también me gustaría aprenderlo.

— ¿Crees que Tanya puede abrir el armario simplemente a puntapiés? Aunque tampoco me sorprendería que ella y Edward hubieran aprendido a abrir cerraduras. Seguramente tenían un taller de prácticas con un agente del MI6: "Forzar sin palanqueta: el elegante método de la horquilla para el pelo". —Suspiré hondo.

—Si Tanya supiera realmente lo que hemos encontrado, ya hace tiempo que habría avisado a los Vigilantes —dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si es que tiene algo, debe de ser solo una sospecha. Cree que podrá encontrar alguna cosa con la que darse importancia y hacerte quedar mal a ti.

—Sí, y si lo encuentra...

—Espero que estén discutiendo sobre el soneto número 130. —El señor James de repente estaba ante nosotras.

—Hace días que no hablamos de otra cosa —dijo Alice.

El señor James enarcó las cejas.

—Últimamente no puedo sustraerme a la impresión de que ustedes dos dedican demasiado tiempo a ocupaciones que no favorecen su rendimiento escolar. Una carta a los padres podría ser lo más recomendable en un caso como este. Creo que por el dinero que pagan por tener el privilegio de ofrecerles una formación en esta institución, podría esperarse un cierto grado de compromiso por su parte— Con un ligero chasquido, nuestros deberes aterrizaron sobre la mesa—. Un poco más de interés por Shakespeare las hubiera ayudado en sus trabajos, cuyo resultado, por desgracia, es solo mediocre.

— ¿Y por qué razón será? —murmuré enojada.

¡Qué descaro! ¿Primero tenía que sacrificar todo mi tiempo libre para viajes en el tiempo, pruebas de modista y clases de baile, y luego aún tenía que escuchar que no trabajaba bastante en la escuela?

—Tanya es la viva prueba de que se pueden combinar muy bien las dos cosas, Isabella —replicó El señor James como si me hubiera adivinado el pensamiento—. Sus notas son brillantes. Y nunca se ha quejado por nada. Podrías tomar perfectamente ejemplo de su autodisciplina.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina mientras se marchaba. Alice me dio un cariñoso codazo en las costillas.

—Alguna vez le diremos lo que pensamos a la cruel Ardilla. A más tardar en el momento en que tengamos el aprobado final en el bolsillo. Pero hoy sería un puro despilfarro de energía.

—Sí, tienes razón. Al fin y al cabo la necesito toda para mantenerme despierta. —Se me escapó un bostezo—. A ver si el triple expreso hace de una vez efecto.

Alice asintió aprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, y cuando pase, tenemos que ponernos a reflexionar enseguida sobre cómo puedes saltarte el baile.

— ¡Pero no puede estar enferma! —dijo el señor Carstairs retorciéndose las manos desesperado—. Ya está todo preparado. ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo a los demás?

—No es culpa suya que me haya puesto enferma —dije con voz apagada, y salí de la limusina como si me costara horrores moverme—. Ni tampoco mía. Es una causa de fuerza mayor contra la que no se puede hacer nada.

— ¡Sí se puede! ¡E incluso se debe! —El señor Carstairs me miró indignado—. Y tampoco parece que esté tan enferma —añadió, lo que era un golpe bajo porque yo había superado mi vanidad y había vuelto a quitarme el maquillaje de mamá para las ojeras.

Alice había pensado incluso en mejorar el efecto con sombra de ojos de color gris y lila, pero después de echar una ojeada a mi cara había vuelto a guardar su bolsita de maquillaje. Los cercos bajo mis ojos no hubieran desentonado en absoluto en una película de vampiros y además estaba pálida como una sábana.

—Bueno, pero es que no se trata de lo enferma que parezca, sino de lo enferma que estoy en realidad —dije, y le pasé la cartera a señor Carstairs. Ya que estaba tan enferma y débil, por esa vez podía llevarla él—. Y creo que en estas circunstancias también se puede aplazar la visita al baile.

— ¡No! ¡Totalmente descartado! —gritó señor Carstairs, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano y miró a su alrededor asustado—. ¿Sabe hasta qué punto han sido complicadas las tareas preparatorias? —continuó diciendo en un susurro mientras ponía rumbo al cuartel general y yo le seguía a paso de tortuga como si no tuviera fuerzas para mover las piernas—. No ha sido nada sencillo convencer al director de su escuela para que aceptara que el grupo de teatro aficionado utilizara el taller artístico del sótano como sala de ensayos. ¡Precisamente hoy! Y el Conde Vulturi ha indicado expresamente...

El señor Carstairs empezaba a ponerme de los nervios. (¿Grupo de teatro aficionado? ¿Y el director Mason? No entendía ni media palabra.)

—Escuche: ¡Estoy enferma! ¡Enferma! Ya me he tomado tres aspirinas y no ha servido de nada. Al contrario, cada vez estoy peor. Y también tengo fiebre. Y me sofoco al andar.

Para reforzar mis palabras me agarré a la barandilla de la escalera de entrada y empecé a respirar roncamente.

— ¡Mañana puede ponerse enferma, mañana! —berreó señor Carstairs—. ¡Señor Jenks! Dígale que no puede ponerse enferma hasta mañana, que si no todo el plan temporal quedará... ¡echado a perder!

— ¿Estás enferma, Isabella?

El señor Jenks, que había aparecido en la puerta, me rodeó atentamente con el brazo y me condujo al interior del edificio. Eso ya estaba mejor. Asentí con cara de sufrimiento.

—Seguramente me ha contagiado Tanya— ¡Aja! ¡Perfecto! Las dos teníamos la misma gripe inventada. Donde las dan las toman—. Siento como si fuera a estallarme la cabeza.

—Pero eso resulta realmente inconveniente ahora —dijo El señor Jenks.

—Todo el rato he estado intentando hacérselo comprender —dijo el señor Carstairs exasperado mientras avanzaba a cámara lenta pegado a nuestros talones. Para variar, su cara no estaba roja como un tomate, sino cubierta de manchas blancas y rojas, como si no acabara de decidirse sobre cuál era el color adecuado para esa situación—. Supongo que el doctor White podrá darle alguna inyección, ¿no? Solo tiene que aguantar unas horas.

—Sí, sería una posibilidad —convino El señor Jenks.

Le miré con el rabillo del ojo desconcertada. Francamente, había esperado un poco más de compasión y de apoyo por su parte. Ahora sí que empezaba a sentirme realmente enferma, pero más bien de miedo. De algún modo intuía que los Vigilantes no iban a mostrarse muy amables conmigo si se daban cuenta de que solo había estado fingiendo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás.

En lugar de llevarme al taller de Madame Zarafina, donde se suponía que en ese momento debían enfundarme en mis ropas del siglo XVIII, El señor Jenks me condujo a la Sala del Dragón, y el señor Carstairs nos siguió, con mi cartera en la mano, hablando excitadamente consigo mismo.

El doctor White, Carlisle Cullen, El señor James y otro hombre que no conocía (¿tal vez el ministro de Sanidad?) estaban sentados en torno a la mesa. Cuando El señor Jenks me empujó al interior de la habitación, todos volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta y se nos quedaron mirando, lo que hizo que me pusiera todavía más nerviosa.

—Dice que está enferma —soltó señor Carstairs, que había entrado en la sala detrás de nosotros. Carlisle Cullen se levantó.

—Cierre primero la puerta, por favor, señor Carstairs. Y ahora empecemos de nuevo. ¿Quién está enferma?

— ¡Pues ella! —El señor Carstairs apuntó acusadoramente su dedo índice hacia mí y yo resistí la tentación de poner una vez más los ojos en blanco. El señor Jenks me soltó, se sentó lanzando un gemido en una silla libre y se secó el sudor de la calva dando unos toquecitos con su pañuelo.

—Sí, Isabella no se encuentra bien.

—De verdad que lo siento —dije cuidándome mucho de mirar hacia abajo y a la derecha (una vez leí que todo el mundo mira arriba a la izquierda cuando miente) —, pero no me veo capaz de asistir al baile de hoy. Apenas puedo aguantarme en pie y cada vez me encuentro peor.

Para reforzar mis palabras, me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla del señor Jenks, momento en el que me di cuenta de que Edward también estaba en la sala y se me aceleró el corazón.

Era tan injusto que su simple presencia bastara para hacerme perder el aplomo mientras él estaba tan tranquilo allí de pie junto a la ventana, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, sonriéndome como si nada. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco era una sonrisa insolente, amplia y radiante, sino solo una mínima elevación de las comisuras de los labios; pero, por otro lado, sus ojos también sonreían, y por alguna razón otra vez se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Rápidamente miré hacia otro lado y descubrí en la enorme chimenea al pequeño Robert, el hijo del doctor White que se había ahogado en la piscina cuando tenía siete años. Al principio el pequeño fantasma se había mostrado tímido conmigo, pero poco a poco había ido ganando confianza. Ahora me saludó con la mano entusiasmado, pero yo solo pude responderle con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

— ¿Y qué clase de enfermedad repentina e inesperada es esa? —El señor James me miraba fijamente con aire burlón—. Antes en la escuela estabas fresca como una rosa. —Se cruzó de brazos con aire severo, pero luego debió de pensárselo mejor y cambió de táctica para adoptar su tono suave e indulgente de profesor sensible. Y yo sabía por experiencia que aquel tono raramente anunciaba algo bueno—. Si lo que pasa es que te asusta el baile, Isabella, podemos entenderlo. Tal vez el doctor White pueda darte algo contra el miedo escénico.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza.

—Realmente no podemos aplazar la cita de hoy —dijo, y El señor Jenks también se volvió contra mí:

—El doctor White tiene razón, tu miedo es totalmente normal. Cualquiera en tu lugar estaría nervioso. No es nada de lo que haya que avergonzarse.

—Y, además, tampoco estarás sola —completó Carlisle—. Edward te acompañará todo el rato.

Aunque no quería hacerlo, volví la mirada hacia Edward, e instantáneamente volví a apartar la vista al ver que tenía los ojos clavados en mí, como si quisiera atraparme con la mirada. Carlisle continuó:

—En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarás aquí de nuevo y todo habrá pasado.

—Y piensa en tu bonito vestido... —añadió el supuesto ministro de Sanidad tratando de engatusarme. (Pero ¿qué se había creído? ¿Me tomaba por una niña de diez años que aún jugaba con Barbies?) Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento y todos me sonrieron animadamente con excepción del doctor White, que como siempre había fruncido el entrecejo y tenía una expresión tan seria que casi daba miedo. El pequeño Robert ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa.

—Me pica la garganta, tengo dolor de cabeza y me duele todo el cuerpo —dije con toda la firmeza de que fui capaz—. Creo que lo del miedo escénico es algo distinto. Mi prima se ha quedado hoy en casa con gripe y me la ha contagiado. ¡Es así de sencillo!

— ¡Se le debería explicar una vez más que se trata de un acontecimiento de importancia histórica...! —chilló el señor Carstairs desde atrás, pero El señor James le interrumpió.

—Isabella, ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación de esta mañana? —preguntó en un tono que era incluso un poco más meloso aún que el de antes. ¿De qué conversación hablaba? ¿No estaría insinuando en serio que su sermón sobre mi falta de compromiso escolar era una conversación? Pero sí, por lo visto se refería a eso.

—Posiblemente deba atribuirse a la formación que recibió de nosotros, pero estoy seguro de que Tanya, en tu lugar, habría sido consciente de sus deberes y nunca habría antepuesto su estado de salud a sus tareas en la misión que todos compartimos. Bueno, tampoco era culpa mía que hubieran formado a la persona equivocada. Me aferré con más fuerza al respaldo de la silla.

—Créame —dije—, si Tanya estuviera tan enferma como yo, tampoco podría ir a ese baile.

El señor James parecía a punto de perder la paciencia definitivamente.

—Creo que no comprendes la importancia que tiene esto para mí.

— ¡Esta conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parte! —Fue el doctor White quien habló, como siempre en un tono extremadamente brusco—. Estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Si la muchacha está realmente enferma, difícilmente vamos a encontrar argumentos razonables para convencerla. Y si solo está simulando... —Corrió su silla hacia atrás, se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa tan rápido que el pequeño Robert tuvo dificultades para seguirlo—. ¡Abre la boca!

Bueno, eso ya superaba todos los límites. Le miré indignada, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya me había sujetado la cabeza con las dos manos. Empezó a palparme el cuello con los dedos desde las orejas hacia abajo y a continuación me puso una mano sobre la frente. Estaba perdida.

—Hummm... —dijo finalmente, y su expresión se volvió aún más sombría si cabe—. Nódulos linfáticos hinchados, temperatura alta; realmente no tiene buen aspecto. Por favor, abre la boca, Isabella.

Estupefacta, hice lo que me decía. ¿Nódulos linfáticos hinchados? ¿Temperatura alta? ¿Realmente me había puesto enferma de puro pánico?

—Justo lo que pensaba. —El doctor White se sacó un bastoncito de madera del bolsillo del pecho y presionó mi lengua hacia abajo—. Garganta enrojecida, amígdalas inflamadas... no es raro que te duela la garganta. Te debe hacer un daño de mil demonios al tragar.

—Oh, pobre —dijo Robert compasivamente, y añadió haciendo una mueca—: Ahora seguro que tendrás que tomar uno de esos asquerosos jarabes para la tos.

— ¿Sientes frío? —preguntó su padre. Asentí vacilando. ¿Por qué demonios hacía eso? Precisamente el doctor White, que siempre se comportaba como si yo fuera a aprovechar la menor oportunidad para largarme con el cronógrafo. —Lo que pensaba. La fiebre subirá aún más. —El doctor White se volvió hacia los demás—. En fin, tiene todo el aspecto de una infección vírica.

Los Vigilantes presentes en la sala parecían un poco avergonzados. Me esforcé en no mirar a Edward, aunque me hubiera encantado ver la cara que ponía.

— ¿Puedes darle algo contra eso, Eleazar? —preguntó Carlisle Cullen.

—Como mucho algo para bajar la fiebre, pero nada que le permita hacer vida normal en las próximas horas. Tendrá que guardar cama. —El doctor White me observó con aire irritado—. Si tiene suerte, será una de esas fiebres de un día que están apareciendo últimamente. Aunque también puede ser muy bien que dure varios días...

—Pero, a pesar de todo, podríamos... —empezó El señor James.

—No, no podemos —le interrumpió el doctor White bruscamente, y tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no mirarle como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo—. Aparte de que difícilmente Edward va a poder llevarla al baile en una silla de ruedas, sería irresponsable y un atentado contra las reglas de oro enviarla al siglo XVIII con una infección vírica aguda.

—En eso tengo que darle la razón —dijo el desconocido al que yo tomaba por el ministro de Sanidad—. No se sabe cómo podría reaccionar el sistema inmunitario de una persona de esa época a un virus moderno. Podría tener efectos devastadores.

—Como en otro tiempo con los mayas —murmuró El señor Jenks. Carlisle lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Bueno, supongo que la decisión está tomada. Edward e Isabella no irán al baile hoy. Tal vez, en lugar de eso, podríamos adelantar la operación Ópalo. Carstairs, ¿querría, por favor, informar a los otros sobre nuestro cambio de planes?

—Desde luego, señor.

El señor Carstairs se dirigió visiblemente abatido hacia la puerta. La cara con que me miró era la viva encarnación del reproche, pero a mí tanto me daba. Lo importante era que había conseguido un retraso. Aún no podía hacerme a la idea de que todo hubiera salido tan bien.

Me arriesgué a lanzar una mirada a Edward. Al contrario que los otros, él no parecía sentirse molesto por el aplazamiento de nuestra excursión, porque me sonrió. ¿Habría intuido que mi enfermedad era simulada? ¿O sencillamente se alegraba de haber podido ahorrarse por un día la lata de tener que disfrazarse?

Fuera como fuese, resistí a la tentación de devolverle la sonrisa y volví la mirada hacia el doctor White. Cómo me hubiera gustado poder hablar a solas con él. Pero el médico estaba enfrascado en una conversación con el ministro y parecía haberse olvidado por completo de mí.

—Ven, Isabella —dijo una voz compasiva. Era El señor Jenks—. Te llevaremos rápidamente a elapsar y luego podrás irte a casa.

Asentí con la cabeza. Aquello era justo lo que estaba esperando oír.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Cómo vamos? Hoy no hay mucho que decir ¿Qué lees pareció? ¿Por qué creen que el doctor White no dijo nada? Nos tocara esperar**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**Laury D:**** Bueno como dije mi cumpleaños fue Horrendo, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer :/ por otro lado sip, tenemos para rato con la historia :D**

**alisonfranv: **** Muchas gracias por tu felicitaciones, con respecto a tu suposición...Pues...Nos tocara esperar :D Un POV Edward va a haber pero ya casi al final, ya que la autora solo escribió un capítulo versión Edward por libro es decir un capítulo por libro y casi siempre es al fina :/**

**Cata D:**** Tienes toda la razón con lo del cronógrafo es una grande ventaja para Bella tenerlo :D No jodo lo juro son 25 capítulos, asi que tenemos para rato ;) Con respecto a tu pregunta...Mmmm... Me gustan ambos es mas amo los animales mi futura carrera se centra en ellos, pero Amo a los personajes de Crepúsculo, son mi inspiracion :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	8. Capítulo VI-VII

**Lummus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_No se puede parar el tiempo, pero para el amor a veces se detiene. _

_Pearl S. Buck_

Nunca había elapsado tan confortablemente como esa tarde. Me habían dado una cesta con mantas, un termo con té caliente, galletas (cómo no) y fruta cortada a trocitos en una fiambrera. Casi me entraron remordimientos cuando me acomodé en el sofá verde. Por un instante pensé en coger la llave del escondite secreto e ir arriba, pero ¿qué iba a conseguir con eso aparte de complicarme la existencia y arriesgarme a ser descubierta?

Me encontraba en algún momento del año 1953, pero no había preguntado la fecha exacta porque había tenido que representar mi papel de griposa apática. Después de la decisión de Carlisle de cambiar de planes, se había desencadenado una actividad frenética entre los Vigilantes, y finalmente me enviaron a la Sala del Cronógrafo acompañada de un ofendido señor Carstairs. Se le notaba a la legua que habría preferido mil veces estar presente en las deliberaciones que preocuparse por mí, y por eso tampoco me atreví a preguntarle por la operación Ópalo, sino que me limité a mirar al frente con la misma cara de fastidio que él.

Nuestra relación se había deteriorado claramente en los dos últimos días, pero el señor Carstairs era la última persona que me preocupaba en ese momento.

En el año 1953 me comí primero la fruta, luego las galletas y finalmente me tendí en el sofá y me arrebujé bajo las mantas. A pesar de la desagradable luz que emitía la bombilla del techo, a los cinco minutos ya estaba durmiendo como un tronco. Ni siquiera el recuerdo del fantasma sin cabeza que supuestamente rondaba por allí pudo evitarlo.

Me desperté reanimada de mi sueño justo a tiempo para el salto de vuelta, y ya estuvo bien que fuera así, porque si no habría aterrizado ruidosamente en posición horizontal a los pies de señor Carstairs.

Mientras señor Carstairs, que se limitó a saludarme con una seca inclinación de cabeza, escribía su informe en el diario (seguramente algo así como "La aguafiestas de Rubí, en lugar de cumplir con su deber, ha estado holgazaneando y zampando fruta en el año 1953)", le pregunté si el doctor White aún estaba en el edificio. Me moría por saber por qué no me había desenmascarado y había revelado que mi enfermedad era fingida.

—Ahora no tiene tiempo de ocuparse de sus tonte... de su enfermedad —respondió señor Carstairs—. En estos momentos todos se están preparando para salir hacia el Ministerio de Defensa para la operación Ópalo.

Un "_Y yo no puedo estar allí por tu culpa"_ flotaba en el aire con tanta claridad como si lo hubiera pronunciado. ¿El Ministerio de Defensa? ¿Y eso por qué? Seguramente no valía la pena que me molestara en preguntárselo al ofendido señor Tomate, porque tal como estaban las cosas entre nosotros, seguro que no me hubiera explicado nada. De hecho, parecía haber decidido que lo mejor era dejar de hablar conmigo. Cogiendo el pañuelo con la punta de los dedos, me vendó los ojos y me condujo sin decir palabra a través del laberinto de pasadizos de los sótanos, con una mano en mi codo y la otra en torno a mi cintura.

A cada paso que daba, el contacto físico se me iba haciendo cada vez más molesto, sobre todo porque tenía las manos calientes y sudadas, y apenas podía esperar ya a sacudírmelas de encima cuando por fin subimos por la escalera de caracol y llegamos a la planta baja. Suspirando, me quité la venda y le expliqué que yo solita podía encontrar la limusina.

—Aún no le he dicho que podía quitarse el pañuelo —protestó señor Carstairs—. Y, además, forma parte de mis tareas acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Deje eso! —Irritada, le di un manotazo cuando trató de volver a atarme la venda en torno a la cabeza—. De todos modos, ya conozco el camino, y si es imprescindible que vayamos juntos hasta la puerta de mi casa, le aseguro que no será con su mano en mi cintura.

Volví a ponerme en marcha, y el señor Carstairs me siguió resoplando de indignación.

— ¡Se comporta usted como si la hubiera tocado con intenciones deshonestas!

—Sí, exacto —dije para enojarlo.

— ¡Vamos, esto ya es...! —chilló señor Carstairs, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un griterío en francés.

— ¡Ni se atreva a pasearse por ahí sin su cuello, joven! —La puerta del taller de la modista se abrió de golpe ante nosotros, y Edward salió seguido de cerca por Madame Zarafina, que agitaba frenéticamente las manos y un pedazo de tela blanca con aspecto de estar furiosa—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo! ¿Cree que he cosidó este cuello solo paga divegtigme?

Edward se paró al vernos. Y yo hice lo propio, solo que, no de una forma tan relajada como él, sino más bien al estilo estatua de sal. Y no porque estuviera sorprendida por esa chaqueta curiosamente acolchada que hacía que sus hombros parecieran los de un luchador cargado de anabolizantes, sino porque, por lo visto, siempre que me lo encontraba no podía hacer más que quedarme mirándolo con cara de boba y tener palpitaciones.

— ¡Como si yo quisiera tocarla voluntariamente! ¡Solo lo hago porque debo hacerlo! —chilló el señor Carstairs detrás de mí, y Edward enarcó una ceja y me sonrió burlonamente.

Me apresuré a sonreír tan burlonamente como él y deslicé la mirada tan despacio como pude de la ridícula chaqueta, pasando por los pantalones bombachos, hasta las pantorrillas embutidas en medias y los zapatos con hebillas.

— ¡Autenticidad, joven! —Madame Zarafina seguía haciendo molinetes en el aire con el cuello—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicárselo? Ah, ahí está mi pobre cuellecitó de cisne enfermo. —Una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara redonda—. Bonsoir, ma petite. Dile a este cabeza de chorlito que no debe hacerme rabiar. (Casi se atragantó al decir "gabiag".)

—Está bien. Traiga eso. —Edward dejó que Madame Zarafina le colocara el cuello—. Claro que de todos modos no va a verme mucha gente; y aunque me vieran, la verdad es que no puedo imaginar que fuera algo normal llevar día y noche una faldita de ballet tan rígida como está atada al cuello.

—Pues sí que la llevaban, en todo caso en la cogté. —No entiendo por qué te quejas, si te queda genial —dije con una sonrisa realmente desagradable—. Tu cabeza parece un bombón enorme.

—Sí, lo sé. —Edward también sonrió—. Estoy para comerme. Pero al menos esto distrae la atención de los bombachos, espero.

—Los pantalones son muy pero que muy sexis —afirmó Madame Zarafina sin poder contener una risita.

—Me alegro de haberte hecho pasar un buen rato —comentó Edward—. Madame Zarafina, ¡mi capa!

Me mordí el labio para dejar de reír. Solo faltaba que empezara a tontear con ese cerdo como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si realmente fuéramos amigos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Al pasar a mi lado, Edward me acarició la mejilla tan de improviso que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

—Que te mejores, Isabella.

— ¡Ah, ahí va el pequeño rebelde! Directo a su aventura en el siglo XVI vestido como debe ser. —Madame Zarafina sonrió satisfecha—. Aunque apuesto a que el chico malo se sacará el cuello por el camino.

Yo también miré al chico malo mientras se marchaba. Hummm... tal vez sí eran un pelín sexis los bombachos.

—Nosotros también tenemos que irnos —dijo el señor Carstairs, y a continuación me sujetó por el codo y me soltó de nuevo inmediatamente como si se hubiera quemado. De camino al coche se mantuvo a unos metros de distancia, a pesar de lo cual aún pude oír que murmuraba entre dientes: — ¡Inaudito! No es en absoluto mi tipo.

Mi miedo a que Tanya pudiera encontrar el cronógrafo mientras yo estaba fuera resultó ser infundado. Había infravalorado la capacidad imaginativa de mi familia. Cuando llegué a casa, Seth estaba jugando con un yoyó ante la puerta de mi habitación.

—Por el momento solo los miembros tienen acceso al cuartel general —dijo—. ¿Contraseña?

—Yo soy el capo, ¿lo has olvidado? —Le revolví el pelo—. ¡Argh! ¿Otra vez chicle?

Seth se dispuso a protestar indignado, y yo aproveché la oportunidad para deslizarme dentro de mi cuarto. Mi dormitorio estaba irreconocible. Mi tía abuela, reclamada por El señor Marcus (que seguramente aún seguía corriendo de una floristería a otra), se había pasado el día allí dentro y había conseguido darle su propio toque personal a la habitación.

No es que fuera desordenada, pero tengo que reconocer que, por alguna razón, mis cosas tendían a cubrir todo el suelo de mi cuarto. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, podía volver a verse la alfombra, la cama estaba hecha (la tía Kate había sacado de algún sitio, como por arte de magia, una colcha blanca y unos cojines a juego), la ropa estaba bien doblada sobre la silla, los papeles, cuadernos y libros de la escuela que rondaban por todas partes estaban apilados en orden sobre el escritorio e incluso la maceta con el helecho reseco había desaparecido de la repisa de la ventana. En su lugar había un precioso arreglo floral que desprendía un delicado aroma a freesias.

Incluso Jacob, en vez de balancearse de forma anárquica colgado de la lámpara del lecho, estaba decorativamente sentado sobre la cómoda, con su cola de dragón enrollada en torno al cuerpo, justo al lado de una enorme bandeja de caramelos.

—Qué atmósfera más distinta, ¿eh? —me saludó—. Tu tía abuela entiende algo de feng shui, eso hay que reconocérselo.

—No te preocupes, no he tirado nada —dijo la tía Kate, que estaba sentada sobre la cama con un libro en las manos—. Solo he ordenado un poco y he sacado el polvo para que fuera más agradable— No pude menos de correr a besarla—. He estado todo el día terriblemente preocupada. Jacob asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Y con razón! Apenas habíamos leído diez páginas, bueno, quiero decir, apenas la tía Kate había leído diez páginas cuando Tanya se deslizó dentro de la habitación —me informó—. Se quedó atónita cuando vio a la tía, pero enseguida se rehízo y dijo que había venido a buscar una goma.

La tía Kate me explicó lo mismo.

—Como acababa de ordenar el escritorio, pude ayudarla en eso. Por cierto, también he sacado punta a tus lápices y los he clasificado por colores. Después vino otra vez, supuestamente para devolver la goma. Por la tarde Seth y yo nos hemos ido relevando; al fin y al cabo, también tenía que ir al lavabo de vez en cuando.

—Cinco veces, para ser exactos —dijo Seth, que me había seguido.

—Es por todo ese té —aclaró la tía Kate disculpándose.

—Muchas gracias, tía Kate, ¡has estado fantástica! Todos habéis estado fantásticos.

Volví a alborotarle el pelo a Seth. La tía Kate se echó a reír.

—Me gusta ser de utilidad. Ya le he dicho a Violet que mañana tendremos que vernos en tu habitación.

— ¡Tía Kate! ¿No le habrás hablado a Violet del cronógrafo? —exclamó Seth.

Violet Purpleplum era para la tía Kate más o menos lo que Alice para mí.

— ¡Claro que no! —La tía Kate le dirigió una mirada indignada—. ¡Lo juré por mi vida! Le he dicho que la luz aquí arriba era mejor para hacer trabajos manuales y que así Sue no nos molestaría. De todos modos, una de tus ventanas no cierra bien, querida: hay corriente, todo el tiempo he estado notando como un soplo de aire frío. Jacob puso cara de culpable.

—No lo hago intencionadamente —dijo—. Es que el libro era tan emocionante que... Pero yo ya estaba pensando en la noche que me esperaba.

—Tía Kate, ¿sabes quién ocupaba mi habitación en noviembre de 1993?

Mi tía abuela arrugó la frente, tratando de recordar.

— ¿En 1993? Déjame que piense. ¿Margret Thatcher aún era primera ministra en esa época? Entonces era... a ver, ¿cómo se llamaba?, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua.

— ¡Uf! La buena señora lo confunde todo —dijo Jacob—. ¡Será mejor que me lo preguntes a mí! 1993 fue el año en que llegó a los cines El día de la marmota, la he visto catorce veces; además, se hizo pública la relación del príncipe Carlos con Camilla Parker-Bowles, y el primer ministro se llamaba...

—Eso no importa —le interrumpí—. Solo quiero saber si puedo saltar esta noche sin peligro al año 1993 desde aquí. —Me parecía la opción más segura, porque no se podía descartar que Tanya se hubiera procurado un traje de camuflaje negro y estuviera haciendo guardia en el pasillo las veinticuatro horas

— ¿Estaba ocupada o no la habitación, tía Kate?

—Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysili ogogogoch —exclamó la tía Kate, y Jacob, Seth y yo la miramos perplejos.

—Esta mujer ha perdido definitivamente el oremus —dijo Jacob—. Esta tarde ya me ha llamado la atención que al leer siempre riera en el sitio equivocado.

—Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysili ogogogoch —repitió la tía Kate, y a continuación nos dirigió una sonrisa radiante y se llevó un caramelo de limón a la boca—. Así se llamaba la ciudad de Gales de donde procedía nuestra ama de llaves. Para que luego digan que no tengo buena memoria.

—Tía Kate, solo quiero saber si...

—Sí, sí, ya lo he entendido. El ama de llaves se llamaba Gladiola Langdon y vivió a principios de los años noventa en la habitación de tu madre —me interrumpió—. ¿Qué, te sorprende eso? ¿Sabes?, en contra de la opinión común, tu tía abuela tiene un cerebro que funciona extraordinariamente bien. En esa época las restantes habitaciones de aquí arriba se utilizaban solo de vez en cuando como habitaciones de invitados, y el resto del tiempo estaban vacías. Y Gladiola tenía muy mal oído. De modo que puedes subir sin miedo a tu máquina del tiempo y volver a bajar en el año 1993. —La tía Kate rió entre dientes—. Gladiola Langdon: no creo que olvidemos nunca su apple pie. La pobre ni siquiera se preocupaba de apartar los corazones.

Mamá tenía bastantes remordimientos de conciencia por lo de mi supuesta gripe. Después de que Carlisle Cullen la hubiera llamado personalmente por la tarde y le hubiera comunicado los consejos del doctor White sobre guardar cama y tomar muchas bebidas calientes, me repitió unas cien veces lo mal que se sentía por no haberme escuchado, luego me exprimió tres limones a mano y a continuación sentó media hora junto a mi cama para asegurarse de que me lo bebiera todo. Además, como había castañeteado con los dientes de una forma un poco demasiado convincente, me envolvió en dos mantas y, por si fuera poco, me colocó una bolsa de agua caliente en los pies.

—Soy una mala madre —dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza—. Y eso en una situación que ya debe de ser bastante dura de soportar para ti.

Sí, de hecho en eso tenía razón. Y no solo porque me sentía como si estuviera en una sauna y sobre mi vientre se pudieran freír dos huevos. Durante unos segundos me permití hundirme en la autocompasión.

—No eres una mala madre, mami —le dije luego. Pero en lugar de tranquilizarse, me pareció que estaba aún más preocupada que antes si cabe.

—Espero que no te dejen hacer nada peligroso, esos viejos obsesionados con sus secretos.

Tomé cuatro sorbitos seguidos de limón caliente. Una vez más me encontraba ante el dilema de ponerla al corriente de todo o seguir callando como hasta entonces. No me sentía nada bien teniendo que mentirle, u ocultándole cosas importantes, pero tampoco quería que tuviera que preocuparse por mí o que la tomara con los Vigilantes. Además, seguramente no daría saltos de alegría si le explicaba que tenía escondido el cronógrafo en casa y que organizaba viajes en el tiempo por mi cuenta.

—Carlisle me ha asegurado que te limitas a permanecer sentada en un sótano haciendo los deberes —dijo—. Y que lo único que puede preocuparme es que tengas que estar tanto tiempo sin ver la luz del sol.

Dudé un segundo antes de decirle con una media sonrisa:

—En eso tiene razón. Está oscuro y es terriblemente aburrido.

—Eso está bien. No me gustaría que te ocurriera lo que a Emily.

—Mamá, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

No era la primera vez en las dos últimas semanas que le hacía esa pregunta sin obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Pero si ya lo sabes. —Mamá volvió a acariciarme la cabeza—. ¡Oh, mi pobre ratoncito! Si estás ardiendo de fiebre.

Le aparté la mano con suavidad. Sí, lo de que ardía era cierto, pero no de fiebre.

—Mamá, me gustaría saber qué pasó —dije. Dudó un momento antes de explicar lo que hacía tiempo que ya sabía: que Emily y Sam eran de la opinión que el círculo de sangre no debía cerrarse y que habían robado el cronógrafo y se habían escondido con él porque los Vigilantes no compartían su punto de vista.

—Y como era prácticamente imposible escapar a la red de espionaje de los Vigilantes (seguro que también tienen gente en Scotland Yard y en los servicios secretos), al final Emily y Sam no tuvieron más remedio que saltar con el cronógrafo al pasado no se sabe a ciencia cierta a qué año —seguí yo en su lugar, y levanté discretamente las mantas con los pies para refrescarme un poco.

—Eso es. Y créeme, no fue nada fácil para ellos dejarlo todo atrás. —Mamá parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué opinaban que el círculo de sangre no debía cerrarse?

¡Por Dios, no había quien soportara ese calor! ¿Por qué no me había limitado a decir que tenía escalofríos? Mamá se quedó mirando al vacío.

—Solo sé que no se fiaban de las intenciones del Conde Vulturi —continuó— y que estaban convencidos de que el secreto de los Vigilantes estaba basado en una mentira. Hoy me arrepiento de no haber querido saber más... pero creo que a Emily ya le parecía bien así. No quería ponerme en peligro a mí también.

—Los Vigilantes creen que el secreto del círculo de sangre es una especie de remedio milagroso. Una medicina que curará todas las enfermedades de la humanidad —dije, y por la cara que puso mamá comprendí que aquella información no constituía ninguna novedad para ella—. ¿Por qué iban a querer impedir Emily y Sam que se encontrara un remedio así? ¿Por qué Emily y Sam iban a estar en contra?

—Porque... el precio que había que pagar les parecía demasiado alto —respondió mamá en un susurro. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y resbaló por su mejilla. Se apresuró a secársela con el dorso de la mano y se levantó—. Trata de dormir un poco, tesoro —dijo recuperada su voz normal—. Seguro que pronto se te pasará el frío. Dormir es siempre la mejor medicina.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

En otras circunstancias seguro que habría seguido acribillándola a preguntas, pero en ese momento apenas podía esperar a que la puerta de mi habitación se cerrara tras ella. En cuanto salió, aparté las mantas de un tirón y abrí la ventana tan deprisa que asusté a dos palomas (¿o palomas fantasma?) que se habían instalado en el alféizar. Cuando Jacob volvió de su vuelo de control por la casa, ya me había cambiado mi pijama empapado de sudor por uno nuevo.

—Todos están en sus camas, incluida Tanya, pero ella mira al techo con los ojos bien abiertos y hace estiramientos para las pantorrillas —informó Jacob—. Uf, pareces una langosta.

—Y también me siento como una langosta.

Lancé un suspiro y fui a echar el cerrojo. Nadie, y menos que nadie Tanya, debía entrar en mi habitación mientras estuviera fuera. No tenía ni idea de lo que se proponía hacer con sus pantorrillas distendidas, pero en todo caso no debía entrar de ningún modo en la habitación.

Abrí el armario empotrado y respiré hondo. Era un ejercicio extremadamente fatigoso avanzar reptando por ese agujero hasta llegar al cocodrilo, en cuyo vientre descansaba el cronógrafo instalado en su lecho de virutas. Por el camino, mi pijama limpio se tiñó de un gris sucio en toda la parte delantera y se me quedaron pegadas un montón de telarañas. Realmente repugnante.

—Tienes... una cosita aquí —dijo Jacob señalándome el pecho cuando salí arrastrándome del agujero con el cronógrafo en brazos. La cosita resultó ser una araña tan grande como la palma de la mano de Leah. (O casi.) Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir un grito que no solo habría despertado a todos los habitantes de la casa, sino al barrio entero. La araña corrió a buscar refugio bajo la cama. (Es increíble lo rápido que se puede correr con ocho patas.)

— ¡Puaj! —repetí durante un minuto más o menos, y luego empecé a ajustar el cronógrafo estremeciéndome todavía de asco.

—No hagas tantos aspavientos —dijo Jacob—. Hay arañas veinte veces más grandes que esta.

— ¿Dónde? ¿En el planeta Romulus? Muy bien, si tú lo dices… —Levanté el cronógrafo y lo coloqué en el armario encima del arca, me arrodillé delante y metí el dedo en el compartimento bajo el rubí—. Dentro de una hora y media volveré a estar aquí. Y tú mientras tanto podrías controlar la tarántula.

Agité la linterna de Seth en el aire para despedirme e inspiré hondo. Jacob se colocó dramáticamente la mano en el pecho.

— ¿Quieres marcharte ya? El día aún queda lejos...

—Cierra el pico, Julieta —dije, y apreté con fuerza el dedo contra la aguja. En mi siguiente inspiración tenía franela en la boca. La escupí asqueada y encendí la linterna a toda prisa.

Era una bata que colgaba directamente ante mi cara. De hecho, el armario estaba atiborrado de prendas de vestir que colgaban en dos filas, y tardé un rato en conseguir ponerme en pie en medio de toda esa ropa.

— ¿Has oído eso? —preguntó una voz de mujer fuera del armario. Oh, no, por favor.

— ¿Qué ocurre, tesoro? —Era la voz de un hombre que sonaba muy amedrentada. Yo, por mi parte, estaba tan asustada que era incapaz de moverme.

— ¡Hay luz en el armario ropero! —chilló la voz femenina, que sonaba justo lo contrario a amedrentada. Para ser más exactos, sonaba muy parecido a la de la tía Carmen. ¡Mierda! Apagué la linterna y me retiré prudentemente hacia la segunda fila de ropa hasta que mi espalda topó contra la pared.

—Posiblemente...

— ¡No, Masen! —El tono era aún más autoritario que antes—. No estoy loca, si es eso lo que quieres decir.

—Pero yo...

—Había luz en el armario y ahora me harás el favor de levantarte y mirar a ver qué pasa. Si no, puedes ir a dormir a la habitación de costura. —Sin duda Tanya había heredado el siseo de Carmen—. ¡No, espera! No puede ser; si la señorita Langdon te ve allí, le preguntará a mi madre si tenemos una crisis matrimonial, y eso ya sería lo último, porque yo no tengo ninguna crisis matrimonial, yo no, aunque tú sólo te casaras conmigo porque tu padre estaba interesado en el título.

—Pero, Carmen...

— ¡A mí no me engañas! Hace nada lady Presdemere me explicó...

Y la tía Carmen se lanzó a escupir maldades contra el mundo o contra su desdichado marido, olvidándose por completo de la luz en el armario ropero. Por desgracia también se olvidó de que era noche cerrada, y siguió vociferando durante dos horas enteras. De Masen solo se oía de vez en cuando un atemorizado piar. La verdad es que no era extraño que esos dos se hubieran separado; lo que había que preguntarse era cómo habían conseguido engendrar antes a la encantadora Tanya.

En algún momento, Carmen reprochó a su marido que la estuviera privando de un sueño bien merecido, seguido de lo cual crujieron los muelles de la cama y unos minutos más tarde se oyeron los primeros ronquidos. Bueno, si a algunos les funcionaba la leche con miel para el insomnio, en el caso de la tía Carmen parecía que había encontrado el remedio en otro lugar.

Maldiciendo a la tía Kate y a su fenomenal memoria, esperé todavía media hora para asegurarme, y luego abrí con cuidado la puerta del armario. Al fin y al cabo no podía desperdiciar todo mi tiempo en ese cubículo; seguro que a esas horas el abuelo ya estaría muerto de preocupación.

En la habitación había un poco más de luz que en el armario, la suficiente para reconocer los contornos de los muebles y no tropezar con nada. Tan silenciosamente como pude, me deslicé hacia la puerta y bajé el picaporte. Y justo en ese momento la tía Carmen se incorporó de un brinco:

— ¡Ahí hay alguien! ¡Masen

! No esperé a que el desgraciado de Masen se despertara o encendiera la luz; abrí la puerta de golpe y esprinté tan rápido como pude pasillo arriba y escaleras abajo, crucé el corredor del segundo piso a toda velocidad y seguí bajando sin prestar atención a los escalones que crujían. Yo misma no sabía muy bien hacia dónde corría, pero tenía una extraña sensación de déjà-vu; ¿no había vivido ya todo eso antes?

En el primer piso me di de bruces contra una figura, a la que, después del susto inicial, identifiqué como mi abuelo. Harry me agarró del brazo sin decir palabra y me arrastró a la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué haces armando todo este escándalo? —susurró después de cerrar la puerta—. ¿Y por qué llegas tan tarde? No sé cuánto rato llevo esperando ante el cuadro del tatarabuelo Quil. Ya empezaba a pensar que te había pasado algo.

—Y me ha pasado. Gracias a la tía Kate he aterrizado directamente en el dormitorio de la tía Carmen —dije sin aliento—. Y me temo que me ha visto. Probablemente en este momento ya estará telefoneando a la policía.

Ver a Harry con su actual aspecto representó un pequeño shock para mí. Volvía a ser el abuelito que conocía de pequeña; el joven Harry de pelo engominado ya era solo un vago recuerdo que se difuminaba en mi memoria. Aunque sabía que era una bobada reaccionar así, mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. El abuelo no se dio cuenta porque estaba escuchando junto a la puerta.

—Espera aquí, iré a mirar. —Se volvió un momento hacia mí y sonrió—. Ahí delante hay sándwiches, por si te apetece. Y si alguien entra...

—... soy tu prima Hazel —terminé la frase por él.

—... ¡será mejor que te escondas! Ahí al fondo, bajo el escritorio.

Pero no fue necesario.

Poco después Harry volvió a entrar. Yo había aprovechado el tiempo para recuperar el aliento, tragarme un sándwich y calcular cuántos minutos me quedaban antes del salto de vuelta.

—No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo—. En este momento le está echando la culpa a Masen de las pesadillas que tiene desde su boda. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Es increíble que el único heredero de una dinastía de propietarios de cadenas de hoteles soporte algo así! Pero, bueno, olvidémonos de Carmen. —Sonrió—. Deja que te vea, nieta. Estas exactamente como te recordaba, tal vez incluso un poco más guapa. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pijama? Pareces un deshollinador.

Lancé un suspiro.

—No ha sido tan sencillo llegar aquí, ¿sabes? En el año 2011 no puedo arrastrar el cronógrafo de un lado a otro por la casa, porque Tanya se ha olido algo y está siempre al acecho. No me sorprendería nada que en este mismo instante estuviera forzando el cerrojo de mi cuarto. Y ahora apenas me queda tiempo antes de saltar de vuelta; me he pasado una eternidad metida en ese armario. —Chasqueé la lengua irritada—. Y si no aterrizo en mi habitación, me habré encerrado a mí misma fuera. ¡Genial! —Me dejé caer en el sillón gimiendo—. ¡Qué desastre! Tendremos que fijar otra cita, y además antes de ese maldito baile. ¡Propongo que nos encontraremos en el tejado! Creo que es el único sitio de la casa en el que se puede estar tranquilo. ¿Qué tal te iría mañana a medianoche, desde tu perspectiva? ¿O para ti es demasiado difícil subir al tejado sin que te vean? Parece que hay un camino a través de la chimenea, o eso dice Jacob, pero no sé...

—Alto, alto, alto —dijo el abuelo, y me dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha—. Por fin he tenido unos años para reflexionar y por eso ya tengo algo preparado. —Señaló la mesa, donde, junto al plato con los sándwiches, había un mamotreto de libro.

— ¿Anna Katerina? El abuelo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Ábrelo!

— ¿Has ocultado un código dentro? —aventuré—. ¿Cómo en El Caballero Verde? — ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Harry había empleado treinta y siete años en elaborar un mensaje cifrado para mí? Seguramente tendría que pasarme días contando letras—. ¿Sabes?, preferiría que me dijeras simplemente qué hay ahí dentro. Aún tenemos unos minutos.

—Vamos, vamos, un poco de calma. Lee la primera frase —me pidió el abuelo. Busqué el primer capítulo.

_—"Todas las familias felices se parecen, pero cada familia infeliz lo es a su propio modo."_ Hum... sí, muy bonito y muy sabio, pero...

—Parece perfectamente normal, ¿verdad? —Harry estaba radiante—. ¡Pero es una edición especial! Las primeras y las últimas cuatrocientas páginas son de Tolstói, igual que doscientas páginas de en medio; pero las otras las he escrito para ti, exactamente con el mismo tipo de imprenta. ¡Un camuflaje perfecto! Ahí encontrarás todas las informaciones que he podido reunir en treinta y siete años, aunque aún no sé con exactitud cuál fue el motivo concreto de la huida de Emily y Sam con el cronógrafo. —Me cogió el libro de las manos e hizo correr las páginas con los dedos—. Tenemos pruebas de que el conde ocultó documentos importantes a los Vigilantes desde el año fundacional: profecías de las que se desprende que la piedra filosofal no es lo que ha querido que todos creyeran.

—Sino...

—Aún no estamos del todo seguros, estamos trabajando para hacernos con esos documentos. —El abuelo se rascó la cabeza—. Escucha, he reflexionado mucho, naturalmente, y he llegado a la conclusión de que en el año 2011 ya no estaré con vida. Existe una gran probabilidad de que haya muerto antes de que tú seas bastante mayor para que pueda introducirte en estos temas.

No sabía qué debía decir, pero asentí con la cabeza. Mi abuelito sonrió con su maravillosa sonrisa en la que todo su rostro se cubría de arrugas.

—Eso no es malo, Bella. Una cosa puedo asegurarte: aunque tuviera que morirme hoy, no estaría triste; he tenido una vida fantástica. —Las arruguitas se marcaron aún más—. Lo único que siento es que ya no pueda ayudarte en tu época.

Asentí de nuevo e hice grandes esfuerzos para no romper a llorar.

—Oh, vamos, cuervito. Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie que la muerte forma parte de la vida. —Harry me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Aunque me imagino que podemos contar con que tendré la decencia de aparecerme en espíritu en esta casa después de mi muerte. De hecho, podría ser perfectamente que necesitarás algo de apoyo.

—Sí, eso estaría bien —susurré—. Y sería horrible al mismo tiempo.

Los fantasmas que conocía no eran particularmente felices y yo estaba convencida de que habrían preferido estar en otro sitio. A ninguno le gustaba ser un espíritu. Ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría ni siquiera creían que estaban muertos. No, ya estaba bien que el abuelito no fuera uno de ellos.

— ¿Cuándo tienes que volver? —me preguntó. Levanté la cabeza y miré el reloj. ¡Dios mío, cómo podía pasar tan deprisa el tiempo!

—Dentro de nueve minutos. Y tengo que elapsar en la habitación de la tía Carmen, porque en mi época he cerrado mi puerta por dentro.

—Podríamos intentar colarte en la habitación solo unos segundos antes —dijo Harry—. Así desaparecerías antes de que llegaran a comprender realmente...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Harry, ¿estás ahí?

— ¡Escóndete! —susurró Harry, pero yo ya había reaccionado. Temerariamente me lancé en plancha bajo el escritorio una fracción de segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara mi abuela Sue. Solo podía ver sus pies y el dobladillo de su bata, pero su voz era inconfundible.

— ¿Qué haces aquí abajo en plena noche? ¿Y esos sándwiches de atún? Ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor White.

Se dejó caer con un suspiro en el sillón que yo había calentado. Ahora mi marco de visión alcanzaba hasta sus hombros, que como siempre mantenía bien erguidos. ¿Podría llegar a ver alguna parte de mi cuerpo si volvía la cabeza? Abue Sue chasqueó la lengua.

—Masen ha venido a verme hace un momento. Afirma que Carmen ha amenazado con pegarle. —Vaya por Dios. —La voz de Harry sonaba sorprendentemente relajada—. Pobre muchacho. ¿Y tú qué has hecho?

—Le he servido un vaso de whisky —respondió mi abuela soltando una risita.

Contuve el aliento. ¿Mi abuela soltando una risita? Era la primera vez que oía algo así. Ya nos quedábamos bastante asombrados cuando reía, pero lo de las risitas era un capítulo aparte. Aquello era más o menos como tratar de tocar una ópera de Wagner con una flauta dulce.

— ¡Y entonces se ha puesto a llorar! —dijo mi abuela con un desdén más propio de lady Sue—. Tras lo cual he sido yo la que ha tenido que beberse un vaso de whisky.

—Esa es mi chica.

Oí que mi abuelo reía bajito, y de pronto sentí como un calorcillo en el corazón. Los dos parecían felices juntos. (Bueno, al menos de cuello para abajo.) Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo había sido su matrimonio.

—A ver si la casa de Carmen y Masen se acaba de una vez —dijo lady Sue—. No parece que a nuestros hijos se les dé muy bien lo de encontrar pareja. La Jane de Billy es espantosamente aburrida. Masen es un blandengue. Y el Charlie de Renne es más pobre que una rata.

—Pero la hace feliz, y eso es lo principal.

Abue Sue se levantó.

—Sí, la verdad es que de todos ellos, Charlie es el que menos motivos de queja me da. Habría sido mucho peor que Renne hubiera seguido con ese Cullen cargado de ínfulas. —Pude ver cómo se estremecía—. De hecho, todos esos Cullen son de una arrogancia insoportable. Solo espero que también Emily entre en razón.

—Creo que Sam se aparta un poco del patrón. —El abuelito sonrió satisfecho—. Encuentro que es un joven muy simpático.

—Yo no lo creo; de tal palo, tal astilla. ¿Subes conmigo?

—Me gustaría leer un ratito más...

Sí, y charlar un ratito más con la nieta del futuro, si no tenía inconveniente. Se me estaba acabando el tiempo. Desde donde estaba no podía ver el reloj, pero podía oír el tictac. ¿Y no estaba empezando a notar de nuevo esa maldita sensación de vértigo en el vientre?

— ¿Anna Katerina? Un libro tan melancólico, ¿verdad, mi amor? —Vi cómo las delgadas manos de mi abuela sujetaban el libro y lo abrían al azar. Seguramente Harry estaba conteniendo el aliento igual que yo—. _"¿Realmente es posible comunicar a otro lo que uno siente?"_ Vaya, tal vez debería volver a leerlo, aunque esta vez con gafas.

—Primero lo leeré yo —dijo Harry en tono decidido.

—Pero esta noche no.

Volvió a dejar el libro sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia Harry. No podía verlo bien, pero parecía que se estaban abrazando.

—Vendré dentro de unos minutos, morritos de miel —dijo Harry, aunque hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, porque al oír "_morritos de miel"_ (¡por favor, estaba hablando con mi abuela!) di un respingo y mi cabeza chocó contra la bandeja del escritorio.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó mi abuela en tono áspero.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Vi cómo la mano de Harry barría de la mesa el libro de Anna Katerina.

— ¡Ese ruido!

—Yo no he oído nada —dijo Harry, pero no pudo evitar que Abue Sue se volviera hacia mí. Sin necesidad de verlo, pude sentir cómo sus ojos echaban chispas sobre la arrogante nariz mientras buscaba el origen del ruido.

¿Y ahora qué? Harry carraspeó y le dio una fuerte bofetada al libro, que se deslizó por el suelo de parquet y se detuvo a medio metro del escritorio. Se me encogió el estómago al ver que Abue Sue daba un paso hacia mí.

—Pero si es... —murmuró para sí Abue Sue.

—Ahora o nunca —dijo Harry, y supuse que se refería a mí. Con gesto decidido lancé atrevidamente el brazo hacia delante, atrapé el libro y lo apreté contra mi pecho. Mi abuela lanzó un grito de sorpresa, pero antes de que se agachara y me descubriera bajo el escritorio, sus zapatillas bordadas se desvanecieron ante mis ojos.

De vuelta al año 2011, salí reptando de debajo del escritorio con el corazón palpitante y agradecí a Dios que desde 1993 no hubieran movido el mueble de lado ni un centímetro. Pobre Abuela, después de haber visto cómo al escritorio le salían brazos y se comía un libro probablemente necesitaría otro whisky. Yo, en cambio, solo necesitaba mi cama.

Cuando Tanya se interpuso en mi camino en el segundo piso, ni siquiera me sobresalté, como si mi corazón hubiera decidido que por ese día ya había tenido bastante emociones.

—He oído que estabas muy enferma y que tenías que guardar cama.

Encendió una linterna de bolsillo y me deslumbró con una cegadora luz de LED, lo que me hizo caer en la cuenta de que me había dejado olvidada la linterna de Seth en algún sitio en el año 1993. Seguramente en el armario empotrado.

—Exacto. Por lo visto me has contagiado —dije—. Parece que es una enfermedad que no te deja dormir por la noche. He ido a buscar algo para leer. ¿Y tú qué haces? ¿Entrenándote un poco?

— ¿Por qué no? —Tanya se acercó un paso más y apuntó la linterna hacia mi libro—. ¿Anna Katerina? ¿No es un poco difícil para ti?

— ¿Tú crees? Bueno, entonces quizá será mejor que cambiemos. Yo te doy Anna Katerina y tú me prestas A la sombra de la colina de los vampiros.

Tanya calló durante unos segundos desconcertada. Y luego volvió a deslumbrarme con la fría luz de la linterna.

—Enséñame lo que hay en esa arca y entonces tal vez pueda ayudarte a evitar lo peor, Bells.

¡Vaya!, si también podía hablar en un tono completamente distinto, suave y meloso; casi parecía un poco preocupada. Pasé a su lado (con los abdominales en tensión).

— ¡Olvídalo, Tanya! Y mantente alejada de mi habitación, ¿está claro?

—Si estoy en lo cierto, eres aún más tonta de lo que había imaginado.

Su voz sonaba otra vez como siempre. Aunque esperaba que me cortara el paso y (como mínimo) me diera una patada en la espinilla, me dejó marchar. Solo la luz de su linterna me persiguió todavía durante un trecho.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Cuando llamaron a la puerta hacia las diez, me desperté sobresaltada de un sueño profundo, aunque ya era la tercera vez que me despertaban esa mañana. La primera vez había sido a las siete, cuando mamá vino a interesarse por mi estado de salud ("Ya no tienes fiebre, eso demuestra que tienes una constitución fuerte. ¡Mañana podrás volver a clase!").

La segunda vez, tres cuartos de hora más tarde, había sido Alice, que dio un rodeo expresamente para venir a verme de camino a la escuela, porque de madrugada yo le había enviado un SMS.

Que el SMS no consistiera exclusivamente en una acumulación de letras sin sentido era algo que aún me maravillaba, porque, después de haber entrado en mi habitación cerrada, a través del alféizar de la ventana (a unos catorce metros por encima de la acera según mis cálculos), estaba a punto de desmayarme de miedo y mis manos temblaban tanto que apenas podía acertar con las teclas.

Había sido idea de Jacob que trepara a la ventana de la habitación de Seth y me deslizara hasta la mía por el alféizar pegada a la pared de la casa; aunque su única contribución al éxito de la operación había consistido en aullar _"¡Sobre todo no mires abajo!"_ y _"¡Guau, qué alto está esto!"_.

Alice y yo solo habíamos tenido unos minutos de tiempo para hablar antes de que ella tuviera que irse a la escuela y yo me hubiera vuelto a dormir profundamente. Hasta que se oyeron voces fuera y una cabeza pelirroja asomó por la rendija de la puerta.

—Buenos días —dijo el señor Carstairs en tono formal. Jacob, que estaba dormitando al pie de mi cama, se incorporó de un salto.

— ¿Qué hace aquí la alarma de incendios?

Me subí la manta hasta la barbilla.

— ¿Se quema algo? —pregunté, menos inspirada aún que Jacob—. Según mi madre, no tenían que venir a recogerme para elapsar hasta la tarde. ¡Y en todo caso no sacándome directamente de la cama, por Dios!

— ¡Joven, esto ya supera todos los límites! —gritó una voz detrás de señor Carstairs. La tía Kate le dio un empujoncito para hacerse sitio y se coló en la habitación—. Es evidente que no tiene usted modales —continuó—. Si no, no se atrevería a irrumpir así en el dormitorio de una muchacha.

—Eso. Y yo tampoco estoy preparado aún para recibir visitas —dijo Jacob, y empezó a lamerse la pata delantera.

—Yo… yo… —balbució el señor Carstairs con la cara enrojecida.

— ¡Su comportamiento es realmente inadmisible!

— ¡Tía Kate, no te metas en esto!— La tercera en discordia era Tanya, vestida con vaqueros y un jersey verde fosforescente que hacía que sus cabellos brillaran como fuego—. El el señor Carstairs y el señor Brewer solo han venido a recoger una cosa.

Señor Brewer tenía que ser el joven con traje negro que en ese momento hacía su entrada.

El número cuatro. Poco a poco me iba sintiendo como en la Victoria Station en hora punta. Pero mi habitación no tenía ni de cerca los metros cuadrados adecuados para el caso. Tanya se adelantó a codazos para abrirse camino.

— ¿Dónde está el arca? —preguntó.

—El perro del ventero ladra a los de fuera y muerde a los de dentro —recitó Jacob.

— ¿Qué arca?

Yo aún seguía sentada petrificada bajo mi manta. Y tampoco tenía ninguna intención de levantarme, porque seguía llevando el pijama hecho un asco y no pensaba permitir que el señor Carstairs disfrutara de la visión. Ya bastaba con que me viera con los cabellos revueltos.

— ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! —Tanya se inclinó sobre mí—. Vamos, ¿dónde está?

Los ricitos de la tía Kate se encresparon de indignación.

—Nadie va a tocar el arca —ordenó en un tono sorprendentemente autoritario. Aunque no podía competir ni de lejos con la dureza del de mi abuela:

— ¡Kate! Ya te he dicho que te quedaras abajo. —Ahora también mi abuela entró en la habitación, tiesa como un palo y con la barbilla levantada—. Esto no te incumbe.

Entretanto, Tanya se abrió paso entre la multitud en dirección al armario, abrió la puerta de un tirón y señaló el arca.

— ¡Aquí está!

—Pues claro que me incumbe. Es mi arca —exclamó la tía Kate, esta vez con una nota de desesperación en la voz—. ¡Solo se la he prestado a Isabella!

—Tonterías —dijo Abue Sue—. El arca pertenecía a Harry. De hecho, durante todos estos años me he preguntado muchas veces dónde podía estar. —Sus ojos, de un azul de hielo, me repasaron de arriba abajo—. Jovencita, si Tanya tiene razón, no me gustaría estar en tu piel.

Me subí la manta un poquito más y pensé en la posibilidad de desaparecer del todo debajo.

—Está cerrada —informó Tanya inclinada sobre el arca. Abue Sue tendió la mano hacia mí.

—La llave, Isabella.

—No la tengo. —Mi voz quedo amortiguada por la manta—. Y tampoco entiendo qué…

—Ahora no te pongas testaruda —me interrumpió mi abuela. Pero como Alice se había vuelto a colgar la llave al cuello, no me quedaba más remedio que ponerme testaruda. Tanya empezó a revolver los cajones de mi escritorio y la tía Kate le dio una palmadita en los dedos.

— ¡Deberías avergonzarte!

El señor Carstairs se aclaró la garganta.

—Con su permiso, lady Clearwater, debo decir que en Temple disponemos de los medios y recursos necesarios para abrir la cerradura en caso de no disponer de la llave…

_—"Los medios y recursos necesarios"_ —dijo Jacob imitando sus aires de señorío—. Como si las palanquetas tuvieran propiedades mágicas. ¡Estúpido fanfarrón!

—Muy bien, entonces llévense el arca —dijo mi abuela, y se volvió hacia la puerta—. ¡Señor Marcus —la oí gritar—, acompañe a estos señores abajo!

—A primera vista uno diría que ya tienen suficientes antigüedades en ese edificio —dijo Jacob—. Unos tipos codiciosos, esos Vigilantes.

— ¡Protesto una vez más contra este atropello! —gritó la tía Kate mientras el señor Carstairs y el otro hombre se llevaban el arca de la habitación sin decir palabra—. Esto es… allanamiento de morada. Cuando Renne se entere de que han entrado en sus habitaciones sin permiso, montará en cólera.

—Esta sigue siendo mi casa y aquí valen mis reglas —dijo Abue Sue fríamente, y antes de marcharse añadió—: Que Isabella no sea consciente de sus deberes y por desgracia se muestre indigna de ser una Clearwater, puede justificarse por su edad y su falta de conocimientos, ¡pero tú, Kate, deberías saber por qué objetivos luchó tu hermano durante toda su vida! De ti había esperado más sentido del honor familiar. Estoy muy decepcionada con las dos.

—Yo también estoy decepcionada. —La tía Kate puso los brazos en jarras y dirigió una mirada furiosa a mi abuela, que había dado media vuelta y salía muy tiesa de la habitación—. Con las dos. ¡Al fin y al cabo somos una familia!— Como Abue Sue ya no podía oírla, se volvió hacia Tanya—: ¡Liebrecilla! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

Tanya se sonrojó. Durante un brevísimo instante me recordó al inefable el señor Carstairs y pensé en dónde habría metido el móvil, porque me habría encantado conservar esa imagen para la posteridad, o para posteriores intentos de chantaje.

—No podía permitir que Isabella boicoteara algo que ni siquiera es capaz de comprender —dijo Tanya (incluso le temblaba un poco la voz) —solo por ese afán que tiene de colocarse siempre en primer plano. Ella… no siente ningún respeto por los señoríos a los que se encuentra ligada inmerecidamente. —Me lanzó una mirada venenosa y aquello pareció ayudarla a recuperar un poco el aplomo—. ¡Has montado este lío tú sola! —resopló con nuevos ánimos—. ¡Incluso me ofrecí a ayudarte! ¡Pero no! Tú siempre tienes que saltarte todas las reglas.

Y dicho esto, volvió a ser la misma de siempre e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: echarse el pelo hacia atrás orgullosamente y salir con paso firme de la habitación.

—Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios —exclamó la tía Kate dejándose caer pesadamente sobre mi cama. (Jacob tuvo el tiempo justo para rodar de lado y salvarse en el último momento.)—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Seguro que vendrán a buscarte cuando hayan abierto el arca, y es más que seguro que no se andarán con chiquitas contigo. —Cogió la lata de caramelos de limón del bolsillo de la falda y se metió cinco de golpe en la boca—. Sencillamente no puedo soportarlo.

— ¡Tranquila, tía Kate! —Me pasé los dedos por el pelo y le sonreí—: Lo único que hay dentro del arca es mi atlas y las obras completas de Jane Austen que me regalaste por Navidad.

—Oh. —La tía Kate se frotó la nariz y lanzó un resoplido de alivio—. Naturalmente ya lo habías pensado —dijo chupeteando frenéticamente los caramelos—. Pero ¿dónde…?

—En lugar seguro, espero. —Suspiré hondo y pasé las piernas por encima del borde de la cama—. Pero por si vuelven enseguida con una orden de registro o algo así, será mejor que me vaya a duchar. Y, por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por tu consejo de ayer! Con que todas las habitaciones estaban vacías. ¡Aterricé en el dormitorio de la tía Carmen y el ex tío Masen!

— ¡Uy! —exclamó la tía Kate, y del susto se tragó un caramelo.

Esa mañana no volví a ver a Tanya ni a mi abuela. El teléfono sonó unas cuantas veces en el piso de abajo y también una en el nuestro, pero era mi madre, que quería saber cómo me encontraba. Más tarde vino de visita la amiga de la tía Kate, señorita Purpleplum, y oí cómo las dos reían como dos niñas pequeñas. Pero, por lo demás, todo permaneció tranquilo. Antes de que me recogieran al mediodía para llevarme a Temple, Jacob y yo aún pudimos dedicarnos un rato a la lectura de Anna Katerina, quiero decir, a la parte que no había sido redactada por Tolstói. Las páginas 400 a 600 contenían principalmente transcripciones de las Crónicas y los Anales de los Vigilantes. Harry había escrito en referencia a ellas:

_"Estas son solo las partes más interesantes, querida nieta";_ pero, para ser sincera, al principio no las encontré especialmente interesante. Los llamados _"Principios sobre la naturaleza del tiempo",_ redactados personalmente por el Conde Vulturi, superaron mis capacidades cerebrales ya desde la primera frase. _"Si bien en el presente el pasado ya ha sucedido, es preciso extremar la prudencia para no poner en peligro lo presente a través de lo pasado al hacerlo presente."_

— ¿Tú lo entiendes? —le pregunté a Jacob—. ¿Por un lado de todos modos ya ha sucedido todo y por eso también sucederá como ha sucedido, y por otro lado no se puede infectar a nadie con virus de la gripe? ¿O qué sentido tiene, si no?

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Nos lo saltamos y ya está, ¿vale?

Pero también el ensayo de un tal doctor M. Giordano (no creo que fuera una casualidad, ¿no?) con el título _"El Conde Vulturi, viajero del tiempo y visionario − Análisis de fuentes a partir de cartas y actas de la Inquisición",_ publicado en 1992 en una revista especializada en la investigación histórica, empezaba con una frase tipo gusano de ocho líneas de largo que no invitaba precisamente a seguir leyendo.

Por lo visto, Jacob pensaba lo mismo que yo, porque vociferó _"¡Qué aburrido!_", de manera que también me lo salté y fui pasando páginas hasta llegar al punto en que Harry había recopilado todos los versos y rimas. Algunos ya los conocía de antes, pero incluso los que eran nuevos para mí me parecieron confusos, cargados de símbolos y abiertos a muchas interpretaciones, como las visiones de la tía Kate.

Las palabras _"muerte_" e "_inmortal_" estaban sobrerrepresentadas, asociadas con frecuencia a "suerte" y "_fatal_".

—Bueno, está claro que no son de Goethe (opinó también Jacob). Parece como si unos cuantos borrachos se hubieran reunido para inventar rimas cuanto más crípticas mejor. A ver, chicos, pensemos un poco, ¿qué rima con citrina? ¿Harina, piscina, gomina? No, será mejor que pongamos sibilina, hips, suena mucho más señorioso.

Me eché a reír. Realmente aquellos versos eran lo último. Pero estaba segura de que Alice se lanzaría sobre ellos entusiasmada; le encantaba todo lo críptico, y estaba firmemente convencida de que la lectura de Anna Katerina nos haría dar un paso de gigante en nuestras investigaciones.

_"Este es el inicio de una nueva era_ —anunció dramáticamente esta mañana blandiendo el libro—. _Quien posee el conocimiento, también posee el poder_. —Aquí vaciló un momento—. _Es de una película, pero en este momento no recuerdo cuál. Tanto da, el hecho es que ahora podremos llegar por fin al fondo de este asunto." _

Tal vez tuviera razón, pero el caso es que ahora, sentada en el sofá verde en el año 1953, no me sentía ni un ápice más poderosa o sabía que antes, sino sencillamente terriblemente sola. Cómo me habría gustado poder tener a Alice a mi lado… o a Jacob.

Pasando las hojas, al azar, tropecé con el fragmento del que había hablado señor Carstairs. Efectivamente, en octubre de 1782, había una entrada en los Anales con el siguiente texto:

_"… y así el conde nos exhortó una vez más, antes de su partida, a reducir al máximo también en el futuro el contacto de los viajeros del tiempo femeninos, y en especial de la nacida en último lugar Rubí, con el poder de los señoríos, y a no menospreciar nunca la fuerza destructora de la curiosidad femenina"._ Sí, desde luego. No me costaba nada creer que el conde hubiera dicho eso; de hecho, ya podía oír su voz_: "La fuerza destructora de la curiosidad femenina…"._ Pfff.

De todos modos, eso tampoco me aclaraba nada con respecto al baile (que por desgracia solo se había aplazado pero no anulado); aparte de que toda esa verborrea al estilo Vigilantes no me daba precisamente ganas de encontrarme de nuevo frente al conde. Un poco más inquieta aún que antes, me dediqué al estudio de las Reglas de oro. Ahí se hablaba mucho del honor y la conciencia del deber y de la obligación de no hacer nada en el pasado que pudiera cambiar el futuro. Supongo que yo había infringido en cada uno de mis viajes la regla número cuatro:

_"No se puede transportar ningún objeto de una época a otra". _

Y también la regla número cinco:

_"No se debe influir nunca en el destino de los hombres en el pasado". _

Dejé caer el libro en mi regazo y me mordisqueé pensativamente el labio inferior. Tal vez Tanya tenía razón y yo era una especie de infractora de reglas recalcitrante por norma. ¿Habrían registrado entretanto los Vigilantes mi habitación de arriba abajo? ¿O incluso toda la casa, con perros rastreadores y detectores de metal? En todo caso, no tenía la sensación de que nuestra pequeña maniobra de distracción hubiera socavado seriamente la credibilidad de Tanya. Aunque el señor Carstairs parecía un poco trastornado cuando vino a recogerme a casa. Le costaba muchísimo mirarme a los ojos, por más que tratara de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Probablemente se avergüenza —opinó Jacob—. Me habría encantado ver su cara de bobo cuando abrió el arca y encontró los libros. Espero que con el susto dejara caer la palanqueta y le diera en el pie.

Sí, tenía que haber sido un momento de decepción para señor Carstairs. Y para Tanya, naturalmente. Pero estaba segura de que no se rendiría tan pronto. De todos modos, de camino en coche al cuartel general el señor Carstairs trató de iniciar una conversación aparentemente relajada, sin duda para ocultar sus sentimientos de culpa, y mientras abría un paraguas negro sobre mi cabeza preguntó en tono animado:

—Hace fresco hoy, ¿verdad?

Realmente aquello era demasiado estúpido, de modo que repliqué jocosamente:

—Sí. ¿Y cuándo me devolverán el arca?

Lo único que se le ocurrió a modo de respuesta fue ponerse como un tomate.

— ¿Puedo recuperar al menos mis libros, o es que todavía están buscando huellas digitales?

No, la verdad es que no sentía ninguna lástima por él.

—Nosotros… por desgracia… tal vez… un error —tartamudeó, y Jacob y yo preguntamos al unísono:

— ¿Quééé?

El señor Carstairs se mostró visiblemente aliviado cuando en la entrada nos tropezamos con El señor James, que como siempre parecía una estrella de cine desfilando por la alfombra roja. Por lo visto, también él acababa de llegar, porque en ese momento se quitó el abrigo con su característica elegancia y se sacudió las gotas de lluvia de su espesa cabellera, mientras nos sonreía mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura. Solo faltaba la tormenta de flashes.

Si hubiera sido Jessica, seguro que me habría quedado mirando embobada, pero yo estaba totalmente inmunizada contra su apostura y su encanto personal (que conmigo utilizaba solo esporádicamente).

Y aparte de eso Jacob se había colocado a su espalda y estaba haciendo muecas poniéndole orejas de burro.

—Isabella, me han dicho que ya te encuentras mejor —quiso saber El señor James. ¿Y quién demonios le había dicho eso?

—Un poco —respondí, y para desviar la conversación de mi inexistente enfermedad y porque iba lanzada, seguí hablando a toda velocidad—. Ahora mismo le estaba preguntando al señor Carstairs por mi arca. Tal vez usted pueda decirme cuándo me la devolverán y por qué motivo se la han llevado.

— ¡Bien! La mejor defensa es un buen ataque —me animó Jacob—. Ya veo que aquí te las arreglas sin mí, de modo que volaré a casa para le… para ver cómo están las cosas. See you later, alligátor, ¡je, je!

El señor Carstairs se puso a recitar otra vez su texto con pausas entre medias:

—Yo… nosotros… información errónea.

El señor James chasqueó la lengua con aire irritado. A su lado el señor Carstairs parecía aún más torpe y desmañado de lo habitual.

—Carstairs, puede tomarse un descanso para almorzar.

—Bien, señor. Descanso para almorzar, señor. —Faltó poco para que el señor Carstairs entrechocara los talones.

—Tu prima sospecha que te encuentras en posesión de un objeto que no te pertenece —continuó El señor James dirigiéndome una mirada que daba escalofríos después de que el señor Carstairs se hubiera marchado a toda prisa.

Alice le había puesto a El señor James el mote de Ardilla por sus bonitos ojos marrones, pero en ese momento no había forma de descubrir en ellos nada tierno ni gracioso, ni tampoco el menor asomo de esa calidez que supuestamente siempre tienen los ojos marrones. Bajo su mirada, mi espíritu de contradicción corrió a refugiarse en el rincón más apartado de mi personalidad, y de repente deseé que el señor Carstairs se hubiera quedado. Resultaba mucho más agradable pelearse con él que con El señor James. Ese hombre era tan difícil de engañar… probablemente se debía a su experiencia como maestro. Pero de todos modos lo intenté.

—Supongo que Tanya se siente un poco excluida —murmuré con la vista baja—. No es nada fácil para ella y por eso tal vez se invente cosas que le puedan proporcionar otra vez… un poco de atención.

—Sí, los demás opinan lo mismo —dijo El señor James pensativamente—; pero yo tengo a Tanya por una muchacha con una personalidad bien formada que no necesita ese tipo de cosas. —Inclinó su cabeza hacia mí y se acercó tanto que pude oler su after-shave—. Si su sospecha llegara a confirmarse… Bien, no estoy seguro de que seas realmente consciente del alcance de tu comportamiento.

Sí, bueno, supongo que en eso ya éramos dos. Me costó cierto esfuerzo volver a mirarle a los ojos.

— ¿Puedo preguntar al menos de qué objeto se trata? —pregunté tímidamente.

El señor James enarcó una ceja, y acto seguido, para mi sorpresa, sonrió.

—Desde luego existe la posibilidad de que te haya infravalorado, Isabella. ¡Pero ese no es motivo para que tú misma te sobrevalores!

Durante unos segundos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, y de repente me sentí muy cansada de todo ese jueguecito. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso en realidad? ¿Qué pasaría, de hecho, si les devolvía el cronógrafo a los Vigilantes sin más complicaciones y dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso? En algún lugar de mi cabeza oí decir a Alice: _"Y ahora hazme el favor de dominarte de una vez",_ pero ¿para qué iba a hacerlo? El hecho era que seguía dando pasos de ciego en todo ese asunto, y no había conseguido avanzar ni un paso.

El señor James tenía razón: me había sobrevalorado y lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué me preocupaba tanto de todos esos problemas que me destrozaban los nervios. ¿No sería perfecto renunciar a esa responsabilidad y dejar que otros tomaran las decisiones?

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó El señor James con suavidad, y ahora sí podía percibirse un brillo cálido en sus ojos—. ¿Quieres decirme algo, Isabella?

Quién sabe si al final no lo habría hecho si en ese instante no hubiera aparecido míster George y con sus palabras _"Isabella, ¿dónde te has mentido?" _hubiera puesto fin a mi momento de debilidad. El señor James chasqueó de nuevo la lengua irritado, pero ya no volvió a tocar el tema en presencia de El señor Jenks.

Y ahora me encontraba sola, sentada en el sofá verde en el año 1953, esforzándome todavía en recuperar el aplomo y un poco de confianza. _"El conocimiento es poder", _traté de motivarme apretando los dientes, y volví abrir el libro.

La mayoría de las entradas que Harry había transcrito de los Anales correspondían a los años 1782 y 1912, _"porque esos son, mi querida nieta, los años más relevantes para ti. En septiembre de 1782 fue desmantelada la Alianza Florentina y desenmascarado el traidor en el Círculo Interior de los Vigilantes. Y aunque no se menciona explícitamente en los Anales, podemos partir de la base de que tú y Edward estáis envueltos en tales acontecimientos"._

Levanté la vista del libro, ¿era esa la indicación sobre el baile que había estado buscando? Si lo era, estaba tan enterada como antes. Muchas gracias, abuelito, suspiré, esto es más o menos tan útil como el _"Protégete de los sándwiches de pastrami"._ Seguí hojeando el libro.

—No te asustes —dijo una voz detrás de ti. Seguro que esa frase se puede incluir entre las últimas frases más famosas de la historia, concretamente entre aquellas que son lo último que se escucha antes de morir. (Justo después de _"No está cargada_" y "_Solo quiere jugar")._ Naturalmente me dio un susto de muerte. —Soy yo.

Edward estaba de pie detrás del sofá y me sonreía desde todo lo alto que era. Al verlo, mi cuerpo volvió a ponerse inmediatamente en estado de alerta y los más variados sentimientos fluyeron mezclados en mi interior sin decidirse a adoptar una dirección definida.

—Señor James ha pensado que no te iría mal un poco de compañía —dijo Edward tranquilamente—. Y yo he recordado que es urgente cambiar esta bombilla—. Lanzó una bombilla al aire como un malabarista, la volvió atrapar, y sin interrumpir el movimiento, la dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá con un gesto garboso—. Veo que te has puesto cómoda.

¡Mantas de cachemir! Y uvas. Parece que tienes en el bolsillo a Señorita Webber. Mientras miraba fijamente su hermosa cara pálida y trataba de controlar mi caos sentimental, aún tuve la suficiente presencia de ánimo para cerrar de golpe Anna Katerina.

Edward me observaba con atención. Su miraba paso de mi frente a mis ojos y luego bajó hasta mi boca. Quise volver la cabeza para marcar distancias, pero al mismo tiempo en esa posición no acababa de verle bien, de modo que seguí mirándolo como el conejo a la serpiente.

— ¿Qué tal un pequeño "Hola"? —dijo, y me volvió a mirar a los ojos—. Aunque ahora estés enojada conmigo.

El hecho de que moviera hacia arriba las comisuras de los labios mientras lo decía me arranco de mi parálisis.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

Me aparté los cabellos de la frente, me senté recta y abrí mi libro, esta vez bastante cerca del principio. Sencillamente le ignoraría, no querría que se le ocurriera pensar que todo iba perfectamente entre nosotros. Pero Edward no iba a darse por vencido con tanta facilidad.

—Para cambiar la bombilla tendría que apagar la luz un momento —dijo mirando el techo—. Durante un rato esto estará bastante oscuro.

No dije nada.

— ¿Haz traído una linterna?

No respondí.

—Por otro lado, hoy no parece que la lámpara dé problemas. Quizá podríamos arriesgarnos a dejarla como está.

Sentí que estaba a mi lado y que me miraba, como si fuera a tocarme, pero permanecí con la mirada fija en el libro.

—Hummm... ¿Puedo coger unas uvas? Perdí la paciencia.

—Sí, cógelas, ¡pero déjame leer en paz! —resoplé—. Y cierra el pico, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo ningunas ganas de hablar de tonterías contigo.

Durante el tiempo que tardó en comerse las uvas no dijo nada. Pasé una página del libro sin haber leído una palabra.

—He oído que esta mañana has tenido visita. —Empezó a hacer malabarismos con las uvas—. Tanya ha dicho algo de un arca señoriosa.

Ajá.

Así que se trataba de eso. Dejé caer el libro sobre su regazo.

— ¿Qué parte de "cierra el pico" no has entendido?

Edward me dirigió una gran sonrisa.

—Eh, que ahora no estoy hablando de tonterías. Me gustaría saber cómo se le ocurrió a Tanya la idea de que podías tener algo de Emily y Sam.

Había venido a tirarme de la lengua, claro, probablemente por encargo de Carlisle y los demás _"Sé simpático con ella, y si ha escondido algo, seguro que acabará por revelarte qué es y dónde lo ha metido"._ Tomar a las mujeres por tontas era, al fin y al cabo, el deporte favorito de los Cullen.

Levanté los pies del suelo y me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá. Estando furiosa me resultaba más fácil mirarle directamente a los ojos sin que me temblara el labio.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a la propia Tanya cómo se le ocurrió? —dije con frialdad.

—Ya lo he hecho. —Edward también cruzó las piernas, de modo que nos quedamos sentados el uno frente al otro en el sofá como dos indios en un tipi. Me pregunté si existiría lo contrario de una pipa de la paz—. Dice que de algún modo ha llegado a tus manos el cronógrafo robado y que tus hermanos, tu tía abuela e incluso vuestro mayordomo te ayudan a esconderlo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Nunca habría pensado que llegaría a decir algo así, pero está claro que Tanya tiene mucha imaginación. Basta con que vea a alguien llevando una vieja arca por la casa para que empiece a inventarse historias fantásticas.

— ¿Qué había en la arca? —preguntó Edward como si no le interesara especialmente. ¡Dios mío, qué mal disimulaba!

— ¡Nada! La utilizamos como mesa cuando jugamos al póquer.

La idea me pareció tan buena que casi se me escapó una sonrisa.

— ¿Arizona Hold'em? —preguntó Edward, ahora más interesado. Ja, ja, muy listo.

—Texas Hold'em —dije.

¡Si creía que iba a pillarme con un truco tan burdo! El padre de Alice nos había enseñado a jugar póquer cuando teníamos doce años. Según él era muy importante que las chicas dominasen este juego, aunque nunca nos habían explicado por qué. En todo caso, gracias a él conocíamos todos los trucos y éramos maestras en el arte de echarnos faroles. Y si bien Alice se seguía rascando la nariz siempre que tenía una buena mano, yo era la única que lo sabía.

—También Omaha, pero no tan a menudo—. Me incliné hacia él y añadí en tono confidencial—: ¿Sabes?, en casa los juegos de azar están prohibidos: mi abuela ha impuesto reglas estrictas con respecto a eso. En realidad la tía Kate, El señor Marcus, Seth y yo empezamos a jugar solo como una forma de protesta y por pura cabezonería. Pero luego lo fuimos encontrando cada vez más divertido.

Edward enarcó una ceja. Parecía, en cierta forma, impresionado. Y la verdad es que tenía motivos.

—Tal vez Abue Sue tenga razón y el juego sea la madre de todo los vicios —continúe, sintiéndome realmente en mi elemento—. Primero solo jugábamos con caramelos de limón, pero las apuestas se fueron haciendo cada vez más altas. La semana pesada mi hermano perdió toda su paga. ¡Si se enterara mi abuela! —Me incliné un poco más hacia delante y le miré a los ojos—. De modo que no se te ocurra explicárselo a Tanya, se chivaría de inmediato. ¡Prefiero que siga inventando historias sobre cronógrafos robados!

Extremadamente satisfecha conmigo misma, volví a sentarme bien erguida. Edward seguía pareciendo impresionado. Me miró un rato sin decir nada, y luego, de repente, extendió la mano y me acarició el cabello. De repente perdí todo mi aplomo.

— ¡Aparta! — ¡Realmente era capaz de utilizar cualquier truco para conseguir lo que quería!—. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí en realidad? ¡Yo no necesito ninguna compañía! —Por desgracia sonó mucho menos contundente de lo previsto; de hecho sonó incluso un poco lastimero—. ¿No deberías de estar en una de tus misiones secretas extrayéndole sangre a la gente?

— ¿Te refieres a la "operación Bombachos" de ayer por la tarde? —Dejó de acariciarme, pero enseguida me cogió un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y empezó a jugar con él—. Ya se ha ejecutado. La sangre de Elaine Burghley se encuentra en el cronógrafo. —Durante dos segundos se quedó mirando al vacío con aire triste, pero enseguida se rehízo y añadió—: Aún faltan los tres irreductibles, Lady Tilney, Emily y Sam; pero como ahora sabemos cuál es la época base de Emily y Sam y bajo qué nombre han vivido, conseguirla es cuestión de puro trámite. Y en cuanto a Lady Tilney, me ocuparé personalmente de ella mañana mismo a primera hora.

—Pensaba que quizá habías empezado a dudar de que todo esto fuera correcto —dije liberando mis cabellos de su mano—. ¿Qué pasa si Emily y Sam tienen razón en lo de que el círculo de sangre no debe cerrarse nunca? Tú mismo afirmaste que existía esa posibilidad.

—Es verdad. Pero no tengo intención de decírselo a los vigilantes. Tú eres la única persona a la que he hablado de esto.

Vaya, una jugada psicológica sumamente refinada. _"Eres la única en quien confió". _Pero yo también podía ser refinada cuando quería. (¡Solo había que pensar en la historia del póquer!)

—Emily y Sam dijeron que el conde no era de fiar. Que tiene intenciones ocultas. ¿Lo crees tú también ahora?

Edward sacudió la cabeza. De pronto se había puesto muy serio.

—No. No creo que sea malvado. Solo creo… —Dudó—. Creo que supedita el bien de un individuo al bien general.

— ¿También el suyo propio?

En lugar de responder, volvió a extender la mano. Y estaba vez enrolló mi mechón en torno a su dedo como si fuera un rulo. Finalmente me dijo:

—Suponiendo que pudieras desarrollar un descubrimiento sensacional, qué sé yo, por ejemplo un remedio para el cáncer y el sida y todas las demás enfermedades del mundo, pero para eso tuvieras que hacer que muriera una persona, ¿lo harías?

¿Alguien debía de morir? ¿Era esa la razón de que Emily y Sam hubieran robado el cronógrafo? _"Porque el precio que había que pagar les parecía demasiado alto",_ oí la voz de mi madre. ¿El precio era una vida humana? Enseguida surgieron en mi mente las pertinentes escenas de película con cruces invertidas, altares en las que se realizaban sacrificios humanos y hombres con capuchas que murmuraban conjuros babilónicos. Algo que no parecía encajar demasiado con los vigilantes, tal vez con un par de excepciones. Edward me miró expectante.

— ¿Sacrificar una vida humana para salvar muchas? —murmuré yo—.No, no creo que el precio sea demasiado alto, mirándolo de un modo totalmente pragmático. ¿Tú crees que sí?

Edward no dijo nada durante un buen rato; se limitó a deslizar su mirada por mi rostro y seguir jugando con mi mechón de pelo.

—Sí, lo creo —dijo finalmente—. El fin no siempre justifica los medios.

— ¿Significa eso que ahora ya no haces lo que el conde exige de ti? —exploté (reconozco que sin mucho refinamiento) —. ¿Como, por ejemplo, jugar con mis sentimientos? ¿O con mi pelo?

Edward apartó la mano de mis cabellos y la miró extrañado, como si no le perteneciera.

—Yo no he... El conde no me ordenó que jugara con tus sentimientos.

—Ah, ¿No? —De golpe estaba nuevo terriblemente furiosa con él—. Pues a mí sí me lo dijo. Me explicó lo impresionado que estaba de que hubieras hecho tu trabajo a pesar de haber tenido tan poco tiempo para manipular mis sentimientos y de haber malgastado antes estúpidamente tantas energías en una víctima equivocada, es decir, con Tanya.

Edward suspiró y se frotó la frente con el dorso de su mano.

—Es verdad que el conde y yo mantuvimos un par de conversaciones sobre..., bueno, conversaciones entre hombres. Él es de la opinión (¡el hombre vivió hace más de doscientos años, creo que se le puede perdonar!) que el comportamiento de las mujeres está determinado exclusivamente por sus emociones, mientras que el de los hombres se deja guiar solo por la razón, y que por eso sería mejor para mí que mi compañera de saltos estuviera enamorada de mí, para que, en caso de peligro, pudiera controlar su comportamiento. Y yo pensé...

—Y tú pensaste —le interrumpí rabiosa—: ¡pues muy bien, también me encargaré de que esto funcione!

Edward desenredó sus largas piernas, se levantó y empezó a caminar arriba y abajo por la habitación. Por alguna razón de repente parecía trastornado.

—Isabella, yo no te he forzado a nada, ¿verdad? Al contrario, te he tratado fatal un montón de veces.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente, muda de indignación.

— ¿Y crees que por eso ahora tengo que estarte agradecida?

—Claro que no —dijo—. O tal vez sí.

— ¿Y ahora de qué va esto?

Me miró con los ojos echando chispas.

— ¿Por qué a las chicas les gustan tanto los tipos que las tratan como una mierda? Los chicos simpáticos y amables parece que no sean ni la mitad de interesantes. Viendo estas cosas, a veces resulta difícil tenerles respeto. —Siguió caminando a grandes zancadas por la habitación, pisando con rabia—. Sobre todo cuando uno se da cuenta de que unas orejas de soplillo y una piel cubierta de pecas bastan para que no les concedan ni de lejos las mismas oportunidades que a los otros.

—Que cínico y superficial que eres.

Estaba totalmente desconcertada por el rumbo que había tomado de repente la conversación. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Habría que preguntarse quién es aquí el superficial. ¿O te abrías dejado besar por señor Carstairs?

Por un momento me quedé absolutamente perpleja. Tal vez en sus palabras hubiera una minúscula parte de verdad... Pero luego sacudí la cabeza.

—En tu impresionante argumentación te has olvidado de algo decisivo. Aunque estés libre de pecas (y por cierto felicidades por tener una imagen tan buena de ti mismo), yo no me habría dejado besar si no me hubieras engañado y hubieras simulado que sentías algo por mí. —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero hice un esfuerzo y seguí hablando con voz temblorosa—, si no fuera por eso, yo no me habría... enamorado de ti— y si lo hubiera hecho, al menos no lo habría dejado traslucir.

Edward se apartó de mí. Durante un momento permaneció absolutamente inmóvil, y luego golpeó la pared con los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

—Maldita sea, Isabella —dijo con los dientes apretados—. ¿Y tú te has atenido a la verdad en un trato conmigo? ¿No crees que haya sido justo lo contrario, que me has mentido siempre que te ha convenido? Mientras buscaba una respuesta —Edward era realmente un maestro en dar vuelta a las cosas—

Noté la ya familiar sensación de vértigo, pero esta vez más fuerte que en ninguna de las otras ocasiones. Asustada, apreté a Anna Katerina contra mi pecho. Para agarrar la cesta seguramente ya era demasiado tarde.

—Aunque te dejaste besar, nunca confiaste en mí —oí que decía aún Edward. Y el resto ya no lo oí, porque un instante después aterricé en el presente y tuve que concentrar todas mis energías en no vomitar sobre los zapatos de señor Carstairs. Cuando por fin conseguí controlar mi estómago, vi que Edward también había saltado de vuelta. Estaba apoyado con la espalda contra la pared. De su rostro había desaparecido todo rastro de ira, y sonreía melancólicamente.

—Me encantaría asistir alguna vez a una de vuestras partidas de póquer —dijo—. Soy bastante bueno echándome faroles.

Y, acto seguido, abandonó la habitación sin mirarnos.

_De las Actas de la Inquisición del padre dominico Gian Petro Baribi. Archivo de la biblioteca Universitaria de Padua (Descifrado, traducido y adaptado por el doctor M. Giordano) 25 de Junio de 1542. Sigo investigando en el convento S. el caso de la Joven Elisabetta, que, según su propio padre, lleva en su seno el hijo de un demonio. En mi informe al superior de la Congregación no he ocultado mis dudas sobre la validez de esta afirmación, ya que sospecho que M. (Por expresarlo benévolamente) posee cierta propensión a las transfiguraciones religiosas y a sentirse llamado por Dios Nuestro Señor a erradicar el mal de este Mundo, y al parecer prefiere culpar a su hija de brujería antes que aceptar que su conducta no responde con sus expectativas. Pero ya he mencionado en otro lugar sus buenas relaciones con R. M., y su influencia en esta región es considerable, por lo que aún no podemos dar el caso por cerrado. _

_La toma de declaración de los testigos fue un auténtico escarnio. Dos jóvenes compañeras de escuela de Elisabetta confirmaron la declaración del conde sobre la aparición de un demonio en el jardín del convento. La pequeña Sofía (que no pudo explicar de una forma realmente creíble por qué se encontraba por casualidad a medianoche oculta en un matorral en el jardín) describió a un gigante con cuernos, ojos como brasas y pies equinos, que curiosamente tocó una serenata para Elisabetta con un violín antes de deshonrarla. La otra testigo, una amiga íntima de Elisabetta, me produjo, en cambio, la impresión de ser una persona mucho más razonable. Habló de un joven bien vestido y de elevada estatura, que sedujo a Elisabetta con hermosas palabras. Según dijo, este personaje surgió de la nada y luego debió de disolverse de nuevo en el aire, algo que, sin embargo, ella ya no llegó a ver. Elisabetta por su parte, me confió que el joven que superó con tanta facilidad los obstáculos que representaban los muros del convento no tenía cuernos ni pies equinos, sino que procedía de una familia respetable, y que incluso sabía su nombre. Ya estaba celebrando la oportunidad que se me presentaba de poner término a este asunto y llegar a una conclusión cuando añadió que, por desgracia, no podía establecer contacto con el por qué había llegado a ella volando desde el futuro, para ser exactos desde el año del Señor de 1723. Confío en que se comprenda mi desesperación ante el estado mental de las personas que me rodean, y solo espero que el superior de la Congregación reclame lo más pronto posible mi vuelta a Florencia, donde me aguardan casos auténticos._

* * *

**Hola...Dioses de verdad no se que decir me canse de dar disculpas injustificadas, les estoy fallando y odio hacer eso, de verdad siento mucho la demora, pero he tomado una decisión, de ahora en adelante subire 2 capítulos por actualizacion ¿Qué les parece? así al menos tendran un poco mas que discutir ;)**

**¿Qué les parecio? **

**Chicas, les quiero pedir un favor, la verdad tengo un bonito sueño *-* Poder llegar a los 100 Reviews de verdad me gustaría poder lograrlo solo faltan 39 ¿Sera que lo logramos? ¿Qué dicen?**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**Cata D:**** Si eres la primera en comentar :D Definitivamente comparto todos tus sentimientos :D**

**Connie1:**** La verdad no pase lindo cumpleaños, pero bueno no todo en la vida es felicidad :/**

**alisonfranv:**** Bueno mis mismo pensamientos ;D Y no Jodo juro que son 25 Capítulos y apenas vamos en el sexto así que esta historia va para rato ;)**

**soledadcullen: **** No te preocupes por lo de la felicitacion, mas vale tarde que nunca ;) Mi nivel de odio esta por las nubes, en esta ultima parte todos comenzan a actuar de forma muy extraña a si que solo nos queda esperar :)**

**Laury D: ****Bueeno con respecto a el punto de vista de Edward debo decir que no te podre ayudar ya que por cada libro solo hay UN capítulo desde el punto de vista de Edward (Si lo se es muy injusto) y ese capítulo es practiucamente al final; Por otro lado lo de las fechas de actualización normalmente son los Miércoles y Sábados, pero ultimamanete no he podido hacerlo en esso dias, pero todas la semanas sin falta abran actualizaciones ;)**

**Aislinn Massi:**** Me encanta que la historia te haya atrapado y espero tus constantes Reviews ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miécoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	9. Capítulo VIII-IX

**Lummus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

_Los cobardes mueren muchas veces antes de acabar, mas solo una vez gusta su muerte el bravo. De todos los prodigios que he escuchado, el más extraño es que los hombres teman, ya que la muerte, inevitable fin, va a venir cuando tenga que venir. _

_William Shakespeare, Julio César, acto II, escena II._

Resplandecientes aves del paraíso, flores y hojas en tonos azules y plateados trepaban por el corpiño de brocado, las magas y la falda eran de una pesada seda azul nocturno que con cada paso que daba crujía y susurraba como el mar en un día tormenta. Estaba claro que cualquiera habría parecido una princesa con ese vestido, pero de todos modos me quedé asombrada al contemplar mi imagen en el espejo.

— ¡Es… increíblemente bonito! —murmuré con reverencia.

Jacob, que estaba sobre un retal de brocado junto a la máquina de coser hurgándose la nariz, lanzó un resoplido.

— ¡Chicas! —dijo—. Primero se defienden con uñas y dientes para no ir al baile, y en cuanto les ponen cuatro trapos encima casi se hacen pis de la emoción.

Le ignoré y me volví hacia la creadora de la obra maestra.

—Pero el otro vestido también era perfecto, Madame Zarafina.

—Sí, lo sé. —Sonrió satisfecha—. Podemos utilizarlo en otra ocasión si quieres.

— ¡Madame Zarafina, es usted una artista! —dije con fervor.

—N´est-ce pas? —Me guiñó un ojo—. Y como artista una está autorizada a cambiar de opinión. El otro vestido en conjunto me parecía demasiado pálido con la peluca blanca; una tez como la tuya requiere fuertes… comment on dit? ¡Contrastes!

— ¡Ah, es verdad! La peluca —suspiré—. Volverá a estropearlo todo. ¿Podría hacerme una foto antes?

—Bien sur. —Madame Zarafina me acomodó sobre un taburete ante el peinador y le tendí el móvil.

Jacob desplegó las alas de murciélago, me pasó por encima aleteando y efectuó un aterrizaje un poco accidentado justo ante la cabeza de porcelana con la peluca.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo que corre habitualmente por estos postizos, ¿no? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló la torre empolvada del blanco—. Ladillas seguro. Polillas, probablemente. Y a veces también cosas peores. —Levantó teatralmente las patas—. Solo pronunciaré un nombre: TARÁNTULA.

Reprimí un comentario sobre lo anticuadas que resultaban en nuestros tiempos esas leyendas urbanas y bostecé ostensiblemente. Jacob puso las patas en jarras.

— ¡Es verdad! —exclamó—. Y no solo deberías estar pendiente de las arañas, sino también de determinados condes; te lo digo por si tu entusiasmo por los trapitos te lo ha hecho olvidar.

En eso, por desgracia, tenía razón; pero ese día, recién recuperada de mi enfermedad e inmediatamente declarada apta para el baile por los Vigilantes, solo quería una cosa: pensar positivamente. ¿Y qué lugar podía haber más apropiado que el taller de Madame Zarafina? Dirigí una mirada severa a Jacob y deslicé la vista por los colgadores repletos. Cada vestido era más bonito que el anterior.

— ¿No tendrá por casualidad algo verde? —pregunté esperanzada, pensando en la fiesta de Jessica y en los disfraces de marciano que Alice había ideado para nosotras. "Solo necesitamos bolsas de basura verdes, unos limpiadores de pipa, latas de conserva vacías y unas cuantas bolas de porexpán (había dicho).

Con una grapadora y una pistola para pegamento nos convertiremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en unos marcianos vintage super guays. En obras de arte moderno, podríamos decir. Y no nos costará ni un penique."

— ¿Verde? Mais oui —dijo Madame Zarafina—. Cuando todos pensaban aún que la palo de escoba pelirroja viajaría en el tiempo, utilicé muchos tonos verdes porque combinan a la perfección con los cabellos rojos, y naturalmente también con los ojos verdes del joven rebelde.

—Oh, oh —dijo Jacob amenazándola con la zarpa—. ¡Zona prohibida, querida, peligro de accidente!

Y tenía razón. Definitivamente, el joven gusano rebelde no formaba parte de la lista de cosas positivas en las que quería pensar. (Aunque, si al final Edward se dejaba caer por la fiesta con Tanya, yo no iba a pasearme por allí enfundada en unas bolsas de basura, pensara lo que pensase Alice sobre lo que es guay y sobre el arte moderno.)

Madame Zarafina cepilló mis largos cabellos y me los ató en la coronilla con una goma para el pelo.

—Esta noche, por cierto, también irá de verde, en verde mar oscuro; he estado horas dándole vueltas a la cabeza para elegir la tela de modo que vuestros colores no desentonaran. Y al final he vuelto a comprobarlo todo otra vez a la luz de las velas. Absolument onirique. Juntos pareceréis el rey y la reina de los mares.

—Absolimong —graznó Jacob—. Y si no os morís antes, tendréis muchos principitos y princesitas de los mares.

Suspiré. ¿No debería estar en casa vigilando a Tanya? Pero Jacob no quiso renunciar de ningún modo a acompañarme a Temple, y de alguna manera aquello también era un detalle por su parte. Jacob sabía muy bien que ese baile me daba miedo. Madame Zarafina arrugó la frente, concentrada, mientras me dividía el cabello en tres tiras y formaba con ellas una trenza, que fijó luego con un moño de alfileres.

— ¿Verde, dices? Déjame que piense. Tenemos, pog ejemplo, un vestido de montar para finales del siglo XVIII de terciopelo verde, y demás (¡oh!, ese me quedó superbe) un traje de noche de 1922, seda verde Nilo con sombgego a juego y de bolsó, très chic. Y también copié algunos vestidos de Balenciaga que llevó Renne Kelly en los sesenta. La joya de la corona es un vestido de baile del color de las hojas del rosal. También te sentaría de maravilla.

Levantó la peluca con cuidado. Blanco nieve y adornado con cintas azules y flores de brocado. Me recordaba un poco a un pastel de boda de varios pisos. Incluso despedía una aroma a vainilla y naranjas. Hábilmente, Madame Zarafina me encasquetó el pastel sobre el nido de pájaros de mí coronilla, y cuando volví a mirarme en el espejo, apenas pude reconocerme a mí misma.

—Ahora parezco una mezcla de María Antonieta y mi abuela —dije—. Y con estas cejas oscuras, también tengo un punto de pirata Barbanegra disfrazada de mujer.

—Tonterías —me contradijo Madame Zarafina mientras fijaba la peluca con unas horquillas enormes, las cuales parecían pequeños puñales, con esas piedras de vidrio brillantes en el extremo que centellaban como estrellas azules en la estructura rizada—. Es una cuestión de contrastes, cuellecito de cisne, los contrastes son lo más importante. —Señaló la caja de maquillaje abierta que se encontraba sobre la cómoda—. Y ahora añadimos el make-up (los smokey eyes también estaban muy en vogue en el siglo XVIII a la luz de las velas), un toque de polvos, et parfaitement! ¡Una vez más serás la más hermosa de la fiesta!

Lo que naturalmente ella no podía saber, ya que nunca había estado presente para verlo.

— ¡Es usted tan cariñosa conmigo, Madame Zarafina! —Le sonreí—. ¡Y es usted la mejor! Deberían concederle un Oscar al mejor vestuario.

—Lo sé —dijo Madame Zarafina modestamente. — ¡Lo importante es que entres con la cabeza por delante y luego salgas con la cabeza por delante, tocinito de cielo!

Madame Zarafina me acompañó hasta la limosina y me ayudó a subir al coche. Me sentía un poco como Marge Simpson, solo que mi torre de pelo era blanca y no azul y, por suerte, el techo del coche era bastante alto.

—Parece increíble que una persona tan delgada pueda necesitar tanto espacio —dijo El señor Jenks sonriendo cuando por fin conseguí extender ordenadamente mi falda sobre el asiento.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Para andar con estos vestidos se debería solicitar un código postal propio.

Para despedirse, Madame Zarafina me lanzó un gracioso besito con la mano. ¡Esa mujer era realmente un encanto! En su presencia siempre me olvidaba por completo de lo horrorosa que era mi vida en realidad.

El coche arrancó y en el mismo instante la puerta del cuartel general de los Vigilantes se abrió de golpe y Giordano salió disparado del edificio. Esas cejas afeitadas estaban en posición vertical y bajo su bronceado artificial debía estar pálido como un muerto. Su boca morcilona se abría y se cerraba sin parar, lo que le daba un aspecto de pez abisal amenazado de muerte. Afortunadamente, no pude oír lo que le decía a Madame Zarafina, pero podía imaginármelo. _"Un desastre de muchacha. Ni idea de historia ni de bailar el minué. Hará que nos avergoncemos con su falta de juicio. Una vergüenza para la humanidad." _

Madame Zarafina le dirigió una sonrisa almibarada y le dijo algo que le hizo cerrar bruscamente su boca de pez. Por desgracia, los perdí de vista cuando el conductor giró para entrar en el callejón que conducía al Strand. Sonriendo, me recliné en el asiento, pero durante el viaje mi optimista estado de ánimo se diluyó rápidamente y me fui sintiendo cada vez más nerviosa y asustada. Todo me daba miedo: la incertidumbre sobre lo que podía pasar, la presencia de tantas personas, las miradas, las preguntas, el baile y, sobre todo, naturalmente, mi nuevo encuentro con el conde.

Esa noche sin ir más lejos esos miedos me habían perseguido en sueños, de modo que ya podía darme por satisfecha por haber podido dormir, al menos, de un tirón. Poco antes de despertarme había soñado unas historias particularmente embrolladas: había tropezado con mi propia falda y había caído rodando por unas enormes escaleras para aterrizar directamente ante los pies del Conde Vulturi, quien (sin tocarme) me había ayudado a levantarme sujetándome por la garganta.

Mientras lo hacía gritaba extrañamente con la voz de Tanya_: "Eres una vergüenza para toda la familia"._ Y junto a él estaba señor Carstairs, que sostenía en alto la mochila de Alice y decía en tono de reproche: _"Solo queda una libra veinte en la Oystercard". _"_Qué injusto. ¡Si acababa de hacer un ingreso!", _me había dicho Alice por la mañana, partiéndose de risa cuando le expliqué mi sueño en la clase de geografía.

Aunque la verdad es que tampoco había que ir muy lejos para saber de dónde venía aquello: el día anterior le habían robado la mochila después de salir de la escuela, justo en el momento en que iba a subir al autobús. Se la había arrancado brutalmente de la espalda un hombre joven que según Alice podía correr todavía más rápido que Dwain Chambers.

A esas altura ya estábamos bastantes escaldadas por lo que hacía a los Vigilantes. Y tampoco esperábamos otra cosa de Tanya, que sin duda se ocultaba (indirectamente) detrás de aquello. Aunque así y todo encontramos el método… digamos… un poco burdo. Pero, por si aún nos faltaba una prueba, esta nos la proporcionó el hecho de que la mujer que estaba junto a Alice llevaba un bolso de Hermès.

Quiero decir que, con la mano en el corazón, ¿a qué ladrón, por poco bueno que sea, se le va ocurrir robar una mochila destrozada en lugar de un Hermès? Según Jacob, el día anterior Tanya había registrado mi habitación en busca del cronógrafo en cuanto yo salí de casa y no dejó ni un rincón por revolver. Incluso miró debajo de la almohada (un escondite francamente original). Al final, después de una meticulosa inspección de mi armario, descubrió la placa de cartón enyesada suelta y reptó hasta el trastero con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en el rostro (en palabras de Jacob), sin que la presencia de la hermana de mi pequeña amiga la araña (también en palabras de Jacob) la intimidara lo más mínimo.

Y tampoco tuvo ningún reparo en hundir las manos en las tripas del cocodrilo. Bueno, si lo hubiera hecho un día antes aún le habría servido de algo, pero, como decía siempre lady Sue, la vida castiga a los que llegan tarde. De modo que después de salir gateando, frustrada, de mi armario, Tanya apuntó hacia Alice, lo que le costó la mochila a mi amiga. El resultado era que los Vigilantes se encontraban en posesión de una Oystercard recién recargada, una carpetita, un lipgloss tono cherry y unos libros de la biblioteca sobre la expansión del delta del Ganges oriental, pero de ninguna otra cosa. Ni siquiera Tanya, por más que lo había intentado, consiguió disimular del todo la derrota tras la habitual pose arrogante con que esa mañana se presentó a desayunar.

Lady Sue, en cambio, tuvo al menos la grandeza de reconocer su error.

_—El arca está de nuevo de camino a casa —explicó fríamente—. Por lo que se ve, Tanya tiene los nervios un poco alterados, y tengo que admitir que me equivoqué al conceder crédito a sus suposiciones. Y ahora deberíamos dar este asunto por zanjado y cambiar de tema. _

_Aquello (en todo caso para lo que podía esperarse de lady Sue) era una disculpa en toda regla. Mientras Tanya escuchaba esas palabras con el cuerpo en tensión y la mirada fija en el plato, los demás intercambiamos miradas cómplices y a continuación nos concentramos obedientemente en el único otro tema que se nos había ocurrido así de repente: el tiempo. Solo la tía Carmen, a la que le habían salido en el cuello unas manchas de un rojo intenso, se resistió a dejar que Tanya cargara con las culpas. _

_—Más bien deberíais agradecerle que siempre se sienta responsable y esté atenta a todo, en lugar de hacerles reproches —no pudo evitar soltar—. ¿Cómo es esa frase tan bonita? La flor del agradecimiento no dura más que un momento. Estoy convencida de que…_

_Pero no llegamos a saber de qué estaba convencida la tía Carmen, porque Abue Sue le dijo con voz gélida: _

_—Si no quieres cambiar de tema, Carmen, naturalmente eres libre de abandonar la mesa._

_Lo que efectivamente hizo la tía Carmen, acompañada de Tanya, tras asegurar que ya no tenía hambre. _

— ¿Todo va bien? —El señor Jenks, que estaba sentado frente a mí (en realidad más bien oblicuamente frente a mí porque mi falda era tan ancha que ocupaba la mitad del coche) y hasta ese momento no había querido distraerme de mis pensamientos, me sonreía—. ¿Te ha dado el doctor White algo contra el pánico escénico?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No —dije—. Me daba demasiado miedo pensar que podía empezar a ver doble en el siglo XVIII.

O algo peor, pero eso sería mejor que me lo callara; porque en la soirée del último domingo, en la que solo había podido conservar la calma gracias al ponche de lady Brompton, ese mismo ponche me había llevado a cantar ante un montón de invitados perplejos "Memory" de Cats unos doscientos años antes de que Andrew Lloyd Webber la hubiera compuesto, y además había estado conversando ante todo el mundo con un fantasma, lo que seguro que no me habría ocurrido si hubiera estado sobria.

Habría confiado en que podría estar al menos unos minutos a solas con el doctor White para preguntarle por qué me había ayudado, pero solo había tenido ocasión de verlo cuando me había examinado en presencia de Carlisle Cullen y, para alegría general, me había declarado curada. Y luego, cuando, al despedirme, le había hecho un guiño cómplice, se había limitado arrugar la frente y preguntarme si se me había metido algo en el ojo. Suspiré al recordarlo.

—No te preocupes —dijo El señor Jenks compasivamente—. Dentro de poco estarás otra vez aquí; piensa que antes de la cena ya lo habrás dejado todo atrás.

—Pero hasta entonces puedo hacer un montón de cosas mal, o incluso desencadenar una crisis de alcance mundial. Pregúntele a Giordano. Una sonrisa equivocada, una reverencia equivocada, una información equivocada, ¡y puf! el siglo XVIII en llamas.

El señor Jenks rió.

—Bah, Giordano solo está celoso. ¡Mataría por poder viajar en el tiempo!

Acaricié la suave seda de mi falda y seguí las líneas bordadas con las puntas de los dedos.

—En serio, sigo sin entender por qué es tan importante ese baile. La verdad es que aún no sé qué voy a buscar ahí en realidad.

— ¿Quieres decir aparte de bailar y divertirte y disfrutar del privilegio de poder ver con tus propios ojos a la famosa duquesa de Devonshire? —Al ver que no le devolvía la sonrisa, El señor Jenks se puso serio de repente, se sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo del pecho y se secó la frente dándose unos toquecitos—. ¡Ay querida! Este baile es excepcionalmente importante porque en el transcurso del mismo debe revelarse quién es el traidor entre las filas de los Vigilantes que transmite informaciones a la Alianza Florentina. Gracias a vuestra presencia, el conde confía en hacer salir a la luz tanto a lord Vladimir como al traidor. Bueno, al menos eso era un poco más específico que lo de Anna Katerina.

—De modo que, mirándolo bien, nosotros dos somos un cebo. —Arrugué la frente—. Pero… ¿no deberían saber hace tiempo si el plan ha funcionado? ¿Y quién es el traidor? De hecho, todo esto pasó hace ya doscientos treinta años.

—Sí y no —replico El señor Jenks—. Por alguna razón, los informes de los Anales de esos días y semanas son extremadamente confusos. Además, falta toda un parte. Aunque se habla varias veces del traidor, que ocupaba un cargo importante y fue apartado de sus funciones, su nombre no se menciona. Y cuatro semanas después se dice lapidariamente en una frase subordinada que nadie rindió los últimos honores al traidor, dado que no lo merecía. Una vez más se me puso la carne de gallina.

— ¿Cuatro semanas después de ser expulsado de la logia el traidor estaba muerto? Qué… práctico —dije.

Pero El señor Jenks ya no me escuchaba y golpeaba la ventanilla para avisar al conductor:

—Me temo que el portal es demasiado estrecho para la limusina. Será mejor que entre en el patio de la escuela por la entrada lateral. —Me sonrió—. ¡Ya hemos llegado! Y, por cierto, estás encantadora, llevaba rato que quería decírtelo.

Como salida de una antigua película. El coche frenó ante la escalera de la entrada.

—Solo que mucho, mucho más guapa —dijo El señor Jenks.

—Gracias.

De puro azoramiento me olvidé completamente de lo que me había dicho Madame Zarafina: "¡Siempre con la cabeza por delante, tocinito de cielo!", y cometí el error de bajar del coche como hacía siempre, lo que condujo a que me enredara sin remedio en mi falda y me sintiera como la abeja Maya en la telaraña de Tecla. Mientras maldecía y El señor Jenks reía entre dientes sin hacer nada, vi que me tendían dos manos salvadoras desde fuera, y como no tenía otra opción, las sujeté y dejé que tiraran de mí y me pusieran en pie. Una de las manos pertenecía a Edward y la otra a El señor James; y las solté como si me hubieran quemado.

—Hummm… gracias —murmuré mientras me alisaba el vestido a toda prisa y trataba de recuperar mis pulsaciones normales.

Entonces observé con más atención a Edward y no pude contener una sonrisa. Aunque Madame Zarafina no había exagerado al ponderar la belleza de la tela verde mar y la suntuosa levita se adaptaba a la perfección a los anchos hombros de Edward sin formar ni una arruga y él estaba realmente resplandeciente de la cabeza a los zapatos con hebillas, la peluca blanca destrozaba todo el efecto.

—Y yo que pensaba que era la única que iba a hacer el payaso —dije. Le centellaron lo ojos mientras replicaba divertido:

—Pues aún he podido convencer a Giordano de que se olvidara de los polvos y los falsos lunares. Bueno, la verdad es que ya estaba bastante pálido.

Durante un segundo más o menos me perdí en la contemplación de las elegantes líneas de su mentón y de sus labios, y luego me rehíce y le dirigí una mirada sombría.

—Los demás esperan abajo, será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que se forme una aglomeración —dijo El señor James, y lanzó una mirada a la acera, donde dos damas con sendos perros se habían parado y nos miraban con curiosidad.

Si los Vigilantes no querían llamar la atención, pensé, tal vez sería mejor que utilizaran unos coches más discretos. Y naturalmente, que no hicieran circular tan a menudo por el barrio a gente extrañamente disfrazada. Edward me tendió la mano, pero en el mismo instante oí un ruido sordo a mi espalda y me volví. Jacob había aterrizado sobre el techo del coche, donde permaneció tendido un momento, plano como una lapa.

—Habríais podido esperarme, ¿no? —dijo jadeando. Si no le entendí mal, en Temple no había podido unirse a nosotros a tiempo porque le había retrasado un gato—. ¡He tenido que hacer todo el camino volando! Quería despedirme de ti antes que te fueras.

Se irguió sobre sus patas, saltó a mi hombro y sentí algo así como un abrazo húmedo y frío.

—Adelante, gran maestre de la orden del Cerdo de Ganchillo. No olvides pisar como se merece durante el minué a aquel-cuyo-nombre-no-podemos-pronunciar —dijo lanzando una mirada de desdén a Edward—. Y ve con cuidado con el conde. —Había preocupación en su voz. Tragué saliva, pero inmediatamente añadió—: Si la pifias, ya verás cómo te las arreglas sin mí en el futuro, porque yo me buscaré a otra persona.

Me dirigió una mueca de descaro y salió zumbando hacia los perros, que se soltaron de sus correas y huyeron con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Isabella, ¿estás soñando? —Edward me tendió el brazo—. ¡Quiero decir, miss Gray, naturalmente! Si quiere hace el favor de acompañarme al año 1782.

—Olvídalo, no pienso empezar con la comedia hasta que estemos allí —dije en voz baja para que El señor Jenks y El señor James, que caminaban delante de nosotros, no pudieran oírlo—. Mientras tanto me gustaría reducir al mínimo todo contacto contigo, si no tienes inconveniente. Además, conozco muy buen el camino, al fin y al cabo es mi escuela.

Una escuela que, ese viernes por la tarde, estaba como muerta. En el vestíbulo nos tropezamos con el director Giles, que arrastraba un carrito de golf y ya había cambiado su traje por unos pantalones a cuadros y un polo. Sin embargo, nuestro director no había querido perderse la ocasión de saludar cordialmente a los miembros del "grupo de teatro aficionado de nuestro querido El señor James", y además uno por uno y con un apretón de manos.

—Como un gran amante del arte que soy, para mí es un placer poner a su disposición nuestra escuela para sus ensayos mientras su sala no pueda utilizarse. ¡Oh, qué encantadores disfraces! —Cuando llegó ante mí, dio un respingón—. ¡Vaya! Yo conozco esta cara. ¿No eres una de las chicas de las malas de la rana? Me esforcé por sonreír.

—Sí, director Gilles —dije. —En fin, me alegro de que hayas descubierto una afición tan bonita e interesante. Así seguro que en adelante no se te ocurrirán más ideas tontas. —Sonrió jovialmente a todo el grupo—. Bien, pues les deseo mucho éxito o mucha mierda, ¿no es eso lo que se desea a la gente del teatro?

Y dicho esto, nos saludó una vez más alegremente con la mano y desapareció junto con su carrito por la puerta, rumbo al fin de semana. Le seguí con la mirada sintiendo un poco de envidia. Por una vez me habría cambiado gustosamente por él, aunque para eso hubiera tenido que convertirme en un calvo de mediana edad con pantalones de cuadros.

— ¿Chica mala de la rana? —repitió Edward mientras bajábamos hacia el sótano mirándome de reojo. Centré toda mi atención en levantar lo suficiente mi crujiente falda para no tropezar con ella.

—Hace unos años mi amiga Alice y yo nos vimos forzadas a colocar una rana en la sopa de una compañera, y por desgracia al director Gilles el suceso se le quedó grabado.

— ¿Os vistes forzadas a colocar una rana en la sopa de una compañera?

—Sí —repliqué muy digna—. Por razones pedagógicas a veces se tiene que hacer cosas que vistas desde fuera pueden parecer extrañas.

En el taller artístico del sótano, justo bajo una cita de Edgar Degas pintada en la pared que decía: "Un cuadro se debe ejecutar con el mismo sentimiento con el que un criminal perpetra su crimen", ya se habían reunido en torno al cronógrafo los sospechosos habituales: Carlisle Cullen, el señor Carstairs y el doctor White, que en ese momento extendía sobre una de las mesas el instrumental médico. Me alegré de que al menos hubiéramos dejado a Giordano en Temple, donde probablemente aún estaría plantado en la escalera retorciéndose las manos. El señor Jenks me guiñó un ojo.

—Acabo de tener una idea —me susurró—. Si te encuentras en un aprieto y no sabes cómo salir del paso, no tienes más que desmayarte; en esa época las mujeres se desmayaban continuamente, sea por un corsé demasiado apretado o por el aire vivido, o porque sencillamente resultaba un recurso muy práctico, nadie puede decirlo con exactitud.

—Lo tendré presente —dije, y estuve tentada de probar de inmediato el truco de El señor Jenks. Pero, por desgracia, Edward parecía haber adivinado mis intenciones, porque me cogió del brazo y sonrió suavemente. Carlisle desenvolvió el cronógrafo, y cuando me llamó con un gesto, me resigné a mi destino, no sin rogar antes al cielo que lady Brompton hubiera comunicado el secreto de su ponche especial a su buena amiga, la honorable lady Pimplebottom.

Mis ideas sobre los bailes eran bastantes vagas. Y sobre los bailes históricos prácticamente inexistentes. Por eso no es de extrañar que, después de la visión de la tía Kate y de mis sueños de esa mañana, esperara una mezcla de Lo que el viento se llevó y las fabulosas fiestas de María Antonieta, en las que la parte más bonita había sido que en el sueño yo me parecía asombrosamente a Kirsten Dunst.

Pero antes de que pudiera verificar si mis ideas coincidían con la realidad teníamos que salir del sótano. (¡Otra vez! Solo esperaba que mis pantorrillas no sufrieran daños permanentes después de todo ese subir y bajar.) A pesar de todas mis críticas a los Vigilantes, tengo reconocer que esta vez habían organizado bien las cosas. Carlisle había ajustado el cronógrafo de modo que el baile que se celebraba sobre nosotros hacía horas que había comenzado. Me sentí infinitamente aliviada al ver que no habría ningún desfile de invitados ante los anfitriones.

En secreto tenía un miedo horrible a que a nuestra llegada un maestro de ceremonias golpeara el suelo con un bastón y nos anunciara pronunciado nuestros nombres falsos en voz alta. O peor aún, que dijera la verdad: "Ladies and gentlemen!, clonc, clonc. Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, impostores del siglo XXI. ¡Presten atención al hecho de que su corsé y su miriñaque no están fabricados con barba de ballena sino con fibra de carbono de alta tecnología! ¡Y, además, sus señorías han entrado en la casa a través del sótano!"

Que en ese caso, por cierto, era particularmente oscuro, de modo que, por desgracia, me vi obligada a darle la mano a Edward, porque si no mi vestido y yo no habríamos conseguido llegar sanos y salvos arriba. Solo en la parte delantera del sótano, donde en mi instituto el corredor se desviaba hacia las sala de la mediateca, aparecieron algunas antorchas que proyectaban su luz vacilante sobre las paredes.

Por lo que se veía, habían decidido instalar ahí las cámaras para guardar las provisiones, lo que, en vista del frío que hacía, sin duda era una elección acertada. Por pura curiosidad eché una ojeada a una de las salas adyacentes, y me quedé estupefacta. ¡Nunca en mi vida había visto tales cantidades de comida! Al parecer, después del baile debía celebrarse una especie de banquete, porque las mesas y el suelo estaban cubiertos de infinidad de bandejas, fuentes y grandes tinas llenas con los más curiosos alimentos, muchos de ellos con una presentación extraordinariamente sofisticada y envueltos en una especie de oscilante budín transparente.

Descubrí grandes cantidades de platos de carne preparados, que definitivamente olían demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, y además una impresionante variedad de dulces de todas las formas y tamaños y una figura de cisne dorado elaborada con sorprendente realismo.

— ¡Uy mira, también ponen a enfriar la decoración de la mesa! —susurré. Edward tiró de mí hacia delante.

— ¡No es ninguna decoración, es un cisne de verdad! Lo llaman plato de exhibición —me explicó en susurros, pero casi simultáneamente se estremeció y por desgracia, tengo que reconocerlo, a mí se me escapó un grito.

Detrás de una tarta de unos diecinueve pisos de altura con dos ruiseñores (muertos) como remate, había surgido de las sombras una figura que ahora se dirigía en silencio hacia nosotros con la espada desenvainada. Era Cayo, que con sus dramáticas entradas en escena seguro que habría podido ganarse la vida en el pasaje del terror de cualquier parque de atracciones. La mano derecha del conde nos saludó con voz ronca.

—Seguidme —murmuró luego. Mientras yo trataba de recuperarme del susto, Edward preguntó enojado:

— ¿No debería haber venido a recogernos hace rato?

Cayo prefirió eludir el tema lo que no me sorprendió especialmente. Era justo el tipo persona incapaz de reconocer un error. Sin decir palabra, cogió una antorcha de su soporte, nos hizo una seña y se deslizó por un pasadizo lateral que conducía a una escalera. Una música de violines y un rumor de voces llegaron hasta nuestros oídos y se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos, hasta que, poco antes de llegar al final de la escalera, Cayo se despidió de nosotros diciendo:

—Desde la sombra velaré por vosotros con mi gente.

Luego desapareció, silencioso como un leopardo.

—Supongo que no ha recibido invitación —dije bromeando, aunque en realidad la idea de que en cada esquina oscura podía estar espiándonos alguno de los hombres de Cayo me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Naturalmente que está invitado, pero supongo que no quiere separase de su espada, y en la sala de baile no están permitidas. —Edward me repasó con la mirada—. ¿Aún tienes telarañas en el vestido?

Le miré indignada.

—No, pero tal vez tú tengas alguna en el cerebro —repliqué.

Pasé a su lado y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Antes había estado pensando, preocupada, en cómo podríamos llegar al vestíbulo sin llamar la atención, pero cuando nos sumergimos en el barullo que organizaban los invitados al baile, me pregunté por qué nos habíamos tomado la molestia de aparecer en el sótano. Supongo que por puro hábito, porque habríamos podido saltar directamente arriba sin que nadie se enterara. Mi amigo Laurent no había exagerado.

El hogar de lord y lady Pimplebottom era realmente suntuoso. Bajo los tapices de damasco, los estucados, las pinturas y los techos decorados con frescos de los que colgaban arañas de cristal, mi vieja escuela estaba irreconocible. Los suelos estaban revestidos de mosaico y cubiertos con gruesas alfombras, y en el camino al primer piso me pareció como si hubiera más pasillos y escaleras que en mi época.

Y estaba repleto de gente y de ruido. En nuestra época habrían suspendido la fiesta por exceso de ocupación o los vecinos habrían denunciado a los Pimplebottom por escándalo nocturno. Y eso que hasta ese momento solo habíamos visto el vestíbulo y los corredores.

Porque la sala de baile jugaba en otra liga. Ocupaba medio primer piso y estaba atestada de gente, reunida en grupitos o en largas filas para bailar. La sala zumbaba como una colmena con el ruido de sus voces y sus risas, aunque en realidad la comparación se quedaba corta, porque el número de decibelios seguro que alcanzaba al de un Jumbo despegando en Heathrow. Al fin y al cabo había unas cuatrocientas personas que tenían que hablarse a gritos, y la orquesta de veinte músicos de la tribuna tenía que imponerse al ruido que hacían. Todo el conjunto estaba iluminado por un número tan grande de velas que instintivamente busqué un extintor con la mirada.

Para abreviar, entre el baile y la soirée a la que habíamos asistido en casa de los Brompton existía la misma relación que entre un club nocturno y una reunión para tomar el té de la tía Kate. Nuestra aparición no llamó especialmente la atención, sobre todo porque en la sala había un continuo trasiego de gente que entraba y salía, si bien algunas de las pelucas blancas nos miraron con curiosidad, y Edward me sujetó el brazo con más fuerza. Noté cómo me repasaban de arriba abajo, y sentí la urgente necesidad de volver a mirarme en un espejo para ver si no se me había quedado pegada alguna telaraña.

—Todo va bien —dijo Edward—. Estás perfecta.

Carraspeé cohibida. Edward me miró desde todo lo alto que era sonriendo.

— ¿Estás lista? —susurró.

—Estoy lista si tú lo estás —respondí sin reflexionar.

Sencillamente me salió así, y por un momento pensé en lo bien que los habíamos pasado antes de que él me traicionara de forma ignominiosa. Aunque, bien mirado, tampoco había sido tan divertido. Un grupito de muchachas empezó a cuchichear cuando pasamos junto a ellas, no sé si por mi vestido o porque encontraban genial a Edward.

Procuré mantenerme lo más erguida posible. La peluca estaba sorprendentemente bien equilibrada y seguía cada movimiento de mi cabeza, aunque por el peso me imagino que podía compararse con una de esas jarras de agua que las mujeres africanas llevan sobre la coronilla. Mientras cruzábamos la sala, miré en todas direcciones para ver si encontraba a Laurent.

Al fin y al cabo, era el baile de sus padres; lo normal era que estuviera presente, ¿no? Edward, que les sacaba un palmo a la mayoría de los hombres que se encontraban en la sala, enseguida localizó al Conde Vulturi. Con su elegancia característica, el conde conversaba en un estrecho balcón con un hombrecillo vestido con ropas de colores vivos que me resultaba vagamente familiar.

Sin pensármelo, me hundí en una profunda reverencia, aunque inmediatamente me arrepentí al recordar cómo aquel hombre, con su voz suave, me había partido el corazón en diez mil pedacitos minúsculos en nuestro último encuentro.

—Mis queridos muchachos, puntuales como un reloj —dijo el conde, y nos indicó con un gesto que nos acercáramos.

A mí me obsequió con una condescendiente inclinación de cabeza (todo un honor, sin duda, dado que se suponía que como mujer yo tenía un coeficiente intelectual que iba, como mucho, de la puerta del balcón a la vela más próxima). Edward, en cambio, se vio agraciado con un cordial abrazo.

— ¿Qué me decís, Alcott? ¿Podéis reconocer algo de mi herencia en los rasgos de este apuesto joven? El hombre del vestido de papagayo sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Su cara larga y delgada no solo estaba empolvada, sino que además se había maquillado las mejillas con colorete como si fuera un payaso.

—Diría que existe cierta similitud en el porte.

—Oh, desde luego. ¿Cómo podría compararse mi envejecido rostro con uno tan joven como este? —El conde frunció los labios en una mueca irónica—. Los años han causado tales estragos en mis facciones que a veces me cuesta reconocerme en el espejo. —Se dio aire con un pañuelo—. Pero aún no os he presentado: el honorable Albert Alcott, actual primer secretario de la logia.

—Ya nos hemos encontrado antes en diversas ocasiones en nuestra visita a Temple —dijo Edward inclinándose con una ligera reverencia.

—Ah, sí, es cierto —dijo el conde sonriendo. Y en ese momento también yo supe por qué el papagayo me resultaba familiar. El hombre nos había recibido en nuestro primer encuentro con el conde en Temple y había pedido el carruaje que nos había conducido a casa de Lord Stefan.

—Por desgracia, os habéis perdido la entrada de la pareja ducal —dijo Alcott—. El peinado de su alteza ha despertado muchas envidias. Me temo que mañana los fabricantes de pelucas de Londres no darán abasto con tantos clientes.

— ¡Una mujer realmente hermosa la duquesa! Qué lástima que se sienta inclinada a mezclarse en asuntos de hombres y en política. Alcott, ¿tendríais la amabilidad de ir a buscar algo de beber para los recién llegados?

Como casi siempre, el conde habló en un tono bajo y suave, pero, a pesar del ruido que nos rodeaba, se le entendía con absoluta claridad. Al escucharle sentí un escalofrío, y seguro que no era por el aire frío de la noche que entraba por el balcón.

— ¡Naturalmente! —La obsequiosidad del primer secretario me hizo pensar en señor Carstairs—. ¿Vino blanco? Enseguida estaré de vuelta.

Vaya. No había ponche. El conde esperó a que Alcott desapareciera en la sala de baile para llevarse la mano al bolsillo de la levita y sacar una carta sellada, que tendió a Edward.

—Es una nota para tu gran maestre en la que hay algunas observaciones sobre nuestro próximo encuentro. Edward se guardó la carta y a cambio entregó al conde un sobre sellado. —Contiene un informe detallado sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Os alegrará saber que la sangre de Elaine Burghley y lady Tilney ya está registrada en el cronógrafo.

Me estremecí. ¿Lady Tilney? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado? En nuestro último encuentro no me había dado la sensación de que tuviera dispuesta a dar su sangre voluntariamente. Le miré de reojo enojada. ¿No le habría extraído la sangre por la fuerza? En mi imaginación la vi lanzándole, desesperada, cerdos de ganchillo a la cara. El conde le palmeó el hombro.

—De modo que ya solo faltan Zafiro y Turmalina negra. —Se apoyó en su bastón, pero no había ni el menor indicio de debilidad en su gesto, todo lo contrario: en ese momento parecía increíblemente poderoso—. ¡Ah, si él supiera lo cerca que estamos de cambiar el mundo!

Con la cabeza señaló hacia la sala de baile, donde reconocí en el otro extremo a lord Vladimir de la Alianza Florentina, tan cargado de joyas como la última vez. Incluso a esa distancia se podía percibir el fulgor de los pedruscos de sus numerosos anillos, igual que el odio que desprendía su mirada helada.

Detrás de él se erguía amenazadoramente una figura vestida de negro, y esta vez no cometí el error de confundirla con un invitado. Se trataba de un espíritu, que pertenecía a lord Vladimir como el pequeño Robert a señor White. Cuando el fantasma me vio, su boca empezó a moverse, y me alegré de que sus insultos no pudieran oírse desde el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Ya tenía suficiente con que me visitara en sueños provocándome pesadillas.

—Ahí está, soñando con atravesarnos con su espada —dijo el conde, diríase que casi complacido—. De hecho, hace días que no piensa en otra cosa. Incluso ha conseguido introducir furtivamente su arma en esta sala de baile. —Se frotó la barbilla—. Por eso no baila ni se sienta, sino que se limita a caminar de un lado a otro rígidamente como un soldadito de plomo, esperando su oportunidad.

—Yo, en cambio, no he podido traerme conmigo mi espada —dijo Edward en tono de reproche.

—No te preocupes muchacho, Cayo y los suyos no perderán de vista a Vladimir. Esta noche podemos dejar el derramamiento de sangre para los valerosos kuruc.

Volví a mirar a lord Vladimir y al espíritu vestido de negro, que en ese momento blandía su espada hacia mí con furor asesino.

—Pero supongo que no va a… aquí, ante todo el mundo… quiero decir, que tampoco en el siglo XVIII se podía asesinar sin más a la gente sin ser castigado, ¿no? —Tragué saliva—. ¿Supongo que lord Vladimir no se arriesgaría a ir al cadalso por nosotros?

Durante unos segundos los oscuros ojos del conde quedaron ocultos bajo los pesados párpados, como si se estuviera concentrando en los pensamientos de su adversario.

—No, para eso es demasiado astuto —contestó lentamente—. Pero también sabe que no tendrá demasiadas oportunidades de teneros de nuevo a punta de espada. No dejará pasar la ocasión sin intentar algo. Y como solo una persona, ¡el hombre de quien sospecho que es el traidor que se oculta en nuestras filas!, ha sido informada por mí de la hora en que vosotros dos, desarmados y solos, tendréis que volver al sótano para vuestro viaje de vuelta, ya veremos qué ocurre…

— ¿Qué? —dije yo—. Pero…

El conde levantó la mano.

— ¡No te preocupes, querida! El traidor no sabe qué Cayo y su gente os estarán vigilando todo el rato. Vladimir sueña con el crimen perfecto: los cadáveres sencillamente se desvanecerán en el aire después de la agresión. —Rió—. En mi caso, naturalmente, eso no funcionaría, razón por la cual planea una muerte distinta para mí. Muy bien, fantástico.

Antes de que hubiera podido digerir la noticia de que Edward y yo éramos, por así decirlo, los blancos en una competición de tiro (lo que, de hecho, tampoco cambiaba tanto mi actitud frente al baile), el primer secretario vestido de colorines (había vuelto a olvidar su nombre) se acercó con dos vasos de vino blanco, seguido de cerca por otro viejo conocido nuestro, el rechoncho Lord Stefan.

El lord se mostró encantado de volver a vernos y me besó la mano con mucho más entusiasmo del que exigirían las normas de cortesía.

—Ah, la velada está salvada —exclamó—. ¡Me alegro tanto! Lady Brompton y lady Lavinia también os han visto, pero las han retenido en la prisa de baile. —Soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar su enorme vientre—. Me han encargado que os saque a bailar.

—Una excelente idea —dijo el conde—. ¡Los jóvenes deben bailar! En mi juventud tampoco yo me perdía ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo.

¡Oh, no, ahora iba a empezar lo de los dos pies izquierdos y el _"Pero ¿dónde era a la derecha?" _que Giordano había descrito como una _"palmaria falta de sentido de la orientación"!_ Quise volcar mi copa de vino sobre mi ex, pero Edward me la cogió y se la pasó al primer secretario.

En la pista de baile la gente ya se colocaba para el siguiente minué. Lady Brompton nos saludó con el brazo entusiasmada, Lord Stefan desapareció entre la multitud y Edward me situó justo a tiempo en posición para el arranque del baile en la fila de las damas, o, para ser más precisos, entre un vestido dorado pálido y uno verde bordado. El verde pertenecía a lady Lavinia, como pude comprobar con una rápida mirada de soslayo.

Estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba, y su vestido de baile ofrecía, incluso para esa moda francamente permisiva, una visión de su escote extraordinariamente generosa. Yo, en su lugar, no me habría atrevido a inclinarme, pero lady Lavinia no parecía en absoluto preocupada.

— ¡Qué maravilloso que volvamos a encontrarnos! —dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa radiante a todo el grupo y en particular a Edward, antes de hundirse en la reverencia de inicio.

La imité, y el pánico hizo que por un momento dejara de sentirme los pies. Un montón de instrucciones me daban vueltas en la cabeza, y faltó poco para que me pusiera a balbucear _"La izquierda es donde el pulgar está a la derecha",_ pero enseguida Edward pasó a mi lado en el tour de main y curiosamente mis piernas encontraron el ritmo por sí solas.

Los solemnes acordes de la orquesta llenaron hasta el último rincón de la sala y las conversaciones se extinguieron a nuestro alrededor. Edward colocó su mano izquierda en la cadera y me tendió la derecha.

—Magnífico este minué de Haydn —dijo en tono de charla—. ¿Sabías que el compositor estuvo muy cerca de unirse a los Vigilantes? Dentro de unos diez años, en uno de sus viajes a Inglaterra. Por entonces estaba valorando la opción de instalarse de forma permanente aquí en Londres.

—No me digas. —Pasé junto a él y ladeé un poco la cabeza para sostenerle la mirada—. Hasta ahora solo sabía que Haydn era un torturador de niños.

O al menos a mí me había torturado en mi niñez, cuando Tanya practicaba sus sonatas para clavicordio con el mismo encarnizamiento con que en la actualidad se dedicaba a la búsqueda del cronógrafo.

Pero no tuve ocasión de explicárselo a Edward, porque entretanto ya habíamos pasado de una figura a cuatro a bailar en un gran círculo y yo tenía que concentrarme en moverme hacia la derecha.

No sabría decir con exactitud cuál fue el motivo, pero de repente aquello empezó a divertirme de verdad. Las velas proyectaban una luz maravillosa sobre los suntuosos vestidos de noche, la música ya no sonaba aburrida y polvorienta, sino que parecía justo la apropiada, y a mi alrededor los bailarines reían relajadamente. Incluso las pelucas no parecían tan ridículas, y por un momento me sentí increíblemente ligera y libre.

Cuando el círculo se deshizo, floté hacia Edward como si nunca hubiera hecho otra cosa, y él me miró como si de pronto estuviéramos solos en la sala. En mi extraña euforia, me olvidé de todo y le dirigí una sonrisa radiante sin preocuparme de la recomendación de Giordano sobre la importancia de no enseñar nunca los dientes en el siglo XVIII. Por alguna razón, mi sonrisa pareció desconcertar por completo a Edward, que alargó la mano hacia mi mano extendida, pero en lugar de colocar sus dedos suavemente bajo los míos, los aferró con fuerza.

—Isabella, nunca volveré a permitir que nadie…

No pude enterarme de lo que nunca iba a permitir, porque en ese instante lady Lavinia le cogió la mano, colocó la mía en la de su pareja de baile y dijo sonriendo

—Intercambio de parejas, ¿de acuerdo?

No, en mi caso no podía decirse en absoluto que estuviera de acuerdo, y también Edward dudó un instante antes de inclinarse ante lady Lavinia y dejarme colgada como correspondía a mi papel de hermanita con la que no tenía más remedio que cargar (lo que en el fondo estaba bastante cerca de la verdad). Mi euforia desapareció con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido.

—Antes ya he tenido ocasión de admiraros de lejos —dijo mi nueva pareja de baile cuando me erguí y le tendí la mano (me dieron ganas de retirarla inmediatamente porque tenía los dedos húmedos y pegajosos)—. Mi amigo señor Merchant tuvo el placer de conoceros en la soireé de lady Brompton. Quería presentarnos, pero supongo que no os importará que me presente yo mismo. Soy lord Fleet. Sí, exacto, ese lord Fleet.

Sonreí cortésmente. Qué bien, un amigo del sobón de señor Merchant. Mientras los siguientes pasos ponían distancia entre los dos y yo confiaba en que ese lord Fleet aprovechara la oportunidad para secarse las manos en las perneras de los pantalones, miré hacia Edward en busca de ayuda; pero en ese momento mi compañero parecía totalmente concentrado en la contemplación de lady Lavinia.

Igual que el hombre que se encontraba a su lado, que solo tenía ojos para ella, o para su escote, e ignoraba deliberadamente a su propia pareja. Y el hombre de al lado… ¡oh, Dios mío! ¡Ahí estaba Laurent! Mi Laurent. ¡Por fin lo había encontrado! Estaba bailando con una muchacha que llevaba un vestido color mermelada de ciruela y parecía tan vivo como puede parecerlo un hombre con peluca blanca y polvos blancos en la cara. En lugar de volver a tenderle la mano a lord Fleet, pasé bailando junto a lady Lavinia y Edward en dirección a Laurent.

—Por favor, todos avanzan una posición —dije con tanta simpatía como pude sin prestar atención a las protestas. Dos pasos cambiados más y me encontré frente a Laurent. —Perdón, cambio de pareja, por favor.

Le di un empujoncito a la mermelada de ciruela para lanzarla a los brazos del hombre que tenía enfrente, y luego cogí la mano del desconcertado Laurent y, jadeando, traté de recuperar el ritmo. Al mirar a la izquierda descubrí que los otros también estaban ocupados ordenándose otra vez para seguir bailando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Para mayor seguridad, no miré hacia Edward, y en lugar de eso clavé la mirada a Laurent. ¡Era increíble poder sostener su mano y sentirla cálida y viva!

—Habéis desordenado toda la fila —dijo en tono de reproche mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo con expresión enojada—. Y habéis empujado a miss Amelia lejos de mí con extrema rudeza.

¡Sí, realmente era él! El mismo tono ofensivo de siempre. Le miré radiante de alegría.

—De verdad que lo siento, Laurent, pero es imprescindible que hable contigo… Bien, quiero decir que debo hablar con vos de un asunto de la mayor importancia.

—Por lo que sé, no hemos sido presentados —dijo Laurent arrugando la nariz, mientras colocaba delicadamente un pie delante del otro.

—Soy Penélope Gray de… del campo. Pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Poseo informaciones de un valor incalculable para vos y por eso es urgente que concertemos una cita, si en algo apreciáis vuestra vida —añadí para dar un efecto dramático.

— ¿Qué os ocurre? —Laurent me miró consternado—. Del campo o no, vuestro comportamiento es absolutamente improcedente…

—Sí. —Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver que volvía a haber un poco de barullo, esta vez en el lado de los hombres. Una forma de color verde mar se acercaba con el paso cambiado—. Pero es importante que, a pesar de todo, me escuchéis. Se trata de Les… se trata de… vuestro caballo, Héctor… el alazán. Es fundamental que mañana por la mañana, a las once, os encontréis conmigo en Hyde Park. En el puente que cruza el lago. —Confiaba en que el lago y el puente ya existieran en el siglo XVIII.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué debo encontrarme con vos? ¿En Hyde Park? ¿Por Héctor?

Laurent arqueó las cejas. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Perdón —dijo Edward haciendo una reverencia, y apartó suavemente a Laurent con un empujoncito—. Me parece que esto está algo embarullado.

— ¡Ya podéis decirlo!

Laurent se volvió de nuevo hacía miss Mermelada de ciruela sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras Edward me agarraba de la mano y me guiaba con bastante brusquedad en la ejecución de la próxima figura.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿A qué ha venido esto ahora?

—Solo me he encontrado a un viejo amigo.

Volví a girarme hacia Laurent. ¿Me habría tomado en serio? Probablemente no, a tenor de que seguía sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres llamar la atención a cualquier precio o qué te pasa? —susurró Edward—. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que te dicen siquiera durante tres horas?

—Una pregunta estúpida: naturalmente porque soy una mujer y no sé lo que es la razón. Además, tú has sido el primero en salirte de la fila para bailar con lady-ay-que-se-me-sale-un-pecho.

—Sí, pero solo porque ella… ¡Pero, bueno, para ya!

— ¡Para tú!

Nos estábamos mirando con los ojos lanzando chispas cuando sonó la última nota de violín. ¡Por fin! ¡Seguro que ese había sido el minué más largo de la historia! Aliviada, me hundí en una reverencia y me volví para marcharme antes de que Edward pudiera tenderme la mano (o, mejor dicho, agarrármela).

Estaba enfadada conmigo misma por no haber planeado mejor mi conversación con Laurent. De hecho, parecía poco probable que se presentara a nuestra cita en el parque. Tenía que hablar con él de nuevo, y esta vez sería mejor que probara a decirle la verdad. Pero ¿dónde demonios se había metido? Esas estúpidas pelucas blancas eran todas iguales. Las filas de bailarines habían dibujado una trayectoria en forma de Z y ahora estábamos en una posición totalmente distinta. Estiré la cabeza por encima de la gente y traté de orientarme. Ya creía haber avistado la levita de terciopelo roja de Laurent cuando Edward me sujetó por el codo.

— ¡Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente! —dijo secamente. ¡Empezaba a estar más que harta de su tono autoritario! Pero no tuve necesidad de sacármelo de encima, porque en ese momento lady Lavinia se deslizó entre los dos envuelta en una nube de aroma de muguete y se encargó de hacerlo por mí.

—Me habíais prometido otro baile —dijo haciendo un mohín seguido de una sonrisa que hizo aparecer dos encantadores hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Detrás de ella, Lord Stefan se abría paso resoplando entre la multitud.

— ¡Bien, me parece que ya hemos bailado bastante por esta temporada! —dijo—. Me estoy volviendo un poco demasiado go… viejo para este tipo de entretenimientos. Y a propósito de entretenimientos, ¿alguien, aparte de mí, ha visto a mi querida esposa con ese gallardo contraalmirante que supuestamente perdió hace poco su brazo en la batalla? ¡Rumores y nada más que rumores! He visto claramente cómo eran dos brazos los que la sujetaban.

Rió y sus numerosos repliegues de grasa se pusieron a temblar peligrosamente. La orquesta había empezado a tocar de nuevo y ya se formaban nuevas filas de bailarines.

— ¡Oh, vamos, no iréis a rechazarme! —imploró lady Lavinia aferrándose a las solapas de la levita de Edward y dirigiéndole una mirada lánguida—. Solo este baile.

—Acababa de prometer a mi hermana que le traería algo de beber —dijo Edward, y me dedicó una mirada sombría. Claro, estaba enfadado porque le estropeaba el ligue—. Y el conde nos espera a que vayamos a hacerle compañía.

Mientras tanto el conde había abandonado su puesto en el balcón, pero no precisamente para sentarse y descansar un poco. Sus ojos de águila apuntaban hacia nosotros, y me dio la sensación de que no se perdía ni una palabra de lo que decíamos.

—Sería un honor para mí traer algo de beber a vuestra apreciada hermana —intervino Lord Stefan guiñándome el ojo—. Conmigo estará en las mejores manos.

— ¡Veis! —lady Lavinia arrastró a Edward riendo de vuelta a la pista de baile.

—Volveré enseguida —me aseguró él girando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No tengas prisa —gruñí yo. Lord Stefan puso en movimiento sus pliegues de grasa.

—Conozco un rinconcito muy especial —dijo indicándome con un gesto que le siguiera—. También lo llaman el rincón de las solteronas, pero no tenemos por qué preocuparnos por ellas. Las ahuyentaremos explicando historias picantes.

Lord Stefan me guió a una pequeña tribuna, situada unos cuantos escalones por encima de la sala, donde había un sofá desde el que se disfrutaba de una magnífica perspectiva general del baile. Allí se encontraban sentadas efectivamente dos damas ya no muy jóvenes ni muy guapas, que apartaron amablemente sus faldas para hacerme sitio. Lord Stefan se frotó las manos.

—Agradable, ¿verdad? Iré corriendo a buscar al conde y algo de beber.

Y, efectivamente, lo hizo: como un hipopótamo al galope desplazó su macizo cuerpo a través del mar de terciopelo, seda y brocado. Mientras le esperaba, aproveché mi elevado puesto de observación para buscar a Laurent con la mirada, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte. En cambio, vi a lady Lavinia y Edward, que bailaban muy cerca de la tribuna, y sentí una punzada en el corazón al ver lo bien que armonizaban. Incluso los colores de sus vestidos hacían juego, como si Madame Zarafina en persona los hubiera elegido. Cada vez que sus manos se tocaban parecían saltar chipas entre ellos y era evidente que disfrutaban de la conversación. Me dio la sensación de que incluso desde donde estaba podía oír la risa cristalina de lady Lavinia.

Las dos solterona que estaban sentadas a mi lado suspiraron lánguidamente y yo me levanté de un salto. No debía hacerme aquello a mí misma. ¿No era la levita roja de Laurent lo que acababa de desaparecer por una de las salidas? Decidí seguirle. Al fin y al cabo, esa era su casa además de mi escuela, de modo que no me sería difícil encontrarle. Y entonces trataría de arreglar el asunto de Héctor.

Antes de abandonar la sala lancé una mirada a lord Vladimir, que seguía de pie en el mismo sitio sin perder de vista al conde. Su amigo fantasma agitaba su espada con furor asesino mientras (estaba segura) escupía con su voz ronca palabras cargadas de odio.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en mí. Pero, en cambio, Edward sí parecía haberse percatado de mi huida. En las filas de los bailarines se produjeron movimientos desordenados. ¡Oh, no, por favor! Me volví y me dirigí hacia la salida.

En los corredores la iluminación era más bien exigua, pero seguía habiendo mucho movimiento de gente. Me dio la impresión de que había bastantes parejas que iban en busca de un rincón tranquilo, y justo frente a la sala de baile descubrí una especie de salón de juegos en el que se habían retirado unos cuantos caballeros.

El humo de los cigarros salía por la puerta entreabierta. Entonces me pareció ver girar la levita roja de Laurent al extremo del pasillo y corrí en esa dirección todo lo rápido que me permitía el vestido. Cuando llegué al siguiente pasillo no había ni rastro de él, lo que significaba que había tenido que desaparecer en una de las habitaciones. Abrí la puerta más próxima y la volví a cerrar inmediatamente cuando la luz iluminó un diván ante el que estaba arrodillado un hombre (¡no Laurent!) que estaba ocupado soltándole una liga a una dama.

Bueno, si es que en ese contexto aún podía hablarse de una dama. Se me escapó una risita mientras me dirigía a la próxima puerta. En el fondo, esos invitados no se diferenciaban mucho de los de las fiestas de nuestra época. Detrás de mí, en el pasillo, oí un ruido de voces que se acercaban.

— ¿Por qué corréis tanto? ¿Es que no podéis dejar sola a vuestra hermana ni cinco minutos?

¡Lady Lavinia! Me colé a toda prisa en la habitación más cercana y me apoyé contra la puerta desde dentro, conteniendo la respiración.

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

_Los objetos inanimados, sean del tipo que sea sin que importe el material del que estén hechos, pueden ser transportados en el tiempo sin problemas, y además en ambas direcciones. La condición fundamental es que en el momento del transporte el objeto no tenga contacto con nada ni con nadie a excepción del viajero del tiempo transportador. Hasta el día de hoy, el objeto mayor transportado en el tiempo fue una mesa de refectorio de cuatro metros de largo que los gemelos Cullen movieron en el año 1900 desde el año 1805 y volvieron a transportar de vuelta (véase volumen 4, capítulo 3, "Experimentos e investigaciones empíricas", pp. 188 y ss.). Las plantas y partes de plantas, así como los seres vivos de todas clases, no pueden ser transportados, ya que un viaje en el tiempo destruye sus estructuras celulares e incluso puede desintegrarlos totalmente, como ha podido comprobarse en numerosos ensayos realizados con algas, plantones diversos, paramecios, cochinillas de la humedad y ratones (véase también volumen 4, capítulo 3, "Experimentos e investigaciones empíricas", pp. 194 y ss.). El transporte de objetos, excepto bajo supervisión o con fines experimentales, está terminantemente prohibido. De las Crónicas de los Vigilantes, volumen 2, "Leyes generales"._

No estaba oscuro como me imaginaba. En la habitación había algunas velas encendidas que iluminaban una librería y un escritorio. Por lo visto, había ido a parar a una especie de despacho. Y no estaba sola. En la silla detrás del escritorio estaba sentado Cayo, con un vaso y dos botellas delante. Una de las botellas contenía un líquido con un brillo rojizo que parecía vino tinto, y la otra, un delicado frasquito curvado, una extraña sustancia de un color gris sucio. La espada del barón estaba cruzada sobre el escritorio.

—Vaya, sí que ha ido rápido —dijo Cayo. Su voz, con ese duro acento de la Europa oriental, sonaba un poco confusa—. Hace solo un momento estaba deseando encontrar un ángel, y un instante después se abren las puertas del paraíso para enviarme al más encantador de los ángeles que el cielo pueda ofrecer. Esta maravillosa medicina supera todo lo que había probado antes.

— ¿No debería… estar vigilándonos desde la sombra o algo así? —pregunté, y pensé por un momento si no sería mejor salir de la habitación de inmediato, aun a riesgo de tropezarme con Edward en el pasillo.

Cayo ya me daba bastante mala espina incluso estando sobrio. De todos modos, mis palabras ejercieron algún efecto sobre él, porque arrugó la frente y dijo en un tono aún confuso pero claramente menos extasiado:

— ¡Ah, sois vos! Ningún ángel; solo una muchachita tonta. —Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con un único rápido movimiento, atrapó el frasquito del escritorio y se dirigió hacia mí. Dios sabe qué habría allí dentro, pero fuera lo que fuese no parecía haber limitado en absoluto sus capacidades motoras—. Aunque, eso sí, una muchachita tonta muy hermosa.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento a vino y a otra sustancia más fuerte que no pude identificar. Con su mano libre me acarició la mejilla y pasó su áspero pulgar sobre mi labio inferior. Estaba tan asustada que era incapaz de moverme.

—Apuesto a que estos labios aún no han hecho nada prohibido, ¿no es cierto? Un trago de la bebida maravillosa de Alcott cambiará eso.

—No, gracias. —Escapé escurriéndome por debajo de sus brazos y me alejé dando traspiés hacia el interior de la habitación. "No, gracias": ¡fabuloso! ¡Tal vez a la próxima le hiciera además una pequeña reverencia!—. ¡Mantenga esa bebida lejos de mí! —lo intenté con un poco más de energía. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso (había pensado vagamente en la posibilidad de saltar por la ventana), Cayo ya estaba de nuevo a mi lado y me empujaba contra el escritorio. La diferencia de fuerzas era tan grande que ni siquiera notó que me resistía.

—Chisss, no tengas miedo, pequeña, te prometo que te gustará. —Con un ligero "plop" descorchó el frasco e inclinó violentamente mi cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Bebe!

Apreté los labios e intenté apartar a Cayo con la mano que tenía libre, pero era como intentar empujar a una montaña. Desesperada, traté de recordar lo poco que había oído sobre autodefensa (los conocimientos de Krav Maga de Tanya me habrían resultado muy útiles en ese momento), y cuando el frasco ya tocaba mis labios y el fuerte olor del líquido me llegaba a la nariz, por fin se me ocurrió una idea salvadora. Me arranqué una horquilla del peinado y la clavé con todas mis fuerzas en la mano que sostenía el frasco, instante en que la puerta se abrió de golpe y oí gritar a Edward

— ¡Soltadla inmediatamente, Cayo!

Ahora que ya estaba hecho, comprendí que habría sido más inteligente clavarle la horquilla a Cayo en el ojo o en el cuello, porque el pinchazo en la mano apenas le había distraído unos segundos. A pesar de que la horquilla se le había quedado clavada en la carne, ni siquiera soltó el frasco, si bien redujo la presión con que me atenazaba el cuello y volvió la cabeza. Edward, plantado en la puerta junto a lady Lavinia, lo miró horrorizado.

— ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?

—Nada especial. ¡Quería ayudar a esta muchacha a… ampliar sus horizontes! —Cayo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada ronca—. ¿Os atrevéis a tomar un trago? ¡Os aseguro que os hará vivir sensaciones que nunca antes habíais experimentado!

Aproveché la oportunidad para soltarme.

— ¿Estás bien?

Edward me miraba con cara de preocupación mientras lady Pechos Prodigiosos se aferraba a su brazo atemorizada. ¡Increíble! Seguramente esos dos estaban buscando una habitación en la que pudieran besuquearse sin que nadie les molestara mientras Cayo intentaba hacerme tomar vete a saber qué droga para hacer luego vete a saber qué conmigo. Y, además supongo que todavía tenía que estarles agradecida por que hubieran elegido precisamente esa habitación.

— ¡Perfectamente! —gruñí, y me crucé de brazos para que nadie viera cómo me temblaban las manos.

Cayo siguió riendo y luego tomó un gran trago del frasco y lo volvió a tapar con un movimiento enérgico.

— ¿Sabe el conde que os entretenéis aquí experimentando con drogas en lugar de consagraros a vuestros deberes? —preguntó Edward con voz gélida—. ¿No teníais otras tareas que cumplir esta noche?

Cayo se tambaleó un poco. Sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento, contempló la horquilla en el dorso de su mano, y luego la extrajo de un tirón y se lamió la sangre como un gato callejero.

—El Leopardo Negro está siempre preparado para actuar, ¡en cualquier misión y en cualquier momento! —dijo, y a continuación se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, dio la vuelta al escritorio tambaleándose y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla—. Aunque esta herida es realmente… —murmuró antes de que su cabeza cayera hacia delante y se estampara contra la mesa. Lady Lavinia se estremeció y se apoyó contra el hombro de Edward.

— ¿Está…?

—Espero que no. —Edward se acercó al escritorio, cogió el frasco de la mesa y lo sostuvo a contraluz. Luego lo destapó y lo olió—. No tengo ni idea de qué es esto, pero si ha dejado fuera de combate tan rápidamente a Cayo… —colocó de nuevo el frasquito sobre la mesa—, apostaría que es opio. Supongo que no ha combinado muy bien con sus drogas habituales y el alcohol.

Sí, eso estaba claro. Cayo seguía allí tumbado sin moverse y no se le oía respirar.

—Tal vez se lo haya dado alguien que no quería que estuviera en posesión de sus facultades esta noche —dije todavía cruzada de brazos—. ¿Aún tiene pulso?

Habría ido a comprobarlo yo misma si no hubiera sido porque no me sentía capaz de acercarme. De hecho, temblaba tanto que bastante tenía con mantenerme en pie.

— ¿Bella? ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —Edward me miró frunciendo el ceño. Aunque me cueste decirlo, en ese instante lo que más deseaba era lanzarme a sus brazos y ponerme a llorar a moco tendido durante un ratito, pero la verdad es que no parecía que se muriera de ganas de abrazarme y consolarme, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Cuando asentí vacilando, me soltó enfadado—. ¿Qué demonios habías venido a buscar aquí? —Señaló al inanimado Cayo—. ¡En este momento podrías estar igual que él!

Me empezaron a castañetear los dientes, de manera que apenas podía hablar.

—Yo no tenía idea de que… —balbuceé; pero Lavinia, que seguía aferrada como una lapa a Edward, me interrumpió: estaba claro que era una de esas mujeres que no soportan que nadie les robe protagonismo.

—La muerte —susurró dramáticamente, y levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Edward a los ojos—. He sentido su aliento al entrar en esta habitación. Por favor… —Sus párpados temblaron—. Sostenedme…

No podía creerlo: ¡se había desmayado sin ninguna razón! Y naturalmente con mucha elegancia y en los brazos de Edward. Por algún motivo me puso terriblemente furiosa que él la cogiera al vuelo, tan furiosa que incluso me olvidé de los temblores y del castañeteo de los dientes; pero al mismo tiempo (como si en ese carrusel de sentimientos no hubiera aún bastante variación) sentí que las lágrimas me nublaban los ojos.

Maldita sea, estaba claro que caer desmayada era la mejor alternativa. Solo que a mí, naturalmente, no me habría cogido al vuelo. En ese instante el exangüe Cayo dijo con una voz que hubiera podido venir perfectamente del más allá, tan ronca y profunda era:

—Dosis sola venenum facit. No pasa nada. Mala hierba nunca muere.

Lavinia (a partir de ese momento para mí ya no era ninguna lady) lanzó un gritito de espanto y abrió los ojos para mirar a Cayo. Pero entonces probablemente recordó de nuevo que en realidad estaba desmayada, y con un gemido volvió a derrumbarse lánguidamente en brazos de Edward.

—Pronto estaré bien. No hay razón para armar tanto alboroto. —Cayo había levantado la cabeza y nos miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre—. ¡Es culpa mía! Dijo que debía tomarse gota a gota.

— ¿Quién lo dijo? —preguntó Edward mientras sostenía a Lavinia en brazos como si fuera un maniquí de escaparate. Con cierto esfuerzo Cayo consiguió volver a sentarse como es debido, y a continuación dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, se quedó mirando al techo y soltó una carcajada ronca.

— ¿Veis cómo bailan las estrellas?

Edward suspiró.

—Tendré que ir a buscar al conde —dijo—. Bella, por favor, ¿no podrías echarme una mano con…?

Le miré perpleja.

— ¿Con esa? ¿Estás loco o qué?

En dos zancadas me planté en la puerta y salí corriendo pasillo arriba para que no pudiera ver el mar de lágrimas que me caían por la cara. No sabía por qué lloraba ni hacia dónde corría en realidad. Seguro que era una de esas reacciones postraumáticas de las que tanto se hablaba últimamente. Según había leído, las personas que había vivido una experiencia traumática hacían cosas rarísimas, como ese panadero de Yorkshire que se había destrozado el brazo en la prensa de amasar y antes de llamar a urgencias había cocido siete bandejas de rosquillas. Aquellas rosquillas eran lo más horrible que habían visto nunca los sanitarios que habían ido a auxiliarle.

En la escalera dudé un momento. No quería ir abajo (ahí podía estar esperando ya lord Vladimir para ejecutar su crimen perfecto), de modo que corrí escaleras arriba. No había llegado muy lejos cuando oí a Edward gritar detrás de mí:

— ¡Bells! ¡Para! ¡Por favor!

Por un segundo le imaginé dejando caer a Lavinia al suelo cuan larga era para salir en mi busca, pero tampoco sirvió de nada: seguía en un mar de confusión, y cegada por las lágrimas, continué subiendo a trompicones por las escaleras y me metí por el primer corredor que encontré.

— ¿Adónde vas? Edward había llegado junto a mí y trataba de cogerme la mano.

— ¡Tanto da con tal de que sea lejos de ti! —sollocé, y entré corriendo en la habitación más próxima.

Edward me siguió. Naturalmente. Estuve en un tris de pasarme la manga por la cara para secarme las lágrimas, pero en el último momento recordé el maquillaje de Madame Zarafina y me contuve. Ya debía de tener un aspecto bastante lamentable sin necesidad de poner más de mi parte. Para no tener que mirar a Edward, eché una ojeada a la habitación. Velas encajadas en soportes fijados a la pared iluminaban un bonito mobiliario en tonos dorados: un sofá, un elegante escritorio, unas cuantas sillas, un cuadro que representaba un faisán muerto junto a unas peras, una colección de sables de aspecto exótico pulcramente colocados sobre la repisa de la chimenea y unas suntuosas cortinas doradas ante las ventanas.

Por alguna razón, de pronto tuve la sensación de que ya había estado allí antes. Edward estaba frente a mí esperando.

—Déjame en paz —dije cansadamente.

—No puedo dejarte en paz. Cada vez que te dejo sola, te dejas llevar por tus impulsos y actúas de un modo irreflexivo.

— ¡Vete!

Me entraron ganas de tirarme en el sofá y empezar a golpear los cojines con los puños. ¿Acaso era pedir demasiado que me dejaran tranquila un rato?

—No, no lo haré —dijo Edward—. Escucha, siento lo que ha ocurrido. No debería haberlo permitido.

Dios mío, aquello también era muy típico. El clásico síndrome de hiper responsabilidad. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver él con que hubiera encontrado casualmente a Cayo y este estuviera como una regadera, como diría Jacob? Aunque por otro lado, una pequeña dosis de sentimiento de culpa tampoco le iría mal.

— ¡Pero lo has hecho! —le dije, y añadí—: Porque solo tenías ojos para ella.

—Estás celosa. —Edward tuvo el descaro de ponerse a reír a carcajadas, en cierto modo aliviado.

— ¡Ya te gustaría a ti!

Por fin había dejado de llorar, y me pasé disimuladamente los dedos por debajo de los párpados.

—El conde se preguntará dónde nos hemos metido —dijo Edward después de una pequeña pausa.

—Pues que tu querido conde envíe a su compañero del alma transilvano a buscarnos. —Por fin conseguí mirarle de nuevo a los ojos—. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera es un conde. Su título es tan falso como las mejillas sonrosadas de ese… ¿cómo se llama? Edward rió bajito.

—Otra vez he olvidado su nombre.

— ¡Mentiroso! —repliqué, pero se me escapó una risita tonta. Edward volvió a ponerse serio enseguida.

—El conde no es responsable del comportamiento de Cayo. Seguro que le castigarán por ello. —Suspiró—. No hace falta que el conde te guste, ¿sabes?, solo debes respetarlo.

Resoplé furiosa.

—Yo no debo hacer nada —dije, y me volví bruscamente hacia la ventana. Y ahí… ¡estaba yo! Vestida con mi uniforme de la escuela, otra Isabella asomaba la cabeza por detrás de la cortina y miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con aire embobado.

¡Claro! ¡Por eso la habitación me resultaba conocida! Era la clase de señorita Victoria, y la Isabella de detrás de la cortina acababa de saltar por tercera vez en el tiempo. Le hice una seña con la mano y volvió a esconderse.

— ¿Qué era eso?

— ¡Nada! —respondí procurando poner cara de tonta.

—En la ventana. —Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la espada y la cerró en el vacío.

— ¡Ahí no hay nada!

Mi siguiente reacción sin duda debe achacarse al síndrome postraumático (vuelvo a recordar al panadero y las rosquillas), porque en condiciones normales seguro que nunca lo habría hecho. Además, creí ver con el rabillo del ojo algo verde que se deslizaba hacia la puerta y… bah, supongo que en el fondo solo lo hice porque ya sabía antes que lo haría. Podríamos decir que no me quedaba otro remedio.

—Podría haber alguien detrás de la cortina espiándonos… —tuvo tiempo de decir Edward antes de que le echara los brazos al cuello y apretara mis labios contra los suyos. Y ya puestos, también apreté el resto de mi cuerpo contra el suyo al mejor estilo Lavinia.

Por un segundo temí que Edward me rechazara, pero solo lanzó un suave gemido, me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y me apretó con más fuerza aún contra su cuerpo. Respondió a mi beso con tanta pasión que me olvidé de todo y cerré los ojos. Como antes durante el baile, lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor o lo que iba a suceder después ya no importaba nada, y tampoco importaba nada que en realidad fuera un cerdo.

Yo solo sabía que le quería y le querría siempre y que quería que me besara por toda la eternidad. Una vocecita interior me susurraba que hiciera el favor de entrar en razón, pero los labios de Edward y sus manos provocaban más bien el efecto contrario, y por eso no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que volvimos a separarnos y nos quedamos mirándonos con cara de desconcierto.

— ¿Por qué… has hecho eso? —preguntó Edward jadeando.

Parecía totalmente desconcertado. Casi tambaleándose retrocedió unos pasos, como si quisiera poner cuanto antes la máxima distancia posible entre nosotros.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

El corazón me palpitaba tan rápido y tan fuerte que seguro que él podía oírlo. Lancé una mirada a la puerta. Probablemente esa cosa verde que había creído ver con el rabillo del ojo era fruto de mi imaginación y aún yacía desmayada sobre la alfombra un piso más abajo esperando a ser despertada con un beso. Edward entornó los ojos y me miraba con desconfianza.

—Bueno, tú me has…

En dos zancadas llegó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. Vaya, eso también era muy típico de él: siempre que se mostraba… "agradable" conmigo, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para estropearlo enseguida.

— ¿Estás buscando algo en concreto? —pregunté burlonamente. Como es natural detrás de las cortinas no había nadie; mi yo más joven hacía rato que había saltado de vuelta y ahora se estaba preguntando dónde demonios había aprendido a besar tan increíblemente bien. Edward se volvió de nuevo. La expresión de desconcierto se había volatilizado de su rostro y había sido sustituida por su habitual expresión arrogante. Con los brazos cruzados, se apoyó en la repisa de la ventana.

— ¿A qué ha venido esto, Isabella? Unos segundos antes me mirabas como si te diera asco.

—Yo solo quería… —empecé a excusarme, pero enseguida cambié de idea—. ¡¿Por qué haces preguntas tan tontas?! —exclamé—. Hasta ahora tú tampoco me has explicado por qué me besabas, ¿no? —Y añadí con un tono ligeramente retador—: Sencillamente tenía ganas de hacerlo. Y tú tampoco deberías haber colaborado—. Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho, seguro que habría querido morirme. Los ojos de Edward lanzaban chispas.

— ¿Sencillamente tenías ganas de hacerlo? —repitió, y se acercó de nuevo hacia mí—. ¡Maldita sea, Isabella! Todo tiene una explicación, ¿sabes?… Hace días que trato… todo el rato he estado intentando… —Arrugó la frente, seguramente irritado por sus propios balbuceos—. ¿Acaso crees que soy de piedra? — La última frase la dijo bastante alto.

No sabía qué podía responder a aquello. Supongo que debía ser más bien una pregunta retórica ¿no? Como es natural, yo no creía que fuera de piedra, pero ¿qué demonios quería decirme con eso? Y las medias frases anteriores tampoco contribuyeron precisamente a aclarar la situación.

Durante unos segundos nos miramos a los ojos sin hablar, hasta que yo aparté la mirada y él dijo con un tono de voz totalmente normal

—Tenemos que irnos; si no aparecemos puntualmente en el sótano, todo el plan habrá sido inútil.

Ah, sí, es verdad, el plan. El plan que nos reservaba el papel de potenciales víctimas mortales auto-desintegrables.

—Lo tienes claro si crees que voy a ir ahí abajo mientras Cayo está tumbado sobre el escritorio drogado hasta las cejas —dije con firmeza. —En primer lugar, seguro que ya se habrá recuperado, y en segundo, ahí abajo nos están esperando al menos cinco de sus hombres—. Me tendió la mano.

—Ven. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Y no tienes por qué tener miedo: aunque Vladimir no hubiera venido solo, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra esos luchadores kuruc. Pueden ver en la oscuridad como gatos, y les he visto hacer trucos con cuchillos y dagas que parecen cosa de brujería—. Esperó a que colocara mi mano en la suya, y luego sonrió suavemente y añadió: —Y, además, estoy yo.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos dar un paso, Lavinia apareció en la puerta, y a su lado, sin aliento igual que ella, el primer secretario vestido de papagayo.

—Aquí los tenéis a los dos —dijo Lavinia.

Para alguien que acaba de recuperarse de un desmayo, parecía bastante en forma, aunque no estaba tan guapa como antes. A través de la capa de polvos clara se podían ver tiras de piel enrojecida (por lo visto, subir y bajar escaleras corriendo la había hecho sudar un poco), y también en su escote se veían manchas rojas. Me alegró que Edward no se dignara dirigirle ni una mirada.

—Lo sé, nos hemos retrasado, señor Alcott —dijo—. Ahora mismo íbamos a bajar.

—Eso… no será necesario —replicó Alcott cogiendo aire—. Ha habido un pequeño "cambio de planes".

No hizo falta que explicara nada más, porque detrás de él entró en la habitación lord Vladimir, respirando con toda normalidad esbozando una desagradable sonrisa

—Bien, aquí estamos reunidos de nuevo —dijo. Su antepasado fantasma de la capa larga, que le seguía como una sombra, no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse a lanzar sus grandilocuentes amenazas de muerte: _"¡Los indignos padecerán una muerte indigna!"._ Darth Vader (le había bautizado así en nuestro último encuentro por su peculiar ronquera) nos fulminó con la mirada. Sus ojos muertos, negros como cucarachas, rezumaban odio. Como envidiaba a toda esa gente que no podía verle ni oírle. Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Lord Vladimir, qué sorpresa.

—Esa era mi intención —repuso lord Vladimir sonriendo con suficiencia—. Prepararos una sorpresa.

Edward me guió discretamente hacia el rincón, de modo que el escritorio quedara situado entre nosotros y los visitantes, algo que no me tranquilizó demasiado, porque se trataba de un modelo para damas del rococó extremadamente frágil. Habría preferido un mueble rústico de roble.

—Comprendo —replicó Edward cortésmente.

Yo también comprendía. Estaba claro que el intento de asesinato se había trasladado sin más del sótano a esa bonita habitación, porque el primer secretario era el traidor y Lavinia una serpiente mentirosa. En el fondo todo era muy simple. En lugar de ponerme a temblar de miedo, de pronto me vinieron ganas de reír. Sencillamente todo aquello era demasiado para un solo día.

—Pero pensaba que habíais decidido escalonar un poco vuestros planes de asesinato después de que llegaran a vuestras manos los árboles genealógicos de los viajeros del tiempo —continuó Edward.

Lord Vladimir rechazó el comentario con un gesto desdeñoso.

— ¡Los árboles genealógicos que nos trajo el demonio del futuro solo nos mostraron que es una empresa imposible exterminar totalmente a vuestras estirpes! —dijo—. Prefiero el método directo.

—Solo los sucesores de esa madame d'Urfé que vivió en la corte del rey de Francia ya son tan numerosos que se necesitaría más de una vida para localizarlos —completó el primer secretario—. Vuestra eliminación in situ me parece imprescindible. Si recientemente no os hubierais defendido de ese modo en Hyde Park, ahora el asunto ya estaría resuelto…

— ¿Qué recibís como pago, Alcott? —preguntó Edward como si le interesara realmente—. ¿Qué puede daros lord Vladimir para que rompáis el juramento de los Vigilantes y cometáis traición?

—Bien, yo… —empezó Alcott dispuesto a complacer su curiosidad, pero lord Vladimir le cortó en seco

— ¡Una conciencia limpia! ¡Ese es su pago! La seguridad de que los ángeles del cielo glorificarán sus actos no puede compararse con el oro. La tierra debe verse libre de engendros demoníacos como vosotros, y solo de Dios esperamos agradecimiento por haber derramado vuestra sangre.

Muy bien, muy bien, perfecto. Por un breve instante confié en que lord Vladimir simplemente necesitara a alguien que le escuchara. Tal vez solo quisiera charlar sobre sus monomanías religiosas y recibir unas palmaditas de aliento. Pero cuando Darth Vader gruñó con voz ronca _"Merecéis la muerte, engendros del demonio"_, rechacé la idea.

— ¿De modo que creéis que el asesinato de una muchacha inocente os reportará el aplauso de Dios? Interesante.

La mano de Edward se introdujo en el bolsillo interior de su levita y noté que se estremecía casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Tal vez estáis buscando esto? —preguntó con sorna el primer secretario, y sacó del bolsillo de su levita amarillo limón una pequeña pistola negra, que sostuvo en alto cogiéndola con la punta de los dedos—. Sin duda un aparato mortífero infernal del futuro, ¿me equivoco? —Miró hacia lord Vladimir en busca de reconocimiento—. Pedí a nuestra seductora lady Lavinia aquí presente que os registrara a fondo, viajero del tiempo.

Lavinia sonrió con aire culpable y Edward adoptó por un momento la expresión de alguien que se daría de bofetadas con motivo. Porque esa pistola habría sido nuestra salvación; una gente armada con espadas no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad contra una automática Smith and Wesson. Solo esperaba que el traidor Alcott accionara por descuido el gatillo y se disparara a sí mismo en el pie, en cuyo caso tal vez el ruido se oyera en la sala de baile, o tal vez no… Pero Alcott hizo desaparecer de nuevo la pistola en el bolsillo de su levita haciendo que mis esperanzas se desvanecieran.

—Sorprendido, ¿no es verdad? He pensado en todo. Sabía que nuestra estimada lady tenía deudas de juego —dijo Alcott en tono amigable.

Estaba claro que, como todos los granujas, no podía resistirse a presumir de sus hazañas criminales. Su cara alargada me recordaba a la de una rata.

—Elevadas deudas de juego que ya no podían satisfacerse, como de costumbre, concediendo ciertas "libertades" a sus acreedores. Ya me perdonaréis, madame —dijo dirigiéndose a Lavinia con una sonrisa babosa—, que no mostrara demasiado interés por vuestros servicios, pero con vuestra actuación de esta noche vuestras deudas han quedado saldadas.

No daba la sensación de que Lavinia se hubiera alegrado demasiado con la noticia.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, pero no tenía elección —le dijo a Edward, pero me pareció que él ni siquiera la oyó. Parecía mucho más interesado en calcular con cuanta rapidez podría llegar a la chimenea y agarrar uno de los sables de la pared antes de que lord Vladimir le atravesara con la espada. Seguí su mirada y llegué a la conclusión de que tenía pocas probabilidades de éxito, a no ser que me hubiera ocultado que en realidad era Superman. Había demasiada distancia hasta la chimenea, y además lord Vladimir, que no le perdía de vista un segundo, estaba mucho más cerca de ella que nosotros.

—Todo esto que decís está muy bien —dije lentamente para ganar tiempo—, pero habéis hecho vuestros cálculos mal sin contar con el conde.

Alcott rió.

— ¿Supongo que queréis decir más bien sin contar con Cayo? —Se frotó las manos—. Bueno, por desgracia, hoy sus especiales… llamémoslas aficiones le harán imposible cumplir con su deber, ¿no es cierto? —dijo muy ufano—. Su predilección por los narcóticos le ha convertido en una presa fácil, si entendéis a qué me refiero.

—Pero Cayo no está solo —repliqué—. Sus kuruc no nos pierden de vista ni un momento.

Alcott lanzó una mirada a lord Vladimir, momentáneamente desconcertado, pero en seguida volvió a reír.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y dónde están ahora vuestros kuruc? En el sótano, seguramente.

—Esperan en la sombra —murmuré en el tono más amenazador posible—. Preparados para atacar en cualquier momento. Y son capaces de hacer trucos con sus dagas y cuchillos que parecen cosa de brujería.

Pero, por desgracia, Alcott no se dejó intimidar. Hizo unos cuantos comentarios despreciativos sobre Cayo y sus hombres y de nuevo se puso por las nubes por su genial planificación y su aún más genial cambio de planes.

—Me temo que hoy vuestro astutísimo conde os esperará en vano, a vos y a su Leopardo Negro. ¿No queréis preguntarme qué le tengo reservado?

Pero, por lo visto, Edward había perdido el interés por las explicaciones de Alcott, porque no dijo nada. Y también lord Vladimir parecía haberse hartado del parloteo del primer secretario. El lord quería ir al grano de una vez.

—Debe alejarse de aquí —dijo groseramente desvainando su espada y señalando a lady Lavinia. Una buena forma de entrar en materia.

—Siempre había pensado que erais un hombre de honor y que solo os batíais en duelo con adversarios armados —dijo Edward.

—Soy un hombre de honor, pero vos sois un demonio. No me batiré en duelo con vos, sino que os sacrificaré —repuso lord Vladimir fríamente.

Lavinia dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

—Yo no quería que pasara esto —susurró a Edward.

No, claro. Ahora de pronto tenía escrúpulos. ¿Por qué no te desmayas, vaca estúpida?

— ¡Fuera con ella, he dicho!

Era la primera vez que lord Vladimir y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo. El lord hizo zumbar su espada en el aire a modo de prueba.

—Sí, desde luego; este no es espectáculo para una dama —Alcott empujó a Lavinia al corredor—. Cerrad la puerta y vigilad que no entre nadie.

—Pero…

—Aún no os he devuelto el pagaré —susurró Alcott—. Si quiero, mañana mismo los alguaciles se presentarán en vuestra casa y en ese caso habrá dejado de ser vuestra.

Lavinia no dijo nada más. Alcott corrió el cerrojo, se volvió hacia nosotros y sacó una daga del bolsillo de su levita, un modelo que parecía más bien ornamental. Aun así, yo debería haber estado aterrorizada, pero la verdad es que no podía decirse que sintiera auténtico miedo. Supongo que porque la situación me parecía totalmente absurda. Irreal. Como una escena sacada de una película.

Y, además, ¿no teníamos que saltar de un momento a otro?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda todavía? —le susurré a Edward.

—Demasiado —soltó él con los dientes apretados.

En la cara de rata de Alcott se dibujó una expresión de alegre excitación.

—Yo me encargo de la muchacha —dijo impaciente por entrar en acción—. Y vos acabáis con el joven. Pero sed prudente. Es astuto y hábil.

Lord Vladimir se limitó a lanzar un resoplido desdeñoso.

—La sangre demoníaca empapará la tierra —gruñó Darth Vader con alegría anticipada.

Su repertorio de frases parecía ser extremadamente limitado. Como Edward, con todo el cuerpo en tensión, parecía seguir sopesando la idea de apoderarse de alguno de los inalcanzables sables de la chimenea, yo miré alrededor en busca de un arma alternativa y sin pensármelo dos veces, agarré una de las sillas acolchonadas y apunté sus frágiles patas contra Alcott. Por alguna razón, el hombre debió de encontrarlo divertido, porque me dirigió una sonrisa aviesa y se acercó a mí lentamente, ávido de sangre. Una cosa estaba clara: fueran cual fuesen sus motivos, ya no iba a poder vanagloriarse de tener la conciencia limpia en esta vida. También lord Vladimir se acercó. Y entonces todo sucedió de golpe.

— ¡Quédate aquí! —me gritó Edward mientras volcaba el delicado escritorio y le daba una patada para hacerlo resbalar por el parquet hacia lord Vladimir; y casi al mismo tiempo arrancó uno de los candelabros de la pared y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el primer secretario. El pesado objeto se estrelló contra su cabeza con un ruido horrible y el hombre se desplomó como un saco. Edward no se entretuvo en comprobar si su ataque había tenido éxito, y mientras el candelabro volaba por los aires, saltó en dirección a la colección de sables. Lord Vladimir, por su parte, esquivó el escritorio, pero en lugar de tratar de impedir que Edward cogiera los sables de la pared, en dos zancadas se plantó a mi lado.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas tuve tiempo de levantar la silla con la firme intención de aplastársela a lord Vladimir en la cabeza cuando su espada se movió rápidamente hacia delante. La hoja me atravesó el vestido y penetró profundamente en la carne bajo el arco costal izquierdo; y antes de que fuera realmente consciente de lo que había sucedido, lord Vladimir ya había sacado el arma y se lanzaba con un grito triunfal contra Edward, con la punta de la espada manchada con mi sangre apuntando hacia él. El dolor llegó segundos después.

Como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos, caí de rodillas, e instintivamente me apreté el pecho con la mano. Oí a Edward gritar mi nombre y vi como arrancaba dos sables de la pared y los blandía sobre su cabeza como un guerrero samurái, mientras me desplomaba en el suelo y mi nuca chocaba violentamente contra el parquet (la verdad es que en situaciones así una peluca resulta muy práctica). El dolor desapareció de repente, como por arte de magia. Durante un momento me quedé mirando al vacío, perpleja, y luego empecé a elevarme flotando en el aire, ingrávida, incorpórea, cada vez más arriba, hacia el techo decorado con estucados.

A mi alrededor, a la luz de las velas, bailaban partículas de polvo doradas, y era casi como si me hubiera convertido en una de ellas. Muy por debajo de donde estaba, me vi a mí misma tendida en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y tratando de aspirar aire. Una mancha de sangre se extendió poco a poco por la tela de mi vestido. Mi cara perdió el color rápidamente y mi tez se volvió tan blanca como mi peluca. Maravillada, vi cómo mis párpados temblaban y luego se cerraban. Pero la parte de mí que flotaba en el aire pudo seguir observándolo todo: Vi al primer secretario, que yacía inmóvil junto al candelabro, sangrando por una gran herida en la sien. Vi a Edward, pálido de ira, lanzándose contra Vladimir.

El lord retrocedió hacia la puerta y paró el primer golpe con su espada, pero solo unos segundo más tarde Edward lo había hecho recular y lo tenía acorralado en un rincón de la habitación. Vi cómo se enfrentaban en un duelo encarnizado, aunque allí arriba el tintineo de las armas llegaba un poco amortiguado.

El lord lanzó un ataque y buscó una escapatoria por el flanco izquierdo de Edward, pero él adivinó sus intenciones y casi al mismo instante descargó un sablazo contra el antebrazo derecho descubierto de su adversario. Vladimir miró primero a su oponente con cara de incredulidad, y luego su rostro se deformó en un grito mudo. Sus dedos se abrieron y la espada cayó y tableteó un momento sobre el parquet: Edward le había clavado el brazo a la pared. Reducido a la impotencia, el lord (a pesar de los dolores que sin duda sentía) empezó a escupir salvajes insultos contra él. Edward se apartó sin dignarse dirigirle una sola mirada y corrió hacia mí. Quiero decir, hacia mi cuerpo, porque yo flotaba tontamente en el aire.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Bells! ¡No, por favor!

Apretó su puño contra el punto, bajo mi pecho, en el que la espada había dejado un minúsculo agujero en el vestido.

— ¡Demasiado tarde! —clamó Darth Vader—. ¿No veis cómo la vida se le escapa?

—Morirá, eso no podéis cambiarlo —gritó también lord Vladimir desde el rincón, evitando cuidadosamente mover su brazo clavado. La sangre que le manaba formaba un pequeño charco a sus pies—. He atravesado su demoníaco corazón.

— ¡Cerrad la boca! —le gritó Edward, que ahora había colocado las dos manos sobre mi herida y apretaba con todo su peso—. No permitiré que se desangre. Si aún llegáramos a tiempo… —Sollozó desesperado—. ¡No puedes morirte, me oyes, Bells!

Mi pecho aún se levantaba y se hundía y mi piel estaba cubierta por minúsculas gotitas de sudor, pero no había que descartar que Darth Vader y lord Vladimir tuvieran razón. Al fin y al cabo yo ya flotaba en el aire como una partícula de polvo brillante y en mi rostro, ahí abajo, era imposible reconocer el menor vestigio de color. Incluso mis labios se habían vuelto grises. A Edward le rodaban las lágrimas por la cara mientras seguía apretando con todas sus fuerzas las manos sobre la herida.

—Quédate conmigo, Bells, quédate conmigo —susurró, y de pronto ya no vi nada, pero en cambio sentí el suelo duro bajo mi espalda, el sordo dolor en mi vientre y todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Aspiré aire roncamente, y supe que ya no tendría fuerzas para aspirar de nuevo. Quise abrir los ojos para mirar por última vez a Edward, pero no lo logré.

—Te quiero, Isabella; por favor, no me dejes —dijo Edward, y eso fue lo último que oí antes de que un gran vacío me tragara.

* * *

**Hola! Como vamos? Espero que bien, Estoy feliz esta semana si les puede cumplir un poco la promesa**

**¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que desde estos dos capítulos es que la historia se pone mejor :D Ya se empiezan a aclarar dudas, ¿Qué piensan que pasará con Bella? :D**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**MonZe Pedroza:**** Gracias por tu review :D y me alegro de que te guste tanto la adaptacion ;)**

**Ine Flores M: ****Si yo se! a la gente chismosa le pasan cosas malas :D**

**Ale74:**** Gracias por tu Review :D**

**Connie1****: Debemos entender un poco a Edward, ¿Todavía te parece Cinico despues de estos capítulos? Y por lo de mi cumpleaños no te preocupes :D**

**Hadia:**** Gracias por tu Review! :D**

**soledadcullen:**** La verdad a mi tambien me cae mal el pelirrojo :/ La tia Kete me parece una persona muy buena y es de mucha ayuda para Bella, Creo que nuestros sentimientos por Tanya nunca cambiaran :D Y Edward sinceramente despues de este capítulo yo ya lo AMO 3**

**Laury D: ****¿Qué tal ahora Edward? **

**Cata D: ****Yo creo que hay que empezar a entender a Edward ¡Por favor! ¡Estaba llorando! yo ya lo AMO por eso y los demas sentimientoss de odio recaerán en Tanya :D Por otro lado definitivamente esta ¡Loca! (En el buen sentido) Muchas gracias por los 7 Reviews que mandaste de verdad lo valoro muchisimo :D**

**Aislinn Massi: ****¡No te comas las uñas! es malo y con respecto a Edward ¿Todavía te trae de cabeza?**

**Bueno por último dejenme decirles que solo faltan 24 Reviews Para llegar a los cien ¡VAMOS! porfa ayudenme :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Miécoles**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	10. Capítulo X-XI

**Lummus. Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La Historia Es De Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

—Esta muchacha me resulta extrañamente conocida —oí que decía alguien. No cabía duda: era el inconfundible tono hastiado de Laurent.

—Claro que te resulta conocida, cabeza de chorlito —respondió una voz que solo podía pertenecer a Jacob—. Es Isabella, pero sin el uniforme de la escuela y con peluca.

— ¡No te he dado permiso para hablar conmigo, gato maleducado! —Como si alguien estuviera aumentando poco a poco el volumen de una radio, ahora también empezaron a llegar hasta mí otros ruidos y un rumor de voces excitadas. Yo seguía tendida (o volvía a estar tendida) boca arriba.

La terrible opresión que sentía en el pecho había desaparecido y también el dolor sordo en el bajo vientre. ¿Me habría convertido en un fantasma como Laurent? Oí un desagradable ruido de tela rasgada. Alguien me había cortado el corsé y ahora lo apartaba hacia los lados.

—Ha alcanzado la aorta —oí que decía Edward desesperado—. He tratado de oprimir la herida, pero… ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Unas manos frías me palparon el tronco y tocaron un punto doloroso bajo las costillas. Entonces el doctor White exclamó aliviado:

— ¡Es solo un corte superficial! ¡Dios mío, vaya susto me has dado!

— ¿Qué? No puede ser, ella…

—La espada solo ha rasgado la piel. ¿Ves? Parece que el corsé de Madame Zarafina le ha hecho un buen servicio. Aorta abdominal. Por todos los santos, Edward, ¿qué estudiáis en vuestras clases? Por un momento he pensado que realmente estabas en lo cierto. —Los dedos del doctor White me oprimieron el cuello—. Su pulso también es correcto.

— ¿De verdad está bien?

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado exactamente? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto lord Vladimir?

Las voces del señor Jenks, Carlisle Cullen y el señor James zumbaban en torno a mí superponiéndose unas a otras. Ya no podía oír a Edward. Traté de abrir los ojos, y esta vez lo conseguí muy fácilmente. Incluso pude incorporarme sin problemas. A mí alrededor brillaban las familiares paredes pintadas de colores vivos de nuestro taller artístico y sobre mí se inclinaban las cabezas de los Vigilantes.

Todos (incluso el señor Carstairs) me sonrieron. Solo Edward me miró con expresión muy serio, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que veía. Estaba pálido como una sábana y en sus mejillas aún podía apreciarse que había llorado. Bastante más atrás distinguí a Laurent, que se tapaba los ojos con su pañuelo de puntillas.

—Avísame cuando pueda volver a mirar.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo ahora; podrías quedarte ciego de la impresión —dijo Jacob, que estaba sentado con las patas cruzadas a mis pies—. ¡Le sale medio pecho fuera del corsé! Uy.

Tenía razón. Abochornada, traté de cubrir mi desnudez con los restos rasgados y cortados del maravilloso vestido de Madame Zarafina. El doctor White me empujó de nuevo suavemente contra la mesa en que me habían tumbado.

—Tengo que limpiar y vender el rasguño aquí enseguida —dijo—. Luego ya te examinaré a fondo. ¿Sientes algún dolor?

Sacudí la cabeza, e inmediatamente solté un grito de dolor. En realidad me dolía terriblemente la cabeza. El señor Jenks me puso la mano en el hombro desde atrás.

—Oh, Dios mío, Isabella, nos has dado un buen susto. —Rió bajito—. ¡Eso sí que es desmayarse de verdad! Cuando Edward ha llegado aquí contigo en brazos, he llegado a pensar que podías…

—… estar muerta —dijo Jacob, acabando la frase que El señor Jenks había dejador púdicamente en el aire—. Para serte sincero, la verdad es que parecías bastante muerta. ¡Y el muchacho estaba como loco! Se ha puesto a chillar para que trajeran unas pinzas arteriales y luego a balbucear frases sin sentido. Y a llorar a gritos. ¿Y tú qué miras con esa cara de bobo? Lo último iba dirigido al pequeño Robert, que contemplaba a Jacob fascinado.

—Es tan mono. ¿Puedo acariciarle un poco? —me preguntó Robert.

—No si quieres conservar la mano, niño —dijo Jacob—. Ya es suficiente con que ese gallito perfumado de ahí no para de confundirme con un gato.

— ¡Por favor, sé perfectamente que ningún gato tiene alas! —gritó Laurent, que seguía con los ojos cerrados—. Tú eres un gato de mis fantasías febriles. Un gato degenerado.

—Una palabra más y te devoro —dijo Jacob.

Edward, que se había apartado unos pasos y se había dejado caer en una silla, se quitó la peluca, se pasó los dedos por la cabellera rizada y hundió la cara entre las manos.

—No lo entiendo —me pareció oír que decía, aunque la voz no era muy clara.

Bueno, en eso ya éramos dos. Porque ¿cómo se entendía que hubiera muerto hacía un momento y ahora estuviera fresca como una rosa? ¿Era posible imaginarse algo así? Miré la herida que el doctor White estaba curando. Tenía razón, de hecho solo era un rasguño. El corte que me había hecho con el cuchillo para verduras había sido bastante más profundo y doloroso. La cara de Edward volvió a emerger de entre sus manos. ¡Cómo brillaba el verde de sus ojos en su cara pálida! En ese momento recordé lo último que me había dicho y traté de incorporarme otra vez, pero el doctor White me lo impidió.

— ¿No podría quitarle alguien esa absurda peluca? —dijo en tono desabrido.

Inmediatamente varias manos empezaron a quitarme las horquillas del peinado. Fue una sensación fabulosa verme libre por fin del postizo.

—Con cuidado, Carstairs —advirtió Carlisle Cullen—. ¡Piense en Madame Zarafina!

—Sí, señor —balbució Carstairs, y casi dejó caer la peluca del susto—. Madame Zarafina, señor.

El señor Jenks retiró los alfileres del moño y deshizo la trenza con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Mejor así? —preguntó.

Sí, mucho mejor.

—Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul, con su corpiñito y su canesú, la saqué a paseo y se me pinchó, la tengo en la cama con poco dolor —tarareó Jacob tontamente—. ¡Nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero la verdad es que ahora no te sentaría nada mal un sombrero! Ese pelo te aseguraría un buen puesto en la lista de las peor peinadas. ¡Uf, estoy tan contento de que aún vivas y de no tener que buscarme a otra persona para decirle gansadas!

El pequeño Robert rió entre dientes.

— ¿Puedo volver a mirar? —preguntó Laurent, y abrió los ojos sin esperar la respuesta. Después de lanzarme una ojeada, volvió a cerrarlos enseguida—. ¡Repámpanos! Es realmente miss Isabella. Perdonad que no os reconociera antes, cuando el joven dandi pasó con vos ante mi nicho. —Suspiró—. Lo cual era en sí mismo un acontecimiento bastante extraordinario. Ya he perdido la costumbre de ver a gente vestida de una forma decente entre estas paredes.

El señor James le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Edward.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente, muchacho? ¿Pudiste transmitir al conde nuestro mensaje? ¿Y te dio instrucciones para el siguiente encuentro?

—Tráele un whisky y déjale en paz unos minutos —gruñó el doctor White mientras me pegaba dos tiritas sobre la herida—. Aún se encuentra en estado de shock.

—No, no, ya estoy bien —murmuró Edward, y después de lanzarme una rápida mirada, cogió la carta sellada del bolsillo de su levita y se la tendió a Carlisle.

— ¡Ven conmigo! —El señor James ayudó a Edward a levantarse y le condujo hacia la puerta—. Arriba, en el despecho del director Gilles, hay whisky. Y también un diván, por si quieres descansar un momento. —Miró alrededor—. Carlisle, ¿nos acompañas?

—Desde luego —dijo Carlisle—. Espero que el viejo Gilles tenga bastante whisky para todos. —Y añadió volviéndose hacia los otros—: Y no se os ocurra llevar a casa a Isabella con esta pinta, ¿está claro?

—Está claro, señor —le aseguró míster Carstairs—. Claro como el agua, señor, si puedo formularlo así.

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puede —dijo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta con El señor James y Edward.

El señor Marcus tenía la noche libre, y por eso me abrió la puerta Leah, que empezó a encadenar una frase con otra sin pararse a respirar:

—Tanya se ha probado el vestido de hada para la fiesta, es precioso y primero me ha dado permiso para colocarle las alas, pero entonces la tía Carmen ha dicho que hiciera el favor de lavarme las manos, que seguro que había vuelto a acariciar algún sucio bi…

No llegó a decir nada más, porque me acerqué y la abracé tan fuerte que se quedó sin aire.

— ¡Sí, eso, tú aplástala!—dijo Jacob, que había entrado aleteando en la casa detrás de mí—. Tu mamá no tiene más que tener otro hijo si se le estropea este.

—Mi dulce, encantadora y preciosísima hermanita —murmuré con la cara pegada a sus cabellos, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo—. ¡Te quiero tanto!

—Yo también te quiero, pero me estás escupiendo en la oreja —dijo Leah, y se soltó con cuidado—. ¡Ven! Ya estamos comiendo. ¡De postre hay tarta de chocolate de la Hummingbird Bakery!

— ¡Oh, sí, me encanta el Chocolate Devil's Food Cake, me encanta, me encanta! —grité—. ¡Y amo la vida que nos regala todas estas cosas fantásticas!

— ¿No estás exagerando un poco la nota? Parece que acabes de salir de una sesión de electroshock —me soltó Jacob enfurruñado.

Quise lanzarle una mirada reprobadora, pero, en lugar de eso, me quedé mirándolo emocionada, rebosante de cariño por mi dulce, pequeñito y cascarrabias daimon gárgola.

— ¡También te quiero a ti! —le dije.

—Oh, por Dios —gimió—. Si fueras un programa de la televisión, cambiaría ahora mismo de canal.

Leah me miró un poco preocupada, y de camino al piso de arriba me cogió de la mano.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Bells?

Me saqué las lágrimas de las mejillas y me eché a reír.

—Me encuentro de fábula —le aseguré—. Solo que me siento feliz de estar viva y de tener una familia tan fantástica y de que estas barandillas sean tan fabulosamente finas y tengan un tacto tan familiar y de que la vida sea tan maravillosa.

Cuando vi que, al decir estas palabras, se me empañaban los ojos de lágrimas otra vez, pensé si solo había sido una aspirina lo que el doctor White me había disuelto en el agua. Pero la euforia también podía explicarse sencillamente por el increíble hecho de que hubiera sobrevivido y no tuviera que pasar el resto de mis días convertida en una minúscula partícula de polvo.

Por eso, ante la puerta del comedor, cogí a Leah de las manos y la hice girar en el aire. Era la persona más feliz del mundo, porque estaba viva y Edward había dicho "Te quiero". Naturalmente, esto último también podía haber sido una alucinación pre-mórtem, no quería descartarlo del todo.

Mi hermana chilló encantada mientras Jacob hacía como si tuviera un mando a distancia en la mano y tratara de cambiar de programa sin conseguirlo. Cuando la volví a dejar en el suelo, Leah me preguntó:

— ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho Tanya? ¿Qué irás disfrazada de bolsa de basura verde a la fiesta de Jessica?

Aquello me sacó por un momento de mi euforia.

—Qué divertido —soltó Jacob maliciosamente—. Ya lo estoy viendo: una alegre y feliz bolsa de basura verde que quiere abrazar y besar a todo el mundo porque la vida es maravillosa.

—Hummm… no, si puedo evitarlo de alguna manera.

Maldita sea, confiaba en que aún podría convencer a Alice de que se guardara su idea de los marcianos de arte moderno para otra fiesta. Pero si ya se lo estaba explicando a todo el mundo, es que debía de estar entusiasmada, y cuando Alice se entusiasmaba con algo, era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, como lamentablemente ya sabía por propia experiencia.

Toda mi familia estaba sentada en torno a la mesa del comedor, y faltó muy poco para que me pusiera a repartir abrazos emocionados a diestro y siniestro (creo que incluso hubiera podido besuquear a la tía Carmen y a Tanya) lo que supongo que demuestra que mi estado de ánimo se apartaba bastante de lo normal)

Pero Jacob me lanzó una mirada de advertencia, de modo que me contenté con dirigirles una gran sonrisa a modo de saludo y solo le revolví el pelo a Seth al pasar. Sin embargo, en cuanto me senté en la silla y vi el primer plato, que mi madre ya me había servido, olvidé mis buenos propósitos y exclamé:

— ¡Quiche de espárragos! ¿No es maravillosa la vida? Hay tantas cosas con las que se puede disfrutar, ¿verdad?

—Si vuelves a decir otra vez "maravilloso", vomito ahora mismo sobre tu maldita quiche de espárragos —gruñó Jacob.

Le sonreí, me metí un trozo de quiche en la boca, miré a mi alrededor radiante de felicidad y pregunté:

— ¿Qué tal os ha ido el día?

La tía Kate me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, en todo caso el tuyo parece que ha ido bastante bien.

El tenedor de Tanya soltó un chirrido espeluznante al rascar el plato. Pues sí: si se tenía en cuenta el resultado final, supongo que podía decirse que el día me había ido bastante bien. Aunque Edward, Carlisle y El señor James no habían vuelto a aparecer y yo no había tenido ocasión de comprobar antes de irme si el _"Te quiero, Isabella; por favor, no me dejes"_ había sido solo producto de mi imaginación o Edward de verdad lo había dicho; los restantes Vigilantes se habían esforzado al máximo para recomponer mi "pinta", como la había llamado Carlisle Cullen (el señor Carstairs incluso había querido cepillarme el pelo personalmente, aunque al final yo había preferido hacerlo sola), y ahora llevaba mi uniforme de la escuela y los cabellos me caían en perfecto orden sobre la espalda.

Mamá me dio una palmaditas en la mano mientras decía:

—Me alegro de que vuelvas a encontrarte bien, cariño.

Y la tía Carmen murmuró algo para sí en lo que estaban incluidas las palabras _"la constitución de una campesina" _y a continuación me preguntó con una sonrisa falsa:

—Por cierto, Isabella, ¿qué es eso que he oído de unas bolsas de basura verdes? ¡No puedo creer que tú y tu amiga Alice queráis aparecer así en la fiesta que organizan los Stanley para su hija! Seguro que Tobías Stanley se lo tomará como una afrenta política, siendo como es un personaje tan importante entre los tories.

— ¿Quééé?— exclamé yo.

—Se dice "Perdón, ¿puedes repetírmelo?" —me regañó Jacob.

— ¡Carmen, me sorprende que hables así! —Abue Sue chasqueó la lengua—. Ninguna de mis nietas pensaría ni por asomo en hacer algo semejante. ¡Bolsas de basura! ¡Qué disparate!

—Bueno, si no se tiene ninguna otra cosa verde a mano para ponerse, siempre es mejor que nada—dijo Tanya mordazmente—. Al menos para Bella.

—Vaya. —La tía Kate me dirigió una mirada compasiva—. Déjame pensar. Yo tenía un albornoz frisado verde que te podría prestar si quisieras.

Tanya, Seth, Leah y Jacob rieron entre dientes y yo la miré sonriendo.

—Eres muy amable, pero creo que Alice no estaría de acuerdo: un marciano en bata no funcionaría de ninguna manera.

—Pero ¿estáis oyendo eso? Quieren hacerlo de verdad —se lanzó al ataque la tía Carmen—. Lo que yo decía, esta Alice es una influencia negativa para Isabella. —Arrugó la nariz—. No es que pueda esperarse otra cosa de la educación de unos padres proletarios. De hecho, ya es bastante malo que admitan a ese tipo de gente en el Saint Lennox, pero desde luego yo no permitiría que mi hija frecuentara a…

— ¡Ya basta, Carmen! —Los ojos de mamá echaban chispas—. ¡Alice es una chica inteligente y bien educada y sus padres no son ningunos proletarios! El padre es… es…

—Ingeniero civil —le soplé yo. —… ingeniero civil, y la madre trabaja de…

—Dietista —completé de nuevo.

—Y el perro ha estudiado en el Goldsmith Collage —dijo Jacob—. Una familia muy respetable.

—Nuestro disfraz no contiene ningún mensaje político —aseguré a la tía Carmen y a lady Sue, que me observaban fijamente con las cejas enarcadas—. Solo pretende ser arte. —Aunque por otro lado hubiera sido típico de Alice que además le atribuyera a todo aquello, podríamos decir que para rematar la jugada, un significado político. Como si no bastara sencillamente con que tuviéramos una pinta horrorosa—. Y es la fiesta de Jessica, no la de sus padres; si lo fuera, tal vez el lema no habría sido tan verde.

—No tiene gracia —dijo la tía Carmen—. Y me parece más que descortés por vuestra parte que no os toméis ningún trabajo con el disfraz cuando los demás invitados y los anfitriones no repararán en gastos. El disfraz de Tanya, por ejemplo, ha…

—… costado una fortuna y le sienta como un guante, hoy ya lo has dicho treinta y cuatro veces —la interrumpió mamá.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celosa. Siempre lo has estado. ¡Pero yo al menos me preocupo por el bienestar de mi hija, no como tú! —chilló la tía Carmen—. El hecho de que te intereses tan poco por las relaciones sociales de tu hija y ni siquiera tenga un disfraz decente que…

— ¿Relaciones sociales? —Mamá puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Por qué no bajas un momento a la tierra, Carmen? ¡Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de una compañera de clase! Bastante tienen los pobres chicos con tener que disfrazarse.

Abue Sue dejó caer ruidosamente los cubiertos sobre el plato.

—Queridas, tenéis más de cuarenta años y os comportáis como adolescentes. Por supuesto que Isabella no irá a esa fiesta embutida en una bolsa de basura. Y ahora cambiemos de tema, si no os importa.

—Sí, ¿por qué no hablamos de viejas brujas despóticas? —propuso Jacob—. Y de mujeres que aún viven con sus madres pasados los cuarenta.

—Supongo que no vas a decirle a Isabella cómo… —empezó a decir mi madre, pero yo le di un toque en la pierna por debajo de la mesa y miré sonriendo. Mamá lanzó un suspiro, pero luego devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es que sencillamente no puedo quedarme mirando sin hacer nada cuando el buen nombre de nuestra familia queda en entredicho por… —dijo la tía Carmen, pero Abue Sue no la dejó acabar.

—Carmen, o cierras la boca ahora mismo, o te vas a la cama sin cenar —resopló, provocando que, con excepción de ella y la tía Carmen, a todo el mundo, incluida Tanya, se le escapara la risa. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Durante unos segundos nadie reaccionó y seguimos comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que recordamos que era el día libre del señor Marcus.

— ¿Serías tan amable, Leah? —suspiró lady Sue—. Si es señor Turner por lo de los adornos florales para la fiesta de los farolillos de este año, dile que no estoy en casa. —Esperó a que Leah hubiera desaparecido y luego sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Ese hombre es la peste! ¡Begonias naranja nada menos! ¡Tendría que haber un infierno especial para esa clase de gente!

—Desde luego —la apoyó la tía Kate. Un minuto más tarde volvió aparecer Leah.

— ¡Es el Golum! —exclamó—. Y quiere hablar con Isabella.

— ¿El Golum? —repetimos a coro mamá, Seth y yo. Resulta que nuestra película favorita era justamente El Señor de los Anillos, y Leah era la única que no había podido verla porque era demasiado pequeña. Leah asintió excitada.

—Sí, está esperando abajo.

Seth sonrió.

— ¡Fantástico, mi tesoro! Esto tengo que verlo.

—Y yo —dijo Jacob, pero siguió balaceándose perezosamente de la araña y se limitó a rascarse el vientre.

—Seguro que te refieres a Mike —dijo Tanya levantándose de la mesa—. Y quiere hablar conmigo. Solo que ha llegado demasiado pronto. Le dije que a las ocho y media.

— ¡Oh!, ¿un admirador, liebrecilla? —preguntó la tía Kate encantada—. ¡Qué bonito! Te irá bien distraerte un poco.

Tanya puso cara de ofendida.

—No, tía Kate, Mike solo es un chico de mi clase y yo le ayudo en su trabajo de castigo sobre los anillos de sello.

—Él ha dicho Isabella —insistió Leah, pero Tanya ya la había apartado a un lado y había salido apresuradamente de la habitación sin hacerle caso. Leah corrió tras ella.

— ¡Podemos ponerle un plato a la mesa si quieres! —gritó la tía Carmen, y luego dijo volviéndose hacia nosotros—: Le gusta tanto ayudar. Mike Newton es hijo de Kyle Arthur Newton, ¿sabéis?

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué me dices? —dijo Jacob.

—Quien quiera que sea —dijo mamá.

—Kyle Arthur Newton —repitió la tía Carmen, esta vez marcando bien las sílabas—. ¡Los grandes almacenes Tycoon! ¿No te dice nada eso? Eso también es muy propio de ti: no tener ni idea de en qué ambiente se mueve tu hija. Tu compromiso como madre es realmente pobre. Aunque de todos modos el muchacho no está interesado en Isabella. Mamá lanzo un gemido.

—Carmen, de verdad, deberías volver a tomar esas pastillas contra los trastornos de la menopausia.

Las cejas de Abue Sue casi se tocaron, y estaba inspirando hondo, cuando Leah volvió y dijo en tono triunfal:

— ¡Golum sí que quería hablar con Isabella!

Acababa de meterme un gran pedazo de quiche en la boca que a punto estuve de escupir cuando vi entrar a Edward, seguido de Tanya, a la que de repente se le había petrificado la cara.

—Buenas noches —dijo Edward cortésmente. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa verde desteñida. Era evidente que se había duchado, porque sus cabellos aún estaban húmedos y se enroscaban en rizos que le caían desordenadamente sobre la frente—. Lo siento, no quería molestarles durante la cena, solo venía a hablar con Isabella.

Durante unos instantes reino el silencio (si prescindimos de Jacob, que se desternillaba de risa sobre la araña). Yo no podía hablar porque estaba terriblemente ocupada tratando de tragarme la comida, Seth reía entre dientes, mamá paseaba la mirada de Edward a mí, y viceversa, a la tía Carmen le habían vuelto a salir manchas rojas en el cuello y Abue Sue observaba a Edward como si tuviera delante una begonia naranja. Solo la tía Kate mantuvo hasta cierto punto la compostura y le dijo amablemente:

—Pero si no molesta en absoluto. Venga, siéntese junto a mí. Tanya, pon otro cubierto, por favor.

—Sí, un plato para Golum —me susurró Seth, sonriendo maliciosamente. Tanya, que seguía con la cara petrificada, ignoró a la tía Kate y volvió a su asiento.

—Es muy amable, gracias, pero ya he cenado —repuso Edward. Por fin conseguí tragar mi pedazo de quiche y me levanté a toda prisa.

—Y yo en realidad ya no tengo hambre —dije—. ¿Os importa que me levante de la mesa?

Primero miré a mi madre y luego a la abuela. Las dos intercambiaron una extraña mirada de conformidad y luego suspiraron al unisonó profundamente.

—Claro que no —dijo entonces mamá.

—Pero ¿y el pastel de chocolate? —me recordó Leah.

—Le guardamos un pedazo a Isabella. —Abue Sue hizo un gesto de asentimiento y yo me acerqué a Edward, un poco cohibida.

—En el comedor se hizo un silencio sepulcral —susurró Jacob desde la araña—. Todas las miradas apuntaban a la muchacha de la blusa amarillo pipí…

Aj, tenía razón. Me enfadé conmigo misma por no haberme duchado y cambiado antes: ese estúpido uniforme de la escuela era lo menos favorecedor que podía haber encontrado. Pero, ¿cómo iba a imaginar que tendría visita esa noche? Y, además, ¿una visita en la que me importaría tener buen aspecto?

—Eh —dijo Edward, y sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado en el comedor. Le devolví la sonrisa, un poco cortada.

—Eh, Golum.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia.

—Incluso las sombras en las paredes enmudecieron mientras los dos se contemplaban como si acabaran de estornudar en la sopa del vecino —dijo Jacob, y despegó de la araña para seguirnos aleteando—. Una romántica música de violines empezó a sonar, y a continuación la muchacha de la blusa de color pipí y el joven que debía ir urgentemente al peluquero abandonaron la sala el uno junto al otro temblando de emoción. —Aun nos siguió un momento, pero cuando llegamos a la escalera, giró a la izquierda—. ¡Tras asistir a esta generosa exhibición de sentimientos, el inteligente y bello daimon Jacob le hubiera acompañado para ejercer las funciones de carabina si no hubiera debido saciar antes su incontenible apetito! Tal vez hoy podría devorar por fin ese gordo clarinetista que se aparecía en el número 23 y que se pasaba el día destrozando a Glen Miller —dijo para acabar.

Y después de saludar con la mano, desapareció a través de la ventana del pasillo. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, vi aliviada que, por suerte, no había tenido tiempo de destruir el maravilloso orden que había conseguido crear la tía Kate el miércoles. Es verdad que la cama estaba desecha, pero con dos o tres movimientos rápidos pude recoger las pocas prendas sucias que había dejado tiradas por ahí y las lancé sobre la silla con las otras.

Luego me volví hacia Edward, que no había dicho nada durante todo el camino. Supongo que tampoco le había quedado, porque yo (en pleno ataque de timidez después de la partida de Jacob) no había dejado de hablar ni un segundo. Charlaba y charlaba sin parar sobre los cuadros junto a los que íbamos pasando. Sobre cada uno de los once mil retratos más o menos que adornaban nuestra casa.

—Estos son mis bisabuelos, no tengo ni idea de por qué se hacían pintar, porque en esa época ya había fotógrafos. El gordo del taburete es el tatarabuelo Quil de niño, con su hermana Petronella y tres conejos. Esta es una archiduquesa cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora; no es pariente, pero el cuadro lleva un collar propiedad familiar de los Clearwater y por eso puede estar colada aquí. Y ahora estamos en el segundo piso, en el que podrás admirar en todos los cuadros a Tanya. Cada trimestre la tía Carmen va con ella a un fotógrafo que supuestamente también fotografía a la familia real. Esta de aquí es mi foto preferida: Tanya con diez años con un perrito al que le olía la boca, lo que de algún modo se le puede notar en la cara, ¿no te parece?

Y así a todo trapo sin descansar ni un segundo. Era espantoso. Hasta que no llegué a mi habitación no pude parar. Y solo porque en ella no había ningún cuadro colgado. Alisé la colcha y aproveché para hacer desaparecer discretamente el camisón de Hello-Kitty debajo de la almohada. Luego me volví y miré a Edward expectante. En ese momento él tenía la oportunidad de decir algo. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso siguió sonriéndome, como si no acabara de creer lo que veía.

Mi corazón se desbocó y luego dejó de palpitar un instante. ¡Fantástico! Mi corazón podía aguantar tranquilamente una estocada, pero Edward era demasiado para él, sobre todo cuando miraba como en ese instante.

—Quería llamarte antes, pero no cogías el móvil —dijo al cabo de un rato.

—Se ha agotado la batería—. En medio de la conversación con Alice, en la limusina, exhaló el último suspiro.

Como Edward seguía sin hablar, cogí el móvil del bolsillo de la falda y empecé a buscar el cargador. La tía Kate lo había metido, bien enrollado, en un cajón del escritorio. Edward se apoyó con la espalda contra la puerta.

—Ha sido un día bastante caluroso, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. El móvil estaba enchufado y la batería se estaba cargando. Como no sabía que más podía hacer, me apoyé en el borde de la mesa.

—Creo que ha sido el día más espantoso de toda mi vida —dijo Edward—. Cuando te vi allí tendida en el suelo… —Se le quebró la voz y no pudo seguir. Se apartó de la puerta y vino hacia mí, y de pronto sentí una imperiosa necesidad de consolarle.

—Siento haberte… asustado de ese modo. Pero pensaba realmente que iba a morirme.

—Yo también lo pensaba.

Tragó saliva y dio un paso más hacia mí. Aunque Jacob hacía rato que había desaparecido en busca de su clarinetista, una parte de mi cerebro escupió sin esfuerzo su comentario: _"La ardiente mirada de sus ojos verdes inflamó el corazón de la muchacha de la blusa amarillo pipí, que, reclinando la cabeza contra su pecho varonil, dio rienda suelta al llanto tanto tiempo contenido". _¡Por dios, Isabella! ¿No exageras un poco la nota? Me aferré con más fuerza al borde del escritorio.

—Pero tú deberías haber sabido mejor que yo lo que me pasaba, ¿no? —dije—. Al fin y al cabo estudias medicina.

—Sí, y precisamente por eso comprendí que… —Se detuvo ante mí, y para variar, esta vez fue él el que se mordió el labio, lo que tuvo la virtud de conmoverme de nuevo. Levantó la mano despacio—. La punta de la espada penetraba tan hondo en tu cuerpo… —Separó el pulgar y el índice para señalar la anchura del corte—. Un pequeño rasguño no te hubiera desplomado así. Y enseguida perdiste el color y la piel se te cubrió de sudor frío. Por eso comprendí que Vladimir había alcanzado una arteria; estaba seguro de que tenías una hemorragia interna y te desangrabas.

Miré fijamente su mano, suspendida ante mí.

—Tú mismo has visto la herida, está claro que es inofensiva —dije, y me aclaré la garganta. Por lo visto, su proximidad afectaba de algún modo mis cuerdas vocales—. Debió ser… bueno… tal vez solo fuera el shock. Ya sabes, imaginé que me habían herido de gravedad y por eso también dio la sensación que yo…

—No, Bells, no te lo imaginaste.

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser que solo me haya quedado esta pequeña herida? —susurré. Apartó la mano y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Al principio yo tampoco lo entendí —dijo excitado—. Me sentía tan… aliviado de que estuvieras viva que me convencí a mí mismo de que tenía que haber una explicación lógica para lo de la herida. Pero hace un rato, bajo la ducha, de repente lo he visto claro.

—Ah, debe ser eso —dije—. Yo aún no me he duchado.

Despegué mis dedos crispados del borde del escritorio y me deje caer sobre la alfombra. Bueno, así estaba mucho mejor. Al menos ahora ya no me temblaban las rodillas. Con la espalda apoyada contra el borde de la cama, levanté la cabeza y miré.

— ¿Es necesario que te muevas de un lado a otro de ese modo? Me pone muy nerviosa, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

Edward se arrodilló ante mí sobre la alfombra y me colocó la mano en el hombro sin tener en cuenta que a partir de ese momento yo ya no estaría en condiciones de escucharle con atención, sino que me concentraría en un montón de pensamientos inútiles como: _"Supongo que al menos no oleré mal"_ o _"Sobre todo ahora no te olvides de respirar"._

— ¿Conoces esa sensación cuando estás resolviendo un sudoku y encuentras justo el número que necesitas para que todas las casillas de pronto sean sencillísimas de rellenar? —preguntó. Asentí vacilando. Edward me acarició, absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Hace unos días que le estoy dando vueltas a este asunto, pero hasta esta noche no había… encontrado ese número mágico, ¿comprendes? He leído los papeles una y otra vez, tantas que al final casi me los sé de memoria…

— ¿De qué papeles hablas?

Apartó la mano.

—Los papeles que Sam obtuvo de lord Vladimir a cambio de los árboles genealógicos. Sam me los dio justo el día que tu mantenías una conversación con el conde. —Sonrió de soslayo al ver mi cara de perplejidad—. Te hubiera hablado de ellos, pero estabas demasiado ocupada haciéndome preguntas extrañas, y luego saliste disparada, terriblemente ofendida. No pude seguirte porque el doctor White me estaba curando la herida, ¿te acuerdas?

—Eso fue el lunes, Edward.

—Sí, eso es. Parece que haya pasado una eternidad desde entonces, ¿verdad? Cuando por fin pude ir a casa, te estuve llamando cada diez minutos para decirte que te… —Carraspeó y luego me cogió la mano—… para contártelo todo, pero comunicaba todo el rato.

—Sí, le estaba explicando a Alice hasta qué punto podías ser cruel —dije—. Pero también tenemos un número fijo, ¿sabes?

Edward pasó por alto la objeción.

—En los intervalos de las llamadas empecé a leer los papeles. Se trata de profecías y notas de propiedad privada del conde. Documentos que los Vigilantes no conocen y que ocultó a su propia gente con toda premeditación.

Gemí.

—Deja que adivine. Más poesías tontas. Y no entendiste ni una palabra.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante.

—No —repuso lentamente—. Todo lo contrario. Estaba bastante claro. En ellos se dice que alguien debe morir para que la piedra filosofal pueda desarrollar su poder. —Me miró directamente a los ojos—. Y ese alguien eres tú.

—Vaya. —No estaba tan impresionada como habría podido preverse—. Así que soy el precio que se debe de pagar.

—Me quedé de piedra cuando lo leí. —Le cayó un mechón de pelo sobre la cara, pero no se dio cuenta—. Al principio no podía creerlo, pero el sentido de las profecías no admitía lugar a dudas. La vida rojo rubí se extingue, la muerte del cuervo revela el final, la duodécima estrella palidece, y así sucesivamente.

Ahora sí que trague saliva.

— ¿Y cómo debo morir? —Automáticamente me vino a la cabeza la imagen de la hoja ensangrentada de lord Vladimir—. ¿También está escrito ahí?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, en ese aspecto las profecías son vagas como siempre; pero se recalca una y otra vez una cosa: que yo, es decir, el diamante, el león, el número once, tendré algo que ver con ello—. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, y entonces dijo con un tono que nunca le había oído antes—: Que tú morirás por mí de amor.

—Oh. Hum… Pero… —dije no muy inspirada—. Al fin y al cabo no son más que unos versos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿No comprendes que no podía permitir que ocurriera algo así, Isabella? Solo por eso entré en tu tonto juego e hice como si te hubiera mentido y hubiera jugado con tus sentimientos.

Por fin empezaba a entenderlo.

— ¿Para qué no se me ocurriera la idea de morir de amor por ti, te encargaste al día siguiente que te odiara? Pero eso fue realmente… ¿Cómo lo diría?... caballeroso por tu parte—. Me incliné hacia delante y le aparté el mechón rebelde de la cara—. Realmente muy caballeroso.

Edward sonrió débilmente.

—Créeme, ha sido lo más duro que he hecho nunca.

Ahora que había empezado, ya no podía apartar los dedos de él. Mi mano se paseó despacio por su cara. Por lo visto no había tenido tiempo de afeitarse, pero su tacto rasposo me resultaba sexy.

—_"¿No podríamos seguir siendo amigos?"_ realmente fue una táctica genial —murmuré—. Porque inmediatamente te odié hasta lo más hondo.

Edward gimió.

—Pero yo no quería eso en absoluto, yo no quería de verdad que siguiéramos siendo amigos —dijo. Me cogió la mano y la retuvo un momento—. Que esa frase te pusiera tan furiosa fue… —Dejó el resto de la frase en el aire.

Incliné la cabeza hacia él y cogí su rostro entre mis manos.

—Bueno, tal vez así lo recuerdes para el futuro —susurré—. Esta frase no debe decirse nunca a alguien a quien se ha besado.

—Espera, Bella, eso no es todo, aún hay algo que… —empezó a decir, pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de seguir atrasando aquello ni un minuto más.

Con delicadeza posé mis labios sobre los suyos y empecé a besarle. Edward respondió a mi beso, primero de forma suave y cautelosa, y luego, cuando le pasé los brazos por el cuello y me apreté contra él, apasionadamente. Su mano se hundió en mis cabellos y otra empezó a acariciarme el cuello y descendió lentamente. Justo en el momento en que llegaba al botón superior de mi blusa, sonó el móvil, o, para ser precisos, sonó la melodía inicial de la película La muerte tenía un precio. A regañadientes me separé de él.

—Alice —dije después de echar un vistazo a la pantalla—. Tengo que hablar con ella al menos un momento; si no, se preocupara.

Edward sonrió irónicamente.

—No tengas miedo. No tengo intención de disolverme en el aire.

— ¿Alice? ¿Puedo llamarte luego? Y gracias por el nuevo tono. Muy gracioso.

Pero Alice no me hizo ningún caso.

—Bella, escucha, he hojeado Anna Katerina —me soltó a toda prisa—. Y creo que ahora sé que propone hacer realmente el conde con la piedra filosofal. La piedra filosofal podía irse al infierno de momento.

—Ah, fantástico —dije, y miré a Edward—. Es urgente que hablemos de esto más tarde…

—No te preocupes —dijo Alice—. Ya estoy viniendo hacia aquí.

— ¿De verdad? Yo…

—Sí, sí, para ser exactos, ya estoy aquí.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Pues aquí. En el descansillo. Tu madre y tus hermanos están subiendo por la escalera. Y tu tía abuela les sigue tan deprisa como puede. Justo ahora acaban de adelantarme, llamarán la puerta de tu cuarto en cualquier momento…

Pero Leah no se tomó siquiera la molestia de llamar ya, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta de golpe y grito radiante de alegría:

— ¡Pastel de chocolate para todos! —Y luego se volvió hacia los demás y dijo—: ¡Veis como no se están besuqueando!

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_De las Actas de la inquisición del padre dominico Gian Petro Baribi Archivo de la Biblioteca Universitaria de Padua (descifrado, traducido y revisado por el doctor. M. Giordano) 27 de junio de 1542 Sin mi conocimiento, el padre dominico de la orden terciaria, un hombre de reputación más que dudosa, persuadió a M de la necesidad de realizar un exorcismo de tipo especial para liberar a su hija Elisabetta de su supuesta posesión. Cuando llegó a mis oídos la noticia de este sacrílego proyecto, ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque conseguí acceder a la capilla en la que tenía lugar el infame proceso, no pude evitar que le fueran administradas a la joven sospechosas sustancias que hicieron que brotara espuma de su boca, los ojos se le salieran de las órbitas y empezara a pronunciar palabras confusas, mientras el padre dominico la rociaba con agua bendita. A consecuencia de este tratamiento, para el que no puedo sino emplear la palabra "tortura", Elisabetta perdió esa misma noche al fruto de su vientre. Antes de partir, el padre no se mostró en absoluto arrepentido de sus actos, sino, al contrario, exultante por la expulsión del demonio, y tras haber anotado cuidadosamente la confesión de Elisabetta, realizada bajo el efecto de las sustancias y los dolores, la hizo constar en acta como prueba de su enajenación. Rechacé cortésmente la transcripción que me fue ofrecida, dado que mi informe al superior de la Congregación —de eso estoy seguro— ya resultará de todos modos bastante difícil de aceptar. Por mi parte, solo deseo que pueda contribuir a que M caiga en desgracia con sus protectores, aunque no albergo muchas esperanzas al respecto._

Realmente ese día ya me había deparado toda clase de sorpresas (la más importante, para abreviar, ¡qué Edward me amaba! Ah, y también el asunto de la espada y de morirse, claro), pero ese picnic familiar nocturno en mi habitación me parecía la más extraña de todas. ¡Ahí estaban casi al completo, reunidas sobre mi alfombra, las personas que más me importaban en el mundo, mamá, la tía Kate, Seth, Leah, Alice... y Edward, riendo y hablando como locos e interrumpiéndose constantemente unos a otros! Y todos tenían chocolate en la cara. (Como la tía Carmen y Tanya habían perdido el apetito y Abue Sue abominaba por principio de todo lo dulce, teníamos todo el pastel de chocolate para nosotros.)

De hecho, tal vez el pastel tuviera algo que ver con que entre Edward y mi familia se hubiera creado enseguida un clima de confianza, pero seguramente también había influido que él se mostrara tan natural desde el principio. Nunca antes le había visto tan cómodo y relajado, y eso a pesar de que mamá y la tía Kate no paraban de hacerle preguntas que iban de lo curioso a lo incómodo y de que Seth le llamaba Golum todo el rato. Cuando desapareció la última miga de pastel, la tía Kate se levantó gimiendo

—Creo que debo volver a bajar para respaldar a Sue. Señor Turner se ha introducido en la casa junto con el pequeño admirador de Tanya y seguro que ya estarán riñendo por las begonias —dijo, y añadió dedicando una de sus sonrisas con hoyuelos a Edward—: ¿Sabe?, para ser un Cullen es usted extraordinariamente simpático, Edward.

Edward también se levantó.

—Muchas gracias —replicó alegremente, y le estrechó la mano—. Para mí ha sido un verdadero placer conocerla.

— ¡Uh! —Alice me clavó un codo en las costillas—. Y, además, tiene modales. Levanta el trasero de la silla cuando una dama se pone en pie. Y vaya preciosidad de trasero. Lástima que, aparte de eso, sea un cerdo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Mamá se sacudió las migas de la ropa y tiró de Leah y Seth.

—Vamos, venid, ya va siendo hora de irse a la cama.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó Seth ofendido—. ¡Es viernes y tengo doce años!

—Y a mí también me gustaría quedarme. —Leah levantó los ojos y dirigió una mirada candorosa a Edward—. Me gustas —dijo—. Eres guapo de verdad y además muy simpático.

—"Guapo de verdad" —me susurró Alice—. ¿No crees que se haya sonrojado un poco?

Eso parecía, sí. Qué mono. El codo de Alice se clavó de nuevo en mis costillas.

—Se te están poniendo ojos de borrego —susurró. En ese momento Jacob entró aleteando por la ventana cerrada, se instaló sobre el escritorio y lanzó un eructo de satisfacción.

—Cuando el inteligente y extraordinariamente bello daimon volvió esperanzado de su vuelo, tuvo que constatar con dolor que en su ausencia la muchacha no había perdido la blusa amarillo pipí ni su inocencia... —citó de su novela no escrita. Articulé un mudo "Cierra el pico" en su dirección.

—Era solo una observación —continuó ofendido—. La oportunidad era favorable. Al fin y al cabo tampoco eres tan joven y quién sabe si de aquí a dos días no lo odiarás otra vez con toda tu alma.

Después de que la tía Kate se hubiera ido y mamá hubiera empujado a mis hermanos fuera de la habitación, Edward cerró la puerta y nos miró sonriendo. Alice levantó las manos.

— ¡No, olvídalo! No me voy a ir. Tengo que comentar cosas importantes con Bella. Cosas estrictamente confidenciales.

—Entonces yo tampoco me voy —dijo Jacob, y a continuación saltó del escritorio a mi cama y se acurrucó sobre la almohada.

—Ali, creo que ya no es necesario que le ocultemos nada a Edward —dije—. Me parece que sería mejor que olvidáramos lo pasado y pusiéramos todas las cartas boca arriba. —Vaya, esa frase me había quedado perfecta.

—Sobre todo porque dudo que Google pueda seguir ayudándonos a avanzar en este caso —se burló Edward—. Perdona, Alice, pero hace poco El señor James iba enseñando por ahí un clasificador tuyo muy mono en el que habías recopilado toda clase de... informaciones.

— ¿Cómo has dicho? —Alice puso los brazos en jarras—. ¡Y yo que empezaba a pensar que tal vez no eras el cretino arrogante del que siempre hablaba Bella! ¡Cómo que muy mono! Eran datos que... —Arrugó la nariz, un poco cortada—. ¡Qué cerdada ir enseñando mi clasificador por ahí! Esas investigaciones en internet eran todo lo que teníamos al principio, y yo estaba bastante orgullosa de ellas.

—Pero desde entonces las dos hemos descubierto muchas más cosas —dije yo—. En primer lugar, Alice ha demostrado ser un genio, y en segundo, me he encontrado varias veces con mi ab...

— ¡Como es natural, no vamos a revelar nuestras fuentes! —dijo Alice dirigiéndome una mirada de indignación—. Sigue siendo uno de ellos, Bella, aunque las hormonas hayan ofuscado tus sentidos.

Edward nos miró sonriendo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra.

—Muy bien. Entonces me toca empezar a mí. —Y sin esperar al consentimiento de Alice, volvió a explicar lo de los papeles que había recibido de Sam. Al contrario que yo, Alice se quedó horrorizada al oír que debía morir en cuanto el círculo de sangre se hubiera cerrado. Bajo sus pecas, estaba blanca como una sábana.

— ¿Se pueden ver esos papeles? —preguntó.

—Claro. —Edward se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón unas cuantas hojas dobladas y luego unas cuantas más del bolsillo de la camisa. El papel estaba bastante amarillento y parecía a punto de rasgarse en los pliegues. Alice le miró perpleja.

— ¿Y los llevas así de un lado a otro, metidos en el bolsillo? Son documentos originales valiosos, no... pañuelos llenos de mocos. —Los agarró—. Están a punto de resquebrajarse. ¡Típico de los hombres! —Con mucho cuidado, desdobló los documentos—. ¿Estás seguro de que no son falsificaciones?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No soy grafólogo ni historiador, pero tienen exactamente el mismo aspecto que los originales que conservan los Vigilantes.

—Seguro que a la temperatura adecuada y detrás de un vidrio, como debe ser —dijo Alice, irritada todavía.

— ¿Y cómo consiguió hacerse con estos papeles la Alianza Florentina? —pregunté. Edward se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Los robaron, supongo. No he tenido bastante tiempo para repasar los Anales en busca de indicios. De hecho, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para revisar a fondo todo esto. ¡Hace días que voy a todas partes cargado con estos papeles! Me los sé de memoria, pero no he sacado gran cosa en claro, excepto sobre este tema en concreto.

—De todos modos, no corriste enseguida a ver a Carlisle para enseñárselo todo —dije yo aprobatoriamente.

—La verdad es que pensé en hacerlo, pero luego... —Edward suspiró—. En este momento sencillamente no sé en quién puedo confiar.

—No confíes en nadie —susurré poniendo dramáticamente los ojos en blanco—. Mamá me insistió mucho en eso.

—Tu madre —murmuró Edward—. Sería interesante averiguar cuánto sabe en realidad de todo este asunto.

—Según estos papeles, cuando el círculo se haya cerrado y el conde tenga ese elixir, Bella debe... —Alice no consiguió acabar la frase.

—... morir —completé yo.

—Palmarla, pringarla, entregar el alma, pasar a mejor vida, lanzar el último suspiro, alcanzar el descanso eterno, fallecer, expirar... —contribuyó Jacob con voz soñolienta.

—... ¡morir asesinada! —dijo Alice tendiéndome la mano en un gesto cargado de dramatismo—. ¡Porque tú no caerás muerta así sin más! —Se pasó la otra mano por los cabellos, que ya estaban bastante alborotados sin necesidad de eso. Edward carraspeó, pero Alice no le dejó hablar—. Para serte sincera, hace tiempo que tenía un mal presentimiento… —dijo—. Las otras rimas eran tan... agoreras... Y siempre era el cuervo, el rubí, el número doce el que salía peor parado. Además, esto encaja con lo que he descubierto. —Me soltó la mano y revolvió en su mochila (¡nueva de trinca!) para sacar Anna Katerina—. Bueno, de hecho lo descubrieron Emily y Sam y tu abuelo, y Giordano.

— ¿Giordano? —dije yo desconcertada.

— ¡Sí! ¿No has leído sus ensayos? —Alice hojeó el libro—. Los Vigilantes tuvieron que admitirle en la logia para que dejara de pregonar sus tesis a los cuatro vientos.

Sacudí la cabeza avergonzada. Después de esa primera frase tan complicada había perdido todo interés por los papeluchos de Giordano. (¡Aparte de que era Giordano quien los había escrito!)

—Despiértame cuando haya algo interesante —dijo Jacob, y cerró los ojos—. Necesito echarme una siestecita para digerir.

—Giordano nunca fue tomado realmente en serio como historiador, y esto incluye a los Vigilantes —intervino Edward—. Solo publicó un montón de divagaciones confusas en turbias revistas esotéricas en las que se refiere al conde como el Ascendido o el Transformado, lo que quiera que signifique eso.

— ¡Yo te lo puedo explicar muy bien! —Alice sostuvo Anna Katerina bajo la nariz de Edward como si estuviera presentando una prueba de cargo en un tribunal—. Como historiador, Giordano tropezó con actas de la Inquisición y con cartas del siglo XVI que documentan que el Conde Vulturi, cuando era muy joven, dejó embarazada en uno de sus viajes en el tiempo a la hija de un conde que vivía en un convento, una tal Elisabetta di Madrone. Y que en la referida circunstancia —Alice vaciló un momento—, bueno, en fin, antes o después seguramente, le explicó un montón de cosas, tal vez porque todavía era joven e ignorante, o sencillamente porque se sentía seguro.

— ¿Y cuál es ese montón de cosas? —pregunté. —El conde se mostró muy generoso proporcionando informaciones: empezando por su origen y su verdadero nombre, pasando por su capacidad para viajar en el tiempo, y acabando con la afirmación de que se encontraba en posesión de secretos de incalculable valor, secretos que le permitirían fabricar la piedra filosofal.

Edward asintió, como si ya conociera la historia, pero Alice no pareció inmutarse y siguió a lo suyo.

—Estúpidamente, a la gente en la Italia del siglo XVI aquello no les pareció tan fantástico. Tomaron al conde por un peligroso demonio, y además el padre de Elisabetta estaba tan indignado por lo que le había hecho a su hija que fundó la Alianza Florentina y consagró su vida a la búsqueda del conde y de sus iguales, como harían luego las generaciones que le sucedieron... —Alice calló—. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¡Dios mío, tengo la cabeza tan llena de datos que me parece que me va a estallar de un momento a otro!

— ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver esto con Tolstói? —preguntó Edward mientras miraba desconcertado el libro preparado por Harry—. No te enfades, pero hasta ahora no me has dicho nada realmente nuevo.

Alice le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—A mí sí —me apresuré a decir—. ¡Pero, Ali, lo que querías explicar es qué se propone hacer el conde realmente con la piedra filosofal!

—Exacto. —Alice arrugó la frente—. Para eso quería remontarme un poco más en el pasado, porque, como es natural, pasó un tiempo antes de que los sucesores del conde di Madrone descubrieran que el primer viajero, Lancelot Cullen...

—Puedes resumir tranquilamente —la interrumpió Edward—, tampoco tenemos tanto tiempo. Pasado mañana volvemos a encontrarnos con el conde y antes debo obtener, siguiendo sus instrucciones, la sangre de Emily y de Sam. Me temo que si no lo consigo, se sacará algún otro plan de la manga... —suspiró—. ¿Y bien?

—De todas maneras, no deberíamos descuidar los detalles. —Alice suspiró también y hundió un momento la cabeza entre las manos—. Pero, bueno, el hecho es que los Vigilantes creen que la piedra filosofal servirá de trampolín a la humanidad porque podrá curar todas las enfermedades, ¿no es eso?

—Exacto —dijimos al unísono Edward y yo.

— ¡Pero Emily y Sam y el abuelo de Bells no, y si bien se mira, también los miembros de la Alianza Florentina, opinaban que eso es mentira!

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Espera un momento. —Edward tenía el gesto torcido—. ¿El abuelo de Bells? ¿Nuestro gran maestre antes de que ocupara el cargo mi tío Carlisle?

Volví a asentir, esta vez con un poco de remordimientos. Edward me miró, y de repente pareció comprender lo que ocurría.

—Continúa, Alice —dijo—. ¿Qué más has descubierto?

—Que Emily y Sam creían que el conde quiere la piedra filosofal solo para él. —Alice se detuvo un momento para asegurarse de que estábamos pendientes de lo que decía—. Porque la piedra filosofal debe hacerle inmortal, a él y solo a él.

Edward y yo callamos. Yo, debidamente impresionada. Y Edward no sé por qué. Por su expresión era imposible adivinar lo que pensaba.

—Naturalmente, el conde tuvo que inventarse toda esa historia de la salvación de la humanidad y bla bla bla para convencer a la gente de que trabajara para él —continuó Alice—. Difícilmente hubiera podido crear una organización secreta tan poderosa si hubiera explicado lo que se proponía hacer en realidad.

— ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Solo se trata de que ese viejo carcamal tiene miedo de morirse? —pregunté.

Me sentía casi un poco decepcionada. ¿Así que ese era el secreto que se escondía tras el secreto? ¿Y para eso tanto trabajo? Mientras sacudía la cabeza con escepticismo y en mi mente empezaba a formarse una frase que empezaba con "pero", las cejas de Edward se juntaron aún más.

—Encajaría... —murmuró—. ¡Maldita sea, Alice tiene razón! Encaja.

— ¿Qué encaja? —pregunté yo. Edward se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a pasear arriba y abajo por mi habitación.

—No puedo creer que mi familia haya estado tan ciega para dejarse engañar por ese hombre durante siglos —dijo—. ¡Que yo haya estado tan ciego! —Se paró delante de mí e inspiró hondo—. _"... del aroma del tiempo el aire se satura, y una permanece fija por toda la eternidad." _Si se lee con atención, se puede comprender perfectamente. _"Cura todo achaque y toda pestilencia, bajo la Constelación de los Doce se cumple la sentencia."_ ¡Naturalmente! Para proporcionar vida eterna a alguien, esta sustancia tiene que poder curar todas las enfermedades. —Se rascó la frente y señaló las hojas amarillentas sobre la alfombra—. Y las profecías que el conde ocultó a los Vigilantes aún son más claras. _"... la eternidad fragua la piedra filosofal, vestida de juventud crece una nueva fuerza que al elegido otorga un poder inmortal."_ ¡Es tan sencillo! No entiendo cómo no lo he visto hace tiempo. ¡Estaba tan obsesionado con la idea de que Bella iba a morir y de que yo podía ser el responsable que he sido incapaz de descubrir la verdad a pesar de tenerla ante los ojos!

—Bueno, sí... —dijo Alice, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita triunfal—. Supongo que tu fuerte es otro, ¿no es verdad, Bells? Y, además, ya tenías bastante trabajo —añadió en tono conciliador. Cogí los papeles de Edward.

_—"Mas cuando ascienda la duodécima estrella, reanudará el destino su curso fatal. Perderá su lozanía el roble con ella, sometido al yugo del tiempo terrenal. Hasta que el lucero palidezca y muera, no tendrá el águila su nido eternal"_ —leí con voz vacilante, tratando de ignorar que mientras hablaba se me habían puesto todos los pelos de punta—. Muy bien, la duodécima estrella soy yo, pero el resto me sigue sonando a chino...

—Aquí está escrito en el margen: _"¡En cuanto posea el elixir, ella debe morir!" _—murmuró Alice apoyando su cabeza contra la mía—. Eso lo entiendes, ¿no? —Me abrazó muy fuerte—. No debes acercarte nunca, nunca más a ese asesino, ¿está claro? Debemos impedir como sea que ese maldito círculo de sangre llegue a cerrarse. —Se apartó un poquito para mirarme—. Emily y Sam ya hicieron todo lo que pudieron al largarse con el cronógrafo. Es una verdadera lástima que exista ese segundo cronógrafo. —Me soltó y miró a Edward con aire de reproche—. ¡Y pensar que uno de los que está en esta habitación no tiene nada mejor que hacer que llenarlo aplicadamente con la sangre de todos los viajeros del tiempo! Prométeme ahora mismo que ese conde nunca tendrá la oportunidad de estrangular a Bells, o de apuñalarla, o de...

Jacob se despertó súbitamente de su siesta.

—… envenenarla, colgarla, decapitarla, desnucarla, lapidarla, ahogarla, defenestrarla... —exclamó entusiasmado—. ¿De qué va todo esto?

_—"Hasta que el lucero palidezca y muera, no tendrá el águila su nido eternal"_ —dijo Edward en voz baja—. ¡Solo que el lucero no puede morir!

—Querrás decir "debe" —le corrigió Alice.

—Puede, debe, tiene que, ha de —recitó Jacob, y dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza sobre sus patas. Edward se sentó en cuclillas ante nosotras, otra vez con expresión muy seria.

—Eso es lo que quería decirte hace un momento, antes de que nos... —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Ya le has explicado a Alice que lord Vladimir te hirió con su espada?

Asentí con la cabeza, y Alice dijo:

— ¡Tuvo una suerte increíble de que el golpe no la alcanzara de lleno!

—Lord Vladimir es uno de los mejores espadachines que conozco —dijo Edward—. Y el golpe la alcanzó de lleno en una zona vital. —Rozó mi mano con la punta de sus dedos—. Mortalmente, para ser exactos.

Alice se quedó sin respiración.

—Pero si solo me imagi... —murmuré, y pensé en mi excursión al techo de la habitación y en la espectacular perspectiva que tenía de lo que ocurría desde allí arriba.

— ¡No! —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. ¡No te lo imaginaste! Dudo mucho que sea posible imaginarse algo así. ¡Y, además, yo también estaba allí! —Por un momento pareció incapaz de seguir hablando, pero enseguida se rehízo y continuó—: Cuando saltamos de vuelta, dejaste de respirar al menos durante medio minuto, y cuando llegué contigo al sótano, seguías sin pulso, de eso estoy completamente seguro. Y al instante te sentaste como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Significa eso que...? —preguntó Alice, y esta vez fue ella la que puso ojos de borrego.

—Eso significa que Bells es inmortal —dijo Edward, y me dirigió una sonrisa un poco temblorosa. Me quedé petrificada mirándole, absolutamente perpleja.

Jacob se había incorporado y se rascaba el vientre desconcertado. Su boca se abrió y se cerró, pero en lugar de soltar un comentario, solo escupió un chorrito de agua sobre mi almohada.

— ¿Inmortal? —Alice tenía los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Cómo... como el Highlander?

Edward asintió.

—Solo que ella no se moriría ni aunque le cortaran la cabeza. —Volvió a levantarse y su expresión se endureció—. Isabella no puede morir a no ser que ella misma se quite la vida. —Y entonces declaró en voz baja—: _"Y solo por amor se extingue una estrella, si ha elegido libremente su final"._

Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz del sol naciente entraba a raudales en mi habitación arremolinando en el aire las motas de polvo y transformándolas en centelleantes puntitos rosados. A diferencia de los otros días, al cabo de un segundo ya estaba completamente despierta. Metí la mano bajo el camisón, y con cuidado palpé la herida que tenía bajo el pecho y reseguí el borde de la costra con el dedo. "Inmortal."

Al principio me había negado a creer la afirmación de Edward, aunque solo fuera por lo absurda que era y porque, con tantas complicaciones, mi vida ya estaba al borde del colapso sin necesidad de que le añadiera una nueva. Sencillamente, mi entendimiento se negaba a aceptarlo. Pero la verdad es que en mi fuero interno enseguida había sabido que Edward tenía razón: la espada de lord Vladimir me había matado. Había sentido el dolor y había visto cómo los míseros restos de lo que había sido mi vida desaparecían. Había exhalado mi último suspiro. Y sin embargo, aún seguía viva. La noche anterior, a partir del anuncio de Edward, la inmortalidad se había convertido en nuestro único tema de conversación, sobre todo porque, después de la primera impresión, no había habido forma de frenar a Alice y a Jacob.

— ¿Significa eso que nunca le saldrán arrugas?

—Pero si le cayera encima un bloque de cemento de ocho toneladas, ¿seguiría viviendo tan plana como un sello de correos?

—Tal vez no sea inmortal, tal vez solo tenga siete vidas como los gatos.

—Si le vaciaran un ojo, ¿volvería a crecerle uno nuevo?

El hecho de que Edward no tuviera respuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas no parecía preocuparles especialmente, y probablemente habrían seguido así durante toda la noche si mamá no hubiera entrado y hubiera enviado a Alice y a Edward a sus casas. _"Por favor, Isabella, piensa que ayer aún estabas enferma_ —había dicho—. _Te conviene dormir_." ¡Dormir! ¡Como si después de un día como ese pudiera pensar siquiera en dormir! ¡Y aún nos quedaban un montón de asuntos por comentar!

Pero mamá se había mostrado implacable, así que había acompañado a Edward y a Alice hasta la puerta para despedirme, y Alice, muy en su papel de buena amiga, había comprendido enseguida la situación y se había adelantado unos pasos en dirección a la parada del autobús para hacer una llamada urgente. (La oí decir: "Eh, Bertie, enseguida estaré en casa".) Por desgracia, Jacob no era tan delicado como ella, y en lugar de marcharse, se había colgado cabeza abajo del porche y había empezado a cantar con voz cascada: _"Eddi y Bella se besan bajo la cornisa mientras Jacob se parte de risa". _

Al final me había separado a regañadientes de Edward y había vuelto a mi habitación con la firme intención de pasarme la noche rumiando, telefoneando y trazando planes, pero apenas me había tendido sobre la cama (solo un momento) me había quedado traspuesta.

A los otros, por lo visto, les había ocurrido lo mismo que a mí, porque no había ninguna llamada perdida en la pantalla de mi móvil. Miré a Jacob, que se había replegado sobre sí mismo al pie de la cama y en ese momento se desperezaba y bostezaba ruidosamente, y le dije con tono de reproche:

— ¡Tendrías que haberme despertado!

— ¿Acaso soy vuestro despertador, oh inmortal señora?

—Pensaba que los fantasmas... los daimones no necesitaban dormir.

—Tal vez no lo necesiten —dijo Jacob—, pero después de una cena tan opípara siempre sienta bien echarse una cabezadita. —Arrugó la nariz—. Igual que a ti te sentaría bien una ducha.

En eso tenía razón. Como los demás aún dormían (al fin y al cabo era sábado), pude ocupar el baño durante lo que a mí me pareció una pequeña eternidad y utilizar toneladas de champú, gel, pasta de dientes, loción corporal y crema antiarrugas de mamá.

—Déjame que lo adivine. La vida es tan, tan maravillosa y tú te sientes (ja, ja) como si acabaras de nacer —comentó luego Jacob con sequedad mientras me vestía y le dirigía una sonrisa radiante a mi imagen en el espejo.

— ¡Exacto! ¿Sabes?, de algún modo es como si viera la vida con unos ojos totalmente diferentes...

Jacob lanzó un resoplido.

—Puede que te creas que has tenido una iluminación, pero en realidad solo son las hormonas. Hoy dando brincos de alegría y mañana destrozada —dijo—. ¡Mujeres! Durante los próximos veinte o treinta años no pararán. Y luego pasarás directamente a la menopausia. Aunque en tu caso tal vez sea distinto. Me cuesta un poco imaginarme a una inmortal en plena crisis de mediana edad.

Le dediqué una sonrisa benévola.

— ¿Sabes, pequeño cascarrabias?, tú ya tienes al menos...

Una llamada al móvil interrumpió mi charla. Alice preguntaba a qué hora nos encontraríamos para preparar los disfraces de marcianas para la fiesta de Jessica. ¡La fiesta! No podía comprender que pudiera tener eso en la cabeza en esos momentos.

— ¿Sabes, Ali?, estoy pensando en sí debería ir o no. Han pasado tantas cosas y...

—Tienes que ir a la fiesta. Y lo harás —dijo con un tono que no admitía réplica—. Porque ayer aún tuve tiempo de organizar lo de la compañía, y si no fuéramos quedaría fatal. Gemí.

—Espero que no hayas reclutado otra vez a ese primo bobo con su amigo que no para de tirarse pedos. —Durante un horrible instante tuve la visión de una bolsa de basura verde que se hinchaba y se hinchaba—. La última vez juraste que no volverías a hacerlo nunca más. Confío en que no tendré que recordarte el asunto de los besos de chocolate que...

— ¿Me tomas por tonta? ¡Ya sabes que nunca repito dos veces el mismo error! —Alice hizo una pausa, y luego comentó con aparente indiferencia—: Ayer, de camino al autobús, le hablé a Edward de la fiesta. Y se propuso formalmente como acompañante. —Otra pequeña pausa—. Él y su hermano pequeño. Y por eso ahora no puedes rajarte.

— ¡Alice!

Podía imaginarme perfectamente cómo había ido la conversación. Alice era una maestra de la manipulación. Probablemente, Edward ni se había enterado de lo que pasaba.

—Ya me darás las gracias más tarde —dijo Alice, y soltó una risita—. Ahora solo tenemos que pensar en cómo vamos a arreglar lo de los disfraces. Ya he montado unas antenas en un colador de cocina verde; queda genial como sombrero. Si quieres, te dejo a ti el resto. Gemí.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿De verdad quieres que en mi primera cita oficial con Edward me presente embutida en una bolsa de basura y con un colador en la cabeza?

Alice dudó solo un momento.

— ¡Es arte! Y es gracioso. Y no cuesta nada. Además, está tan colado por ti que no le importará.

Comprendí que la situación requeriría métodos un poco más refinados.

—Muy bien. Si tanto insistes, iremos de basureras marcianas —dije aparentemente resignada—. La verdad es que me da un poco de envidia ver que a ti no te importa nada que Jasper encuentre sexis o no a las chicas con antenas y un colador en la cabeza. Y que crujas al bailar y te sientas como... un cubo de basura. Y que desprendas un ligero olor a química... Y que Tanya pase flotando ante nosotras con su vestido de elfo haciendo comentarios desagradables...

Alice calló durante unos segundos antes de admitir:

—Tienes razón, realmente me importa un pimiento...

—Sí, ya lo sé. Si no, te hubiera propuesto que le pidiéramos a Madame Zarafina que nos vistiera. Podría prestarnos todo lo que tiene en verde en su taller: vestidos de películas de Grace Kelly y Audrey Hepburn. Vestidos de baile de la época del charlestón, de los felices años veinte. O vestidos de noche de...

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien —chilló Alice—, ya me has convencido con lo de Renne Kelly! Olvidémonos de esas asquerosas bolsas de basura. ¿Crees que Madame Zarafina estará despierta?

— ¿Qué tal estoy?

Mamá volvió a girar sobre sus talones. Desde que esa mañana Señorita Webber, la secretaria de los Vigilantes, la había llamado para pedirle que me acompañara a Temple para elapsar, se había cambiado de ropa tres veces.

—Muy bien —dije sin mirarla. La limusina doblaría la esquina en cualquier momento. ¿Vendría también Edward a recogerme, o me esperaría en el cuartel general? La noche anterior había terminado demasiado bruscamente, y había tantas cosas que teníamos que decirnos todavía.

—Si me lo permite, el conjunto azul me parece más apropiado —señaló El señor Marcus, que quitaba el polvo de los marcos de los cuadros del vestíbulo con un enorme plumero. Mamá volvió a salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

— ¡Tiene tanta razón, señor Marcus! Este parece demasiado rebuscado. Demasiado elegante para un sábado al mediodía.

Vete a saber qué podría imaginarse. Como si me hubiera emperifollado especialmente para él. Le dediqué una sonrisa reprobadora al señor Marcus.

— ¿Tenía que decírselo?

—Me ha preguntado. —Los ojos marrones tras las gafas de mochuelo me dirigieron un guiño y luego se desviaron para mirar a través de la ventana—. Oh, ahí viene la limusina. ¿Debo indicarles que se retrasarán un poco? No encontrará unos zapatos a juego para el conjunto azul.

— ¡Ya me ocupo yo! —Me colgué la cartera al hombro—. Hasta luego, señor Marcus. Y por favor, controle un poco a usted-ya-sabe-quién.

—Por descontado, señorita Isabella. Me encargaré de que usted-ya-sabe-quién no se acerque a usted-ya-sabe-qué.

Con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en los labios, El señor Marcus volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Edward no estaba en la limusina, pero sí el inevitable señor Carstairs, que ya había abierto la puerta del coche antes de que yo pisara la acera. Su cara de luna seguía tan enfurruñada como en los últimos días, incluso diríase que un poco más. Y no pronunció ni una palabra para responder a mi entusiasta:

— ¿No le parece que hace un día magnífico?

— ¿Dónde está señorita Renne Swan? —preguntó en lugar de eso—. Tengo órdenes de llevarla también a Temple sin demora.

—Suena como si quisiera llevarla ante un tribunal —dije alegremente mientras me instalaba en el asiento trasero sin saber aún lo cerca que estaba mi comentario de la verdad.

Después de que mamá por fin hubiera acabado de arreglarse, hicimos el recorrido hasta Temple con bastante rapidez para lo que es habitual en Londres. Solo nos quedamos atascados en tres embotellamientos, y cuando llegamos, al cabo de cincuenta minutos, volví a preguntarme por qué no podíamos coger sencillamente el metro. El señor Jenks nos saludó en la entrada del cuartel general. Me fijé en que tenía una expresión más seria de lo habitual y en que su sonrisa parecía un poco forzada.

—Isabella, el señor Carstairs te acompañará abajo a elapsar. Renne, la esperan en la Sala del Dragón.

Miré a mamá extrañada.

— ¿Qué quieren de ti los Vigilantes?

Mamá se encogió de hombros, pero me pareció que estaba un poco tensa. El señor Carstairs sacó el pañuelo de seda negro.

—Venga conmigo, señorita. —Me sujetó por el codo, pero me soltó inmediatamente al ver cómo le miraba. Con los labios apretados y las orejas enrojecidas, murmuró entre dientes—: Sígame. Este mediodía tenemos un plan de trabajo muy apretado. Ya he ajustado el cronógrafo.

Le dirigí a mamá una sonrisa de ánimo y luego salí corriendo detrás de señor Carstairs, que había adoptado un ritmo frenético y como de costumbre iba hablando animadamente consigo mismo mientras caminaba. En la siguiente esquina hubiera arrollado a Edward si este no hubiera tenido bastantes reflejos para apartarse en el último momento.

—Buenos días, Carstairs —dijo despreocupadamente mientras el señor Carstairs daba un cómico brinco con efecto retardado.

Mi corazón también dio un brinco, sobre todo porque el rostro de Edward se había iluminado al verme con una gran sonrisa del tamaño (¡como mínimo!) del delta oriental del Ganges.

—Eh, Bells, ¿has dormido bien? —preguntó cariñosamente.

—Pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí arriba todavía? Hace rato que tendría que estar vistiéndose en el taller de Madame Zarafina —protestó señor Carstairs—. Hoy tenemos un plan de trabajo realmente apretado y la operación Turmalina negra barra Za...

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, el señor Carstairs —dijo Edward amablemente—, adelántese, que yo ya vendré con Isabella dentro de unos minutos, y luego me cambiaré en un segundo.

—No está usted auto... —empezó a decir señor Carstairs, pero de repente de los ojos de Edward desapareció todo rastro de amabilidad, y su mirada se volvió tan fría que el señor Carstairs no se atrevió a continuar y se limitó a decir encogiendo la cabeza:

—Sobre todo no se olvide de vendarle los ojos. —Le tendió el pañuelo negro a Edward y se alejó caminando a grandes zancadas. Sin esperar a que desapareciera de nuestra vista, Edward me atrajo hacia sí y me besó en la boca.

—Te he echado tanto de menos.

Me alegré de que Jacob no estuviera presente mientras respondía en un susurro "Y yo a ti", le echaba los brazos al cuello y le devolvía el beso apasionadamente. Edward me empujó contra la pared, y no nos separamos hasta que un cuadro cayó al suelo a mi lado: una pintura al óleo con un velero de cuatro palos en un mar tempestuoso. Sin aliento, traté de volver a colgarlo en su sitio, y Edward me echó una mano.

—Quería llamarte otra vez ayer por la noche —dijo—, pero pensé que tu madre tenía razón y que realmente necesitabas dormir con urgencia.

—La verdad es que sí que lo necesitaba. —Me apoyé de nuevo con la espalda contra la pared y le sonreí irónicamente—. He oído que vamos a ir juntos a una fiesta esta noche.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Sí, una cita a cuatro, con mi hermano pequeño. Jasper se puso contentísimo cuando se lo dije, sobre todo cuando se enteró de que había sido idea de Alice. —Me acarició la mejilla con la punta de los dedos—. De hecho, me había imaginado nuestra primera cita de un modo distinto, pero tu amiga puede ser muy convincente.

— ¿También te dijo que es una fiesta de disfraces?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—A estas alturas ya no me sorprende nada. —Las puntas de sus dedos bajaron por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi cuello—. Nos quedó tanto... por comentar anoche. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Me gustaría saberlo todo sobre tu abuelo y también querría que me explicaras cómo demonios conseguiste encontrarte con él, o, mejor dicho, cuándo. ¿Y qué pasa con ese libro que Alice sostenía en alto todo el rato como si fuera el Santo Grial?

— ¡Ah, Anna Katerina! Te lo he traído, aunque Alice opinaba que aún debíamos esperar un poco, hasta que estuviéramos del todo seguras de que estabas de nuestro lado. —Moví la mano buscando la cartera, pero no la llevaba encima. Chasqueé la lengua, enojada—. ¡Vaya! Mamá me ha cogido la cartera al bajar del coche.

En algún lugar sonó la melodía de "Nice Guys Finish Last" y no pude evitar que se me escapara la risa.

— ¿Esto no será...?

—Hummm... sí. Apropiado, ¿no? —Edward pescó el móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones—. Si es Carstairs, le voy a... ¡oh, es mi madre! —Suspiró—. Ha encontrado un internado para Jasper y quiere que yo le convenza de que vaya. Después la llamaré. Pero el móvil no dejaba de sonar.

—Ponte, no te preocupes —le dije—. Mientras tanto iré a buscar el libro. Volveré enseguida.

Salí corriendo sin esperar su respuesta. Seguramente el señor Carstairs se subiría por las paredes en el sótano, pero eso en ese momento carecía de importancia. La puerta de la Sala del Dragón estaba entreabierta, y por tanto pude oír la voz excitada de mamá ya desde lejos:

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto, un interrogatorio? Ya he expuesto antes mis razones: quería proteger a mi hija y esperaba que Tanya hubiera heredado el gen. No tengo nada más que decir sobre este tema.

—Vuelva a sentarse.

Este era, indudablemente, El señor James, con el tono de voz que empleaba para poner en cintura a los alumnos rebeldes. Se oyó un ruido de sillas arrastradas y carraspeos varios. Me acerqué sigilosamente a la puerta.

—Te habíamos prevenido, Renne.

La voz de Carlisle Cullen tenía un tono gélido. Probablemente en ese instante mamá se estaría mirando los pies, preguntándose por qué demonios se había tomado tanto trabajo para encontrar el conjunto apropiado. Me apoyé con la espalda contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, para poder escuchar mejor.

—Qué estupidez pensar que no descubriríamos la verdad —se oyó decir a la voz malhumorada del doctor White. Mamá no decía nada.

—Ayer nos dimos un paseo hasta las Cotswolds y visitamos a una tal señorita Dawn Heller —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?

Como mamá no contestaba, continuó:

—Se trata de la comadrona que ayudó a traer al mundo a Isabella. Como hasta hace poco aún pagabas el alquiler de su casita de vacaciones con tu tarjeta de crédito, pensé que no te sería difícil recordarla.

—Por todos los santos, ¿qué le habéis hecho a esa pobre mujer? —exclamó mamá.

—Nada, naturalmente. ¡Qué se imagina!

Era El señor Jenks. Y el señor James, con una voz que rezumaba sarcasmo, agregó:

—Aunque la mujer parecía creer que íbamos a realizar con ella alguna especie de ritual satánico. Estaba totalmente histérica y no paraba de persignarse. Y cuando vio a Eleazar, estuvo a punto de desmayarse del susto.

—Yo solo quería ponerle una inyección tranquilizante —gruñó el doctor White.

—De todos modos, al final se tranquilizó lo suficiente para que pudiéramos mantener una conversación hasta cierto punto razonable. —Ese era de nuevo Carlisle Cullen—. Y entonces nos explicó la interesantísima historia de la noche que nació Isabella. Suena un poco a cuento de miedo. Una honrada y crédula comadrona es requerida para atender a una muchacha con dolores de parto que ha sido ocultada en una pequeña casa adosada de Durham para protegerla de una secta satánica. Esta bárbara secta, obsesionada con los rituales numerológicos, no solo persigue a la joven, sino que también quiere hacerse con el bebé. La comadrona, aunque no sabe exactamente qué se proponen hacer los sectarios con la pobre criatura, imagina las peores atrocidades, y como tiene un corazón de oro y además le han pagado una considerable suma como soborno (por cierto, no estaría mal que me explicaras de dónde sacaste el dinero, Renne), falsifica la fecha en la partida de nacimiento de la criatura después de haber ayudado a traerla al mundo en casa. Y jura que jamás dirá nada a nadie de lo ocurrido. Durante un rato reinó el silencio. Y luego mamá dijo en un tono ligeramente retador:

— ¿Y? Creo que esto es exactamente lo que ya os había explicado, ¿no?

—Sí, al principio también nosotros lo pensamos —dijo El señor James—, pero luego nos llamaron la atención un par de detalles en el relato de la mujer.

—En 1994 tú tenías casi veintiocho años; pero bueno, a ojos de la comadrona aún podías pasar por una "muchacha" —continuó Carlisle—. Ahora bien, ¿quién era entonces la preocupada hermana pelirroja de la futura madre a la que se había referido señorita Heller?

—En esa época la mujer ya era bastante mayor —dijo mamá en voz baja—. Probablemente estará un poco senil después de tantos años.

—Posiblemente. Pero de hecho no tuvo ningún problema para reconocer en una fotografía a la muchacha de entonces —dijo El señor James—. A la joven que esa noche dio a luz a una niña.

—Era una foto de Emily —dijo Carlisle.

Fue como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Mientras, tras las palabras de Carlisle, se extendía un silencio helado en la Sala del Dragón, se me doblaron las rodillas y me deslicé hacia abajo, con la espalda pegada a la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

—Esto es... un error —oí que susurraba mamá finalmente. Oí unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, pero fui incapaz de volver la cabeza.

Hasta que no se inclinó sobre mí, no descubrí que era Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó en un susurro poniéndose en cuclillas ante mí. No fui capaz de responderle y me limité a sacudir la cabeza en silencio.

— ¿Un error, Renne? —resonó la voz de Carlisle Cullen—. La mujer también te reconoció a ti en una foto como la supuesta hermana mayor que le había entregado un sobre con una suma de dinero increíblemente elevada. ¡Y reconoció al hombre que le había sostenido la mano a Emily durante el parto! ¡Mi hermano! Y como si yo aún no lo hubiera entendido del todo, añadió:

— ¡Isabella es la hija de Emily y Sam!

Se me escapó un extraño gemido. Edward, que se había puesto muy pálido, me cogió la mano. Dentro, en la Sala del Dragón mamá empezó a llorar. Solo que no era mi madre la que lloraba.

—Todo esto no hubiera sido necesario si les hubierais dejado en paz —sollozó—. Si no les hubierais perseguido tan despiadadamente.

— ¡Nadie sabía que Emily y Sam esperaban un hijo! —dijo Carlisle furioso.

—Habían cometido un robo —resopló el doctor White—. Habían robado la propiedad más valiosa de la logia y estaban a punto de destruir todo lo que durante siglos...

— ¡Vamos, calle de una vez! —gritó mamá—. ¡Obligaron a esos jóvenes a abandonar a su querida hija solo dos días después de su nacimiento!

Ese fue el momento en que yo (no sé cómo) me puse en pie de un salto. No podía seguir escuchando aquello ni un segundo más

— ¡Bells! —dijo Edward preocupado, pero yo me solté y salí corriendo. Al cabo de unos pasos ya me había atrapado.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó.

— ¡Lo único que quiero es irme lejos de aquí! Corrí aún más rápido. La porcelana de las vitrinas ante las que pasábamos tintineaba suavemente. Edward me cogió de la mano.

— ¡Voy contigo! —dijo—. No te dejaré sola ahora.

En algún lugar detrás de nosotros, en los pasadizos, alguien gritó nuestros nombres.

—No quiero... —dije jadeando—. No quiero hablar con nadie. —Edward me apretó la mano con más fuerza—. Conozco un sitio donde nadie podrá encontrarnos en las próximas horas. ¡Vamos por aquí!

* * *

**Hola...Wow ¿Cómo vamos después del capítulo del Sábado? en ese capítulo hubo muchas emociones fuertes, en estos dos puedimos ver un poco de humor, aunque debo admitir que este final me imagino que las volvio a dejar mal :/ De verdad lo siento pero recuerden ****_Despues de la tormenta, amanece un nuevo día. _**** solo les puedo decir PACIENCIA**

**¿Qué les parecio? La revelacion de Edward y Alice, Bella...es...I.N.M.O.R.T.A.L Quien lo diria, ademas la escena del besuqueo *-* Ya era hora que esos dos tuvieran un momentico de felicidad, por último ¿Se esperaban lo de Emily y Sam?**

**Ahora Reviews ;)**

**Cata D: ****Bueno...Tus mensajes si llegaron, de verdad te los agradezco muchisimo significa mucho para mi, estan muy buenos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo ;) Bueno por otro lado me imagino que ya estas más tranquila Bella no murió respira :D ¡odio a Vladimir! que viejo tan hijode**** Sobre lo que sabe White nos tocaá seguir esperando, ¿Será la Laurent le creyó a Bella o no? Yo creo que Bella nunca odio a Edward, solo la sacaba de casillas (Al igual que a muchas de nosotras) La verdad Edward hace mucho por mi parte esta perdonado, Lady Lavinia (Si, asi se escribia) Es una maldita falsa! Por último muchas gracias por ayudarme con los Reviews ;) Ahhh Csi se me olvida Vivo en Colombia-Neiva**

**Connie1:**** Bueno creo que te entendi muy poco el review :/ Pero lo id dramatizando, creeme a mi también me paso**

**soledadcullen****: Lo del disfraz me parece muy chistoso, nos tocará esperar a ver con que disfraz irán, Lady pechugona Jajjajajajajajaja ¡Buenísimo! me encanta ese apodo; Yo tampoco me esperaba el que Bella saliera herida, la verdad yo me asuste mucho cuando lei esa parte, y Edward definitivamente ya esta perdonado por todo °-°**

**MonZe Pedroza****: La verdad me he dado cuenta de que es clásico se los Hombres decir "Te amo" o "Te quiero" En los momentos menos oportunos :/ Por otro lado, siento mucho el haberte dejado ese final tan malo, pero así llama más la atención ¿No?**

**grisAliceCullenSwan****: Solo dire una cosa ¡Te. Lo. Dije! Eso es todo :D**

**Aislinn****Massi****: ¡Si yo se! El capítulo anterior terminaba muy mal, pero así son las historias :D Pero al menos Edward ya reacciono con respecto a los sentimiento hacia Bella, Creo que ya nos pudimos dar cuenta de que los sentimientos son verdaderos :D**

**Una Última cosa, solo faltan 14 Reviews para llegar a los 100! Muchas gracias a todas, en especial a Cata D, Chica de verdad muchas gracias por tus 5 Reviews Lo agradezco mucho, al igual que gracias a todas :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos el Sábado.**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	11. Capítulo XII

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

_HIC RHODOS HIC SALTA_

_(Lema del escudo familiar de los Clearwater. Traducción libre: "Demuestra de lo que eres capaz".)_

El señor Carstairs arrugó la frente cuando irrumpimos en la Sala del Cronógrafo.

— ¿No le ha vendado los...? —empezó a decir, pero Edward no le dejó acabar.

—Hoy elapsaré con Isabella al año 1953 —anunció.

El señor Carstairs puso los brazos en jarras.

—No puede hacer eso —respondió—. Necesita su contingente temporal para la operación Turmalina negra barra Zafiro. Y le recordaré que la operación tiene lugar simultáneamente.

El cronógrafo se encontraba sobre la mesa, ante señor Carstairs, y las piedras preciosas centelleaban bajo la luz artificial.

—Cambio de planes —dijo Edward escuetamente, y me apretó la mano.

— ¡Yo no sé nada de eso! Y, además, no les creo. —El señor Carstairs torció la boca en una mueca de enfado—. Mis órdenes indican con toda claridad...

—No tiene más que llamar arriba e informarse —le interrumpió Edward señalando el teléfono de la pared.

— ¡Justamente eso es lo que voy a hacer!

El señor Carstairs, con las orejas coloradas, se dirigió muy tieso hacia el teléfono. Edward me soltó y se inclinó sobre el cronógrafo, mientras yo me quedaba inmóvil junto a la puerta como una estatua. Ahora que ya no teníamos que correr, de repente me sentía totalmente paralizada, como un reloj al que se le había acabado la cuerda. Ni siquiera sentía ya los latidos de mi corazón. Era como si poco a poco me estuviera convirtiendo en piedra. En realidad, un millón de ideas deberían haber bullido en mi cabeza, pero en lugar de eso solo sentía un dolor sordo.

—Bells, ya está todo ajustado para ti. Ven. —Sin esperar a que le obedeciera e ignorando las protestas del señor Carstairs ("¡Deje eso! ¡Esto es función mía!"), Edward me arrastró hacia la mesa, cogió mi flácida mano y con mucho cuidado colocó un dedo en el compartimento bajo el rubí—. Enseguida estaré contigo.

— ¡No tiene permiso para manipular el cronógrafo por su cuenta! —Exclamó indignado el señor Carstairs mientras descolgaba el teléfono—. Informaré inmediatamente a su tío de esta infracción de las reglas.

Aún tuve tiempo de ver cómo marcaba un número antes de sumergirme en un torbellino de luz rojo rubí. Aterricé en medio de una profunda oscuridad y caminé mecánicamente, avanzando a tientas, en dirección hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba el interruptor.

—Ya me ocupo yo —oí decir a Edward, que había aterrizado silenciosamente detrás de mí. Dos segundos más tarde, la bombilla se puso a parpadear en el techo.

—Sí que ha ido rápido —murmuré. Edward se volvió hacia mí.

—Oh, Bells —dijo suavemente—. ¡Siento tanto esto!

Y al ver que yo no me movía ni le contestaba, se acercó en dos zancadas y me abrazó. Apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro, hundió la barbilla en mis cabellos y susurró:

—Todo irá bien, te lo prometo. Todo se arreglará.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así inmóviles. Tal vez fueran sus palabras, que repetía una y otra vez, o tal vez también el calor de su cuerpo, lo que poco a poco me arrancó de mi parálisis. En todo caso, finalmente un susurro brotó de mis labios.

—Mamá... ya no es mi madre —dije tristemente. Edward me condujo hasta el sofá verde en el centro de la habitación y se sentó a mi lado.

—Bells, no sabes cuánto siento no haberlo sabido antes —dijo afligido—. Entonces hubiera podido prevenirte. ¿Tienes frío? Te castañean los dientes.

Sacudí la cabeza, me recliné contra él y cerré los ojos. Por un momento pensé en lo bien que estaría que el tiempo se detuviera en ese sótano, en el año 1953, en ese sofá verde donde no había problemas ni preguntas ni mentiras, sino solo Edward y su consoladora cercanía, que me envolvía aislándome de todo. Pero, por desgracia, la experiencia me había enseñado que mis deseos no se acostumbraban a hacerse realidad. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y le miré.

—Tenías razón —dije con voz quejumbrosa—. Probablemente este es el único sitio donde no pueden molestarnos. Pero esto te traerá problemas.

—Sí, seguro que sí. —Edward esbozó una sonrisa—. Sobre todo porque tuve que ponerme... bueno... algo violento con Carstairs para evitar que me arrebatara el cronógrafo. —La sonrisa se volvió un poco tensa—. Supongo que la operación Turmalina negra y Zafiro tendrán que aplazarse —añadió—. Aunque ahora tengo más preguntas que nunca que hacerles a Emily y a Sam, y una cita con ellos es justo lo que más nos convendría en estos momentos.

Pensé en nuestro último encuentro con Emily y Sam en casa de lady Tilney, y me castañearon los dientes al recordar como Emily me había mirado y había susurrado mi nombre. Dios mío, qué ciega había estado.

—Si Emily y Sam son mis padres, ¿significa eso que somos parientes? —pregunté. Edward volvió a sonreír.

—Eso es lo primero que se me ha pasado por la cabeza —dijo—, pero para mí Carlisle y Sam son primos lejanos, de tercer o cuarto grado. Ellos proceden de uno de los gemelos Cornalina y yo de otro.

Las ruedecitas de mi cerebro empezaron a girar de nuevo y encajar unas con otras y de repente se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Antes de ponerse enfermo, por la noche papá siempre nos cantaba algo y tocaba la guitarra. A Seth y a mí nos encantaba —dije en voz baja—. Siempre decía que había heredado de él mi talento musical. Y, sin embargo, ni siquiera éramos parientes. Mis cabellos negros me vienen de Sam.

Tragué saliva. Edward calló y me miró apenado.

—Si Emily no es mi prima, sino mi madre, entonces mi madre es... ¡mi tía abuela! —continué—. Y mi abuela es en realidad mi bisabuela. ¡Y mi abuelito no es el abuelito, sino el tío Harry! —Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y empecé a llorar sin poder contenerme—. ¡No puedo soportar al tío Harry! ¡No quiero que sea mi abuelo! Y no quiero que Leah y Seth ya no sean mis hermanos. Los quiero tanto...

Edward me dejó llorar un rato, y luego empezó a acariciarme el pelo y a murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Vamos, Bells, no pasa nada, todo esto no tiene ninguna importancia. ¡Siguen siendo las mismas personas sin que importe la relación de parentesco que tengas con ellas!

Pero yo seguí sollozando inconsolable, y apenas me di cuenta de que Edward me había atraído suavemente hacia sí, me había rodeado con sus brazos y me mantenía apretada contra su pecho.

—Tendría que habérmelo dicho —conseguí soltar finalmente. La camiseta de Edward estaba empapada de lágrimas—. Mamá... tendría que habérmelo dicho.

—Tal vez lo habría hecho en algún momento. Pero ponte en su situación: ella te quiere, y por eso sabía muy bien que la verdad te haría daño. Seguramente no tuvo fuerzas para confesártelo. —Las manos de Edward me acariciaron la espalda—. Debe de haber sido terrible para todos, especialmente para Emily y Sam.

De nuevo se me escaparon las lágrimas.

—Pero ¿por qué me dejaron sola? ¡Los Vigilantes nunca me hubieran hecho nada! ¿Por qué no hablaron con ellos, sencillamente?

Edward no respondió enseguida.

—Sé que lo intentaron —dijo luego despacio—. Seguramente cuando Emily se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y los dos comprendieron que tú serías Rubí. Carraspeó. —Pero entonces aún no tenían ninguna prueba que apoyara su teoría sobre el conde. Sus explicaciones fueron consideradas como excusas infantiles para justificar sus viajes no permitidos en el tiempo. Eso incluso puede verificarse en los Anales. Sobre todo el abuelo de Carstairs se puso hecho una furia al escuchar sus acusaciones. Según sus notas, Emily y Sam mancillaban la memoria del conde.

—Pero... ¡y mi abuelito! —Mi cerebro se negaba a pensar en Harry como alguien distinto al abuelito—. ¡Él estaba al corriente de todo y seguro que les creyó! ¿Por qué motivo, entonces, no evitó su huida?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero ni siquiera él hubiera podido hacer gran cosa sin pruebas. No podía poner en peligro su posición en el Círculo Interior. Y quién sabe si podía confiar en todos los Vigilantes. No podemos excluir la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien en el presente que estuviera al corriente de los auténticos planes del conde.

_"Alguien que tal vez al final incluso había asesinado a mi abuelo." _

Sacudí la cabeza. Todo aquello era demasiado para mí, pero Edward aún no había acabado con su teoría.

—Fuera lo que fuese lo que le llevara a actuar así, es posible que tu abuelo apoyara incluso la idea de enviar a Emily y Sam con el cronógrafo al pasado.

Tragué saliva.

—Hubieran podido llevarme con ellos —dije—. ¡Antes de mi nacimiento!

— ¿Para traerte al mundo en el año 1912 y criarte bajo un nombre falso? —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Quién hubiera podido acogerte si ellos les ocurría algo? ¿Quién hubiera cuidado de ti? —Me acarició el cabello—. No puedo ni imaginarme el daño que puede hacer enterarse de algo así, Bella, pero puedo comprender a Emily y a Sam. Sabían que tu madre te querría como si fueras su propia hija y que te criaría en un ambiente seguro.

Me mordisqueé el labio indecisa.

—No sé —dije sintiéndome agotada—. Ya no sé nada de nada. Me gustaría poder retroceder en el tiempo: ¡hace unas semanas tal vez no fuera la chica más feliz en el mundo, pero al menos era una chica completamente normal! No una viajera del tiempo. ¡No una inmortal! Y tampoco de... de dos adolescentes que viven en el año 1912.

Edward me sonrió.

—Sí, pero míralo del lado positivo. —Delicadamente pasó el pulgar por debajo de mis ojos, seguramente para secar unos enormes charcos de rímel—. Encuentro que eres muy valiente. Y... ¡Te quiero!

Sus palabras expulsaron el dolor sordo de mi pecho y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos.

— ¿Puedes decirlo otra vez, por favor? ¿Y luego besarme para que me olvide de todo lo demás?

Edward deslizó la mirada de mis ojos a mis labios.

—Puedo intentarlo —murmuró.

Podría decirse que los esfuerzos de Edward se vieron coronados por el éxito. Yo al menos no habría tenido ningún inconveniente en pasar el resto del día (o posiblemente también toda mi vida) en sus brazos sobre ese sofá verde en el año 1953. Pero en algún momento él se apartó un poco de mí, se apoyó en el codo y me miró desde todo lo alto que era.

—Creo que sería mejor que lo dejáramos por ahora; si no, no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasar —dijo jadeando un poco.

Yo no dije nada. ¿Por qué iba a sentir él algo diferente a lo que sentía yo? Solo que en mi caso no hubiera podido parar así sin más. Pensé si debía sentirme un poco ofendida por eso, pero no pude reflexionar demasiado sobre el tema porque Edward lanzó una mirada a su reloj y de repente se puso en pie de un salto.

—Bella... —dijo precipitadamente—. Enseguida se acabará el tiempo. Tendrías que hacer algo con tus cabellos. Probablemente ya estarán todos reunidos en círculo en torno al cronógrafo para reprendernos cuando saltemos de vuelta.

Suspiré.

— ¡Dios, no! —dije sintiéndome desgraciada—. Y antes aún tenemos que discutir qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora.

Edward arrugó la frente.

—Naturalmente tendrán que aplazar la operación, pero tal vez pueda convencerles de que me envíen al menos a mí al año 1912 para elapsar las dos horas que faltan. ¡Es urgentísimo que hablemos con Emily y Sam!

—Podríamos visitarles juntos esta noche —dije, aunque de repente se me encogió el estómago al representarme la escena: "Mamá, papá, encantada de conoceros".

—Olvídalo, Bella. No dejarán que vuelva a ir al año 1912 conmigo a no ser que el conde lo ordene expresamente.

Edward me tendió la mano, me ayudó a ponerme en pie y luego se dedicó a alisar, no muy hábilmente, la maraña de cabellos enredados de mi nuca que él mismo se había encargado de revolver.

—Es una suerte que casualmente tenga un cronógrafo en casa —dije esforzándome por aparentar indiferencia—. Y que, por cierto, funciona a la perfección.

Edward me miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Vamos, no me digas que no lo sabía! ¿Cómo habría podido encontrarme con Harry, si no?

Me puse la mano en el estómago, que ya empezaba a moverse como un tiovivo.

—Pensé que, mientras elapsabas, habías encontrado un modo de...

Edward se disolvió en el aire ante mis ojos. Y yo le seguí unos segundos más tarde, no sin antes pasarme otra vez la mano por los cabellos. Estaba convencida de que, cuando volviéramos, encontraríamos la Sala del Cronógrafo atestada de Vigilantes indignados por la actuación no autorizada de Edward (secretamente también esperaba ver a el señor Carstairs con un ojo morado de pie en un roncón, insistiendo en que se lo llevaran esposado), pero de hecho todo estaba muy tranquilo. Solo estaban presentes Carlisle Cullen... y mamá, sentada, hecha polvo, en una silla, retorciéndose las manos y mirándome con los ojos llorosos. Restos de rímel y de sombra de ojos formaban un irregular motivo a rayas sobre sus mejillas.

—Ah, aquí estáis —dijo Carlisle.

Su voz, y también su expresión, eran neutras, pero no había que excluir la posibilidad de que bajo esa fachada estuviera hirviendo de rabia. Sus lobunos ojos de ágata tenían un brillo extraño. Edward, a mi lado, se irguió instintivamente y levantó un poco la barbilla, como si se preparara para enfrentarse a una reprimenda. Rápidamente le cogí la mano.

—No ha sido culpa, no quería elapsar sola —solté precipitadamente—. Edward no tenía intención de que el plan...

—Está bien, Isabella. —Carlisle me dirigió una sonrisa cansada—. En este momento hay unas cuantas cosas aquí que no se ajustan al plan. —Se rascó la frente y dirigió una rápida mirada de soslayo a mamá—. Siento que nuestra conversación de este mediodía haya llegado a tus... que hayas tenido que enterarte de este modo. Puedo asegurarte que no ha sido nada intencionado. —Volvió a mirar a mamá—. Una noticia tan importante como esta debería comunicarse con ciertas precauciones.

Mamá no dijo nada y vi que se esforzaba en contener las lágrimas. Edward me apretó la mano. Carlisle lanzó un suspiro y continuó:

—Creo que Renne y tú tenéis un montón de cosas que hablar. Será mejor que os dejemos solas. Ante la puerta espera un adepto que os acompañará arriba cuando hayáis terminado. ¿Vienes, Edward?

A regañadientes Edward me soltó la mano, me dio un beso en la mejilla y aprovechó para susurrarme al oído: _"Todo saldrá bien, Bella. Y luego hablaremos de lo que has escondido en tu casa". _

Me costó un gran esfuerzo dominarme y no aferrarme a él y ponerme a gritar _"Por favor, quédate conmigo". _En silencio esperé a que Edward y Carlisle abandonaran la habitación y cerraran la puerta. Luego me volví hacia mamá tratando de sonreír.

—Me sorprende que te hayan dejado entrar en su sanctasanctórum.

Mamá se levantó (insegura como una anciana) y esbozó una sonrisa.

—El de la cara de luna me ha vendado los ojos. Tenía un labio partido y supongo que por eso ha apretado el nudo más de la cuenta. Me tiraba del pelo, pero no me he atrevido a quejarme a pesar del daño que hacía.

—Sí, ya sé de qué va eso. —La compasión que me inspiraba el labio partido del señor Carstairs era muy poca—. Mamá...

—Ya sé que ahora me odias —me interrumpió—. Y te entiendo perfectamente.

—Mamá, yo...

— ¡Siento tanto que haya ocurrido esto! Nunca tendría que haber permitido que las cosas llegaran a este extremo. —Dio un paso hacia mí y tendió los brazos para abrazarme, pero inmediatamente los dejó caer de nuevo, abatida—. ¡Siempre me ha dado miedo este día! Sabía que en algún momento tendría que llegar, y cuanto mayor te hacías, más miedo me daba. Tu abuelo... —Se quedó callada un segundo, y luego cogió aire y siguió adelante—: Mi padre y yo teníamos la intención de decírtelo juntos, cuando fueras lo bastante mayor para entenderlo y asumir la verdad.

— ¿De modo que Harry lo sabía?

— ¡Naturalmente! Él ocultó a Emily y a Sam en nuestra casa de Durham, y también fue idea suya que yo simulara un embarazo ante todos para que, si hacía falta, pudiera presentar al bebé (es decir, a ti) como mío. Emily fue a hacerse las revisiones en Durham utilizando mi nombre; ella y Sam vivieron casi cuatro meses en nuestra casa mientras papá se ocupaba de dejar pistas falsas por media Europa. Bien mirado, era el escondite ideal. Nadie se interesó por mi embarazo. El parto debía ser en diciembre, y por eso tú no tenías ninguna importancia para los Vigilantes y la familia. —Mamá se quedó mirando fijamente el tapiz de la pared, absorta en sus pensamientos—. Hasta el final confiamos en que no sería necesario hacer saltar a Emily y a Sam con el cronógrafo al pasado; pero uno de los detectives privados de los Vigilantes tenía nuestra casa bajo vigilancia... —Se estremeció al recordarlo—. Mi padre aún pudo avisarnos en el último momento. Emily y Sam no tenían otra elección: tuvieron que huir, mientras que tú te quedaste con nosotros: un bebé diminuto con un divertido mechoncito de pelo en la cabeza y unos enormes ojos azules. —Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Charlie y yo juramos que te protegeríamos, y desde el primer instante te quisimos como si fueras nuestra propia hija.

Sin darme cuenta, yo también había empezado a llorar.

—Mamá...

— ¿Sabes?, nosotros nunca quisimos tener hijos. En la familia de Charlie había tantas enfermedades..., y yo siempre pensé que la maternidad no estaba hecha para mí. Pero todo cambió cuando Emily y Sam te confiaron a nosotros —dijo incapaz de dejar de llorar—. Nos hiciste tan... felices. Cambiaste radicalmente nuestras vidas y nos enseñaste lo maravillosos que son los niños. Si no hubiera sido por ti, seguro que Seth y Leah nunca habrían venido a este mundo.

Los sollozos no le permitieron seguir hablando. Yo ya no pude soportarlo más y me lancé a sus brazos. "¡Todo va bien, mamá!", traté de decirle, pero solo me salió una especie de gruñido. De todos modos, mamá pareció comprenderlo, porque me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó muy fuerte, y durante un rato bastante largo no estuvimos en condiciones de hablar por la llorera. Hasta que Jacob asomó la cabeza a través de la pared y dijo:

— ¡Vaya, estás aquí! —Luego introdujo el resto de su cuerpo en la habitación, voló hasta la mesa, y se quedó ahí, inmóvil, contemplándonos con cara de curiosidad—. ¡Oh, no, por favor! ¡Ahora ya son dos fuentes! El modelo portátil "Niagara Falls" debía de estar en oferta hoy.

Me solté con suavidad.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos, mamá! ¿No llevarás ningún pañuelo encima?

— ¡Espero que haya suerte! —Revolvió en su bolso y me tendió uno—. ¿Cómo es que no tienes rímel por toda la cara? —me preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

Me soné ruidosamente.

—Me temo que está todo pegado a la camiseta de Edward.

—Realmente parece un buen chico. Aunque debes ir con cuidado... los Cullen siempre nos han traído problemas a las mujeres Clearwater. —Mamá abrió su polvera, se miró en el espejito y suspiró—. Vaya por Dios, parezco la madre de Frankenstein.

—Sí, supongo que esto solo se arregla con una bayeta —dijo Jacob. Y después de pasar de un salto de la mesa al arca del rincón, nos miró ladeando la cabeza—: ¡Por lo que se ve, me he perdido un montón de cosas aquí! Ahí arriba, por otra parte, están todos excitadísimos. Hay gente importante vestida con traje por todos lados y a ese bobo de Carstairs parece que le han partido los morros. Y por cierto, Isabella, todos están poniendo verde a tu "buen chico" porque por lo visto les ha destrozado los planes. Y, además, está sacando a todo el mundo de sus casillas porque no para de sonreír para sí como un idiota —me explicó.

Y aunque supongo que no existía absolutamente ninguna razón para eso, de repente me vi haciendo lo mismo, es decir, sonriendo para mí como una idiota. Mamá me miró por encima del borde de la polvera.

— ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó en voz baja.

— ¡Ay, mamá! —La abracé tan fuerte que se le cayó todo al suelo—. ¡Te quiero tanto!

— ¡Oh, por favor! —gimió Jacob—. Ahora volverá a empezar todo desde el principio. ¡No te parece que ya es bastante húmedo esto!

—Así es como imagino que es el cielo —dijo Alice, y giró sobre sí misma para dejarse impregnar por la atmósfera del fondo del armario de Madame Zarafina.

Su mirada se deslizó por los estantes con zapatos y botas de todas las épocas, luego por los sombreros, a continuación por las filas de percheros con vestido colgados, tan largas que no se distinguía el final, y por último de vuelta a Madame Zarafina, que nos había abierto la puerta del paraíso.

— ¡Y usted es el buen Dios!

— ¡Qué monadá de niña!

Madame Zarafina le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

—Sí, a mí también me lo parece —dijo Jasper, y su hermano le dirigió una mirada divertida. Yo aún no podía comprender cómo Edward había conseguido convencer a Carlisle después de todos los problemas de esa tarde (¿sería el tío de Edward un cordero con piel de lobo en lugar de lo contrario?), pero el hecho era que habíamos obtenido (junto con Alice y Jasper) el permiso oficial para vestirnos para la fiesta de Jessica, bajo la supervisión de Madame Zarafina, con el fondo de armario de los Vigilantes.

Cuando al atardecer nos habíamos encontrado ante la entrada del edificio, Alice estaba tan excitada ante la idea de poder pisar el cuartel general que apenas podía estarse quieta. Y a pesar de que no había podido ver ninguna de las estancias que yo le había descrito, sino solo un corredor normal y corriente que conducía directamente al almacén, estaba loca de entusiasmo. _"¿Te has fijado?_ —me había susurrado—. _Esto huele a enigmas y secretos. ¡Oh, Dios, me encanta!"_ Luego, en el fondo de vestuario de los Vigilantes, había estado a punto de hiperventilar, y estoy segura de que en otras circunstancias también a mí me habría pasado lo mismo (el taller de Madame Zarafina ya me parecía el jardín de Edén, pero lo que veía allí lo superaba de largo), si no fuera porque, en primer lugar, en lo que a vestidos se refería ya estaba un poco saturada, y en segundo lugar, mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban ocupados en otras cosas muy distintas.

—Naturalmente yo no he cosido todos estos trajes; es una colección de los Vigilantes que se inició hace ya doscientos años y que en el curso del tiempo se ha ido ampliando cada vez más. —Madame Zarafina cogió un vestido de puntillas, ya un poco amarillento, de una percha y Alice y yo lazamos un suspiro maravilladas—. Sin embargo, aunque sigue siendo un placer contemplarlos, muchos de los originales históricos ya no pueden ser utilizados para los actuales viajes en el tiempo. —Volvió a colgar el vestido con mucho cuidado—. Y los vestidos que se hicieron para la penúltima generación tampoco se ajustan desde hace tiempo a los estándares requeridos.

— ¿Eso significa que todos estos maravillosos vestidos se están pudriendo lentamente en este almacén?

Alice acarició el vestido de puntillas con cara de pena. Madame Zarafina se encogió de hombros.

—Es un valioso material de observación, también para mí. Pero tienes razón, es una lástima que se utilicen tan poco. Por eso estoy tan contenta de que hoy estéis aquí. ¡Seréis las más bellas del baile, mes petites!

—No es ningún baile, Madame Zarafina, solo será una fiesta bastante aburrida —puntualizó Alice.

—Una fiesta solo es aburrida en la medida en que lo son sus invitados —sentenció Madame Zarafina.

—Exacto, ese es también mi lema —dijo Jasper mirando de reojo a Alice—. ¿Qué tal si vamos de Robin Hood y lady Marian? —Se colocó sobre a cabeza un sombrerito de mujer con una pluma bamboleante—. Son completamente verdes, y así todo el mundo verá enseguida que vamos juntos.

—Hummm... —dijo Alice.

Madame Zarafina pasó revista a los vestidos que colgaban de las perchas canturreando alegremente.

— ¡Oh, qué divertido! ¡Qué delicia!: cuatro jóvenes et una féte déguidée, ¿qué puede haber más bonito?

—A mí se me ocurre algo —susurró Edward con la boca pegada a mi oreja—. Escucha, tendríais que distraerla un poco para que pudiera robar la ropa para nuestra excursión a 1912 —Y luego dijo en voz alta—: Yo me pondré esa cosa verde de ayer, si le parece bien, Madame Zarafina.

Madame Zarafina giró sobre sí misma.

— ¿La cosa verde de ayer? —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—Hummm... se refiere a la levita verde mar con el cierre esmeralda —dije yo rápidamente.

—Sí, y a todos los chismes a juego. —Edward sonrió cortésmente—. No creo que pueda haber nada más verde.

— ¡Chismes! ¡Es como dar comida a los cerdos! —Madame Zarafina levantó los brazos al cielo, pero sonrió complacida—. Siglo XVIII tardío para el pequeño rebelde, pues. Entonces tendremos que vestir al cuellecito de cisne con algo que combine, pero me temo que no tengo ningún vestido de baile de esa época...

—La época no importa, Madame Zarafina. De todos modos, los tarugos de la fiesta no entienden nada de eso.

—Lo importante es que se vea antiguo y largo y abombado —añadió Alice.

—Bueno, si es así... —dijo Madame Zarafina no muy convencida.

Alice y yo la seguimos a través de la habitación, ansiosas como perritos a los que se atrae con un hueso, mientras Edward desaparecía entre las perchas y Jasper se seguía probando sombreros de mujer.

—Ahí hay un traje de tafetán de seda y tul verde irisado, Viena, 1865 —dijo Madame Zarafina haciéndonos un guiño. Con esos ojillos minúsculos y su cuello inexistente, siempre me hacía pensar de algún modo en una tortuga—. El tono armoniza a la perfección con la tela verde mar del pequeño rebelde, aunque naturalmente esta combinación, desde el punto de vista estilístico, es una absoluta catástrofe. Como si Casanova fuera a un baile con la emperatriz Sisí, si entendéis a qué me refiero...

—Como le he dicho, Madame Zarafina, la gente de la fiesta de esta noche no está para estas sutilezas —dije yo, y contuve la respiración mientras Madame Zarafina cogía el vestido de Sisí de su soporte. Era realmente un vestido de ensueño.

— ¡Desde luego no puede decirse que no sea abombado! —dijo Alice riendo—. Cuando te vuelvas, barrerás el bufet de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas, cuellecito de cisne? Hay una diadema a juego. Y ahora vamos contigo. —Madame Zarafina cogió a Alice del brazo y la guió hacia la siguiente fila —. Aquí tenemos haute couture francesa e italiana del último siglo. Aunque el verde no era el color de moda preferido, seguro que encontraremos algo para ti.

Alice quiso decir algo, pero se atragantó de emoción al oír las palabras haute couture y la dio un ataque de tos.

— ¡¿Puedo probarme estos pantalones de media pierna tan divertidos?! —gritó Jasper desde atrás.

— ¡Naturalmente! Pero ve con cuidado con los botones.

Miré discretamente hacia Edward. Ya llevaba unas cuantas prendas colgadas del brazo, y me sonrió a unas filas de distancia. Madame Zarafina, que no se había apercibido del saqueo, recorría entusiasmada la sección de haute couture seguida de cerca por una Alice jadeante.

—Para la petite pecosa tal vez un...

—... ¡Este de aquí! —La interrumpió Alice—. ¡Por favor! ¡Es precioso!

—Excusez-moi, ma chérie, ¡pero esto no es verde! —dijo Madame Zarafina.

— ¡Pero es casi verde! —Alice parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de la decepción.

—No, esto es azul cielo —dijo Madame Zarafina con determinación—. Renne Kelly lo llevó para una gala de entrega de premios para La angustia de vivir. Naturalmente este no, pero es una copia exacta.

—Es el vestido más bonito que he visto nunca —dijo Alice con un hilo de voz.

—Y tiene algo de verde, de hecho —traté de apoyarla—. Al menos turquesa tirando a verde. Prácticamente verde si la luz es un poco amarillenta.

—Hummm... —murmuró Madame Zarafina un poco indecisa. Miré a Edward, que se dirigía discretamente hacia la puerta.

—De todos modos no me iría bien —murmuró Alice.

— ¡Yo creo que sí! —La mirada de Madame Zarafina se deslizó hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba estudiando la figura de Alice, y después se perdió en la lejanía mientras rumiaba ensimismada—. Zutalors! —De pronto se puso muy seria—. ¡Joven! ¡¿Adónde se supone que vas con mis cosas?! —gritó.

—Yo... —balbuceó asustado Edward, que ya casi había llegado a la puerta.

La tortuga se convirtió en un elefante furioso que se abría paso entre la maleza. Moviéndose a una velocidad de la que nunca la hubiera creído capaz, Madame Zarafina llegó en un instante junto a Edward.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —dijo mientras le arrancaba las prendas de la mano—. ¿Quegías gobagme algó? —Por lo visto, su acento francés se marcaba aún más cuando se enfadaba.

—Claro que no, Madame Zarafina. Solo quería... llevármelo prestado.

Edward la miró con aire compungido, pero eso no aplacó la ira de Madame Zarafina.

— ¿Qué te proponías haceg con estó, muchacho imposible? —exclamó mientras sostenía las prendas en alto—. ¡Estó no es vegde!

Acudí en ayuda de Edward.

—Por favor, no se enfade con nosotros. Necesitamos estas prendas para... una excursión al año 1912. —Hice una pequeña pausa, y luego decidí apostarlo todo a una carta—. Una excursión secreta, Madame Zarafina.

— ¿Secgetá? ¿Al año 1912? —repitió Madame Zarafina apretando las prendas contra su cuerpo como hacía Leah con su cerdo de ganchillo—. ¿Con estas ropas? ¿Supongo que segá una bgoma? —Nunca la había visto tan furiosa como en ese momento—. Esto. Es. un. Traje. De. Caballero. De. 1932. —Estaba tan indignada que casi no podía respirar y tenía que coger aire antes de pronunciar cada palabra—. ¡Y este vestido pertenecía a una vendedora de cigarrillos! Si salierais a la calle en 1912 con esta ropa, os arriesgaríais a provocar un tumulto. —Puso los brazos en jarras—. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada conmigo, muchacho? ¿Qué digo yo siempre? ¿Qué es lo importante de estos vestidos? La...

—... autenticidad —completó Edward en voz baja.

—Précisément! —dijo Madame Zarafina masticando las sílabas—. ¡Si queréis hacer una excursión secreta al año 1912, lo que está claro es que no será con esta ropa! Para eso podríais aterrizar directamente en medio de la ciudad con una nave espacial, sería igual de discreto. —Mientras su mirada se paseaba de Edward a mí y otra vez de vuelta a Edward, sus ojos aún brillaban de ira; pero de repente se puso en movimiento y fue pasando, bajo nuestras miradas sorprendidas, de una hilera de percheros a otra, para volver poco después con el brazo cargado de vestidos y de curiosos tocados.

—Bien —dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Que esto os sirva de lección para no tratar de engañar a Madame Zarafina. —Nos tendió los vestidos, y de pronto su rostro cambió de expresión y fue como si el sol apareciera entre unas oscuras nubes de tormenta—. ¡Y si vuelvo a descubrir al de los secgetitós sin su sombgegó —amenazó a Edward con el dedo—, Madame Zarafina tendrá que explicar a su tío lo de su pequeña excursión!

Me eché a reí aliviada, y corrí a abrazarla.

—Madame Zarafina, sencillamente es usted la mejor.

Leah y Seth, que estaban sentados en el sofá del cuarto de costura, observaron sorprendidos cómo Edward y yo nos colábamos en la habitación. Pero mientras que el rostro de Leah se iluminó al instante con una amplia sonrisa, Seth pareció quedarse un poco cortado al vernos.

— ¡Pensaba que estabais de fiesta! —dijo mi hermano pequeño. No sabía exactamente qué le resultaba más incómodo: que estuviera viendo con su hermana pequeña una película infantil o que los dos llevaban ya el pijama puesto, y en concreto el azul cielo que la tía Kate les había regalado por Navidad. Lo especial de estos pijamas era que tenían una capucha con unas orejas de liebre. Yo los encontraba encantadores (igual que la tía Kate), pero cuando se tienen doce años estas cosas se ven de un modo distinto. Sobre todo si se recibe una visita inesperada y el amigo de la hermana mayor lleva una chaqueta de piel superchula.

—Tanya ya hace media hora que se ha ido —explicó Seth—. La tía Carmen iba dando saltitos a su alrededor como una gallina que acababa de poner un huevo. Ayyy, no, deja de besuquearme, Bells, estás igual que mamá antes. ¿Y cómo es que aún estáis aquí?

—Iremos a la fiesta —dijo Edward, y se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado.

—Natural —dijo Jacob, que se había instalado cómodamente sobre una pila de ediciones de Homes and Gardens—. Los tipos realmente guays siempre llegan últimos.

Leah miraba a Edward con cara de veneración y los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Conoces ya a Siobhan? —Le tendió el cerdo de ganchillo que tenía en el regazo—. Puedes acariciarlo si quieres.

Edward acarició obedientemente la espalda de Siobhan.

—Qué blandito. —Miró interesado a la pantalla del televisor—. Oh, ¿ya habéis llegado a donde explota el cañón de colores? Es mi parte preferida.

Seth le miró de soslayo con aire desconfiado.

— ¿Conoces a Campanilla?

—Encuentro que sus inventos son geniales —afirmó Edward.

—Yo también —dijo Jacob—. Solo el peinado es un poco... miedoso.

Leah suspiró lánguidamente.

— ¡Pero qué simpático que eres! ¿Vendrás más a menudo a partir de ahora?

—Me temo que sí —dijo Jacob.

—Eso espero, sí —respondió Edward; nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo tampoco pude reprimir un suspiro lánguido.

Después de nuestra productiva incursión en el fondo del armario de los Vigilantes, aún habíamos dado un pequeño rodeo para pasar por la Sala de Tratamiento del doctor White, y mientras Edward recogía diverso material médico, de pronto se me había ocurrido una idea.

_—Ya que estamos puestos, ¿no podrías coger una vacuna contra la viruela? _

_—No te preocupes, has sido vacunada contra prácticamente todas las enfermedades con las que puedas toparte en los viajes en el tiempo —había replicado Edward—. Y naturalmente también contra los virus de la viruela. _

_—No es para mí, es para un amigo —había dicho yo—. ¡Por favor! Ya te lo explicaré más tarde. _

_Aunque Edward había enarcado una ceja, había abierto sin más comentarios el armario de los medicamentos del doctor White y, después de buscar un momento, había cogido una cajita roja. Le quería aún más por no haberme hecho ninguna pregunta. _

—Me parece que está a punto de caérsete la baba —me devolvió Jacob a la realidad. Cogí la llave de la puerta que conducía al tejado de la azucarera del armario.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mamá en la bañera? —les pregunté a Seth y Leah.

—Un cuarto de hora como máximo. —Ahora Seth parecía mucho más relajado—. Estaba rara esta noche. Todo el rato nos ha estado besando y suspirando. Solo ha parado después de que El señor Marcus le trajera un whisky.

— ¿Solo un cuarto de hora? Entonces deberíamos tener tiempo. Pero en caso de que aparezca por aquí antes de lo esperado, por favor no le digáis que estamos en el tejado.

—Muy bien —dijo Seth mientras Jacob empezaba a cantar su estúpida canción de _"Edi y Bella se besan bajo la cornisa"._ Lancé una mirada burlona a Edward.

—Si puedes sustraerte a la contemplación de Campanilla, podríamos empezar ahora mismo.

—Por suerte ya sé cómo acaba. —Edward cogió su mochila y se levantó.

—Hasta luego —dijo detrás de nosotros Leah en un susurro.

—Sí, hasta luego. Antes de volver a veros besuqueándoos, prefiero seguir viendo trabajar a las hadas —dijo Jacob—. Uno tiene su orgullo de daimon y no quiere que le acusen de ser un mirón.

No le hice el menor caso y trepé por la estrecha escalera de los deshollinadores hasta la trampilla que conducía al exterior. Era una noche primaveral relativamente cálida, una noche perfecta para hacer una visita al tejado, y de hecho también para besarse. Desde allí arriba se disfrutaba de una maravillosa vista sobre las manzanas más próximas y al este la luna brillaba sobre los tejados.

— ¿Dónde te has metido? —llamé hacia abajo en voz baja. La cabeza de Edward surgió de la trampilla, y luego el resto de él.

—Entiendo que este sea tu sitio favorito —dijo, y después de dejar su mochila en el suelo se arrodilló con cuidado. Era la primera vez que me fijaba en que ese lugar poseía realmente, sobre todo de noche, encanto, con el mar de luces centelleantes que se extendían hasta el infinito por detrás de la alambicada cumbrera del tejado. La siguiente vez podríamos hacer un picnic, con cojines blanditos y velas... y Edward podría traer su violín... y Jacob tendría (eso esperaba) su día libre.

— ¿Por qué sonríes así? —preguntó Edward.

—Oh, no es nada, solo estaba fantaseando un poco.

Edward esbozó una mueca cómica.

— ¿Ah, es eso? —Miró atentamente alrededor—. Muy bien. Creo que es el momento de decir: la función puede empezar.

Asentí y avancé tanteando con precaución. En esa zona el tejado era plano, pero solo medio metro por detrás de las chimeneas empezaba la pendiente, separada únicamente por una reja de hierro que me llegaba a las rodillas. (E, inmortal o no, caer desde una altura de cuatro pisos no era la idea que tenía de pasar un fin de semana divertido.) Abrí la tapa de ventilación la primera de las anchas chimeneas.

— ¿Por qué precisamente aquí arriba, Bells? —oí que preguntaba Edward detrás de mí.

—Tanya tiene vértigo —expliqué—. Nunca se atrevería a subir al tejado.

Saqué el pesado hatillo de la chimenea procurando equilibrar bien el peso. Edward dio un respingo.

— ¡Sobre todo no lo dejes caer! —dijo muy nervioso—. ¡Por favor!

—No te preocupes. —Se me escapó la risa al verlo tan asustado—. Mira, incluso con una pierna puedo.

Edward soltó algo parecido a un pequeño gimoteo.

—No hay que bromear con estas cosas, Bells —dijo con voz entrecortada. Por lo visto, esa clase de señoríos marcaban más de lo que yo había imaginado. Me cogió el bulto de las manos y lo meció como si fuera un bebé—. ¿De verdad es...? —empezó.

Detrás de nosotros sentí una corriente de aire frío.

—Pero, ¿qué dices, hombre? —graznó Jacob sacando la cabeza por la trampilla—. Solo es un viejo queso que Isabella guarda aquí arriba por si le entra hambre por la noche.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le hice una seña para que desapareciera, lo que sorprendentemente hizo. Supongo que Campanilla se estaba poniendo interesante.

Entretanto, Edward había depositado el cronógrafo sobre el tejado, y ahora empezaba a desenvolverlo apartando las tiras de tela con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Sabes que Tanya nos estuvo telefoneando cada diez minutos más o menos para convencernos de que estabas en posesión del cronógrafo? Al final Carstairs acabó harto de tanta llamada.

—Qué lástima —dije—. Esos dos parecen hechos el uno para el otro.

Edward asintió. Luego apartó la última tira de tela y contuvo el aliento. Acaricié delicadamente la madera bien pulida del cronógrafo.

—Aquí lo tenemos.

Edward calló un momento. Un momento bastante largo, la verdad.

— ¿Edward? —pregunté finalmente un poco inquieta.

Alice me había rogado que esperara unos días más hasta que estuviéramos seguras de que realmente podíamos confiar en él, pero yo me había limitado a negar con la cabeza.

—Sencillamente no lo creí —susurró Edward por fin—. No creí ni por un segundo que Tanya tuviera razón. —Me miró, y con esa luz sus ojos se veían oscuros—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si alguien lo supiera?

Me ahorré el trabajo de decirle que de hecho ya lo sabía un buen montón de gente. Pero tal vez porque Edward parecía de repente tan impresionado, también a mí empezaron a entrarme dudas.

— ¿Realmente estamos seguros de querer hacer esto? —pregunté, y noté una desagradable sensación en el estómago que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el inicio de un viaje en el tiempo. Que mi abuelo hubiera registrado mi sangre en el cronógrafo era una cosa; pero lo que ahora nos proponíamos hacer era algo muy distinto: íbamos a cerrar el círculo de sangre, y las consecuencias eran imprevisibles, eso formulado positivamente.

Mi memoria recapituló a toda velocidad esos horrorosos versos proféticos que acababan en fatal y final, y aún añadió un par más que combinaban suerte con muerte. Y el hecho de que yo fuera inmortal no hizo que me sintiera un ápice mejor. Curiosamente, sin embargo, mi inseguridad sacó a Edward de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Que si queremos hacerlo? —Se inclinó y me dio un besito en la nariz—. ¿Me lo preguntas en serio? —Se quitó la chaqueta y sacó de la mochila el botín de nuestra visita en la Sala de Tratamiento del doctor White—. Muy bien, ya podemos empezar.

Se colocó una cinta de goma en torno al brazo izquierdo, la apretó fuerte, y a continuación cogió una jeringa de un envoltorio de plástico estéril y me sonrió con ironía.

— ¿Enfermera? —dijo con tono de mando—. ¡Linterna!

Hice una mueca.

—Bueno, también se puede hacer así, claro —repliqué, y le iluminé la parte interna del codo—. ¡Muy profesional!

— ¿Percibo un matiz de burla en tu voz? —Edward me dirigió una mirada divertida—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

—Cogí un cuchillo para verduras japonés —expliqué con cierto orgullo—. Y el abuelo recogió la sangre en una taza de té.

—Comprendo. La herida de tu muñeca —dijo, y de pronto ya no parecía nada divertido.

Hundió la aguja en su piel y la sangre empezó a fluir hacia la cánula.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes exactamente lo que tienes que hacer? —pregunté señalando el cronógrafo con la barbilla—. Este trasto tiene tantos registros y cajoncitos que es muy fácil hacer girar la ruedecita equivocada...

—La cronografía es una de las asignaturas que hay que aprobar para alcanzar el grado de adepto, y no hace tanto que pasé por eso.

Edward me tendió la jeringa con la sangre y se quitó la cinta de goma del brazo.

—Con todo ese trabajo, me pregunto de dónde sacas tiempo para ver obras maestras del cine como Campanilla.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que un poco más de respeto no estaría de más. Pásame la cánula. Y ahora apunta al cronógrafo con la linterna. Así, exacto.

—No me enfadaré si de vez en cuando dices por favor y gracias, ¿sabes? —comenté mientras Edward introducía gota a gota su sangre en el cronógrafo.

Al contrario que Harry, no le temblaban las manos en absoluto, y pensé que tal vez algún día se convertiría en un buen cirujano. Me mordisqueé el labio excitada.

—Y tres gotas aquí, bajo la cabeza del león —murmuró Edward concentrado—. Luego girar esta ruedecita y mover la palanca. Eso es, ya está.

Apartó la cánula e instintivamente yo apagué la linterna. En el interior del cronógrafo empezaron a girar diversas ruedecitas y se oyeron una serie de crujidos, tableteos y zumbidos, exactamente igual que la última vez. Luego el tableteo se hizo más fuerte y el zumbido más intenso; sonaba casi como una melodía. Y de repente sentí un intenso calor en la cara y me aferré al brazo de Edward como si una ráfaga de viento fuera a barrernos del tejado.

Sin embargo, en lugar de eso solamente empezaron a brillar, una tras otra, todas las piedras preciosas del cronógrafo, el aire centelleó, y mientras que al principio me había dado la sensación de que un fuego ardía en el interior del aparato, en ese momento el aire se hizo de pronto terriblemente frío. La luz titilante se extinguió y las ruedecitas volvieron a pararse. Todo el proceso apenas había durado medio minuto.

Solté a Edward. El vello del brazo se me había puesto de punta. Me lo froté y dije:

— ¿Y eso es todo?

Edward cogió aire y extendió la mano. Esta vez temblaba un poco.

—Ahora lo veremos —dijo. Saqué uno de los frasquitos de laboratorio del doctor White del bolsillo y se lo tendí. —Ve con cuidado. ¡Si es polvo, una ráfaga de viento lo puede hacer volar!

—Tal vez no sea lo peor que podría pasar —murmuró Edward, y se volvió hacia mí. Sus ojos brillaban—. ¿Te das cuenta? _"Bajo la Constelación de los Doce se cumple la sentencia."_

Me importaba un comino la Constelación de los Doce. Prefería confiar en mi linterna.

—Hazlo ya —dije impaciente. Me incliné hacia delante y Edward abrió el minúsculo cajoncito. Tengo que admitir que me sentí decepcionada. De algún modo, después de todo este secreteo y esa verborrea sobre los señoríos, aquello representaba una terrible decepción. En el cajón no había ningún fluido, como Alice me había profetizado _("Seguro que es rojo como la sangre",_ me había dicho con los ojos abiertos como platos), ni un polvo, ni ninguna clase de piedra rara. Era una sustancia que se parecía a la sal. Aunque si se miraba con más atención, era una sal especialmente hermosa, formada por un montón de diminutos cristales opalescentes.

—Qué locura —susurré—. Tantos esfuerzos durante siglos por estos granitos.

—Lo importante es que nadie se entere de que ahora nosotros estamos en posesión de ellos —dijo Edward con la respiración un poco acelerada mientras mantenía la mano sobre el cajón para proteger su contenido.

Asentí con la cabeza. Aparte de los que ya lo sabían, claro. Destapé el frasquito.

— ¡Date prisa! —susurré, porque de pronto me vino la imagen de Abue Sue (que, por lo que sabía, no tenía miedo de nada, y en todo saco seguro que no de las alturas) saliendo por la trampilla y arrancándonos el frasquito de las manos.

Edward parecía estar pensando en algo parecido, porque metió los granitos en el frasco sin ninguna ceremonia, lo cerró y no respiró tranquilo hasta que no lo tuvo guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pero en ese momento me vino otra idea a la cabeza.

—Ahora que el cronógrafo ha cumplido su objetivo, tal vez deje de funcionar —dije.

—Ya lo veremos —replicó Edward sonriéndome—. Bueno. Creo que es el momento de decir: adelante al año 1912

* * *

**Hola chicas, les tengo una buena noticia, se estarán preguntando por que solo les deje un capítulo hoy ¿No? Bueno hay una simple pregunta, la siguiente semana la tengo completamente libre por lo cual pensé ¿Por qué no aprovechar una buena semana y darles a las mejores lectoras del mundo un premio? Así que en base a esa pregunta decidí...Redobles...Hacer un ¡Maratón! Si señoritas así como lo escuchan TODA esta semana de domingo a domingo van a tener un nuevo capítulo de "Divergente" y de "El Amor Más Allá Del Tiempo" y ¿Qué les parece? Espero Reviews al respecto ;)**

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Bella con respecto a la noticia? Y ¿El comportamiento de Edward? Yo no se uds pero yo cada vez amo más a Edward ¿cómo creen que les irá en el año 1912?**

**Chicas, no respondere Reviews ya que estoy un poco ocupada, aún así muchas gracias a todas, ¡Ya llegamos a los 100 Reviews! No saben lo feliz que me siento ¡Por los dioses! las amo chicas muchas gracias por todo en especial muchas gracias a Cata D, Chica muchas gracias creo que en total me dejaste unos 15 Reviews te lo agradezco mucho y a todas por poder hacer realidad un sueño, ahora solo me queda esperar a que "Divergente" tenga el mismo éxito :D**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	12. Capítulo XIII

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

_El "para siempre" está hecho de muchos "ahoras". Emily Dickinson. _

—Oh, shit, creo que me he sentado sobre el maldito sombrero —murmuró Edward a mi lado.

— ¡Deja de maldecir! ¡Aún conseguirás que se nos derrumbe el techo sobre la cabeza! —susurré yo—. ¡Y si no te pones el sombgegó, me chivagé a Madame Zarafina!

Jacob, que esta vez no había querido perderse de ninguna manera nuestra excursión, soltó un cacareo.

— ¡El sombrero tampoco lo arreglará! —exclamó—. Con ese peinado, en el año 1912 todo el mundo le tomará por lo menos por un buscador de oro. Al menos se habría podido hacer la raya como Dios manda.

Oí maldecir de nuevo en voz baja a Edward, esta vez porque se había dado un golpe en el codo. No era tan sencillo cambiarse de ropa en un confesionario, y yo estaba bastante segura de que además era un sacrilegio espantoso utilizar un lugar como ese a modo de vestuario. Aparte de que sin duda también existía un castigo terrenal por entrar en una iglesia por la fuerza, aunque no se viniera a robar y solo se pretendiera saltar rápidamente desde la actualidad al año 1912. Edward había forzado la puerta lateral con un gancho metálico, aunque había actuado tan deprisa que no me había dado tiempo a ponerme nerviosa.

— ¡Repámpanos! —susurró Jacob admirativamente—. Debería enseñarte ese truco. Tú y yo formaríamos un equipo de ladrones admirable. Inmortalmente bueno, podríamos decir.

La iglesia en la que nos encontrábamos era, por cierto, la misma en la que Jacob y yo nos habíamos conocido y en la que Edward me había besado por primera vez. Aunque no era momento para perderse en recuerdos nostálgicos, sentí como si aquellos acontecimientos quedaran muy, muy lejos, sobre todo si se pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces. Porque en realidad solo habían pasado unos días entre las dos visitas. Edward golpeó la puerta desde afuera.

— ¿Lista?

—No. Por desgracia cuando hicieron mi vestido aún no se había descubierto la cremallera —dije desesperada con todos esos botones en la espalda, algunos de los cuales eran imposibles de alcanzar por más que me contorsionara.

Me deslicé fuera del confesionario. ¿Dejaría de acelerárseme alguna vez el corazón al contemplar a Edward? ¿Dejaría alguna vez de tener la sensación de que con cada mirada que le dirigía algo increíblemente bello me cegaba? Probablemente no. Y eso que esa vez solo llevaba un traje gris oscuro nada espectacular y debajo un chaleco y una camisa blanca. Pero sencillamente la ropa le sentaba de maravilla, y esos anchos hom… Jacob, que se balanceaba cabeza abajo colgado de la tribuna, carraspeó.

—Había una vez un corderito de mirada tierna y confiada…

—Muy bonito —dije rápidamente—. Un equipo de capos mafiosos intemporales. Además, la corbata está perfectamente anudada. Madame Zarafina estaría orgullosa de ti. —Suspirando, me concentré otra vez en mis botones—. Dios mío, hace tiempo que tendrían que haber canonizado al inventor de la cremallera.

Edward sonrió con ironía.

—Date la vuelta y déjame hacer a mí —dijo—. ¡Oh! —exclamó de repente sorprendido—, pero si aquí hay cientos de botones.

Tardó un buen rato en abrocharlos todos, y supongo que el hecho de que me diera un beso en la espalda cada dos tampoco contribuyó a acelerar las cosas. Aunque habría disfrutado más del momento si Jacob no hubiera dicho a cada beso: _"Otra vez, morritos de pez". _

Por fin quedó abrochado el último botón. Madame Zarafina me había encontrado un vestido gris claro de cuello alto con puntillas, pero la falda era un poco demasiado larga, de modo que inmediatamente tropecé y me habría dado de bruce si Edward no me hubiera sujetado antes.

—La próxima vez me pondré yo el vestido —dije.

Edward rió e hizo un intento de besarme, pero en ese momento Jacob gritó _"¡Oh no, otra vez no!"_ y le aparté suavemente con el brazo.

— ¡Ya no nos queda tiempo! —dije. _("Y, además, sobre nuestras cabezas cuelga una criatura con alas de murciélago que hace muecas raras."_) Levanté los ojos y fulminé a Jacob con la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jacob—. Pensaba que esto era una misión importante y no una cita amorosa. En realidad deberías estarme agradecida.

—Ah, ¿sí? —gruñí. Entretanto, Edward había corrido hacia el presbiterio y se había arrodillado ante el cronógrafo. Después de mucho pensar, habíamos optado por colocarlo bajo el altar, confiando en que allí nadie lo encontraría durante nuestra ausencia, a no ser que tuvieran una asistenta que trabajara los sábados.

—Yo vigilo la posición —prometió Jacob—. Si alguien viene y trata de robar ese trasto, le… escupiré sin compasión.

Edward me cogió de la mano. — ¿Lista, Bella?

Le miré a los ojos y el corazón me dio un brinco.

—Estoy lista si tú lo estás —dije en voz baja. La réplica de Jacob (seguro que sarcástica) ya no llegó a mis oídos, porque la aguja penetró en mi dedo y me sentí arrastrada por las olas de luz rojo rubí.

Un momento más tarde me incorporé de nuevo en la iglesia, que estaba tan vacía y silenciosa como en nuestra época. Medio esperé, medio temí descubrir a Jacob colgado de la tribuna, porque de hecho él ya andaba por ahí en el año 1912.

Edward aterrizó a mi lado y enseguida volvió a cogerme de la mano.

— ¡Ven, tenemos que apresurarnos! Solo tenemos dos horas y apuesto a que eso no bastará ni para una décima parte de las preguntas que tenemos que hacerles.

— ¿Y qué pasará si no encontramos a Emily y a Sam en casa de lady Tilney? —dije, y mientras pronunciaba esas palabras me puse tan nerviosa que empezaron a castañearme los dientes.

Me seguía resultando imposible pensar en ellos como en mis padres, y si la conversación con mamá ya había sido difícil, ¿cómo iba a ser la que mantendría con unas personas a las que no conocía de nada? Cuando salimos de la iglesia, llovía a cántaros.

—Fantástico —dije; en esos momentos habría dado cualquier cosa por llevar uno de los horrorosos sombreros de Madame Zarafina—. Hubieras podido leer antes el parte meteorológico, ¿no?

—Bah, no pasa nada, será solo un chaparrón de verano —afirmó Edward, y me arrastró hacia delante.

Cuando llegamos a Eaton Place, el chaparrón de verano ya nos había dejado completamente empapados, y no podía decirse precisamente que hubiéramos pasado desapercibidos, porque todas las personas con las que nos habíamos cruzado por el camino llevaban paraguas y habían girado la cabeza a nuestro pasó para mirarnos con aire compasivo.

—Suerte que no nos hemos preocupado por la autenticidad de los peinados —dije mientras esperábamos ante la puerta de la casa de lady Tilney. Me pasé las manos por el cabello, que tenía pegado al cráneo. Mis dientes seguían castañeando. Edward hizo sonar la campanilla y me apretó la mano con más fuerza.

—Tengo una sensación desagradable en el estómago —susurré—. Aún estamos a tiempo de desaparecer y volver otra vez, ¿no? Tal vez sería mejor pensar primero con calma en qué orden vamos a plantear…

—Chist —dijo Edward—. Todo va bien, Bells. Estoy contigo.

—Sí, estás conmigo —dije, y volví a repetirlo enseguida como un mantra tranquilizador—. Estás conmigo, estás conmigo, estás conmigo.

Como la última vez, nos abrió el mayordomo de los guantes blancos, que se quedó parado en la puerta contemplándonos con franca animosidad.

—Señor Emmett, ¿cierto? —Edward sonrió cortésmente—. Si fuera tan amable de anunciar nuestra visita a lady Tilney. Miss Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen.

El mayordomo dudó un momento.

—Esperen aquí —dijo, y luego nos cerró la puerta en las narices.

— ¿Has visto eso? El señor Marcus nunca se permitiría hacer algo así —dije indignada—. Claro, supongo que debe de pensar que otra vez te has traído una pistola y que pretendes sacarle sangre a su patrona. No puede saber que lady Lavinia te robó la pistola, y por cierto, aún me sigo preguntando cómo pudo hacerlo. Quiero decir que qué demonios pudo hacer para distraer tu atención hasta ese punto. Si alguna vez me vuelvo a tropezar con ella, se lo preguntaré, aunque, para serte sincera, no estoy segura de si realmente quiero saberlo. Oh, ya vuelvo a hablar como una cotorra, siempre me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa, no creo que pueda presentarme ante ellos, Edward. Y me estoy quedando sin aire, pero supongo que es sencillamente porque no respiro, lo que de hecho no importa porque soy inmortal. —Al llegar a este punto, solté un gallo por los nervios, pero de todos modos seguí adelante sin detenerme—. Sería mejor que diéramos un paso atrás, porque cuando se abra la puerta la próxima vez quizá ese Emmett te dé un puñetazo en los…

La puerta volvió a abrirse.

—…. morros —murmuré, a pesar de todo, rápidamente. El fornido mayordomo nos invitó a entrar con un gesto.

—Lady Tilney les espera arriba en el saloncito —dijo secamente—. En cuanto les haya registrado para ver si llevan armas.

— ¡Si no queda otro remedio!

Edward extendió los brazos complaciente, y se dejó palpar por Emmett.

—Está bien. Pueden subir —dijo finalmente el mayordomo.

— ¿Y a mí no me registran? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Tú eres una dama, y las damas no llevan armas.

Edward me sonrió, me cogió de la mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba.

— ¡Qué falta de seriedad! —Eché una mirada a Emmett, que nos seguía a unos pasos de distancia—. ¿Solo porque soy una mujer ya no le doy ningún miedo? ¡Ese hombre debería ver Tom Raider! Podría llevar una bomba atómica debajo del vestido y una granada de mano en cada alforja de la BH. Me parece una actitud descaradamente misógina.

Por mí hubiera podido seguir hablando sin parar hasta la puesta de sol, pero arriba, junto a la escalera, nos esperaba lady Tilney, fina y tiesa como una vela. Era una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, y ni siquiera su mirada glacial podía cambiar eso. De hecho, mi primera reacción fue sonreírle, pero a medio camino forcé las comisuras de los labios para volver a su punto de partida. En el año 1912 lady Tilney resultaba mucho más intimidante que más tarde, después de desarrollar su afición por los cerdos de ganchillo, y en ese momento fui desagradablemente consciente de que no solo nuestros peinados eran del todo impresentable, sino que además el vestido me colgaba de los hombros como un saco mojado. Instintivamente me pregunté si ya se habrían inventado los secadores.

— ¿Otra vez por aquí? —le dijo lady Tilney a Edward con una voz tan fría como su mirada. Solo Abue Sue habría podido igualar ese tono—. Son ustedes realmente insistentes. Creo que en su última visita ya deberían haber comprendido que no voy a darles mi sangre.

—No estamos aquí por su sangre, lady Tilney —replicó Edward—. Hace tiempo que… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Nos gustaría hablar de nuevo con usted y con Emily y Sam. Esta vez sin… malentendidos.

— ¡Malentendidos! —lady Tilney cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho adornado con encajes—. La última vez que estuvo aquí no se comportó usted de un modo muy correcto, joven, y dio muestras de poseer una alarmante predisposición a la violencia. Por otra parte, en este momento desconozco el lugar donde se encuentran Emily y Sam, de modo que incluso en otras circunstancias me sería imposible ayudarles. —Hizo una breve pausa, durante la cual su mirada se posó en mí—. De todas maneras, creo que podría arreglar un encuentro. —Su voz se había vuelto un poco más cálida—. Tal vez solo con Isabella y naturalmente en otra fe….

—No quisiera parecer descortés, pero seguro que comprenderá que el tiempo de que disponemos es muy limitado —la interrumpió Edward mientras tiraba de mí hasta el rellano (donde mi vestido y yo dejamos la cara alfombrada empapada)—. Sé que en la actualidad Emily y Sam viven en su casa, de modo que, por favor, llámelos sencillamente. Le prometo que esta vez me comportaré.

—Esto no es… —empezó a decir lady Tilney, pero en ese momento se oyó el chasquido de una puerta al fondo y un instante después apareció una joven de aspecto delicado.

Emily.

Mi madre.

Apreté con más fuerza la mano de Edward mientras miraba fijamente a Emily y esta vez trataba de registrar en mi mente cada detalle de lo que veía. Con sus cabellos rojos, su tez pálida aporcelanada y sus grandes ojos azules, todas las mujeres Clearwater tenían un innegable aire familiar, pero yo buscaba sobre todo parecidos conmigo misma. ¿No eran esas mis orejas? ¿Y esa nariz pequeña, no era clavada a la mía? ¿No era muy parecido el arco de las cejas? ¿Y esas arrugas que se formaban cuando arrugaba la frente?

—Tiene razón, no deberíamos perder ni un minuto, Siobhan —dijo Emily en voz baja. Se percibía un ligero temblor en su voz, y al oírla se me encogió el corazón—. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de ir a buscar a Sam, Emmett?

Lady Tilney suspiró, pero respondió a la mirada interrogativa de Emmett con una seña de asentimiento. Mientras el mayordomo pasaba junto a nosotros para dirigirse al piso de arriba, lady Tilney dijo:

—Me gustaría recordarte, Emily, que la última vez te colocó una pistola en la nuca.

—Yo también lo siento muchísimo, de verdad —dijo Edward—. Por otra parte… en ese momento las circunstancias me forzaron a hacerlo. —Y añadió dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Emily—: Pero entretanto han llegado hasta nosotros algunas informaciones que nos han hecho cambiar de opinión.

Bonita forma de expresarlo. Tenía la sensación de que poco a poco debería ir introduciendo algo de ternura a esta conversación. Pero ¿qué podía decir?: _¿"Madre, sé quién eres, estréchame entre tus brazos"?, ¿"Emily, te perdono que me abandonaras, ahora ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos"?_

Supongo que solté algún ruido extraño, que Edward interpretó correctamente como el inicio de un ataque de histeria, porque me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Y lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque de repente mis piernas ya no parecían estar en condiciones de soportar mi peso.

— ¿Qué os parece si subimos al salón? —propuso Emily.

Buena idea. Si no recordaba mal, allí podría sentarme. En la pequeña habitación redonda esta vez no estaba preparada la mesa del té, pero, aparte de eso, todo seguía exactamente igual, con excepción del arreglo floral, que había pasado de las rosas blancas a los alhelíes y las espuelas de caballero. En el mirador con ventanas que daban a la calle había una cuantas delicadas sillas y butacas.

—Sentaos, por favor —dijo lady Tilney. Yo me dejé cae en una de las acolchadas sillas Chintz, mientras los otros se quedaron de pie.

Emily me sonrió. Dio un paso hacia mí y me pareció que iba a acariciarme el pelo. Me volví a levantar de un salto.

—Siento que estemos tan mojados, pero es que, por desgracia, no hemos traído paraguas —solté estúpidamente.

La sonrisa de Emily se hizo más amplia.

— ¿Qué dice siempre lady Sue?

Se me escapó una risita.

— ¡Niña, no irás a empaparme los cojines buenos! —recitamos al unísono.

De pronto Emily cambió de expresión. Ahora parecía que estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Pediré que traigan el té —dijo lady Tilney en tono enérgico, cogiendo una campanita—. Té a la menta con mucho azúcar y limón caliente.

— ¡No, por favor! —Edward sacudió la cabeza desesperado—. No podemos entretenernos con esas cosas. No estoy seguro de haber elegido bien el momento para venir, pero espero que el encuentro entre Sam y yo en el año 1782 ya haya tenido lugar visto desde vuestra perspectiva —Emily, que ya se había rehecho, inclinó lentamente la cabeza, y Edward respiró aliviado—. Entonces ya sabréis que me entregasteis los papeles secretos del conde. Necesitamos un poco de tiempo para entenderlo todo, pero ahora ya sabemos que la piedra filosofal no es un remedio que vaya a servir para curar todos los males de la humanidad, sino que solo debe proporcionar al conde la inmortalidad.

— ¿Y que su inmortalidad acabará en el momento del nacimiento de Isabella? —dijo Emily con un hilo de voz—. ¿Y que por eso tratará de matarla en cuanto el circulo se haya cerrado?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, y yo le miré desconcertada. Aún no habíamos discutido bastante a fondo ese detalle; pero tampoco parecía que ese fuera el momento oportuno para hacerlo, porque enseguida continuó:

—Vuestra única preocupación siempre fue proteger a Isabella.

—Ves, Emily, ya te lo decía yo.

Sam había aparecido en la puerta. Llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo, y la mirada de sus ojos dorados se paseó entre Edward, Emily y yo mientras se acercaba. Contuve la respiración. Solo era unos años mayor que yo y en la vida normal habría pensado que su aspecto era fantástico, con su pelo negro azabache, los extraños ojos de los Cullen y el pequeño hoyuelo en la barbilla. En cuanto a las patillas, supongo que no podía evitarlo, debía ser lo normal en esa época. Pero con patillas o sin patillas, realmente no tenía aspecto de ser mi padre, ni el padre de nadie en realidad.

—A veces vale la pena dar un margen de confianza a la gente —dijo, y repasó a Edward con la mirada—. Incluso a los pequeños granujas como este.

—Y a veces sencillamente se tiene una suerte loca al encontrar a según qué gente —resopló Emily, y se volvió hacia Edward—. Te estoy muy agradecida por haberle salvado la vida a Sam, Edward —dijo muy seria—. Si no hubieras pasado por allí por casualidad, ahora estaría muerto.

— ¿Por qué tienes que exagerar siempre de esta manera, Emily? —Sam hizo una mueca—. De algún modo habría conseguido salir del apuro.

—Sí, claro —dijo Edward sonriendo con ironía. Sam arrugó al frente y luego sonrió.

—Muy bien, lo reconozco, probablemente no. Ese Vladimir es un perro traicionero y un espadachín condenadamente bueno. ¡Y, además, eran tres! Si me lo encuentro otra vez…

—Eso es más bien improbable —murmuré yo, y al ver que Sam me miraba intrigado, añadí—: Edward lo clavó a la pared con su sable en el año 1782. Y si Cayo lo encontró a tiempo, no creo que sobreviviera a esa noche.

Lady Tilney se dejó caer en una silla.

— ¡Clavado a la pared con un sable! —repitió—. Qué barbaridad.

—Ese psicópata no merecía otra cosa —replicó Sam poniéndole a Emily la mano en el hombro.

—Supongo que no —asintió Edward en voz baja.

—Me siento tan aliviada —dijo Emily con la mirada clavada en mí—. ¡Ahora que sabéis que el conde tiene intención de matar a Isabella cuando el círculo se haya cerrado, eso nunca llegará a ocurrir! —Sam quiso añadir algo, pero ella siguió adelante sin prestarle atención—. Con los papeles, el abuelito debería conseguir convencer por fin a los Vigilantes de que nosotros teníamos razón y el conde nunca había pensado en el bien de la humanidad, sino solo en el suyo propio. Esos estúpidos Vigilantes, empezando por ese repulsivo Carstairs, no podrían seguir ignorando las pruebas. ¡Ja! ¡Conque ensuciábamos la memoria del conde Vulturi! Que además no es en absoluto un auténtico conde, sino un canalla como no se ha visto otro igual. ¡Y si antes he dicho que me siento aliviada es porque lo estoy, ya lo creo que lo estoy!

Inspiró hondo, y me dio la sensación de que hubiera podido seguir hablando así durante horas si Sam no la hubiera cogido del brazo un momento y le hubiera murmurado cariñosamente:

— ¿Lo ves, princesa? Todo irá bien. Aunque aquellas palabras no iban dirigidas a mí, extrañamente aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso en sentido literal. Porque por más que me esforcé, no pude contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

— ¡No, no irá bien! —exclamé, y esta vez me olvidé del acolchado y me dejé caer en la primera silla que encontré—. No todo irá bien. Porque el abuelito hace seis años que murió y ya no puede ayudarnos.

Emily se agachó ante mí.

—No llores, por favor —dijo apenada mientras a ella se le saltaban las lágrimas—. Cariño, no debes llorar de este modo, no es bueno para los…

—No pudo contener un sollozo—. ¿De verdad ha muerto? —preguntó desconsolada—. Su corazón, ¿verdad? Y eso que siempre le decía que no debía comer a escondidas esa torta de crema con tanta mantequilla.

Sam se inclinó sobre nosotras, y por la cara que ponía parecía que también él estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Perfecto. Si Edward también se apuntaba, podríamos hacerle la competencia al chaparrón de fuera.

Fue lady Tilney la que lo evitó. Mi antepasada se sacó dos pañuelos del bolsillo de la falda, le tendió uno a Emily y otro a mí y dijo en un tono asombrosamente parecido al de lady Sue:

—Para eso ya habrá tiempo, queridas. Ahora controlaos. Tenemos que concentrarnos. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos queda todavía.

Edward me acarició el hombro.

—Tiene razón —susurró.

Me sorbí los mocos y se me escapó la risa al oír cómo trompeteaba Emily al sonarse. Bueno, solo esperaba no haber heredado también esa costumbre de ella.

Sam se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la calle. Cuando se volvió, su expresión era de nuevo totalmente neutra.

—Bien. Volvamos a nuestro asunto —dijo rascándose la oreja—. Por lo que se ve, Harry ya no puede ayudarnos. Pero aun sin él debería ser posible convencer por fin a los Vigilantes de las intenciones egoístas del conde con ayuda de los papeles. —Dirigió a Edward una mirada interrogativa—. Y entonces el círculo nunca se cerrará.

—Pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que se hubiera verificado la autenticidad de los papeles —replicó Edward—. En la actualidad Carlisle es el gran maestre de la logia y es posible que nos creyera. Pero tampoco es algo que pueda asegurar. De hecho, hasta ahora no me he atrevido a mostrar estos escritos a ningún miembro de la logia.

Asentí con la cabeza. Ya me había hablado en el sofá, en el año 1953, de su sospecha de que existía un traidor entre los Vigilantes.

— ¿Sabéis? —intervine entonces—, existe la posibilidad de que entre los Vigilantes de nuestro tiempo haya uno o varios que conozcan el auténtico efecto de la piedra filosofal y apoyen los planes del conde para convertirse en inmortal.

Traté de concentrarme en los hecho, y para mi estupefacción, lo conseguí sorprendentemente bien en medio de ese torbellino de emociones, o quizá precisamente por eso.

— ¿Y si el abuelo hubiera descubierto a esos traidores? Eso explicaría por qué fue asesinado.

— ¿El abuelo fue asesinado? —repitió Emily perpleja.

—No está demostrado —replicó Edward—, pero todo indica que fue así.

Yo ya le había explicado lo de la visión de la tía Kate y el robo el día del entierro.

—Eso significa que se está trabajando para cerrar el círculo de sangre desde ambos lados —dijo lady Tilney pensativa—. En el pasado, el conde tira de los hilos, y en el futuro hay uno o incluso varios aliados que apoyan sus planes.

Sam golpeó con el puño el respaldo de la butaca que tenía delante.

—Maldita sea —gruñó con los dientes apretados. Emily levantó la cabeza.

— ¡Pero también podéis explicar a los Vigilantes que no nos habéis encontrado! —exclamó—. Si nuestra sangre no se registra, el círculo no se cerrará.

—No es tan sencillo —dijo Edward—. Los Vigilantes han...

—Lo sé, han contratado a detectives privados para que nos sigan la pista —le interrumpió lady Tilney—. Los señores Cullen y ese engreído de Pinkerton-Smythe... Afortunadamente, se consideran muy listos y a mí, en cambio como soy una mujer, me consideran muy tonta. Que unos detectives privados también puedan estar interesados en retener información a cambio de un suplemento con el que complementar sus modestos ingresos es algo que ni siquiera se les pasa por la cabeza. —Se permitió una sonrisa triunfal—. Este arreglo aquí en mi casa será por un breve espacio de tiempo, y Emily y Sam pronto habrán borrado todas las pistas. Empezarán una nueva vida bajo nombres falsos y...

—...se trasladarán a una vivienda de Blandford Street —completó Edward, y la sonrisa triunfal se borró del rostro de lady Tilney—. Eso lo sabemos todos, y se indicó a Pinkerton-Smythe que retuviera a Emily y a Sam en Temple hasta que yo les hubiera extraído la sangre allí. Para ser más precisos, mañana por la mañana se le entregará una carta con las informaciones correspondientes.

— ¿Mañana? —preguntó Sam, que parecía tan desconcertado como yo misma me sentía en ese momento—. ¡Pero entonces aún no es demasiado tarde!

—Sí lo sé —dijo Edward—. Porque desde mi perspectiva hace tiempo que ha ocurrido. Ya hace unos días que entregué la carta a los Vigilantes de servicio en la guardia de Cerbero. Por entonces yo aún no sabía nada.

—Pues en ese caso sencillamente nos escondemos —dijo Emily.

— ¿Mañana por la mañana? —Lady Tilney apretó los labios—. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

—Y yo también —dijo Edward, mientras dirigía una mirada al reloj de pared—. Pero no sé si eso bastará. Porque, aunque podamos evitar que los Vigilantes atrapen a Emily y a Sam, estoy convencido de que el conde encontrará otros medios para alcanzar su objetivo.

—En todo caso no conseguirá mi sangre —dijo lady Tilney. Edward suspiró. —Hace tiempo que tenemos su sangre, lady Tilney. Yo la visité en el año 1916, cuando durante la Primera Guerra Mundial tuvo que elapsar en el sótano con los gemelos Cullen, y dejó que se la extrajera sin plantear ninguna objeción. Yo mismo me quedé muy sorprendido. Solo espero que aún tengamos en otra ocasión la oportunidad de hablar sobre esa experiencia.

— ¿Es solo cosa mía, o también os parece como si alguien estuviera construyendo un metro en vuestro cerebro? —preguntó Sam. Me eché a reír.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —le aseguré—. Sencillamente son demasiadas informaciones para digerirla todas a la vez. De cada idea cuelgan otras diez distintas.

—Y eso no es todo, ni mucho menos —dijo Edward—. Aún hay un montón de cosas que comentar. Por desgracia, pronto tendremos que saltar de vuelta, pero volveremos dentro de media hora. Eso quiere decir que para Isabella y para mí será mañana temprano, si todo va bien.

—No lo comprendo —murmuró Sam, pero Emily parecía haber intuido algo.

—Si no estáis aquí en misión oficial de los Vigilantes, ¿cómo habéis llegado entonces? —preguntó lentamente, y enseguida palideció—. O mejor dicho, con qué.

—Hemos... —empecé, pero Edward me lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Tendremos tiempo de aclarar esto dentro de un momento —dijo. Yo también eché una mirada al reloj de pared y dije:

—No.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

— ¿No? —preguntó. Inspiré hondo. De repente había comprendido que no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Les diría a Emily y a Sam la verdad, ahí y entonces. De pronto ya no me sentía nerviosa, sino solo infinitamente cansada.

Como si hubiera corrido cincuenta kilómetros de un tirón y no hubiera dormido durante cien años. Y habría dado cualquier cosa por que antes Edward le hubiera permitido a lady Tilney traer el té a la menta con limón y azúcar. Pero como no era así, tendría que hacerlo sin él. Miré a Emily y a Sam.

—Antes de que saltemos de vuelta, aún tengo algo que deciros —empecé a decir en voz baja—. Tiene que haber bastante tiempo para eso.

Cuando el hermano de Jessica (disfrazado de enano de jardín), nos abrió la puerta, fue como si hubiera abierto de golpe las puertas del infierno. La música estaba puesta a tope, y no era la clase de música que les gustaba bailar a los padres de Jessica, sino entre house y dubstep. Una chica con una coronita en la cabeza se escurrió junto al enano de jardín y vomitó sobre el parterre de hortensias junto a la entrada. Tenía la cara bastante verde, aunque también podía ser maquillaje.

— ¡Touchdown! —gritó cuando se incorporó de nuevo—. Uf, creí que no conseguiría llegar hasta aquí.

—Oh, High school partys —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Qué guay.

Me quedé plantada en la entrada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, absolutamente perpleja. Estaba claro que allí había algo que no funcionaba. Ante nosotros se encontraba la elegante residencia de los Stanley, en el acomodado barrio de Chelsea, un lugar en el que normalmente solo se hablaba en susurros. ¿Cómo se explicaba entonces que hubiera gente bailando en el vestíbulo de la entrada? ¿Y por qué eran tantos? ¿Y de dónde venían esas risas? Normalmente en las fiestas de Jessica no se reía, y si alguien lo hacía alguna vez, antes se tapaba la boca con la mano. Si la palabra "aburrimiento" no existiera, seguro que se habría inventado para una de las fiestas de Jessica.

—Sois verde, ¿no? ¡Pues adelante, adelante! —graznó el hermano de Jessica, y me puso un vaso en la mano—. ¡Toma, baba de monstruo! Muy sano. Solo zumo, fruta fresca, colorante verde, ¡pero bío!, y una pizca de vino blanco. También bío, naturalmente.

— ¿Se han ido de viaje vuestros padres este fin de semana? —pregunté mientras me esforzaba en hacer entrar mi vestido de Sisí por la puerta.

— ¿Qué?

Repetí la pregunta diez decibelios más alto.

—No, qué va, tienen que estar por ahí en algún sitio. —La pronunciación del enano de jardín era un poco pastosa—. Se han peleado porque antes papá se ha empeñado en hacer malabarismos con las bolitas de soja verdes y luego ha pedido a todos que le imitaran. El que acertara en el sombrero de mamá recibiría un premio. Eh, Muriel, ¿qué haces en el armario? Los lavabos están arriba.

— ¡Bueno, está claro que aquí pasa algo raro! —le dije a Edward, y tuve que gritar para me entendiera—. Normalmente tendrían que estar todos reunidos en grupitos, tiesos como un rábano, esperando que llegara la medianoche. Y tratando de evitar a los padres de Jessica, porque si te cogen por banda, te obligan a jugar a unos juegos muy graciosos que solo les divierten a ellos. Edward me cogió el vaso de la mano y tomó un sorbito.

—Diría que aquí tienes tu explicación —replicó sonriendo con ironía—. ¿Una pizca de vino blanco? Calcula que la mitad de esto es vodka como mínimo.

Bueno, eso explicaría algunas cosas. Miré hacia la pista de baile, en el comedor, donde la madre de Jessica, disfrazada de estatua de la Libertad, bailaba de forma bastante descontrolada.

—Busquemos a Alice y a Jasper y larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes —dije.

Un pimiento verde atropelló a Edward.

—Peddón —murmuró Sarah, que estaba cosida al pimiento, y a continuación puso unos ojos como platos y añadió—: Oh Dios mío, ¿eres de verdad? —Hundió el índice en la chaqueta de Edward para comprobarlo.

—Sarah, ¿has visto a Alice en algún sitio? —le pregunté fastidiada—. ¿O estás demasiado borracha para acordarte?

— ¡Estoy muy pero que muy sobria! —gritó Sarah, y se tambaleó de tal modo que se hubiera ido al suelo si Edward no la hubiera sujetado—. Te lo demostraré: Tres tristes tigres comen trigo en un trigal. ¡Tres tristes tigres comen trigo en un trigal! ¡A ver si puedes hacerlo tú! Esto no se puede decir si estás borracha. ¿Verdad que no? —Lanzó una mirada lánguida a Edward, que parecía encontrarlo todo muy divertido—. Si eres un vampiro, te doy permiso para morderme.

Por un momento estuve tentada de arrancarle a Edward de la mano el vaso de baba de monstruo y vaciarlo de un trago. El aullante infierno verde en plena ebullición era puro veneno para mis nervios destrozados.

En realidad ya habíamos abandonado la idea de ir a la fiesta, con o sin vestido de Sisí. La conversación con Emily y Sam me había afectado mucho, y después de que nos hubiéramos despojado de nuestras ropas de principios del siglo XX y hubiéramos salido de la iglesia, yo seguía temblando como una azogada. En ese momento solo quería una cosa: acurrucarme en mi cama y no volver a salir hasta que todo hubiera pasado. O al menos (la versión cama enseguida se reveló como poco realista) conceder a mi exprimido cerebro una sesión de reflexiones estructuradas en una atmósfera tranquila. Con unas cuantas hojas de papel, casillas y flechas, a ser posibles de varios colores. La comparación de Sam sobre el metro que alguien construía en nuestras cabezas me parecía muy acertada.

Lo que faltaba ahora era trazar el plano de las líneas. Pero entonces Alice me envió cuatro SMS en los que reclamaba con urgencia (sobre todo en el último: _"Será mejor que mováis el culo de una vez, porque si no ya no podré garantizar nada"_) nuestra presencia en la fiesta.

— ¡Guau! ¡Bells! —Mike Newton, vestido con un mono de césped artificial, lanzó un silbido con la mirada clavada en mi escote—. ¡Siempre he sabido que tu blusa ocultaba algo más que un buen corazón!

Puse los ojos en blanco. Mike era así, sencillamente no podía dejar de comportarse como un orangután, pero ¿tenía que sonreír además a Edward de una forma tan estúpida?

— ¡Eh, Mike! Di cuatro veces seguidas: ¡Tres tristes tigres comen trigo en un trigal! —gritó Sarah.

— ¡Tes tistres tigre comen tigro en un trigal! ¡Tres trigues tristes comen tigro en un trigal! —gritó Mike muy seguro de sí mismo—. ¡Está chupado! Eh, Bells, ¿ya has probado el ponche? —Se inclinó hacia mí en plan confidencial y me aulló en la oreja—: Me temo que no he sido el único que ha tenido la idea de... animar un poco la receta.

Durante un breve instante tuve una visión de los invitados a la fiesta pasando junto al bufet, mirando alrededor con aire conspirativo y vaciando una tras otra botellitas de vodka en el ponche.

— ¡El cielo está enladrillado, quién lo desenladrillará! Prueba a decirlo cuatro veces seguidas —recitó Sarah mientras le palpaba el trasero a Edward aprovechando el tumulto—. Alice está detrás, en el invernadero. Allá hay un karaoke. Yo también voy a ir enseguida, pero antes me serviré un poquito de ponche. —La borla del gorrito de fieltro verde que llevaba en la cabeza se bamboleó alegremente—. De verdad que esta es la mejor fiesta a la que he ido nunca.

Mike rió entre dientes.

—Sí, Jessica tendría que estarnos agradecida. Después de esta noche nadie dirá que sus fiestas son aburridas. ¡Ha tenido una suerte bárbara! Y, además. Como el servicio de catering se ha pasado con las tapas, todos hemos tenido que llamar a algún amigo. Hay algunos que ni siquiera se han disfrazado, ¡por no hablar de ir vestidos de verde!

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco y luego tiré enérgicamente de Edward para arrastrarlo hasta el invernadero, cruzando entre la multitud de bailarines enloquecidos. Mike nos siguió.

— ¿Hoy también cantarás en el karaoke, Bells? La última vez fuiste la mejor. Yo te hubiera votado si Kate no se hubiera echado agua por encima. Con la camiseta mojada quedaba tope sexy, ¿sabes?; por eso...

— ¿Por qué no cierras el pico de una vez, Mike?

Iba a volverme hacia él cuando de repente vi a Tanya. O a alguien que hubiera podido ser Tanya si ese alguien no hubiera estado en el invernadero de pie sobre una mesa y con un micro en la mano, cantando con entusiasmo a todo volumen "Paparazzi" de Lady Gaga.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Edward, y se sujetó al marco de la puerta.

—Ready for those flashing light... —cantó Tanya.

Me quedé momentáneamente sin habla. En torno a la mesa se había agrupado una multitud de groupies aulladores, porque la verdad es que Tanya no cantaba nada mal, y Mike se unió rápidamente a la mesa de fans y empezó a bramar:

— ¡Que se desnude! ¡Que se desnude!

Descubrí a Jasper y a Alice (que estaba encantadora con su vestido de Renne Kelly casi verde y su peinado ondulado a juego) y me abrí paso hasta ellos. Edward se quedó parado en la puerta.

— ¡Vaya, por fin! —gritó Alice echándome los brazos al cuello—. Ha bebido de ese ponche y ya no es ella misma. Desde las nueve y media está tratando de explicarle a la gente lo de la sociedad secreta del Conde Vulturi y que hay viajeros en el tiempo que viven entre nosotros. Lo hemos intentado todo para llevarla a casa, pero es escurridiza como una anguila.

—Además, es mucho más fuerte que nosotros —dijo Jasper, que llevaba un divertido sombrero verde, pero, aparte de eso, no parecía muy divertido—. Antes casi consigo arrastrarla hasta la puerta, pero entonces me ha retorcido el brazo y me ha amenazado con partirme la rodilla.

—Y ahora además tiene un micro —dijo Alice con aire sombrío. Miramos hacia arriba, hacia Tanya, como si fuera una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar. Aunque admito que era una bomba de relojería muy bien empaquetada.

Leah no había exagerado: el traje de elfo era realmente para caerse de espaldas. Ningún auténtico elfo hubiera podido estar más encantador que Tanya, cuyos delicados hombros se elevaban airosamente sobre una nube de tules verdes. Mi prima tenía las mejillas encendidas, le brillaban los ojos y los cabellos le caían en rizos resplandecientes por la espalda hasta la altura de las alas, que estaba tan bien hechas que parecía que hubiera nacido con ellas. No me hubiera sorprendido demasiado se de repente se hubiera elevado del suela y se hubiera puesto a flotar en el aire del invernadero.

Su voz, de todos modos, no era absolutamente élfica. De hecho, tenía un cierto parecido con la de Lady Gaga.

—You know that I'll be your Papa-Paparazzi... —bramó en el micrófono, y cuando Mike volvió a gritar "¡Que se desnude!", empezó a quitarse lascivamente uno de los largos guantes verdes, ayudándose con los dientes.

—Esto es de una película —comentó Alice impresionada a pesar suyo—. Aunque otra vez he vuelto a olvidarme de cuál.

La multitud se puso a aullar entusiasmada cuando Mike atrapó el guante. "¡Sigue!", chillaron todos, y Tanya se concentró en el otro guante. Pero, entonces, de repente, se detuvo: había descubierto a Edward junto a la puerta. Sus ojos se entornaron.

— ¡Vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí! —dijo micro en mano, y su mirada se deslizó por encima de las cabezas de la gente hasta detenerse en mí—. ¡Y mi primita también está, naturalmente! Eh, chicos, ¿sabíais que en realidad Isabella es una viajera en el tiempo? De hecho, debía serlo yo, pero el destino tenía reservados otros planes. Y aquí esto ahora, como una de esas hermanas bobas de la Cenicienta.

— ¡Que siga cantando! —gritaron sus groupies desconcertados.

— ¡Que se desnude! —gritó Mike. Tanya inclinó la cabeza de lado y miró a Edward con los ojos ardientes.

—But I won't stop until that boy is mine? Ja, ja, ¡ni hablar de eso! No voy a caer tan bajo. —Tendió el índice en dirección a Edward y gritó—: ¡Él también puede viajar en el tiempo. Y pronto curará a la humanidad de todas sus enfermedades!

—Oh, shit —murmuró Alice.

—Alguien tiene que bajarla de ahí —dije. —Sí, pero ¿cómo? Es una máquina de combate. No sé, tal vez podríamos lanzare algún objeto pesado —propuso Jasper.

El público de Tanya estaba un poco inquieto. De algún modo parecía haber percibido que la actitud de Tanya no tenía nada de chistosa. Solo Mike seguía bramando alegremente: "¡Que se desnude!". Traté de establecer contacto visual con Edward, pero él solo tenía ojos para Tanya. Lentamente se abrió paso hacia la mesa a la que se había subido. Tanya inspiró hondo, y el micro hizo llegar su suspiro hasta el último rincón del invernadero.

—Él y yo lo sabemos todo sobre historia. Lo aprendimos para nuestros viajes en el tiempo juntos. Deberíais ver cómo baila el minué. O cómo cabalga. O cómo utiliza la espada. O cómo toca el clavicordio.

Edward ya casi había llegado hasta ella.

—Es increíblemente bueno en todo lo que hace. Y puede hacer declaraciones de amor en ocho lenguas —dijo Tanya con voz soñadora, y por primera vez en mi vida vi cómo las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos—. ¡A mí nunca me ha dedicado una, porque solo tiene ojos para mi estúpida prima!

Me mordí los labios. Aquello sonaba claramente a un corazón partido, y nadie en el mundo podía comprenderla mejor que yo. ¿Quién habría pensado que Tanya tenía corazoncito? Una vez más deseé que Alice tuviera razón sobre su teoría del mazapán, mientras mi propio corazón se contraía dolorosamente y me esforzaba en contener la oleada de celos que amenazaba con asfixiarme. Edward extendió la mano hacia Tanya.

—Es hora de ir a casa.

— ¡Buuu...! —gritó Mike, tan sensible como una segadora, pero todos los demás contuvieron la respiración.

—Déjame —le dijo Tanya a Edward desde arriba tambaleándose un poco—. No he acabado ni mucho menos.

Edward subió a la mesa de un salto y le desconectó el micro.

—La representación ha acabado —dijo—. Ven, Tanya, te llevaré a casa.

Tanya le soltó un bufido, como una gata furiosa.

—Si me tocas, te partiré la rodilla. ¡Domino el Krav Maga!, ¿sabes?

—Yo también, ¿ya lo has olvidado?

De nuevo le tendió la mano. Tanya dudó un segundo, pero luego la cogió e incluso dejó que la bajara de la mesa, como un elfo cansado y borracho que apenas podía sostenerse ya sobre sus piernas. Edward le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se volvió hacia nosotros. Como tantas veces, era imposible adivinar lo que pensaba por la expresión de su rostro.

—Tengo que arreglar esto rápido. Vosotras iréis con Jasper a mi piso —dijo escuetamente—. Luego nos encontraremos allí.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo.

—Hasta ahora —dijo. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Hasta ahora.

Tanya ya no dijo nada. Y en ese momento me pregunté si la Cenicienta no se habría sentido tal vez también un poco culpable mientras se alejaba con el príncipe a lomos de su caballo blanco.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿Cómo vamos? Alguna de casualidad tiene un método para aprenderse los 206 huesos del cuerpo y ademas los músculos, Por que aquí su pobre compañera necesita aprenderselos -.- Odio a mi profesora de Biólogia.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Tanya borracha: Una nueva experiencia, La conversacion de Emily, Sam, Edward y Bella, creo que poco a poco todo va ocupando su lugar en la historia.**

**Chicass les tengo una noticia, no se si es buena o mala...Bueno lo que pasa es que si mi memoria no falla yo les dije que esta historia tenia 25 capítulos (Creo) Bueno la verdad es que como que me equivoque "Un poquito" Lo siento mucho, no conte bien o mire mal los numeros, la verdad es que esta historia tiene...Emmm... 15 capítulos...¡Por favor! no me odien, les juro que fue sin querer; así solo nos quedan dos capítulos + el Epílogo, Dioses de verddad siento mucho darles la noticia tan ¡BUM! Les juro que me acabo de dar cuenta; Si todavía me quieren espero sus Reviews :)**

**Chicas hoy tampoco respondere Reviews, lo siento, la verdad no me gusta mucho eso pero tranquilas no voy a dejar que se me vuelva una mala costumbre, mañana respondere todos los Reviews no se preocupen ;) Muchas gracias a todas, Muchas gracias por su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho ;)**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	13. Capítulo XIV

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

_Los que son amados no pueden morir, porque amor significa inmortalidad._

_Emily Dickinson._

—Una razón más para mantenerse apartada del alcohol —gimió Alice—. Ya puedes darle las vueltas que quieras que el resultado es siempre el mismo: al final acabas quedando como una idiota cuando bebes más de la cuenta. No me gustaría estar en la piel de Tanya el lunes en la escuela.

—Ni tampoco en la de Jessica —dije yo.

Al salir de la casa habíamos visto a la reina de la fiesta en el guarda ropa besándose con un chico que iba dos cursos por debajo de nosotras. (En esas circunstancias había renunciado a despedirme de Jessica, con mayor razón aún porque tampoco nos habíamos saludado al entrar.)

—Y aún menos en la piel del pobre tipo que vomitó sobre los cómicos zapatos de rana de señor Dale —dijo Jasper.

Seguimos por la Chelsea Manor Street.

—Sin embargo, Tanya te ha llevado la palma esta vez. —Alice se detuvo ante el escaparate de una de tresillos, no para ver la exposición, sino para admirar su propia imagen reflejada en el vidrio—. Chicos, preferiría no tener que decir esto, pero realmente me ha dado pena.

—Y a mí —dije en voz baja.

Al fin y al cabo yo sabía perfectamente qué se sentía al estar enamorada de Edward. Y por desgracia también sabía qué se sentía al hacer el ridículo ante un montón de gente.

—Con un poco de suerte mañana lo habrá olvidado todo —dijo Jasper mientras abría la puerta de una casa roja de ladrillo.

Desde la casa de los Stanley en Flood Street hasta allí solo había dos pasos, y por eso antes nos habíamos cambiado para la fiesta en el piso de Edward; pero en ese momento estaba tan trastornada por mi encuentro con Emily y Sam en el año 1912 que apenas me había fijado en nada.

La verdad es que siempre había estado convencida de que Edward tenía que vivir en un loft super moderno con cien metros cuadrados de espacio vacío y un montón de cromo y vidrio y un televisor de pantalla plana de la medida de un campo de fútbol; pero entonces pude comprobar que me había engañado.

Directamente frente a la entrada, un estrecho pasillo conducía, pasando junto a una pequeña escalera, a una sala de estar muy luminosa, con una enorme ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared posterior. Estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo, en las que se apilaban en desorden libros, DVD y unos cuantos archivadores, cubrían las restantes paredes, y ante la repisa de la ventana había un gran sofá gris con un montón de cojines.

El auténtico corazón de la habitación, sin embargo, era el piano de cola abierto, a pesar de su dignidad se veía un poco mermado por una tabla de planchar que se apoyaba contra él de un modo nada solemne. Y tampoco el tricornio que colgaba de una esquina de la tapa, y que con toda seguridad Madame Zarafina estaba buscando desesperada, acababa de encajar en el cuadro. Pero en fin, tal vez esa era la idea que tenía Edward de Nuevo Estilo.

— ¿Queréis tomar algo? —preguntó Jasper muy en el papel de anfitrión.

— ¿Qué tenéis? —preguntó Alice a su vez, y lanzó una mirada desconfiada hacia la cocina, en donde había un montón de paltos cubiertos de algo que probablemente un día había sido salsa de tomate. Aunque también podría tratarse de un experimento de medicina de Edward.

Jasper abrió la nevera.

—Esto… Veamos. Aquí teníamos leche, pero la fecha de caducidad es del miércoles pasado. Zumo de naranja…, ¡vaya!, ¿el zumo de naranja se puede solidificar? El envase cruje de un modo muy raro. Pero esto tiene un aspecto muy prometedor, debe de ser una especie de limonada mezclada con…

—Yo tomaré solo agua, gracias.

Alice iba a dejarse caer en el enorme sofá gris, pero en el último momento recordó que el vestido de Renne Kelly no era apto para ese tipo de vulgaridades y tomó asiento en el borde muy modosamente. Yo me hundí en el sofá a su lado lanzando un largo y enorme suspiro.

—Pobre Bells —comentó Alice dándome unas palmaditas cariñosas en la mejilla—. ¡Vaya día que has tenido! Debes de estar destrozada, ¿no? ¿Te sirve de consuelo que te diga que no se te nota nada?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Un poco.

Jasper volvió con vasos y una botella de agua y barrió de la mesita unas cuantas revistas y libros, entre ellos un libro ilustrado sobre el hombre rococó.

— ¿Puedes apartar unos metros cuadrados de tela para que yo también pueda sentarme en el sofá? —me dijo sonriéndome desde arriba.

—Bah, siéntate directamente sobre el vestido —dije yo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

Alice se levantó de un salto.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! Al final aún se estropeará y luego no podremos pedirle prestado nada más a Madame Zarafina. Venga, ponte de pie te desataré esta parte del corpiño. —Alice tiró de mí hacia arriba y empezó a pelarme como una cebolla—. Y mientras tanto tú miras hacia otro lado, Jasper.

Él se tendió cuan largo era en el sofá y se quedó mirando al techo.

— ¿Así está bien?

Después de vestirme otra vez con mis vaqueros y mi camiseta y de haber bebido unos tragos de agua, me sentí un poco mejor.

— ¿Cómo ha sido tu… tu encuentro con Emily y Sam? —preguntó Alice en voz baja cuando volvimos al sofá.

Jasper me dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—Tiene que ser muy fuerte eso de tener unos padres que tienen prácticamente la misma edad que tú.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Ha sido bastante… curioso y… emocionante.

Y entonces se lo expliqué todo, empezando por el recibimiento del mayordomo y acabando con nuestra confesión de que ya habíamos cerrado el círculo de sangre con el cronógrafo robado.

—Cuando han sabido que estábamos en posesión de la piedra filosofal (o de la "sal reluciente" como la llama Jacob) casi les da un ataque. Se han puesto terriblemente nerviosos, y Emily aún habla más que yo cuando está excitada, es increíble, ¿verdad? No han parado de hacernos reproches hasta que les he explicado que sabía… lo de nuestra relación de parentesco.

Alice puso unos ojos como platos.

— ¿Y?

—Entonces se han quedado mudos. Hasta que al cabo de un momento todos hemos roto a llorar —dije frotándome los ojos agotada—. Creo que con todo lo que he llorado estos últimos días podría regarse un campo africano en época de sequía.

—Ay, Bells. —Alice me acarició el brazo con cara de pena. Trate de sonreír y continué.

—Y aún hemos tenido tiempo de comunicarles la feliz noticia de que el conde no puede matarme de ninguna manera; ni el conde ni nadie, porque soy inmortal. Naturalmente no han querido creerlo; pero como íbamos bastante justos de tiempo, tampoco se lo hemos podido demostrar haciendo que Emmett probara a estrangularme o algo así. Hemos tenido que dejarles allí con la boca abierta y salir corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo a nuestro salto de vuelta a la iglesia.

— ¿Y qué pasará a partir de ahora?

— Mañana temprano volveremos a visitarles, y Edward quiere exponerles un plan genial —dije—. Lo malo es que tiene que ocurrírsele esta noche, y solo con que esté la mitad de agotado que yo, no creo que vaya a poder enlazar dos ideas seguidas.

—Bueno, para eso está el café. Y yo: la genial Alice Brandon. —Alice me dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo y luego suspiró—. Pero tienes razón, el asunto tiene sus complicaciones. Aunque es fantástico que tengáis el cronógrafo para poder viajar en el tiempo sin depender de nadie, tampoco podéis utilizarlo de forma ilimitada, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que mañana tenéis que encontraros otra vez con el conde y que por lo tanto solo podréis disponer de dos horas, o incluso menos, de vuestro contingente elapsatorio.

— ¿Quééé? —exclamé. Alice suspiró.

— ¿No has leído Anna Katerina? No se puede elapsar más de cinco horas y media diarias; con un tiempo más largo aparecen efectos secundarios. —Alice hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada admirativa de Jasper—. Y no sé qué opinar de que tengáis esos gránulos. Es algo… peligroso. Espero que al menos los hayáis escondido donde nadie pueda encontrarlos.

Por lo que sabía, la botellita seguía en la chaqueta de cueros de Edward, pero eso no se lo dije a Alice.

—Sam insistió al menos veinte veces en que teníamos que destruirlos.

— ¡No es estúpido!

— ¡No! —Sacudí la cabeza—. Edward opina que podríamos utilizarlos en nuestro favor.

—Claro, genial —dijo Jasper—. Podríamos introducirlo en eBay y probar quién puja. Polvos de la inmortalidad para administración pública. Oferta mínima, una libra.

—Aparte del conde no conozco a nadie a quien pueda gustarle ser inmortal —dije con un poco de amargura—. Debe de ser terrible seguir con vida cuando todos a tu alrededor tienen que morir en algún momento. ¡Os aseguro que no me gustaría vivir algo así! ¡Antes de quedarme sola en el mundo, me tiraría por un acantilado! —Reprimí el nuevo suspiro que me había provocado esa idea—. ¿Creéis que en mi caso eso de la inmortalidad podría ser una especie de defecto genético? Al fin y al cabo, no solo tengo una línea de viajeros del tiempo en mi familia, sino dos.

—Podría haber algo de cierto en eso —dijo Alice—. Contigo se cierra el círculo, en el sentido más auténtico de la palabra.

Durante un rato nos encontramos mirando la pared, absortos en nuestros pensamientos. Sobre el revoque alguien había pintado con letras negras una secuencia en latín.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Alice finalmente—. ¿No te olvides de llenar la nevera?

—No —dijo Jasper—. Es una cita de Leonardo Da Vinci y los Cullen se la robaron para usarla como lema familiar.

—Oh, entonces seguro que traducido es algo así como _"No es que seamos unos fanfarrones, es que realmente somos geniales"._ O _"¡Lo sabemos todo y siempre tenemos razón!". _

Solté una risita.

_—"Unce tu carro a una estrella" _—dijo Jasper—: eso significa. —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Queréis que traiga lápiz y papel? ¿Para que podamos reflexionar mejor? —Sonrió cohibido—. De algún modo resulta un poco morboso decirlo ahora, pero vuestro juego de señorios me divierte de verdad.

Alice se incorporó en el sillón. Poco a poco su rostro se animó y las pecas empezaron a bailar en su nariz.

—A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo —dijo sonriendo—. Quiero decir que sé que no es ningún juego y que puede tener consecuencias terribles, pero nunca me había divertido tanto como en estas últimas semanas. —Me dirigió una mirada de disculpa—. Lo siento, Bells, pero sencillamente es super guay tener como amiga a una viajera del tiempo inmortal; creo que mucho más guay que serlo una misma.

Me eché a reír.

—En eso sí que tienes razón. Yo también me divertiría más si pudiéramos cambiar nuestros papeles.

Jasper volvió con papel y lápices de colores, y Alice se puso a dibujar enseguida casillas y flechas.

—Sobre todo me trae de cabeza ese asunto del aliado del conde entre los Vigilantes. —Mordisqueó el lápiz un momento—. Aunque también eso solo se basa en suposiciones, pero bueno. Bien mirado, podría ser cualquiera, ¿no?: el ministro de Sanidad, ese curioso doctor, el amigable El señor Jenks, El señor James, Carlisle… y el pelirrojo bobalicón, ¿cómo se llama?

—Carstairs —dije—. Pero no creo que sea el tipo de persona capaz de hacer algo así.

—Sin embargo, es un descendiente de Cayo. ¡Y sabes por experiencia que siempre son los que menos te lo esperas!

—Eso es cierto —convino Jasper—. La mayoría de las veces los malvados son los que parecen más inofensivos. Hay que estar prevenido ante los tipos que tropiezan con todo y tartamudean sin cesar.

—Ese aliado del conde, llamémosle señor X, podría ser el asesino del abuelo de Bells. —Alice empezó a trazar líneas y círculos sobre el papel—. Y es posible que sea también el encargado de matar a Bells cuando el conde haya conseguido su elixir. —Me dirigió una mirada cariñosa—. Desde que sé que eres inmortal estoy un poquito menos preocupada.

—Inmortal, pero no invulnerable —dijo Edward.

Los tres dimos un respingo y clavamos los ojos en él sobresaltados. Había entrado en el piso sin que nos diéramos cuenta y estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Seguía llevando su conjunto del siglo XVIII, y como siempre, al verle, el corazón me dio un brinco.

— ¿Cómo está Tanya? —pregunté, confiando en que la pregunta sonara tan neutral como me había propuesto. Edward se encogió de hombros con aire cansado.

—Creo que mañana, cuando se despierte, tendrá que tragarse unas cuantas aspirinas.

Se acercó

—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

—Planes. —Alice movía a toda velocidad el lápiz por el papel, con la punta de la lengua asomando entre los labios—. Y tampoco tenemos que olvidar lo de la magia del cuervo —dijo hablando más para sí misma que para nosotros.

—Ed, ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Quién crees que podría ser el aliado secreto del conde entre los Vigilantes? —Jasper se mordió las uñas excitado—. Yo sospecho del tío Carlisle. De pequeño ya me parecía un personaje de lo más siniestro.

—Bah, tonterías. —Edward se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en el pelo; luego se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero raído de enfrente, apoyó los codos en los muslos y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente—. No se me va de la cabeza lo que Emily ha dicho antes: que la inmortalidad del conde quedó sin efecto con el nacimiento de Isabella.

Alice se olvidó por completo de sus diagramas y asintió en silencio.

_—"Más cuando ascienda la duodécima estrella, reanudará el curso su destino final"_ —citó, y me irritó tener que constatar una vez más que esas estúpidas rimas me daban escalofríos—. _"Perderá la lozanía del roble con ella, sometido al yugo del tiempo terrenal"._

— ¿Te sabes todos esos versos de memoria? —preguntó Jasper.

—No todos, pero es que algunos son bastante pegadizos —respondió Alice un poco cortada, y luego dijo volviéndose hacia Edward—: Yo lo he interpretado de este modo: cuando el conde se traga el polvo en el pasado, se vuelve inmortal; pero solo hasta que asciende la duodécima estrella, bueno, quiero decir, hasta que Isabella viene al mundo. Entonces con su nacimiento, se ha acabado lo de su inmortalidad. El roble queda sometido al yugo del tiempo terrenal; es decir, el conde se vuelve otra vez mortal, a no ser que mate a Isabella para detener ese proceso. Pero antes ella tiene que haber hecho posible que él consiga el elixir. Y si él no consigue el elixir, no podrá convertirse en inmortal de ninguna manera. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

—Sí, hasta cierto punto —dije, y pensé en Sam y en los metros en nuestros cerebros. Edward sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

— ¿Y si todo el tiempo hemos estado cometiendo un error en nuestros razonamientos? —preguntó hablando despacio—. ¿Y si el conde hace ya tiempo que ha conseguido el polvo?

Estuve a punto de volver a decir "¿Quééé?", pero logré contenerme en el último momento.

—Eso no puede ser, porque en uno de los cronógrafos el círculo de sangre aún no se ha cerrado y el elixir del otro está escondido en un lugar seguro, o eso espero —dijo Alice con impaciencia.

—Sí. En este momento —dijo Edward marcando las sílabas—. Pero no tiene que seguir siendo así. —Suspiró al ver que lo mirábamos con cara de no entender nada—. Pensadlo de nuevo: es posible que el conde, en algún momento del siglo XVIII, tomara el elixir (sin que importe la forma en que lo consiguiera) y se volviera inmortal.

Los tres lo miramos fijamente. Sin que supiera muy bien por qué, se me había puesto la carne de gallina.

—Lo que a su vez significaría que podría perfectamente estar vivo en este momento —continuó Edward, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. Que podría estar en algún lugar ahí fuera esperando que le llevemos el elixir al siglo XVIII. Y luego a una oportunidad de matarte.

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio, hasta que Alice lo rompió para replicar:

—No quiero decir que haya entendido del todo tu idea, pero es que incluso aunque vosotros, por alguna razón, cambiarais de opinión y le llevarais efectivamente el elixir al conde… él seguiría teniendo un pequeño problemilla. —Al llegar a este punto, Alice rió satisfecha—. Y es que él no puede matar a Bells.

Jasper hizo girar el lápiz sobre la mesa como si fuera un compás.

—Además, ¿por qué ibais a cambiar de opinión cuando conocéis las verdaderas intenciones del conde? —añadió.

Edward no respondió enseguida, y su rostro estaba totalmente desprovisto de impresión cuando finalmente dijo:

—Porque puede chantajearnos.

Me desperté al sentir algo húmedo y frío por la cara.

— ¡Dentro de diez minutos sonará el despertador! —exclamó Jacob. Gimiendo, me tapé la cabeza con la manta. —No hay forma de hacer las cosas a tu gusto, ¿sabes? Ayer mismo sin ir más lejos te estabas quejando porque no te había despertado —se ofendió Jacob.

—Ayer no me había puesto el despertador. Y, además, es terriblemente temprano —gruñí.

—Hay que aceptar algún sacrificio si se quiere salvar a tiempo al mundo de un inmortal con delirios de grandeza, ¿no? —dijo Jacob, y le oí zumbar volando en círculos por la habitación—. Al que además vas a ver esta noche, por cierto; te lo digo por si lo habías olvidado. ¡Vamos, espabila de una vez!

Me hice la muerta (lo que no me resultó muy difícil, porque, inmortal o no, casi me sentía como si lo estuviera); pero, por lo visto, mi actuación no impresionó demasiado a Jacob, porque, en lugar de dejarme en paz, se puso a revolotear alegremente arriba y abajo ante mi cama y a graznarme al oído refranes que venían al caso, empezando por _"A quien madruga Dios le ayuda"_ y _"Gato que duerme no caza ratones"._

— ¡Tu gato puede irse al infierno! —dije, pero al final Jacob consiguió lo que quería. Salí arrastrándome de la cama, fastidiada, y por eso a las siete me encontraba puntualmente en la estación de Temple. Bueno, la verdad es que eran la siete y dieciséis, pero mi móvil iba un poco atrasado.

—No tienes muy buena pinta. Pareces tan cansada como me siento yo —gimió Alice, que ya me estaba esperando en el andén convenido. A esa hora de la mañana, y en domingo, no es que hubiera mucho movimiento en la estación, pero de todos modos me pregunté cómo iba a pasar Edward desde allí a uno de los túneles del metro sin que nadie le viera. Los andenes estaban bien iluminados y además había un montón de cámaras de vigilancia.

Dejé en el suelo mi pesada y bien repleta bolsa de viaje y lancé una mirada asesina a Jacob, que hacía slalom entre las columnas a una velocidad de vértigo.

—Jacob es el culpable. No me ha dejado usar el maquillaje de mamá para tapar las ojeras porque supuestamente era muy tarde, y aún menos para hacer una parada en el Starbucks.

Alice inclinó la cabeza de lado intrigada.

— ¿Has dormido en casa?

—Pues claro, ¿dónde si no? —pregunté un poco irritada.

—Bueno, pensé que habríais interrumpido un rato la planificación después de que Jasper y yo nos fuéramos. —Se rascó la nariz—. Sobre todo porque procuré que la despedida de Jasper fuera extra larga para daros tiempo de pasaros del sofá al dormitorio.

Le guiñe un ojo.

— ¿Extra larga? —pregunté alargando las sílabas—. ¡Qué sacrificada!

Alice sonrió.

—Sí, imagínate —dijo sin sonrojarse ni un ápice—. Pero ahora no te desvíes del tema. Habrías podido decirle tranquilamente a tu madre que te quedabas a dormir en mi casa.

Hice una mueca.

—Sí, la verdad es que por mí lo habría hecho, pero Edward insistió en pedirme un taxi —dije, y añadí sintiéndome un poco desgraciada—: Supongo que no estaba la mitad de arrebatadora de lo que pensaba.

—Es que Edward es muy… responsable —dijo Alice para consolarme.

—Sí, también puede definirse así —dijo Jacob, que había acabado su slalom. Respirando pesadamente, se posó en el suelo a mi lado—. O sencillamente como un soso, un plasta, un miedica —tomó aire—, un gallina, un cagueta, un pringado…

Alice echó una ojeada a su reloj. Tuvo que ponerse a gritar para imponerse al ruido del tren de la Central Line que entraba en la estación.

—Aunque, por lo que se ve, no especialmente puntual. Ya son y veinte. —Se quedó mirando a las pocas personas que habían bajado del metro, y entonces, de repente, sus ojos se iluminaron—. Oh, ahí están.

—Esa mañana, los dos príncipes con tanto anhelo esperados habían dejado excepcionalmente sus corceles blancos en la cuadra y habían viajado en metro —declaró Jacob en tono solemne—. Al divisarlos, los ojos de las princesas chispearon de alegría, y cuando la carga acumulada de hormonas juveniles entró en contacto en forma de cohibidos besitos de bienvenida y sonrisas bobas, el inteligente daimon de incomparable belleza no pudo si no vomitar en la papelera.

Exageraba descaradamente: nuestras sonrisas no tenían nada de bobas. Como máximo podían definirse como un poco embelesadas. Y nadie estaba cohibido. Bueno, al principio tal vez yo, porque de repente recordé cómo la noche anterior Edward había apartado mis brazos de su cuello y había dicho: _"Es mejor que ahora te llame un taxi. Nos espera un día muy duro"._ Me había sentido un poco como una lapa que hay que arrancarse del jersey. Y lo peor era que justo en ese momento estaba cogiendo impulso para pronunciar las palabras _"Te quiero". _No es que él no lo supiera desde hacía tiempo, pero… yo aún no se lo había dicho. Y ahora empezaba a dudar de que realmente quisiera oírlo. Edward me acarició fugazmente la mejilla.

—Bells, también puedo hacer esto sin ayuda. Solo tengo que interceptar al Vigilante de servicio en su camino hacia arriba y volver a quitarle la carta.

—"Solo" es la palabra exacta —dijo Alice.

Y es que de hecho no podíamos desviarnos ni un milímetro de nuestro plan. Aunque nos encontrábamos muy lejos de poseer un plan genial, habíamos elaborado de todos modos, entre los cuatro, un "esquema general de actuación", como lo llamaba Alice. Era fundamental que nos encontráramos otra vez con Emily y Sam, y debíamos hacerlo antes de volver a presentarnos ante el conde por la tarde. Y, además, teníamos que ocuparnos de la carta con las informaciones sobre el paradero de Emily y Sam que Edward había llevado, la semana anterior, al año 1912.

Debíamos evitar como fuera que esa carta cayera en manos del gran maestre de la época y de los gemelos Cullen. Y como el tiempo que, según nuestros cálculos, podíamos emplear en viajes secretos con nuestro cronógrafo privado, sin arriesgarnos a sufrir daños físicos (y ponernos a vomitar en papeleras como Jacob), se limitaba a una hora y media como máximo, tendríamos que esforzarnos mucho para emplear cada minuto de una forma provechosa.

Jasper había propuesto con toda seriedad que introdujéramos a escondidas el cronógrafo en el cuartel general de los Vigilantes y saltáramos desde allí, pero ni siquiera su hermano mayor tenía la sangre fría necesaria para atreverse a hacer algo así. Como contrapropuesta, Edward había cogido entonces de una de las estanterías de su casa unos rollos de papel y había sacado como por arte de magia, de entre La anatomía del ser humano en 3-D y El sistema circulatorio de la mano humana, un plano de los pasadizos subterráneos que cruzaban el distrito de Temple. Y ese plano era la causa de que en ese momento nos hubiéramos encontrado en la estación de metro.

— ¿Quieres hacer esto sin nosotros? —dije enarcando las cejas—. Creía que estábamos todos de acuerdo en que a partir de ahora lo haríamos todo juntos.

—Exacto —dijo Jasper—. Si no después dirán que salvaste al mundo tú solo.

Jasper y Alice debían de ocuparse de vigilar el cronógrafo, y aunque Jacob había declarado, un poco ofendido, que él podría hacerlo igualmente bien, era reconfortante saber que alguien podría volver a guardarlo y desaparecer con él en caso de que nos viéramos obligados a saltar de vuelta en otro lugar.

— ¡Y, además, seguro que sin nosotros acabarás por hacer algún desastre! —dijo Alice fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

Edward levantó las manos.

—Está bien, ya lo he entendido. —Cogió mi bolsa de viaje y miró el reloj—. Atended. A las 7.33 llegará el próximo metro. Luego tendremos exactamente cuatro minutos para encontrar el primer pasadizo antes de que llegue el siguiente tren. Encended las linternas solo cuando yo lo diga.

—Tienes razón —me susurró Alice—. Hace falta tiempo para habituarse a ese tono de mando.

—¡Merde! —exclamó Jasper. La maldición le había salido de lo más hondo de su ser—. Un poco justo, ¿no?

En eso no podía si no darle la razón. La luz de nuestras linternas de bolsillo se deslizó sobre las paredes embaldosadas e iluminó nuestras caras lívidas. Detrás de nosotros resonaba el traqueteo de los vagones de metro cruzando el túnel. Para entonces ya sabíamos que cuatro minutos era un tiempo endemoniadamente corto para escalar la barrera situada al extremo del andén, saltar al otro lado y echar a correr junto a los raíles hacia el interior del túnel, por no hablar de lo de recorrer jadeando cincuenta metros detrás de Edward, pararse, impotente, ante la puerta de hierro empotrada en la pared del túnel, y tener que contemplar sin hacer nada cómo Edward se sacaba ceremoniosamente del bolsillo de los pantalones una especie de ganzúa y luego se disponía a forzar la cerradura.

Ese había sido el momento en el que Alice, Jacob y yo habíamos empezado a chillar a coro: "Rápido, rápido, rápido", acompañados del estruendo del tren que se acercaba.

—En el plano parecía que estuviera más cerca —dijo Edward disculpándose. Alice fue la primera en recuperar el aplomo. Apuntó el haz de su linterna hacia la oscuridad que se abría ante nosotros e iluminó el muro que cerraba el pasadizo unos metros más allá.

—Muy bien, estamos en el sitio correcto. —Consultó el mapa—. En el año 1912 esta pared aún no existía. El pasadizo continuaba por detrás.

Mientras Edward se arrodillaba, desenvolvía el cronógrafo e introducía los datos, yo cogí nuestras ropas de 1912 de la bolsa y me dispuse a quitarme los vaqueros.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —Edward levantó la cabeza y me dirigió una mirada distraída—. ¿Quieres correr por los pasadizos con una falda que llega hasta el suelo?

—Hummm... pensaba... por lo de la autenticidad.

—A la mierda con la autenticidad —dijo Edward.

Jacob palmoteó con sus zarpas entusiasmado.

— ¡Sí, señor, a la mierda con eso! —gritó, y añadió volviéndose hacia mí—: Sé que los malos modales se contagian un poco. Pero ya iba siendo hora.

—Tú primera, Bells —me indicó Edward con un gesto. Me arrodillé ante el cronógrafo. Fue un poco raro desaparecer ante las miradas emocionadas de Alice y Jasper, pero me di cuenta de que con el tiempo se estaba convirtiendo para mí en una especie de rutina. (Tal como iban las cosas, probablemente no tardaría en saltar a algún sitio para ir a comprar el pan.) Edward aterrizó junto a mí y apuntó su linterna hacia delante. En el año 1912 no había ningún muro: el cono de luz se perdía en un pasadizo largo y bajo.

— ¿Estás lista? —me preguntó sonriendo.

—Si tú lo estás —respondí, y le devolví la sonrisa.

Que en la realidad estuviera lista, sin embargo, era algo sobre lo que tenía mis dudas. Si el túnel del metro ya había despertado en mí una sensación de ahogo, en ese momento corría el riesgo de tener que someterme a tratamiento por un ataque de claustrofobia aguda.

Cuanto más avanzábamos, más bajas e intrincadas eran las galerías. A intervalos irregulares nos tropezábamos con escaleras que se hundían aún más en el suelo. Y en una ocasión nos encontramos ante un pasadizo obstruido por un derrumbe y tuvimos que volver atrás. Solo se oía nuestra respiración y el sonido apagado de nuestros pasos, y el crujido del papel cuando Edward se paraba y miraba el plano. En un momento dado creí oír también unos crujidos y unos pasitos rápidos que venían de algún lugar que no podía precisar.

Probablemente en el laberinto vivían ejércitos enteros de ratas, y se me ocurrió, así de repente, que si yo hubiera sido una rata enorme, hubiera elegido ese lugar como residencia familiar y territorio de caza.

—Bien, aquí tendría que girar a la derecha —murmuró Edward concentrado.

Me daba la sensación de que ya con esta debían de ser cuarenta las veces que habíamos girado. Para mí todos esos pasadizos eran exactamente iguales. No había ningún punto de referencia. ¿Y quién sabía si ese maldito plano era realmente correcto? ¿Qué pasaría si lo había dibujado algún cretino como, por ejemplo, señor Carstairs? En ese caso, Edward y yo probablemente seríamos desenterrados en el año 2250 en forma de dos esqueletos dándose la manita. Ah, no, lo olvidaba. Solo Edward sería un esqueleto, mientras que a mí me encontrarían vivita y coleando aferrada a sus huesos, lo que no contribuía precisamente a hacer la visión más agradable. Edward se detuvo, dobló el plano suspirando y se lo metió en el bolsillo de los pantalones.

— ¿Nos hemos perdido? —Traté de permanecer serena—. Tal vez este plano sea una porquería. Qué pasará si nunca...

—Isabella —me interrumpió con impaciencia—, a partir de aquí conozco el camino. Ya no falta mucho. Ven.

—Ah, vaya.

Me sentí avergonzada. Realmente esa mañana estaba un poco demasiado... "susceptible". Seguimos avanzando apresuradamente uno detrás de otro. Para mí era todo un señorio cómo podía orientarse Edward en ese laberinto.

— ¡Oh, mierda!

Había pisado un charco. Y junto al charco vi una rata marrón oscuro que parpadeaba a la luz de mi linterna. Lancé un chillido. En la lengua de las ratas debía significar "Eres una monada", porque la rata me miró con sus ojos rojos, se levantó sobre sus patitas traseras e inclinó la cabeza de lado.

— ¡No eres una monada! —chillé—. ¡Largo de aquí!

— ¿Dónde te has metido?

Edward ya había desaparecido tras la siguiente esquina.

Tragué saliva e hice de tripas corazón para pasar junto a la rata. De hecho, tampoco eran como perros que se te echaban encima y te mordían las pantorrillas, ¿o tal vez sí? Para mayor seguridad, deslumbré al bicho con la linterna y le seguí enfocando hasta que casi había alcanzado la esquina donde me esperaba Edward.

Entonces, ya más tranquila, giré la linterna para apuntar hacia delante y volví a lanzar un chillido. Al final del corredor había aparecido la silueta de un hombre.

—Ahí hay alguien —susurré.

— ¡Mierda! —Edward me agarró del brazo y me arrastró rápidamente hacia las sombras. Aunque no hubiera chillado, la luz de mi linterna me hubiera traicionado de todos modos.

— ¡Creo que me ha visto! —volví a susurrar.

— ¡Sí, te he visto! —dijo Edward malhumorado—. ¡Seré estúpido! ¡Vamos! ¡Sé amable conmigo! —Y, acto seguido, me dio un empujón que me devolvió de vuelta al pasillo dando traspiés.

—Pero ¿qué dem...? —susurré al sentirme atrapada en el haz de luz de una linterna.

— ¿Isabella? —dijo Edward desconcertado. Pero esta vez su voz venía de delante.

Aún necesité medio segundo para comprender que nos habíamos tropezado con el anterior yo de Edward, que en ese momento se dirigía a entregar la carta al gran maestre.

Le apunté con la linterna. ¡Oh, Dios, era él! Edward se quedó parado a unos metros de distancia, contemplándome con cara de consternación. Durante dos segundos nos cegamos el uno al otro con las linternas, y luego él dijo:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No pude reprimir una sonrisa.

—Oh, es un poco complicado de explicar —dije, ¡aunque me habría gustado decirle que no había cambiado nada! El otro Edward agitaba las manos frenéticamente detrás de la esquina.

— ¡Explícamelo de todos modos! —exigió su yo más joven acercándose a mí.

—Un momento, por favor. —Sonreí con amabilidad a su versión más joven—. Tengo que aclara algo rápidamente. Volveré enseguida.

Pero, por lo visto, ni el viejo ni el joven Edward estaban para conversaciones. Mientras el más joven me seguía y trataba de sujetarme por el brazo, el más viejo no esperó a que asomara la cabeza por la esquina, sino que saltó hacia delante y golpeó a su álter ego con todas sus fuerzas en la frente con su linterna. El Edward más joven se desplomó como un saco de patatas.

— ¡Le has hecho daño!

Me arrodillé y observé horrorizada la herida sangrante.

—Sobrevivirá —dijo el otro Edward sin inmutarse—. ¡Ven, tenemos que seguir adelante! La entrega ya ha tenido lugar, este de aquí —se dio una patadita a sí mismo— ya estaba de vuelta cuando te encontró.

Sin hacerle caso, acaricié cariñosamente el cabello de su yo inconsciente.

— ¡Te has dejado K.O. A ti mismo! ¿Aún recuerdas lo cruel que fuiste conmigo por eso?

Edward sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo—. Y lo siento de verdad. Pero ¿quién puede contar con que pase algo así? ¡Ahora ven de una vez! Antes de que ese tonto se despierte. Hace rato que ha entregado la carta. —Y, a continuación, soltó unas cuantas palabras francesas tras las que supuse que se ocultaban otras tantas maldiciones jugosas, porque recurrió varias veces, igual que su hermano antes, a la palabra merde.

—Chist, chist,chist —dijo una voz cerca de nosotros—. Joven, el hecho de que aquí abajo nos encontremos cerca de las cloacas no debería ser motivo para abandonarse sin freno a ese lenguaje fecal.

Edward giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, pero no hizo ningún intento de dejar K.O. también al recién llegado, tal vez por el tono benévolo con el que había pronunciado esas palabras. Levanté la linterna e iluminé el rostro de un desconocido de mediana edad, y luego la moví hacia abajo para ver si nos estaba apuntando con una pistola. Pero no lo hacía.

—Soy el doctor Harrison —dijo inclinando la cabeza, y su mirada reflejó un ligero desconcierto al pasar de Edward al otro Edward que yacía tendido en el suelo—. Y acabo de recibir su carta de nuestro adepto de servicio en la guardia de Cerbero. —Se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta un sobre con un gran sello rojo—. Lady Tilney ha insistido en que no debían llegar en ningún caso a manos del gran maestre o de otros miembros del Círculo Interior.

Aparte de mí. Edward suspiró y se frotó la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Queríamos evitar la entrega, pero hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en estos pasadizos... y luego, idiota de mí, aún he conseguido tropezarme conmigo mismo. —Cogió la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo—. Gracias.

— ¿Un Cullen reconociendo un error? —El doctor Harrison rió en voz baja—. Eso sí que es algo nuevo. En todo caso, afortunadamente lady Tilney se ha hecho cargo del asunto, y hasta el momento nunca he visto que fracasara ninguno de sus planes. Por otra parte, tampoco tendría ningún sentido llevarle la contraria. —Señaló hacia el Edward tendido en el suelo—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No estaría mal que le desinfectaran la herida y tal vez que le pusieran algo blando debajo de... —dije, pero Edward me interrumpió:

— ¡Tonterías! Está perfectamente. —Sin hacer caso de mis protestas, tiró de mí hacia arriba—. Ahora tenemos que volver. Salude a lady Tilney de nuestra parte, doctor Harrison. Y comuníquele mi agradecimiento.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo el doctor Harrison, y ya se iba a dar media vuelta para marcharse cuando recordé algo.

— ¿Sería tan amable de decirle a lady Tilney que no se asuste si en el futuro voy a visitarla para elapsar?

El doctor Harrison asintió con la cabeza.

—Desde luego, encantado. —Nos saludó con la cabeza—. Mucha suerte. —Y se alejó rápidamente. Aún estaba despidiéndose cuando Edward volvió a tirar de mí en la dirección contraria, dejando a su álter ego abandonado en el pasadizo.

—Seguro que esto está plagado de ratas —dije compadecida—. ¡Y a esos bichos les atrae la sangre!

—Las confundes con los tiburones —dijo Edward; pero luego se detuvo bruscamente, se volvió hacia mí y me estrechó entre sus brazos—: ¡Lo siento! —murmuró en mi cabello—. ¡Era tan estúpido que me merecía que una rata me mordisqueara un poco!

Inmediatamente olvidé todo lo que nos rodeaba (y también todo lo demás), le eché los brazos al cuello y empecé a besarle, primero solo en los sitios que podía alcanzar en ese momento (en el cuello, en la oreja, en la sien) y luego en la boca. Él me abrazó con más fuerza, solo para apartarme de nuevo tres segundos más tarde.

— ¡Realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto ahora, Bells! —dijo enojado, y a continuación me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí otra vez. Suspiré varias veces profundamente, pero Edward no dijo nada. Dos corredores más allá, cuando se detuvo para mirar el plano, ya no pude aguantar más y le pregunté:

— ¿Es porque beso raro, o qué?

— ¿Cómo?

Edward me miró por encima del borde del plano con cara de perplejidad.

—Soy un desastre besando, ¿verdad? —Hice todo lo posible sin demasiado éxito para que no sonara histérico—. Hasta ahora no había... quiero decir, que para poder hacerlo bien se necesita tiempo y experiencia. ¡Es imposible aprenderlo todo en las películas!, ¿sabes? Y de algún modo es humillante que te aparten así.

Edward bajó el plano y el cono de luz de su linterna se dirigió hacia el suelo.

—Bells, escucha...

—Sí, ya lo sé, tenemos prisa —le interrumpí—. Pero sencillamente tengo que quitarme esto de encima ahora mismo. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que empujarme hacia atrás o... llamar a un taxi. Yo aguanto muy bien las críticas. Bueno, en todo caso cuando se formula con amabilidad.

—A veces eres realmente... —Edward sacudió la cabeza, y luego inspiró hondo, y dijo muy serio—: Cuando me besas, Isabella Swan, es como si perdiera el contacto con el suelo. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo haces ni de dónde lo has aprendido. En todo caso, si ha sido en una película, tenemos que verla juntos. —Se detuvo un momento—. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando me besas, ya no quiero hacer nada más que sentirte y tenerte entre mis brazos. ¡Mierda, estoy tan terriblemente enamorado de ti que es como si hubieran volcado una lata de gasolina en mi interior y le hubieran prendido fuego! Pero en este momento no podemos... al menos uno de nosotros debe mantener la cabeza fría. —La mirada que me lanzó disipó mis dudas—. Bells, todo esto me da un miedo horrible. Sin ti mi vida no tendría ningún sentido, sin ti... querría morirme si a ti te pasara algo.

Quería sonreírle, pero sentí que se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

—Edward, yo... —empecé, pero él no me dejó acabar.

—No quisiera que... no debe ocurrirte lo mismo a ti, Bells. Porque el conde puede utilizar estos sentimientos contra nosotros. ¡Y lo hará!

—Para eso hace tiempo que es tarde —susurré yo—. Te quiero. Y sin ti no querría seguir viviendo.

Edward parecía a punto de romper a llorar. Me cogió la mano, y estrujándomela casi, dijo:

—Entonces solo podemos confiar en que el conde nunca, nunca jamás, se entere de esto.

—Y también de que todavía se nos ocurra ese plan genial —dije—. ¡Y ahora haz el favor de no seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí! Tenemos prisa.

— ¡Un cuarto de hora y ni un minuto más!

Edward se arrodilló ante el cronógrafo, que habíamos colocado sobre la manta para el picnic en el césped de Hyde Park, no muy lejos de la Serpentine Gallery, con el lago y el puente a la vista. Aunque el día prometía ser tan magnífico como el anterior, de momento hacía un frío helado y la hierba estaba húmeda de rocío. Corredores y transeúntes con sus perros pasaban ante nosotros, y algunos volvían la mirada para observar con curiosidad el pequeño grupo que formábamos sobre la hierba.

— ¡Pero un cuarto de hora es demasiado justo! —dije mientras me abrochaba el armazón equipado con un curioso acolchado en las cadera, que se encargaba de que mi vestido se balanceara en torno a mí como un acorazado y no se arrastrara por el suelo. Ese complemente había sido la causa de que esa mañana, en lugar de una mochila, hubiera tenido que coger una monstruosa bolsa de viaje—. ¿Y qué pasará si llega demasiado tarde? (O si no llega, que secretamente era lo que temía que iba a ocurrir.)—. En el siglo XVIII los relojes seguro que no eran tan precisos.

—Entonces peor para él. De todos modos es una idea descabellada. ¡Precisamente hoy!

—En eso, por una vez, tiene razón —comentó Jacob con voz somnolienta, y después de meterse de un salto en la bolsa de viaje, apoyó la cabeza sobre las patas y bostezó ruidosamente—. Despiértame cuando volváis. Definitivamente, esta mañana me he levantado demasiado pronto. —Poco después se oyó un ronquido que salía de la bolsa.

Alice me pasó el vestido con cuidado por encima de la cabeza. Era el azul floreado que había llevado en mi primer encuentro con el conde y que desde entonces había estado colgado en mi armario.

—Para el asunto de Laurent habría tiempo después —protestó—. Para él siempre será el mismo día a la misma hora, sin que importe desde cuándo le visites.

Empezó a abrochar los ganchitos de mi espalda.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de esa historia de entrega de cartas —la contradije—. Tampoco había ningún motivo para que fuera hoy. Edward también hubiera podido darse en la cabeza con la linterna por ejemplo el martes o en agosto del año próximo y todo hubiera acabado en lo mismo. Aparte de que lady Tilney se ha encargado del asunto.

—Siempre me dan mareos cuando os ponéis a darle vueltas a estas cosas —se quejó Jasper.

—Sencillamente quería tenerlo resuelto antes de que nos encontráramos la próxima vez con Emily y Sam —dijo Edward—. No es tan difícil de entender.

—Pues yo quiero tener resuelto lo de Laurent —repliqué, y añadí en tono dramático—: ¡En caso de que nos pase algo, al menos habremos salvado su vida!

— ¿De verdad queréis desaparecer y volver a aparecer ante toda esta gente? —preguntó Jasper—. ¿No tenéis miedo de que mañana la noticia salga en los periódicos y la televisión os quiera entrevistar?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

— ¡Pamplinas! —dijo enérgicamente—. Estamos bastante alejados del camino y vosotros solo estaréis fuera un momento. Los únicos que se quedarán mirando como bobos serán los perros. —Se produjo un breve cambio de tono en los ronquidos de Jacob—. Pero recordad que debéis colocaros exactamente en el mismo sitio en que hayáis aterrizado para saltar de vuelta —continuó Alice—. Podéis marcar el punto exacto con estos bonitos zapatos—. Me puso en la mano uno de los zapatos de Jasper y me dirigió una sonrisa radiante—. ¡Esto es divertidísimo de verdad! ¡A partir de ahora quiero hacerlo cada día!

—Pues yo no —dijo Jasper bajando la mirada hacia sus calcetines. Agitó los dedos con aire afligido y volvió a mirar de nuevo hacia el camino—. Tengo los nervios de punta, ¿sabéis? ¡Antes, en el metro, estaba completamente seguro de que nos seguían! Entraría dentro de la lógica que los Vigilantes hubieran puesto a alguien detrás de nuestros pasos. ¡Y si vienen a quitarnos el cronógrafo, ni siquiera podré darles un puntapié como Dios manda porque solo llevo calcetines!

—Está un poco paranoico —me susurró Alice.

—Te he oído —dijo Jasper—. Y no es verdad, solo soy... prudente.

—Y yo aún no puedo creer que realmente esté haciendo esto —dijo Edward mientras se colgaba al hombro la mochila de Alice, donde había guardado el material para inyecciones—. Infringe las doce reglas de oro a la vez. Ven, Bells, tú primero.

Me arrodillé junto a él y le sonreí.

Se había negado a ponerse su conjunto verde, aunque yo había tratado de explicarle que con la ropa normal asustaría a Laurent o, lo que era aún peor, conseguiría que no nos tomara en serio.

—Gracias por hacer esto por mí —dije a pesar de todo, y metí el dedo en el compartimento bajo el rubí.

—No hay de qué —gruñó Edward, y luego su cara se difuminó ante mis ojos, y cuando volví a ver con claridad, estaba arrodillada sobre la hojarasca mojada rodeada de castañas por todas partes.

Rápidamente me levanté y coloqué el zapato de Jasper en el sitio en que había aterrizado. Llovía a cántaros y no se veía a nadie, a excepción de una ardilla que trepó a toda velocidad hasta la copa del árbol y nos observó con curiosidad. Edward, que había aterrizado a mi lado, miró a su alrededor.

—Sí —dijo luego secándose la cara—. Un tiempo ideal para cabalgar y vacunar, diría yo.

—Pongámonos a resguardo tras ese matorral a ver si viene —propuse. Y por una vez fui yo la que cogí de la mano a Edward y tiré de él. Él se resistió.

—Bueno, pero solo diez minutos —gimió finalmente—. Y si para entonces no ha aparecido, volvemos junto a los zapatos de Jasper, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale, vale —repliqué. Efectivamente, también en esa época había un puente que cruzaba la sección estrecha del lago, aunque tenía un aspecto totalmente distinto al que yo conocía. Un carruaje pasaba traqueteando por el Ring. Y desde el otro lado se acercaba a trote ligero un jinete solitario montado en un caballo alazán.

— ¡Es él! —grité, y empecé a hacerle señas gesticulando como una loca—. ¡Laurent! ¡Estoy aquí!

— ¿No podrías hacer algo para llamar más la atención? —preguntó Edward.

Laurent, que llevaba un manto con varias pelerinas de tela fruncida y una especie de tricornio de cuyas alas goteaba la lluvia, detuvo su caballo a unos metros de nosotros.

Su mirada se paseó de mis cabellos empapados hasta la orla de mi vestido, y luego sometió al mismo examen a Edward.

— ¿Sois tratante de caballos? —preguntó con desconfianza mientras Edward revolvía en la mochila de Alice.

— ¡No, es médico! —le expliqué—. O prácticamente. —Me fijé en que la mirada de Laurent se detenía en las letras estampadas de la mochila de Alice. "Hello Kitty must die"—. Ay, Laurent, estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido —arranqué a hablar—. Por el tiempo y todo eso. Supongo que ayer en el baile no me expliqué con bastante claridad. El caso es que quiero protegerte de una enfermedad con la que te infectarás el año que viene y de la que, por desgracia, morirás. La viruela. Ya no recuerdo cómo se llama el tipo en cuya casa te contagiarás, pero en realidad tampoco importa. La buena noticia es que tenemos algo que te protegerá de la enfermedad. —Le dirigí una sonrisa radiante—. Solo tienes que bajar de ese caballo y levantarte la manga, y entonces te lo daremos.

Durante mi monólogo los ojos de Laurent se habían ido dilatando cada vez más. Héctor (un caballo alazán realmente soberbio) retrocedió un paso con un movimiento nervioso.

—Esto es inaudito —dijo Laurent—. ¿Me habéis dado cita en el parque para venderme un dudoso medicamento y una aún más dudosa historia? ¡Y vuestro acompañante tiene todo el aspecto de ser un bandido o un salteador de caminos! —Se echó el manto hacia atrás para que pudiéramos echar una ojeada a la espada que se balanceaba en su cintura—. ¡Os prevengo! ¡Estoy armado y sé defenderme!

Edward suspiró. — ¡Vamos, Laurent, haz el favor de escuchar! —Me acerqué y sujeté a Héctor de las riendas—. ¡Solo quiero ayudarte y por desgracia no tengo mucho tiempo! De modo que, por favor, baja sencillamente del caballo y quítate el manto.

—De ningún modo voy a hacerlo —dijo Laurent indignado—. Y con esto doy por terminada nuestra conversación. ¡Fuera de mi camino, extraña muchacha! ¡Espero que este sea nuestro último encuentro!

Y, efectivamente, trató de darme con la fusta sin éxito porque Edward le había sujetado y le había derribado del caballo.

—No tenemos tiempo para jueguecitos —gruñó torciéndole los dos brazos contra la espalda.

— ¡Auxilio! —chilló Laurent mientras se retorcía como una anguila—. ¡Estos truhanes me asaltan!

— ¡Laurent! Lo hacemos solo por tu bien —le aseguré, pero él se limitó a mirarme de arriba abajo como si fuera la encarnación del diablo—. Tú no lo sabes, pero... somos amigos en el lugar de donde vengo. ¡Muy buenos amigos diría yo!

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Está loca! ¡Me atacan! —gritó Laurent, y miró a Héctor, desesperado. Pero el caballo no parecía tener ningunas ganas de hacer de Belleza Negra, y en lugar de lanzarse heroicamente contra nosotros, bajó la cabeza y empezó a pastar con toda calma.

—No soy una loca —traté de explicarle a Laurent—. Yo...

—Cierra el pico y quítale la espada, Bells —me interrumpió Edward con impaciencia—. Y luego dame la lanceta y la ampolla de la mochila.

Suspirando hice lo que me pedía. La verdad es que tenía razón; probablemente era inútil esperar comprensión por parte de Laurent.

—Bien —gruñó Edward mientras abría la ampolla con los dientes—. Esta mujer os cortará la garganta si os movéis, aunque solo sea una vez, dentro de los próximos dos minutos; ¿está claro? Y no os atreváis a volver a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Apunté con la punta de la espada al cuello de Laurent.

—Hummm... de verdad, Laurent, ¡pensaba que las cosas irían de otro modo, tienes que creerme! Por mí estaría encantada de que siguieras apareciéndote para siempre en la escuela. ¡Dios mío, te voy a echar tanto de menos! Si no me equivoco, este será nuestro último encuentro. —Las lágrimas asomaron a mis ojos. Laurent parecía a punto de desmayarse.

— ¡Podéis quedaros con mi bolsa si necesitáis dinero, pero, por favor, perdonadme la vida! —susurró.

—Sí, sí, muy bien —dijo Edward, y tras apartar a un lado el ancho cuello del manto, le clavó directamente la lanceta de la vacuna en el pescuezo. Al sentir la incisión en su piel, Laurent lanzó un débil gemido.

— ¿Lo normal no es hacerlo en el brazo? —pregunté.

—Normalmente tampoco le retuerzo el brazo a nadie para hacer esto —respondió Edward refunfuñando, y Laurent volvió a gemir.

—La verdad, es un poco tonto que tengamos que despedirnos así —le dije, y no pude contener un sollozo—. ¡Preferiría abrazarte en lugar de sostener una espada contra tu cuello! Tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo en la escuela, junto con Alice. —La primera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla—. Y si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera comprendido cuál es la diferencia entre alteza, serenísima e ilustrísima...

—Ya está —dijo Edward, y soltó a Laurent, que retrocedió dos pasos tambaleándose y se sujetó el cuello—. ¡En realidad habría que ponerle un esparadrapo, pero también funcionará sin él! Procurad que no se infecte. —Edward me cogió la espada de la mano—. Ahora subiréis a vuestro caballo y seguiréis cabalgando sin volver la vista, ¿comprendido?

Laurent asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos seguían dilatados de espanto, como si aún no pudiera creer que todo hubiera acabado.

—Adiós —sollocé yo—. ¡Adiós, Laurent Da Revin! ¡Has sido el mejor fantasma que he conocido!

Con las piernas temblorosas y jadeando pesadamente, Laurent subió a su caballo.

—La espada estará bajo el castaño, si queréis recuperarla —dijo Edward, pero Laurent ya le había clavado las espuelas a Héctor. Los estuve mirando hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles.

— ¿Satisfecha? —me preguntó Edward mientras recogía nuestras cosas.

Me sequé las lágrimas de las mejillas y le sonreí.

— ¡Gracias! Es guay tener un amigo estudiante de medicina.

Edward sonrió irónicamente.

— ¡Vale, pero juro que esta será la última vez que vacune a alguien contra la viruela! Los pacientes son tan desagradecidos...

* * *

**Hola ¿Cómo vamos? Bueno, Chicas este es el penúltimo capítulo :'( no puedo creer que ya vamos a llegar al final de esta maravillosa Trilogía, y no puedo creer todo el apoyo que tuve por parte de ustedes de veradad muchas gracias :D**

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo no se uds pero yo ame la escena de Bella-Edward-Jasper-Alice Parecian unos detectives; Ademas cuando Edward le dice esas cosas a Bella O.O Juro que casi muero fue TAN LINDO Awwww Lo amo 3**

**Chicas se me cae la cara de la verguenza pero tampoco respondere Reviwes de verdad lo siento, pero estoy muy Liada con las tareas, ya que mi mamá me salio con el cuento de que voy a estar desde el viernes hasta el lunes en una finca, entonces me toca hacer todas las tareas ya :/**

**Bueno por último se acuerdan que yo les había dicho que cuando acabara Esmeralda iba a publicar una nueva historia? Bueno quiero saber que les parece lo hago o no? les vuelvo a dejar la sinopsis para que me digan :D**

**Hace mil años, el ángel Raziel mezcló su sangre con la de los humanos, creando la raza de los cazadores de sombras, que conviven con nosotros con la finalidad de protegernos de los demonios… aunque son invisibles para el ojo humano.**

**En el Pandemonium, la discoteca de moda de Nueva York, Bella Swan sigue a un atractivo chico de pelo azul hasta que presencia su muerte a manos de tres jóvenes cubiertos de extraños tatuajes. Desde esa noche, su destino se une al de esos tres cazadores de sombras, guerreros dedicados a liberar a la tierra de demonios y, sobre todo, al de Edward, un chico con aspecto de ángel y tendencia de actuar como un idiota...**

**Espero sus Reviews!**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	14. Capítulo XV

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

_Extracto de la Gaceta Social de Londres Diario de lady Danbury 24 de abril de 1785 Lord y lady Pimplebotton han dado a conocer este fin de semana el compromiso de su hijo mayor Laurent Pimplebottom con miss Amelia, la hija menor del vizconde Mountbatton, una noticia que de todos modos no ha sido una sorpresa para nadie, ya que desde hace meses algunos observadores habían hecho alusión a la existencia de una relación de afecto entre ambos jóvenes y, según ciertos rumores, recientemente habían sido vistos en el baile de Claridge (como ya informamos) dándose las manos, muy acaramelados, en el jardín. Laurent Pimplebotton, que no destaca solo por su agradable aspecto y sus impecables modales entre el por desgracia escaso número de gentlemen de buena posición de edad casadera, es además un destacado jinete y espadachín, mientras que su futura esposa se caracteriza por su exquisito gusto en el vestir y su loable inclinación por las causas benéficas. La boda de la pareja se celebrará en julio en la residencia campestre de los Pimplebotton._

— ¡Dale gas, viejo! —gritó Jacob acurrucado en mi regazo en el asiento del acompañante del Volvo de Edward, que avanzaba a paso de tortuga por el Strand entre el tráfico de primera hora de la tarde—. Poco a poco se acerca la hora del enfrentamiento decisivo con el maligno.

—Chitón —le murmuré a Jacob—. Por mí el conde puede esperar por los siglos de los siglos.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Edward me miró extrañado.

—No, nada. —Miré hacia fuera de la ventana—. Edward, ¿crees que realmente bastará con lo que hemos pensado? —Mi euforia de la mañana se había esfumado y había sido sustituida por una especie de excitación nerviosa de esas que hacen que no puedas parar de morderte las uñas.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—En todo caso nuestro plan es mejor que... ¿cómo lo llamaste?; ah, sí, la _"estrategia general de actuación"_ de esta mañana.

—Yo no lo llame así, fue Alice —le corregí.

Durante un rato permanecimos callados, absortos en nuestros pensamientos. Supongo que aún no nos habíamos recuperado del todo de nuestro encuentro con Emily y Sam. Yo, en todo caso, no me había dado realmente cuenta de lo estresantes que podían ser los viajes en el tiempo hasta que en el salto de vuelta habíamos interrumpido en un ensayo del coro de la iglesia y habíamos tenido que escapar a todo correr, perseguidos por varias vociferantes sopranos que debían de rondar los setenta años.

Pero al menos ya estábamos preparados para nuestro encuentro con el Conde Vulturi. Había sido Emily la que nos había ayudado a dar con la idea clave, y esta idea era también la razón de que me estuviera quedando sin uñas.

— ¡Chico, a ver si conduces como Dios manda! —chilló Jacob tapándose los ojos con las zarpas—. ¡El semáforo no podía estar más rojo!

Edward apretó el acelerador y se saltó la preferencia del paso de un taxi antes de girar a la derecha en dirección al cuartel general de los Vigilantes.

Poco después frenó haciendo chirriar los neumáticos en el aparcamiento. Se volvió hacia mí y me apoyó las manos en los hombros.

—Bella —empezó a decir muy serio—, pase lo que pase...

No pudo seguir, porque en ese instante la puerta de mi lado se abrió de golpe, y cuando ya iba a girarme para echarle una bronca al inefable el señor Carstairs vi que quien nos había interrumpido no era él, sino El señor Jenks, que se pasaba la mano por su resplandeciente calva con aire preocupado.

— ¡Edward, Isabella, por fin! —dijo en tono de reproche—. Llegáis más de una hora tarde.

—Los más guapos de la fiesta siempre se hacen esperar —graznó Jacob saltando de mi regazo.

Le lancé una mirada a Edward, suspiré y bajé del coche.

—Vamos, chicos —nos apremió El señor Jenks mientras me cogía del brazo—. Ya está todo preparado.

"Todo" era un sueño de bordados y puntillas color crema combinados con terciopelo y brocado de un frío tono dorado para mí y una levita con colores vivos para Edward.

—Esto que veo ¿Son monos? —Edward miró la prenda como si estuviera impregnada de cianuro.

—Para ser más precisos, monos capuchinos.

Madame Zarafina le dirigió una sonrisa radiante y le aseguró que los animales exóticos era el último grito en 1782. Y ya iba a extenderse sobre lo que le había costado generar los datos del bordado para su máquina de coser a partir de documentos originales cuando El señor Jenks, que estaba esperando ante la puerta mirando su reloj dorado, intervino para cortarla. No me explicaba por qué tenía tanta prisa. Al fin y al cabo, para el conde, la hora que fuera no representaba ninguna diferencia.

—Hoy elapsaréis en la Sala de Documentos —anunció El señor Jenks abriendo la marcha.

Hasta ese momento ni Carlisle ni los otros Vigilantes habían hecho acto de presencia. Seguramente estarían sentados en la Sala del Dragón renovando sus votos o brindando por las reglas de oro o haciendo lo que sea que los Vigilantes suelen hacer.

La única persona con la que nos cruzamos fue Señorita Webber, que nos saludó con la mano y se alejó apresuradamente por el pasillo cargada con un grueso archivador. (¡Y eso en domingo!).

—Señor Jenks, ¿cuáles son las instrucciones para hoy? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Hay algún detalle en concreto que debamos tener en cuenta?

—Veamos, para el Conde Vulturi ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el baile como para vosotros, es decir, dos días —explicó El señor Jenks con aire solícito—. A nosotros mismos nos han desconcentrado un poco las instrucciones de la carta. Según ellas, tu visita debe durar solo quince minutos, mientras que Isabella deberá permanecer con él tres horas y media. Pero suponemos que a ti se te confiarán otras tareas para las que se requerirán tu contingente de tiempo, ya que ha hecho constar expresamente que no debéis elapsar antes de verle. —Calló un momento y miró a través de la gruesa ventana, que ofrecía una buena panorámica de la Temple Church—. Las indicaciones que nos ha facilitado al respecto no nos han aclarado demasiado las cosas, pero... por lo visto el conde está seguro de que el círculo de sangre va a cerrarse de forma inminente. Ha escrito que todos debemos estar preparados para el momento.

—Oh, oh —dijo Jacob.

Oh, oh pensé yo, y le lancé una rápida mirada a Edward. Aquello sonaba como si el conde hubiera contado con el fracaso de la operación Zafiro y Turmalina negra, que en realidad estaba prevista para el día anterior, y desde el principio hubiera tenido en mente otro plan. Posiblemente un plan más genial que el nuestro. Mi excitación nerviosa dio paso a un miedo cerval. La idea de quedarme sola con el conde me ponía la carne de gallina. Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, Edward se detuvo y me atrajo hacia sí sin preocuparse por El señor Jenks.

—Todo irá bien —me susurró al oído—. No olvides que él no puede hacerte nada. Y mientras no lo sepa, estarás segura.

Me aferré a él como un mono capuchino. El señor Jenks carraspeó.

—Me alegro de que hayáis arreglado vuestras diferencias —dijo, y una pícara sonrisa asomó a su rostro—. Pero, de todos modos, debemos seguir adelante.

— ¡Procura cuidar de ella, cabeza de serrín! —oí bramar aún a Jacob, y un instante después había saltado al año 1782.

Lo primero que vi al aterrizar fue la cara de Cayo a solo medio metro de mí. Lancé un gritito y salté de lado, y también Cayo retrocedió sobresaltado. Entonces resonó una risa, una risa agradable y melodiosa, que, sin embargo, hizo que todos los pelos de la nuca se me pusieran de punta.

—Ya te dije que sería mejor que te hicieras a un lado.

Mientras Edward aterrizaba junto a mí, me volví despacio. Ahí estaba: el Conde Vulturi, enfundado en una sencilla levita gris verdosa y, como siempre, con una peluca blanca. El conde se apoyó en su bastón, y por un momento pareció un hombre frágil y viejo, terriblemente viejo. Luego, sin embargo se irguió y adquirió de nuevo su porte habitual. A la luz de las velas vi como sus labios se deformaban en una sonrisa burlona.

—Bienvenidos, queridos. Me alegro de ver que estáis bien. Y de comprobar que las descripciones morbosas de Vladimir sobre la muerte de Isabella solo eran fruto de la fantasía de un moribundo.

Se acercó un paso y me observó expectante. Vacilé un segundo, y luego pensé que seguramente estaba esperando una reverencia, de modo que me incliné profundamente. Pero cuando me volví a incorporarme, el conde ya hacía rato que había centrado su atención en Edward.

—Hoy no podemos tener tiempo para formalidades. ¿Una nota de tu gran maestre? —preguntó.

Edward le tendió la carta sellada que nos había entregado El señor Jenks. Mientras el conde rompía el sello y leía, eché un vistazo a la habitación. Había un escritorio y varias sillas y sillones. Los anaqueles que cubrían las paredes a nuestro alrededor estaban repletos de libros y de rollos y pilas de papel, y encima de la chimenea colgaba, como en nuestra época, un cuadro. Pero no era el retrato del Conde Vulturi, sino una agradable naturaleza muerta con libros, pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.

Cayo se había dejado caer sin más ceremonias en una silla y había apoyado sus botas sobre el escritorio. Sostenía relajadamente en la mano su espada desenvainada, como si fuera un juguete del que no podía separarse. Sus lúgubres ojos sin brillo apuntaron fugazmente hacia mí y contrajo sus labios en forma de desdén. Si es que recordaba nuestro último encuentro, era evidente que no tenía intención de disculparse por su comportamiento.

El conde, que había acabado la lectura, me dirigió una mirada escrutadora, y luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—"Con la magia del cuervo dotado, sol mayor cierra el círculo que los doce han formado." ¿Cómo escapaste a la furiosa espada de lord Vladimir? ¿O solo fueron imaginaciones suyas?

—No. Efectivamente hirió a Isabella —dijo Edward, y me quedé asombrada de que su voz sonara tan serena y afable—. Pero solo fue un arañazo inofensivo, tuvo mucha suerte.

—Lamento que tuvierais que veros en esta situación —dijo el conde—. Os había prometido que nadie os tocaría ni un pelo, y por regla general cumplo mis promesas, pero esta noche amigo Cayo no estuvo del todo atento a sus deberes, ¿no es cierto, Cayo? Lo que de nuevo me dio ocasión para constatar que a veces no es bueno confiar demasiado en los demás. Si la encantadora lady Lavinia no hubiera acudido a mí, posiblemente mi primer secretario se habría recuperado de su desmayo y hubiera puesto pies en polvorosa... Y lord Vladimir se habría desangrado solo.

—La encantadora Lady Lavinia fue la primera en traicionarnos —se me escapó—. Esa mujer...

El conde levantó la mano.

—Lo sé todo, querida. Alcott tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para confesar sus pecados.

Cayo soltó una risotada ronca.

—Y también Vladimir tenía aún muchas cosas que contarnos, aunque al final era un poco difícil entenderle, ¿no es cierto, Cayo? —El conde embozó una desagradable sonrisa—. Pero ya tendremos ocasión de hablar de esto después, hoy el tiempo nos apremia. —Levantó la carta—. Ahora que ha quedado aclarado el auténtico origen de Isabella, no debería ser difícil convencer a sus padres para que efectúen una pequeña donación de sangre. Confío en que habréis seguido exactamente todas mis instrucciones.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Su rostro estaba pálido y tenso, y evitaba mirarme. Y eso que hasta entonces todo estaba transcurriendo tal como habíamos previsto, al menos en términos generales.

—La operación Turmalina negra y Zafiro se efectuará hoy mismo —dijo—. Si el reloj de la pared funciona bien, dentro de unos minutos saltaré de vuelta al año 2011. Y desde allí todo está preparado para que visite a Emily y a Sam.

—Exacto —dijo el conde satisfecho; luego cogió un sobre del bolsillo de su levita y se lo tendió a Edward—. Aquí está explicado mi plan a grandes rasgos. A nadie, entre mis Vigilantes del futuro, debe ocurrírsele la idea de interponerse en tu camino.

Se acercó a la chimenea y durante un momento permaneció mirando el fuego con aire meditabundo. Luego se volvió. Sus ojos centellaban sobre la nariz del águila, y de repente toda la habitación pareció llenarse con su presencia. Levantó los brazos.

—En el día de hoy se cumplirán todas las profecías. Hoy la humanidad dispondrá por fin un remedio de un poder curativo nunca visto —exclamó. Hizo una pequeña pausa y nos miró como si esperara que aplaudiéramos. Pensé por un momento en si no debería esforzarme en lanzar un "¡Guau! ¡Genial!" maravillado, pero en ese instante mis cualidades como actriz no me merecían mucha confianza. También Edward se limitó a mirarle sin decir nada. Y Cayo incluso tuvo el descaro de soltar un ligero eructo en ese solemne momento. El conde chasqueó la lengua enojado.

—Bien... —continuó despacio—. Creo que ya está todo dicho —se acercó y me puso la mano en el hombro. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no sacudírmela de encima como antes a la tarántula—. Nosotros dos, bella niña, ya encontraremos una forma de matar el tiempo mientras tanto, ¿no es cierto? —dijo con voz melosa—. Seguro que comprendes la necesidad de que me hagas compañía aquí un rato más que el joven Edward. —Asentí y me pregunté si el conde no habría recapacitado y estaría cambiando poco a poco su imagen de las mujeres. Si suponía que yo lo había comprendido todo, no podía ser tan tonta ¿no? Pero enseguida añadió en tono autoritario—: Al fin y al cabo nuestro joven Edward debe hacer comprender con claridad a Turmalina negra y a su Zafiro que su hija morirá si no le dan su sangre en el acto. —Rió suavemente y se volvió hacia Edward—. Podrías adornarlo un poco hablándoles de la pasión de Cayo por la sangre de las vírgenes y de la costumbre transilvana de arrancarle a la gente el corazón en vida, pero estoy seguro de que no será necesario. Si no me he equivocado al juzgar a esos testarudos jóvenes, no dudo de que te entregarán la sangre inmediatamente.

Cayo soltó una carcajada que sonó como un ladrido y el conde le secundó.

—La gente es tan fácil de manipular, ¿verdad?

—Pero supongo que no iréis a hacerle realmente a Isabella... —dijo Edward, que seguía sin mirarme, y esta vez pude percibir un ligero temblor en su voz. El conde sonrió benévolamente.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes imaginar algo así, mi querido muchacho? Nadie le tocará ni un pelo. Sencillamente será mi rehén durante un rato. Concretamente desde que hayas vuelto a saltar desde el año 1912 hasta el año 2011. —Levantó la voz—. Y estas sagradas salas temblarán cuando la hermandad se reúna y el círculo de sangre se cierre en el cronógrafo. —Suspiró—. Ah, cómo me gustaría poder asistir a ese mágico momento. ¡Debes contármelo todo con detalle! Claro, claro.

Bla bla bla. Me di cuenta de que estaba apretando los dientes en un acto reflejo. Ya empezaba a dolerme la mandíbula. Entretanto, el conde se había acercado tanto a Edward que las punta de sus narices casi se tocaban. Edward no movió ninguna ceja. El conde levantó el índice:

—Tu tarea consistirá en traerme sin demora el elixir que encontraréis bajo la Constelación de los Doce. —Sujetó a Edward de los hombros y le miró a los ojos—. Sin demora.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo me pregunto por qué queréis que traiga el elixir a este año —dijo—. ¿Este remedio no sería más útil a la humanidad en nuestra época?

—Una pregunta inteligente, una pregunta filosófica, diría —replicó el conde, sonriendo, y le soltó—. Me alegro de que la plantees. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para este tipo de conversaciones. Te revelaré gustosamente mis complicados planes cuando esta tarea haya quedado resuelta. ¡Hasta entonces, sencillamente, tendrás que confiar en mí!

Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero solo a punto. Traté de captar la mirada de Edward, pero, aunque estaba seguro que él se había dado cuenta, siguió mirando con obstinación hacia otro lado. Hacia el reloj, cuyas agujas avanzaban inexorablemente.

—Aún hay otra cosa que me gustaría comentar: Emily y Sam tienen un cronógrafo a su disposición —dijo Edward—. Podrían tratar de visitaros aquí, hoy o también antes... y sabotearlo todo, incluida la entrega del elixir.

—Veamos... Sin duda ya habrás comprendido, por lo que sabes sobre las leyes de continuidad, que hasta ahora no han podido sabotear mis planes, porque en otro caso no estaríamos aquí sentados, ¿no es cierto? —El conde sonrió—. Y para las próximas horas, hasta que el elixir se encuentre en mi poder, he adoptado, como es natural, medidas de protección muy especiales. Cayo y sus hombres matarían a cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse a nosotros sin estar autorizado a hacerlo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al estómago.

—Ha llegado el momento —dijo, y por fin se encontraron nuestras miradas—. Pronto estaré de vuelta con el elixir.

—Estoy seguro de que sabrás ejecutar a la perfección la tarea encomendada, muchacho —dijo el conde jovialmente—. Buen viaje. Mientras tanto, Isabella y yo mataremos el tiempo con un vasito de oporto.

Clavé la mirada en Edward tratando de hacerle llegar todo mi amor, y en un instante después había desaparecido. Mi primer impulso fue echarme a llorar, pero seguí apretando los dientes y me forcé en pensar en Emily.

En el salón de lady Tilney, ante unos sándwiches y unas tazas de té, lo habíamos repasado una y otra vez. Yo sabía que teníamos que atacar al conde con sus propias armas si queríamos derrotarle definitivamente. Y, de hecho, sonaba muy sencillo, en todo caso si Emily no se equivocaba en su suposición. Al principio, cuando la había lanzado al aire así de repente, todos la habíamos rechazado, pero luego Edward había asentido con la cabeza.

_—Sí —había dicho—. Podría ser que tuvieras razón. —Y había vuelto a ponerse a pasear como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro de la habitación. —Suponiendo que hagamos lo que dice el conde y le demos a Edward nuestra sangre —había continuado Emily—, él podría cerrar entonces el círculo de sangre del segundo cronógrafo y entregar el elixir al conde, que así se volverá inmortal. _

_—Que es justamente el motivo de que estemos haciendo lo imposible por evitarlo desde hace años, ¿no? —dijo Sam. _

_Emily levantó la mano. _

_—Un momento. Deja al menos que lo pensemos un poco más. _

_Yo asentí con la cabeza. Aunque no sabía exactamente adónde quería ir a parar, en algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente se había formado un pequeño interrogante que poco a poco se iba transformado en un signo de admiración: _

_—El conde se vuelve inmortal, y lo será hasta mi nacimiento. _

_—Correcto —dijo Edward, y dejó de caminar de un lado a otro—. Lo que significa que puede saltar a sus anchas por la historia, y que también puede hacerlo hasta nuestro presente. _

_— ¿Queréis decir que...? —dijo Sam frunciendo el entrecejo. Emily asintió con la cabeza. —Queremos decir que el conde contempla todo el drama en vivo y en directo. —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. E incluyo que tiene una entrada en primera fila. —_

_Apuesto por el Círculo Interior —había dicho yo entonces. Y los demás habían asentido. _

_—El Círculo Interior._

El conde es uno de los Vigilantes. Miré el conde a la cara. ¿Quién podía ser? Podía oír el tic tac del reloj de la chimenea. Aún faltaba una eternidad para que volviera a saltar de vuelta. El conde me indicó que me sentara en uno de los sillones, llenó dos vasos de un vino rojo oscuro y me tendió uno. Luego se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba frente a mí y levantó su brazo para brindar.

— ¡A tu salud, Isabella! Hoy hace dos semanas que nos conocimos tú y yo; en fin, en todo caso desde mi perspectiva. Y debo decir que mi primera impresión no fue precisamente buena. Pero, entre tanto, nos hemos convertido en amigos, ¿no es cierto?

Sí, claro. Tomé un sorbito de mi vaso y luego dije:

—En ese primer encuentro estuvisteis apunto de estrangularme. —Tomé otro trago y solté sin reflexionar, bastante atrevidamente—: Entonces pensé que podíais leer los pensamientos de la gente, pero supongo que me equivocaba.

El conde sonrió complacido.

—Bueno, desde luego estoy capacitado para captar corrientes de pensamientos dominantes, pero mis poderes no son de carácter mágico. En el fondo cualquiera podría aprenderlo. La última vez ya te hablé de mis visitas a Asia y de cómo allí pude adquirir la sabiduría y las habilidades de unos monjes tibetanos. Sí, eso era cierto. Y si la última vez ya no había prestado mucha atención, también en esos momentos me resultaba difícil atender a sus palabras. De pronto sonaban extrañamente distorsionabas, a veces se alargaban y a veces era como si las cantara.

—Qué demonios... —murmuré. Ante mis ojos se habían formado unos velos rosas que no podía eliminar por más que parpadeara. El conde interrumpió su charla.

—Te sientes mareada, ¿no es cierto? Y ahora, si no me equivoco, notas que se te seca la boca cada vez más.

¡Sí! ¿Cómo podía haberlo adivinado? ¿Y por qué su voz sonaba tan metálica? Le miré fijamente a través de los curiosos velos de color rosa.

—No temas, pequeña —dijo—. Enseguida habrá pasado; Cayo me ha prometido que no sufrirás ningún dolor. Te dormirás antes que empiecen las convulsiones. Y con un poco de suerte, no llegarás a despertarte antes que todo haya acabado.

Oí reír a Cayo. Sonaba como esos chirridos que hacen las vagonetas en el túnel de terror de las ferias.

— ¿Por qué...? —traté de hablar, pero de repente tenía los labios totalmente entumecidos.

—No es nada personal —dijo el conde fríamente—, pero para llevar a cabo mis planes, por desgracia tengo que matarte. También eso está determinado por el destino.

Quise mantener los ojos abiertos en vano. La barbilla me topó contra el pecho, mi cabeza basculó hacia un lado y finalmente se me cerraron los ojos. La oscuridad me envolvió.

Quizá esta vez me haya muerto de verdad, fue lo primero que me pasó por la mente cuando recuperé la conciencia, pero el hecho es que no me imaginaba a los ángeles como unos chiquillos desnudos que, aparte de sus imponente mofletes, solo llamaban la atención por su sonrisa boba, como ocurría con los ejemplares tañedores de arpa que tenía delante. Ejemplares que, por otra parte, solo estaban pintados en el techo. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Tenía la garganta tan seca que apenas podía tragar saliva. Estaba tendida sobre algo duro y me sentía tan infinitamente cansada, que tenía la sensación de que nunca podría volver a moverme.

En algún sitio detrás de mí sonaba una melodía. Era el motivo de la marcha fúnebre del Crepúsculo de los dioses, la opera favorita de lady Sue. La voz que tarareaba con una animación fuera de lugar me resultaba vagamente conocida, pero no podía ponerle nombre. Y tampoco podía ver a quien pertenecía, porque sencillamente no lograba abrir los ojos.

—Eleazar —dijo la voz—. Nunca habría pensado que precisamente tú fueras a descubrir mi secreto; pero en adelante tampoco tu latín de médico va a poder servirte de nada. —La voz rió suavemente—. Porque cuando despiertes, ya hará tiempo que habré puesto pies en polvorosa. Brasil en esta época del año es muy agradable, ¿sabes? Viví allí a partir de 1940. Y también Argentina y Chile tienen mucho que ofrecer. —La voz hizo una pausa para silbar unas notas del tema de Wagner—. Siempre me he sentido atraído por Sudamérica. Brasil, por otra parte, tiene a los mejores cirujanos plásticos del mundo. Ellos me liberaron de los párpados caídos, la nariz ganchuda y el mentón huidizo. Y por eso, desafortunadamente, ya no me parezco en nada a mi propio retrato.

Empezaba a sentir un hormigueo en los brazos y en las piernas, pero me dominé y seguí inmóvil. Tal vez fuera más ventajoso para mí permanecer quieta de momento.

La voz rió.

—De todos modos, aunque alguien me hubiera reconocido en la logia —continuó—, estoy seguro de que ninguno de vosotros habría tenido suficiente seso para sacar las conclusiones correctas. A parte de ese obstinado de Harry. La verdad es que no faltó mucho para que me desenmascarara... Ay, Eleazar, y ni siquiera tú fuiste capaz de ver que no había sucumbido a un infarto, sino a los pérfidos métodos de Carstairs padre. Porque vosotros, los hombres, siempre veis lo que queréis ver.

—Eres un hombre muy tonto y muy malo —pió una voz horrorizada en algún lugar detrás de mí. ¡El pequeño Robert! — ¡Le has hecho daño a mi papá! —sentí una corriente de aire frío—. ¿Y qué has hecho con Isabella?

Eso justamente me estaba preguntado. ¿Qué me habían hecho? ¿Y por qué no oía nada sobre Edward? Se oyó un tintineo seguido del chasquido de una maleta al cerrarse.

—Siempre listo para defender en todo momento la causa de los Vigilantes. Salvar a la humanidad de todas las enfermedades, vaya estupidez. —Un bufido de desprecio—. ¡Como si la humanidad se mereciera algo así! A Isabella en todo caso ya no podrás ayudarla. —La voz se movía de un lado a otro por la habitación, y poco a poco empecé a intuir con quién tenía que vérmelas, aunque no pudiera creerlo—. Está tan muerta como esas ratas de laboratorio que tú siempre diseccionas. —La voz rió suavemente—. Lo que, por cierto, es una comparación y no una metáfora.

Abrí los ojos y levanté la cabeza.

—Aunque también podría utilizarse perfectamente como un símbolo, ¿verdad, señor James? —pregunté, e inmediatamente lamenté haberme descubierto. ¡Ni rastro de Edward! Solo estaba el doctor White, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo no muy lejos de mí, con la cara tan gris como su traje. Y el pequeño Robert, que se encontraba agachado junto a su cabeza con aire afligido.

—Isabella.

Debo de reconocer que El señor James mostró un gran dominio de sí mismo al no pegar un grito, ni dar, de hecho, la menor muestra de excitación. Sencillamente se quedó plantado bajo el retrato del Conde Vulturi, con la mano apoyada en el asa de una maleta con ruedas y una funda de ordenador portátil colgada al hombro, mirándome fijamente.

Llevaba un elegante abrigo gris con un pañuelo de seda y se había levantado las gafas de sol, que se le apoyaban en el pelo como si fuera Brad Pitt en unas vacaciones en la playa. No se parecía en nada al conde del retrato de encima. Me senté con la mayor dignidad posible (el voluminoso vestido dificultaba un poco las cosas) y me di cuenta de que había estado tendida sobre el escritorio. El señor James chasqueó la lengua, miró el reloj y luego soltó la maleta. No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa.

— ¿No es verdad? —pregunté. El señor James se acercó y con un movimiento rápido sacó una pistolita negra del bolsillo de su abrigo.

— ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ¿Cayo no removió bien la bebida?

Sacudí la cabeza.

El señor James arrugó la frente y apuntó la pistola contra mi pecho. Traté de reír, pero solo me salió una especie de jadeo medroso.

— ¿Quiere probar otra vez? —pregunté a pesar de todo, e intenté mirarle a los ojos con aire intrépido—. ¿O por fin se ha dado cuenta de que no puede hacerme nada?

Ajá. Nuestro plan empezaba a tomar impulso, y de qué manera. Aunque no estaría mal que Edward empezara a pensar en dejarse caer por aquí.

El señor James se frotó su bien rasurado mentón y me miró pensativamente antes de guardarse la pistola.

—No —dijo con su voz suave de profesor comprensivo, y de pronto descubrí en él algo del viejo conde—. Supongo que esto no tendría ningún sentido. —Volvió a chasquear la lengua—. Sin duda he cometido un error de razonamiento. La magia del cuervo... ¡Qué injusto que hayas podido gozar del don de la inmortalidad ya desde la cuna! Precisamente tú. Pero la verdad es que tiene sentido: en ti se unen las dos líneas...

El doctor White emitió un débil gemido. Le lancé una mirada, pero su rostro seguía ceniciento. El pequeño Robert se levantó de un salto.

— ¡Vigila, por favor, Isabella! —dijo alarmado—. ¡Seguro que está pensando en hacerte algo malo!

Sí, yo también me lo temía. Pero ¿qué?

_—"Y solo por amor se extingue una estrella, si ha elegido libremente su final"_ —citó El señor James en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no lo comprendí enseguida? En fin, aún no es demasiado tarde.

Dio unos pasos hacia mí, se sacó un pequeño estuche de plata del bolsillo y lo colocó en la mesa a mi lado.

— ¿Una cajita de rapé? —pregunté desconcertada. Empezaban a surgirme algunas dudas sobre la eficacia de nuestro plan. Había algo que no funcionaba, estaba segura.

—Naturalmente, una vez más te cuesta comprender las cosas —dijo el Conde Vulturi anteriormente conocido como El señor James lanzando un suspiro—. Esta cajita contiene tres cápsulas de cianuro potásico y ahora podría explicarte por qué las llevo siempre conmigo, pero mi vuelo sale a las dos y media, y por eso vamos un poco justos de tiempo. En otras circunstancias también podrías tirarte al metro o lanzarte desde un rascacielos; pero, bien mirado, el cianuro es el método más humano. Sencillamente te tomas una cápsula y la trituras entre los dientes. El efecto es inmediato. ¡Abre el estuche!

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido.

— ¿Quiere que yo...? ¿Pretende que me quite la vida?

—Exactamente. —Acarició con ternura su pistola—. Como que no hay forma de matarte de otro modo, y podríamos decir que para ayudarte un poco en tu decisión, dispararé contra tu amigo Edward en cuanto entre. —Miró el reloj—. Debería ocurrir dentro de unos cinco minutos. Si quieres salvarle la vida, será mejor que te tomes las cápsulas enseguida. Aunque también puedes esperar a verle tendido muerto ante ti. Según muestra la experiencia, se trata de una motivación extremadamente fuerte; solo hay que pensar en Romeo y Julieta...

— ¡Eres tan malo! —gritó el pequeño Robert, y empezó a llorar.

Traté de dirigirle una sonrisa de ánimo, pero fracasé estrepitosamente. En realidad, más bien tenía ganas de sentarme junto a él y echarme a llorar también.

—Señor James... —empecé a decir.

—La verdad es que prefiero el título de conde —dijo jovialmente.

—Por favor... No puede... —Se me rompió la voz.

— ¿Cómo es posible que aún no lo comprendas, estúpida criatura?—Suspiró—. No sabes cuánto he anhelado que llegara este día. Me moría por volver, por fin, a mi auténtica vida. ¡Profesor en la Saint Lennox High school! De todas las actividades que he desempeñado desde hace doscientos treinta años, realmente esto era lo último. Durante siglos me he movido siempre en las altas esferas del poder. Hubiera podido almorzar con presidentes, con magnates del petróleo, con reyes. Aunque los de hoy tampoco son lo que eran en otro tiempo. Pero no, en lugar de eso he tenido que dar clases a unos críos cortos de mollera y además abrirme paso en mi propia logia desde el grado de novicio hasta el Círculo Interior. Todos estos años, desde tu nacimiento, han sido horribles para mí. No tanto porque mi cuerpo empezara de nuevo a envejecer y poco a poco fuera mostrando ligeros signos de decadencia —al llegar a este punto esbozó una sonrisa vanidosa—, sino por ser tan... vulnerable. Durante siglos viví sin ningún temor. Marché por los campos de batalla bajo el fuego de los cañones y me expuse a toda clase de peligros, siempre a sabiendas de que no podía pasarme nada. ¿Y ahora? ¡Cualquier virus hubiera podido mandarme a la tumba, cualquier maldito autobús hubiera podido atropellarme, cualquier estúpido ladrillo hubiera podido abrirme la cabeza y matarme!

En ese momento oí unos ruidos sordos, y un instante después Jacob llegó volando a toda velocidad a través de la pared y aterrizó a mi lado sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Dónde están esos malditos Vigilantes? —le grité, olvidando que el conde podía oírme.

Pero, por lo visto, este creyó que la pregunta iba dirigida a él, porque se limitó a contestar:

—No pueden ayudarte ahora.

—En eso, por desgracia, tiene razón. —Jacob aleteó excitado—. Esos majaderos han cerrado el círculo de sangre con Edward. Y señor Modelo, aquí presente, ha tomado a ese bobo de Carstairs como rehén y ha obligado a los caballeros a ir a la Sala del Cronógrafo a punta de pistola. Ahora están allí encerrados, lamentándose en silencio por su estupidez.

El conde sacudió la cabeza.

—No, esa ya no era vida para mí. Y tiene que acabar de una vez por todas. ¿Qué tiene que ofrecerle al mundo una muchachita como tú? Yo, en cambio, aún tengo muchos planes. Grandes planes...

— ¡Distráele! —gritó Jacob—. Tienes que distraerle como sea.

— ¿Cómo se las ha arreglado para elapsar durante todo este tiempo? —pregunté rápidamente—. Ha debido de ser terriblemente engorroso tener que saltar de una forma tan incontrolada.

Rió.

— ¿Elapsar? Bah. Mi tiempo de vida natural llegó a su fin. A partir del punto en que hubiera muerto, todo ese fatigoso saltar en el tiempo cesó.

— ¿Y a mi abuelo? ¿También le mató? ¿Y le robó los diarios?

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Pobre abuelito. Había estado tan cerca de descubrir el complot... El conde asintió con la cabeza.

—Debíamos dejar fuera de juego al astuto Harry Clearwater. Carstairs padre se encargó de eso. Los sucesores del barón Cayo me han servido fielmente durante siglos, solo el último de la saga ha constituido una decepción. Ese pedante soñador pelirrojo no ha heredado nada del espíritu del Leopardo Negro. —De nuevo echó una ojeada al reloj, y luego volvió la mirada hacia los sillones. Sus ojos brillaban de impaciencia—. Puede llegar en cualquier momento, Julieta —añadió—. ¡Parece que quieres ver a tu Romeo tendido en el suelo bañado en sangre! —Desamartilló la pistola—. Realmente es una lástima. Me gustaba el muchacho. ¡Tenía un gran potencial!

—Por favor —susurré una vez más, pero en ese instante Edward aterrizó en una postura ligeramente encorvada junto a la puerta, y no había tenido tiempo aún de incorporarse del todo cuando El señor James apretó el gatillo. Y volvió a apretarlo. Disparó una y otra vez hasta que el cargador estuvo vacío del todo. Los disparos atronaron el espacio y las balas le alcanzaron en el pecho y en el vientre. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par, y su mirada extraviada recorrió la habitación hasta detenerse en mí.

Grité su nombre.

Como si se moviera a cámara lenta, se deslizó contra la puerta dejando un reguero de sangre, hasta quedar tendido en el suelo, extrañamente contorsionado.

— ¡Edward! ¡No! —Gritando, me precipité hacia él y abracé su cuerpo inerte.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios! —exclamó Jacob, y escupió un chorro de agua—. Por favor, dime que esto es parte de vuestro plan. Aunque está claro que no lleva un chaleco antibalas. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Cuánta sangre!

Tenía razón. Había sangre por todas partes. La orla de mi vestido se empapó como una esponja con la sangre de Edward. El pequeño Robert se acurrucó gimiendo en un rincón y se tapó la cara con las manos.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? —susurré.

— ¡Lo que debía hacer! Y lo que tú, por lo visto, no querías evitar. —El señor James, que había dejado la pistola sobre el escritorio, me tendió el estuche con las cápsulas de cianuro potásico. Tenía el rostro ligeramente enrojecido y su respiración era más rápida de lo habitual—. ¡Pero ahora no deberías seguir dudando! —exclamó—. ¿No querrás vivir con el peso de esta culpa sobre tu conciencia? ¿No querrás seguir viviendo sin él?

— ¡No se te ocurra hacerlo! —me gritó Jacob, y escupió un chorro de agua sobre el rostro del doctor White.

Sacudí la cabeza despacio.

— ¡Entonces pórtate bien y deja de jugar con mi paciencia! —dijo El señor James, y por primera vez oí cómo perdía el control sobre su voz. Ahora no sonaba suave ni irónica, sino casi un poco histérica—. ¡Porque si me haces esperar más, tendré que darte nuevas razones para que acabes con tu vida! Los mataré uno tras otro: a tu madre, a tu cargante amiga Alice, a tu hermano, a tu encantadora hermanita... ¡Créeme! ¡No perdonaré a nadie!

Temblando, cogí el estuche que me tendía. Y en el mismo momento vi con el rabillo del ojo cómo el doctor White se incorporaba con esfuerzo sujetándose al escritorio. Estaba empapado. Por suerte, El señor James solo tenía ojos para mí.

—Así me gusta —dijo—. Tal vez aún llegue a tiempo de coger mi avión. En Brasil me...

Pero no llegó a explicar lo que haría en Brasil, porque el doctor White le golpeó en la nuca con la culata de la pistola. Se oyó un fuerte ruido sordo y El señor James cayó al suelo como un roble cortado.

— ¡Sí! —gritó Jacob—. ¡Así se hace! ¡Enséñale a ese cerdo que aún le quedan arrestos al viejo doctor!

Pero el esfuerzo había acabado con las energías del maltrecho doctor White, que, lanzando una mirada horrorizada a toda esa sangre, volvió a derrumbarse lanzando un ligero quejido y quedó tendido en el suelo junto al señor James.

Y así solo Jacob, el pequeño Robert y yo fuimos testigos de cómo Edward de pronto se ponía a toser y se sentaba. Aún estaba blanco como una sábana, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de vida.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

— ¿Ya ha pasado todo? —preguntó.

— ¡Será cuentista! —dijo Jacob, que estaba tan impresionado que de pronto se había puesto a hablar en susurros—. ¿Cómo se las ha arreglado para hacer eso?

— ¡Sí, Edward, se ha acabado! —Me lancé a sus brazos sin preocuparme por sus heridas—. Era El señor James, y aún no consigo comprender cómo no le hemos reconocido antes.

— ¿El señor James?

Asentí con la cabeza y me apreté contra él.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que al final no lo hubieras hecho. Porque El señor James tenía toda la razón: sin ti no querría seguir viviendo. ¡Ni un solo día!

— ¡Te quiero, Bells! —Edward me abrazó tan fuerte que me quedé sin aire—. Y claro que lo hice. Con Sam y Emily controlándome, de todos modos no me quedaba otro remedio. Disolvieron el polvo en un vaso de agua y me obligaron a vaciarlo hasta la última gota.

— ¡Ah, conque era eso! —gritó Jacob—. ¡Así que este era vuestro plan genial! Edward se ha zampado la piedra filosofal y ahora también él es inmortal. No está mal, sobre todo si se piensa que si no, en algún momento, Bells se hubiera sentido bastante sola.

El pequeño Robert se había apartado las manos de la cara y nos miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Todo irá bien, tesoro —le dije (Era una lástima que aún no existieran terapeutas para espíritus traumatizados: un vacío de mercado sobre el que sin duda valía la pena reflexionar.)—. ¡Tu padre se recuperará! Y es un héroe.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando?

—Con un amigo muy valiente —dije, y el pequeño fantasma me sonrió tímidamente.

—Oh, oh, creo que vuelve en sí —dijo Jacob. Edward me soltó, se levantó y miró a El señor James desde su altura.

—Supongo que tendré que atarle. —Suspiró—. Y hay que vendarle la herida al doctor White.

—Sí, y luego tenemos que liberar a los de la Sala del Cronógrafo —dije—. Pero antes deberíamos pensar bien qué vamos a decirles.

—Y antes que nada tengo que besarte —dijo Edward, y me estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Jacob lanzó un gemido.

— ¡Vamos, por Dios! ¡Ahora tenéis toda la eternidad para estas cosas!

El lunes, en la escuela, todo estaba como siempre. Bueno, casi todo: Jessica, a pesar del tiempo primaveral, llevaba un grueso pañuelo atado al cuello y cruzaba el vestíbulo mirando al frente, perseguida de cerca por Mike Newton.

— ¡Vamos, Jessica, ya está bien! —protestaba Mike—. Lo siento. Pero no puedes estar enfadada conmigo eternamente. Además, yo no fui el único que quiso... animar un poco la fiesta; vi perfectamente cómo el amigo de Madison Gardener también vertía una botella de vodka en el ponche. Y al final Sarah confesó que la gelatina de fruta verde consistía en un noventa por ciento en aguardiente de grosellas casero fabricado por su abuela.

— ¡Lárgate! —dijo Jessica mientras se esforzaba en ignorar a un grupo de alumnos de tercero que soltaban risitas y la señalaban con el dedo—. ¡Tú... tú... me has convertido en el hazmerreír de toda la escuela! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!

— ¡Y yo, tonto de mí, que me perdí esa fiesta! —dijo Jacob, que contemplaba la escena instalado sobre el busto de William Shakespeare, al que desde "un lamentable pequeño accidente" (como lo había llamado el director Gilles después de que el padre de Mike hubiera contribuido con una generosa donación a la renovación del gimnasio (antes había hablado de deliberada destrucción de un valioso bien cultural) le faltaba un trocito de nariz.

— ¡Jess, eso es una estupidez! —chilló Mike (seguramente el pobre nunca llegaría a cambiar la voz)—. A nadie le importa un pimiento que hicieras manitas con ese crío, y los chupetones ya habrán desaparecido la semana que viene, y en el fondo la verdad es que es muy sé... ¡uaaa! —La palma de la mano de Jessica había aterrizado ruidosamente sobre la mejilla de Mike—. ¡Esto duele!, ¿sabes?

—Pobre Jessica —susurré—. Cuando se entere además, dentro de un momento, de que su idolatrado El señor James ha abandonado el trabajo, se quedará destrozada.

—Sí, será curioso esto sin la Ardilla. Incluso podría ser que a partir de ahora el inglés y la historia nos parezcan divertidos. —Alice me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hacia las escaleras—. Pero tampoco quiero ser injusta. Aunque nunca pude soportarle (parece que tengo buen instinto), sus clases no estaban tan mal.

—No es extraño; lo había vivido todo en directo.

Jacob nos siguió aleteando. En el camino hacia arriba noté que empezaba a ponerme melancólica.

—Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo —dijo Alice—. Me parece que ahora entiendo mejor el dicho. Espero que se pudra en los calabozos de los Vigilantes. ¡Oh, mira, ahora Jessica corre gimoteando hacia los lavabos! —Se echó a reír—. Alguien debería explicarle a Jessica lo de Tanya, apuesto a que entonces enseguida se sentiría mejor. Y por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido tu prima? —Alice miró a su alrededor buscándola.

— ¡En el oncólogo! —le expliqué—. Hemos tratado de hacerle ver a la tía Carmen con mucho tacto que también podía haber otras razones para el malestar, la cara verdosa, el malhumor y los terribles dolores de cabeza de Tanya; pero la resaca no entra dentro de los esquemas de mi tía, especialmente cuando se está hablando de su perfecta hija. Está absolutamente convencida de que Tanya tiene leucemia o un tumor cerebral. Y esta mañana tampoco estaba dispuesta a creer en una curación milagrosa, a pesar de que le había pasado discretamente un folleto sobre los adolescentes y el alcohol.

Alice rió entre dientes.

—Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero supongo que una también puede alegrarse un poco de las desgracias de los demás sin acumular enseguida un mal karma, ¿no? Solo un poco. Solo por hoy. A partir de mañana seremos muy amables con Tanya. Tal vez podríamos presentársela a mi primo...

—Sí, si quieres ir al infierno, puedes hacerlo tranquilamente.

Estiré el cuello para mirar hacia el nicho de Laurent por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos. Estaba vacío. Aunque era lo que esperaba, sentí una punzada en el corazón.

Alice me apretó la mano.

—No está, ¿verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Supongo que eso significa que el plan ha funcionado. Edward se convertirá en un buen médico —dijo Alice.

—Ahora no te pondrás a llorar por ese zopenco esnob, ¿no? —Jacob dio una voltereta en el aire sobre mi cabeza—. Gracias a ti podrá disfrutar de una vida larga y plena, en la que sin duda volverá locas a un montón de personas.

—Sí, lo sé —dije, y me froté disimuladamente la nariz. Alice me tendió un pañuelo. Vio a Jasper y le hizo señas con la mano.

—Y, además, aún sigues teniéndome a mí para el resto de la eternidad. —Jacob me rozó con una especie de beso húmedo—. Yo soy mucho más interesante. Y más peligroso. Y más útil. Y seguirás teniéndome a tu lado aun en el caso de que tu inmortal novio, dentro de doscientos o trescientos años, cambie de idea y empiece a sonreírle a una nueva. Yo soy el más fiel, el más bello y el más inteligente acompañante que se pueda desear.

—Sí, lo sé —dije de nuevo mientras observaba al pasar cómo Jasper y Alice se saludaban dándose los tres besitos de rigor en las mejillas a la manera francesa. De algún modo consiguieron que sus cabezas chocaran durante la maniobra. Jacob sonrió con picardía.

—Pero sí de todos modos te sientes sola, ¿qué te parecería tener un gato?

—Más tarde tal vez —dije—. Cuando ya no viva en casa y tú te portes... —me interrumpí a media frase.

Ante mí, saliendo directamente de la pared de la clase de la señorita Victoria, se había materializado una figura oscura. De un raído manto de terciopelo sobresalía un cuello delgado y reseco, y por encima me miraban con fijeza los ojos negros, cargados de odio, del conde di Madrone, alias Darth Vader, que inmediatamente empezó a declamar con su voz ronca:

— ¡Por fin os he encontrado, demonio de los ojos de zafiro! Sin descanso he recorrido los siglos, y en todas partes os busqué a vos y a vuestros semejantes, pues juré que os daría muerte y un Madrone siempre cumple su palabra.

— ¿Un amigo tuyo? —me preguntó Jacob mientras yo seguía petrificada de espanto.

—Aaargh.

—El fantasma emitió un bramido, y acto seguido desenvainó la espada y se dirigió hacia mí tambaleándose—. ¡Vuestra sangre empapará la tierra, demonio! Las espadas de la Alianza Florentina perforarán vuestra carne...

Levantó la espada para descargar un golpe que me hubiera cercenado el brazo si no hubiera sido una espada fantasma. Pero, aun así, me estremecí del susto.

—Eh, eh, amiguito, tómatelo con calma ¿quieres? —dijo Jacob, y aterrizó a mis pies—. Está claro que no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es un demonio y lo que no. Esta de aquí es una persona (aunque una persona bastante especial) y tu estúpida espada fantasma no puede hacerle absolutamente nada. Pero si quieres matar daimones, estaré encantado de que pruebes suerte conmigo.

Por un instante Darth Vader pareció desconcertado, pero enseguida se recuperó y anunció jadeando en tono decidido:

—No me apartaré del lado de esta criatura demoníaca hasta que haya cumplido con mi deber. Estaré siempre junto a ella para maldecir el aire que respira.

Suspiré.

Qué idea más espantosa. Ya estaba viendo a Darth Vader tambaleándose junto a mí y escupiendo amenazas terroríficas por el resto de mi vida. Suspendería los exámenes porque él estaría roncándome cosas al oído todo el rato, me fastidiaría el baile de fin de estudios y mi boda y... Por lo visto, Jacob estaba pensando algo parecido, porque me miró desde abajo con cara de inocencia y me dijo:

—Por favor, ¿me lo puedo comer? Le sonreí.

— ¡Ya que me lo preguntas tan amablemente, me siento incapaz de decir que no!

* * *

**Chicas hemos llegado al final de la historia :'( lo se es muy triste, en lo que a mi respecta no me gusto el final como dije al principio le hace** **falta un poco de emocion, pero bueno todavía no se desilucionen nos queda el epílogo y el capitulo POV Edward**

**¿Qué les parecio? Yo casi muero un la parte en la que el conde le dispara a Edward ¡DIOS! juro que se me humedecieron los ojos, fue horrible me daba miedo seguir leyendo, pero ya ven nuestro heroe se salvo y ahora también es Inmortal, van a tener una MUY larga vida juntos :D**

**Chicas con respecto a los Reviews no los respondere por que son ¡Demasiados! Gracias a todas por su apoyo se los agradesco mucho gracias a: **

**Cris**

**Connie1**

**Valeria**

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**

**soledadcullen**

**jdhernandez6**

**LauryD**

**isa28**

**Vero15**

**Aislinn Massi**

**MonZe Pedroza**

**grisAliceCullenSwan**

**Hadia**

**Ale74**

**Ine Flores M**

**alisonfranv**

**joasan**

**maty**

**Anais**

**kero-chan**

**from Forks**

**karolay28**

**Y en especial muchas gracias a Cata D Chica de verdad muchas gracias por tu apoyo con esta trilogía fuiste una muy buena seguidora y lo valoro mucho :D Espero que me sigas con mis proximas adaptaciones :D**

**Chicas muchas gracias a todas, espero sus Reviews para saber si les gusta o no la adaptacion que pienso subir (Sinopsis en el capítulo anterior) de uds depende si lo hago o no, espero que me sigan en mi otra historia Divergente ;D**

**Espero sus Reviews!**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, no siendo mas me despido y si el ángel Raziel quiere nos hablaremos mañana**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	15. Epílogo Extra

**Lummos, Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, La historia a Kerstin Gier.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

—Precioso, querida. Estos tonos discretos resultan elegantes y cálidos al mismo tiempo. Ha valido la pena traer la tela de cortina de Italia, ¿no te parece?

Lady Tilney, que se había paseado por el salón examinándolo todo, se acercó a la ancha chimenea y rectificó la posición de las fotografías colocadas en marcos de plata. Emily rezó para que no se le ocurriera pasar su enguantado índice por la repisa y luego le reprochara que no vigilaba con bastante atención a la criada. Lo que definitivamente era el caso.

—Bien, debo decir que la decoración realmente tiene estilo —continuó lady Tilney—. El salón es la tarjeta de visita de un hogar, y aquí se ve enseguida que la señora de la casa es una mujer de gusto.

Sam intercambió una mirada divertida con Emily y obsequió a lady Tilney con uno de sus abrazos de oso.

—Vamos, Siobhan —dijo sonriendo—, ahora no hagas como si todo esto fuera obra de Emily. En realidad fuiste tú la que eligió personalmente cada lámpara y cada cojín. Por no hablar de las broncas que le dedicaste al tapicero. Y nosotros ni siquiera podemos tomarnos la revancha ayudándote a montar una estantería de Ikea.

Lady Tilney arrugó la frente.

—Mis disculpas, jefa.

Sam se inclinó y colocó otro tronco en el fuego crepitante.

— ¡Lo malo es que esa horrible pintura distorsionada estropea todo el efecto de mi composición! —Lady Tilney señaló el cuadro que adornaba la pared de enfrente—. ¿No podríais al menos colocarlo en otra habitación...?

—Siobhan, eso es un auténtico Modigliani —dijo Sam pacientemente—. Dentro de cien años valdrá una fortuna.

Emily estuvo lanzando chillidos media hora seguida cuando lo descubrió en París.

—Eso no es verdad. Como máximo un minuto —le contradijo Emily—. En todo caso, con él quedará asegurado el futuro de nuestros hijos y de los hijos de nuestros hijos. Con él y con el Chagall que cuelga en la escalera.

—Como si tuvierais necesidad de esas cosas —dijo lady Tilney—. Seguro que tu libro se convertirá en un best-seller, Sam, y sé que los servicios secretos os pagan un sueldo impresionante por vuestros servicios. Algo que, por otra parte, está más que justificado si se piensa en todo lo que llegáis a hacer. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Aunque no puedo aprobar que Emily ejerza este oficio tan peligroso. Sueño con el día en que por fin lleve una vida un poco más casera. Lo que, gracias a Dios, de hecho no tardará en ocurrir.

—Yo, por mi parte, apenas puedo esperar a que por fin se invente la calefacción central. —Emily se dejó caer, temblando de frío, en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea—. Por no hablar de otras cosas. —Miró hacia el reloj de la repisa—. Estarán aquí dentro de diez minutos —dijo nerviosa—. Luisa podría ir empezando a poner la mesa. —Miró a Sam—. ¿Tú qué piensas, Sam? ¿Cómo crees que recibirá Isabella la noticia de que va a tener un hermanito? Quiero decir que debe de ser una sensación extraña, ¿no? —Se pasó la mano por el vientre, ligeramente abombado—. Cuando nuestro hijo tenga hijos, estos se habrán hecho mayores antes de que Bells haya nacido siquiera. Y también es posible que esté celosa. Al fin y al cabo, la abandonamos siendo un bebé, y si ahora ve...

—Seguro que se alegrará —dijo Sam interrumpiendo el torrente de palabras. Le puso una mano en el hombro y la besó con ternura en la mejilla—. Isabella es una persona tan generosa y encantadora como tú. Y como Renne. —Se aclaró la garganta para disimular su repentino enternecimiento—. Me da mucho más miedo el momento en que Isabella y el pequeño granuja me comuniquen que voy a ser abuelo —dijo a continuación—. Espero que aún se tomen unos años de tiempo.

— ¡Perdón! —Era la doncella—. ¡Me había olvidado! ¿Debo poner la mesa en el comedor o aquí, señorita Masen?

Antes de que Emily pudiera responder, lady Tilney cogió aire indignada y le dijo en tono severo:

—En primer lugar, debe usted llamar a la puerta. En segundo lugar, debe esperar a que le digan "Adelante". En tercer lugar, no debería presentarse ante sus señores con el cabello revuelto. Y en cuarto lugar, no se dice señor y señorita Masen, sino "Madam" y "señor". ¿Lo ha comprendido?

—Sí, Madam —respondió la doncella amedrentada—. Si le parece, voy a traer el pastel. Emily la miró mientras se alejaba.

—Creo que nunca conseguiré acostumbrarme a este nombre —dijo suspirando.

* * *

**PVO. Edward**

**(Momento de la "muerte" de Bella)**

Acababa de tirar el escritorio para poder coger uno de los sables de la chimenea y poder salvar a Bella, mientras corría a por los sables el asqueroso de Lord Vladimir aprovechó y le clavo en todo el corazón su espada a Bella.

No pude contener mi rabia y mi dolor, así que me tiré con fuerza hacia Lord Vladimir, lo arrinconé y le clavé mi sable en un brazo El me maldijo todo lo que pudo, pero yo solo tenía ojos para Bella, que se estaba desangrando. Intenté cortar la hemorragia pero era tarde...No me lo quería creer.

Empecé a gemir y a sollozar de impotencia y acabé llorando, mi princesa se iba, su vida se me escapaba de las manos. Y para empeorar Lord Vladimir no paraba de decir que moriría y que yo no podría hacer nada. Mierda, el beso de antes habría sido más largo de saber que ya no la besaría más. Empecé a decirle lo mucho que la quería, como un idiota, para ver si ella volvía, una cosa realmente imposible.

Estuve a su lado hasta que saltamos de vuelta, ignorando los insultos y las burlas de Lord Vladimir. Arrastré a Bella hasta el pasillo y de alguna manera yo la veía cada vez menos pálida, mmmmh, menos muerta...

Por fin llegué arriba, las lágrimas seguían recorriendo mis mejillas y antes de entrar me las sequé he intenté controlarlas. Llamé al doctor White y me ayudó a ponerla encima de una mesa, a modo de camilla. Avisó a mi tío Carlisle, al señor Castries y al señor James.

Le retiró el vestido, puso cara de sorprendido y me dijo que me acercara. Con mis propios ojos pude comprobar que solo era un pequeño rasguño, habría jurado que era una herida mortal... Abatido me senté en una silla, ¿Qué era lo que yo había visto? ¿Cómo podía haberme confundido?

Unos minutos después Bella abrió los ojos, estaba en tal estado de shock que no pude ni sonreír, a diferencia del resto de adeptos.

No sé si fue mi sensación, pero nada más incorporarse, lo primero que miró fue a mí. Intenté dedicarle una sonrisa pero no me salió ni una leve elevación de las comisuras. Todos se percataron de mi estado de shock, porque enseguida me propusieron tomarme un whisky y relajarme.

Más tarde, por la noche, fui a casa de Bella, tenía que entender las cosas ella también. Cuando llegué una niña pequeña muy graciosa me abrió la puerta y me interrogó, cuando me identifiqué y le dije que quería ver a su hermana me dijo:

-¡Espera ahí!

Y desapareció por el pasillo al cabo de un rato entré, las caras que puso cada miembro de la familia fueron muy graciosas:

Tanya y su madre pusieron una cara, de _"Que quiere este de la descerebrada de Bella",_ la señora mayor mega-recta puso cara inexpresiva " póker face", el niño de admiración, mi querida Bella, su madre y la niña graciosa de sorpresa, la única que me sonrió fue una señora muy simpática.

Bella dijo a su madre que subiríamos arriba y me guió escaleras arriba, contándome, con claro nerviosismo, todo la historia de cada uno de los cuadros que había. Por fin llegamos a la habitación y acabó callándose.

Nos quedamos así, callados, hasta que para romper el silencio le dije que había intentado llamarla pero que no me cogía el teléfono, me dijo que se le había quedado sin batería. Decidí ir al grano y contarle la verdad.

Le expliqué que ella era el precio que se debía pagar par que la piedra filosofal desarrollara su poder, no pareció muy sorprendida.

Pero todo cambió cuando le dije que moriría de amor por mí, entonces me miró y dudó de lo que yo le decía, quizás le parecía una broma tonta. Después de una guerra mental, le conté que hice que me odiara par que no se le ocurriera morir de amor por mí, que lo de que la había engañado era una mentira, entonces ella se inclinó sobre mí y me apartó un mechón de la cara:

-Eso fue muy caballeroso por tu parte.

Me comenzó a acariciar la cara y a seguir a afirmando que era todo un caballero, no pude evitar gemir, cuando pensé en todo lo que había sufrido engañándola. Intenté continuar explicándole toda la historia pero no me dejó, poso sus labios sobre los míos. Yo no pude aguantarlo ni un segundo más y la besé más fuerte.

De alguna manera hundí mis manos en sus cabellos, lentamente le empecé a acariciar el cuello y, después, descendí mis manos hasta el botón de su blusa. Cuando ya había comenzado a desabrochárselo sonó el móvil y ella se separó de mí a regañadientes. Era su amiga Alice y me dijo que tenía que contestarle, no me importó, podríamos acabar lo iniciado más tarde.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, ahora si es oficial la historia a llegado a su fin, ya no hay más sorpresas ni regalos :'(**

**Quiero agradeserles mucho a todas por su maravilloso apoyo, la verdad me siento muy orgullosa y muy agradecida de y con ustedes, siempre me apoyaron y me perdonaron por mis faltas en las actualizaciones, la verdad no tengo como agradeseles todo.**

**Las quiero mucho chicas muchas gracias por todo :'D y espero seguir contando con ustedes en mis otras historias, he decidio subir la nueva adaptacion y darle una semana de prueba, espero su apoyo ;)**

**Gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos y sobretodo a las que me dejaron Reviews **

**Cata D**

**Cris**

**Connie1**

**Valeria**

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**

**soledadcullen**

**jdhernandez6**

**LauryD**

**isa28**

**Vero15**

**Aislinn Massi**

**MonZe Pedroza**

**grisAliceCullenSwan**

**Hadia**

**Ale74**

**Ine Flores M**

**alisonfranv**

**joasan**

**maty**

**Anais**

**kero-chan**

**from Forks**

**karolay28**

**Bueno creo que no hay nada mas que decir, me despido de esta historia que ha llegado a su fin.**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


End file.
